Cursed Them All
by cynthiamonica
Summary: This story starts with the well known dark curse, but this time no one could escape it. Time is a tricky thing too. To save everyone the Savior has to believe and kiss her True Love, but does the kiss work if she doesn't believe? (CS) This story is so much bigger than the summary. Follow the characters you know and the ones never seen before to New Neverland, The Underworld, etc.
1. S1A Ch1

**A/N: This is my new story. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 ** _Arendelle_**

"Elsa?" Anna called through the castle halls. "Elsa!"

"Anna, what is it?" Elsa asked as she rounded a corner and rushed over to her sister.

"Look outside." Anna pointed at the window and they both watched as purple smoke came rushing their way, covering the land. "What do you think it is? Is it magic? Are we in danger? Maybe the trolls know, could this be their doing?"

"It's dark magic. I only never seen this kind before." Elsa turned to her sister. "Find Kristoff and hide."

"I'm not leaving you," Anna protested.

"I have to get everyone to safety, I'll be right behind you."

"Then I'll help, I'm not leaving your side."

Elsa sighed but nodded, knowing that Anna wouldn't change her mind. They rushed outside. The smoke was coming closer and fast. A strong wind blew through the kingdom.

"Tell everyone to go inside," Elsa ordered her guards and Anna. "Maybe I can stop it."

Elsa raised her hands, summoning her magic but… nothing. She looked at her hands in confusion, the purple cloud blocked her magic, there was nothing she could do. Anna grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the castle walls. The smoke rushed over the walls and they ran to the entrance of the castle but the smoke surrounded them.

* * *

 ** _Neverland_**

Peter Pan played on his pan and the lost boys danced on the music. Felix walked into the clearing and Peter immediately stopped playing.

"I know that look, what wrong?" Peter asked Felix as he walked over to them.

"You might want to see this," Felix said and led Peter to the beach.

"What do I need to see?"

Felix pointed at the horizon. "Over there." Purple smoke could be seen coming closer to them, and fast. "What is it?"

"A curse," Peter said. "It looks like Rumple finally found someone to enact it."

"What do we do?"

"I can put a protection spell over Neverland so it won't be taking." Peter raised his hand and slowly a protecting field started covering the island. The smoke still came closer and closer, faster and faster. When the protecting field was halfway it stopped. Peter raised his other hand but nothing happened. The protection field sunk again and Peter stared confused at his hands.

"Why did you stop?" Felix asked confused.

"The cruse, it's blocking my magic."

"What?!" Felix looked at Peter with wide eyes. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Peter said honestly. The smoke was now hovering over them, almost consuming them.

"What now?"

"Think happy thoughts," Peter said before the smoke consumed them and the rest of the island.

* * *

 ** _Wonderland_**

Will Scarlett ran through the high grass, three guards from The Red Queen behind him. Just a little further and he would be safe. Just a little… One of the guards grabbed him by his leg with a magic rope and he fell to the ground.

"Well, that's no bloody fair, now is it?" he said as he tried to crawl away from them. It was no use, the guards grabbed him roughly and started bounding his ankles and wrists. He tried to free himself out of their grip and was a little surprised when they suddenly just let him go. He fried himself and got to his feet but just before he ran away from them he looked up.

"Bloody hell," he said and the Red Guards ran. Purple smoke surrounded him from above. He ran just like the guards did but the smoke was faster, taking him and the rest of Wonderland.

* * *

 ** _Camelot_**

Arthur sat at the round table with his knights, discussing their next move when a servant rushed into the room in panic and pointed at the window.

"My king, something is coming!" he said and all the knights, including Arthur, stood up and walked over to the window. Purple smoke covered the high walls of the kingdom and started surrounding them.

"What is it?" Percival asked.

"Magic," Arthur answered. "Dark magic."

Before anyone could ask anther question they were taken away by the smoke.

* * *

 ** _Oz_**

Zelena sat on her couch, bored. "Walsh!" she called and her flying monkey landed before her. "Bring me something, doesn't matter what. Just something so I won't die here of boredom."

The monkey nodded and flew out the room. Zelena stood up and walked to centre of the room, waving her hand so her little sister showed up. Regina threw a heart in a fire at the edge of the forest. From the fire rushed purple smoke up and started covering the ground while Regina smiled wickedly. "What are you up to sis?" Zelena wondered as she walked around the reflection of her sister.

Walsh came screaming and back to her and kept pointing outside. "What?" she snarled but Walsh just pointed at the window. Zelena rolled her eyes and walked over to the window, seeing purple smoke coming her way. "Well, look at that. Sissy learned a new trick."

She waver her hand, expecting for the smoke to just go away, but it didn't. It was still coming, faster and faster. She tried again, and again, but her magic was gone. She walked back until her back hit the wall and smoke entered her palace, consuming her as it had done with all of Oz.

* * *

 ** _Enchanted Forest_**

"The curse is coming, what now?" Hook asked Cora as the smoke rushed towards them

"We protect ourselves," Cora said and raised her staff, expecting it to make a magical couple that would protect them but nothing happened.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Hook asked dryly.

"It looks like my daughter is smarter than I thought she was," Cora said more to herself than to Hook. "I guess there is no escaping it now."

"What?" Hook asked confused but the smoke took them away before Cora could even answer.

In another part of the Enchanted Forest Snow White held her husband and daughter close to her while Regina laughed cruelly. Regina's guards had destroyed the wardrobe before they even got the chance to get close to it. Purple smoke surrounded them, her daughter was crying and her husbands was barely breathing. The only thing Snow could hope for was that they would at least be together in the cursed land Regina send them to.

* * *

Mary Margaret opened her eyes when she heard her daughter crying in the other room. She had such a weird dream; she was Snow White and the mayor was The Evil Queen and… Mary Margaret shook hr head. It was just a crazy dream, nothing more. She walked over to her daughter and picked her up out of her crib.

"Ssshh, Emma. It's alright, Mommies here," she cooed to her daughter. "You must be hungry."

She walked over to the fridge and took an already ready bottle of milk she prepared yesterday night. She put it in the microwave. While waiting she walked a little around her apartment, rocking Emma a little. Mary Margaret didn't know how she got so lucky to have her little emerald. Emma was the only thing in this town that made Mary Margaret smile and she couldn't be more thankful.

Sure, she was known as the nicest woman in town but inside she was the saddest woman ever. Something was missing, something was just not right until she found out she was pregnant and her little Emma came into her life. Emma filled the hole within her, filled the missing part.

The microwave beeped and Mary Margaret walked over to it, grabbing the bottle and checked if it was on the right temperature. When it was she gave it to Emma who sucked on it happily. Her little angel, her saviour.

* * *

 ** _5 years later…_**

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Emma asked as they walked through the streets of Storybrooke.

"You know that Mommy helps in the hospital sometimes, right?" Emma nodded. "Well, today you are going to help too."

"Really?" Emma said enthusiastically.

"Really," Mary Margaret said with a big smile on her face. When she looked up again she almost bumped into Mayor Mills. "I'm so sorry," she said and took a step back. "I should've been looking where I was going."

"Yeah you should," the Mayor said harshly and Emma hid behind her mother's legs. "Who's this?" she asked a little nicer.

"This is my daughter, Emma." She tugged at her hand but Emma stayed hidden behind her lags. "Sweetheart, it's not polite to hide from people."

Slowly Emma appeared from behind her mother's legs but she stayed close. Regina bowed forward so that she could speak to Emma directly.

"Hello Emma, how-"

"You're evil," Emma said suddenly.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret scolded her. "That's not nice."

"But she is!" Emma wined. Regina straitened herself again and looked back at Mary Margaret.

"You should teach your child some manners," Regina said harshly and walked past them. Emma stuck out her tong at her before turning back to her mother.

"She is scary."

"I know, honey. I know."

They walked to the hospital and Mary Margaret gave Emma a little tour through the hospital. Emma helped around as good as she could, cheering up the sick and old and playing with the children there. She was friendly and was very perspective for her age, knowing what people needed to feel better and understanding what they were going through. Mary Margaret couldn't be more proud.

"Okay, sweetheart," Mary Margaret said to Emma who was colouring with another boy called August, "I'm going to get us something to eat from the cafeteria, don't wonder off, okay?"

"Okay," she said and turned back to her drawing.

When Mary Margaret came back she didn't see Emma at the colouring table. She kneeled down beside August and asked, "Do you know where Emma is?"

August pointed at the glass room where a coma patient laid. Mary Margaret rushed over there and wanted to tell Emma to immediately come back since she was not allowed to go in there but stopped when she saw Emma sitting on the bed, telling the John Doe the story of Snow White and Prince Charming while tracing his face with her little fingers.

"Why doesn't he open his eyes," Emma asked when she finished the story.

"Because he had an accident."

"What's his name?"

"We don't know," Mary Margaret said and walked closer. "People we don't know the name of we call John Doe."

Emma looked up at her and said, "He is Prince Charming."

Mary Margaret smiled down at her daughter. "Prince Charming is just a fairy tale character."

"But he is!" she insisted and turned around. "And you are Snow White!"

"Emma, those people never exited, they are just stories, they didn't actually happen," Mary Margaret said gently.

Emma huffed and crossed her arms. "You just don't believe," she muttered.

Mary Margaret sighed and extended her hand for Emma to take and said, "Come on, you must be hungry. Princesses need to eat too."

Emma took her hand and Mary Margaret led her out of the room. She looked one last time back at John Doe over her shoulder, _he did look charming._

* * *

 ** _12 years later…_**

"Elsa, you promised!"

"I know! I know! But something came up and family stuff and…"

Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, I get it."

"Really?" Elsa said on the other line.

"Yeah, but I have to go now, see you later."

"Thank you Emma! See you later."

Emma hung up and threw her mobile on the end of the bed, putting her face in her hands. _Great, just great!_ Now she had to go to the movies with August _alone._ She liked August but not _like_ liked him, just as a friend. He however wanted to be more than just friends and showed her that more than once. He would sit close to her, put an arm around her, give her compliments, he even tried to kiss her! Twice!

Maybe she could just cancel, tell him that she wasn't feeling well or something. But she really wanted to see that movie too. Storybrooke rarely got new movies in the cinema and when they did you either had to see them on the day they came out or wait another five months for the DVD to finally arrive in the stores.

She had been looking forward to this for weeks. The original plan was for her and Elsa to go but August asked if he could come with them. She didn't mind as long as Elsa would come with them but now she just cancelled last minute and Emma didn't know what to do.

"Mom! I need help!" she called and in less than a minute her mother came upstairs.

"What is it sweetheart?" she asked sweetly and sat down on the bed net to Emma.

"Elsa said she could come to the movies so I'll be alone with August all night."

"Isn't that good?"

"No! I don't like him that way, but he does like me that way and I don't want it to become awkward," Emma said frustrated. "What should I do?"

"Just tell him you're not interested."

"I already did, but he said he wouldn't stop fighting even when I said I don't want him to."

"Maybe you don't want to admit that you like him, yet. You never had a boyfriend before, maybe you're just scared. Why don't you just go and see what happens."

"Fine, but I don't like him."

Not long after her conversation with her mother someone knocked on the door. Emma opened it and smiled at August. He was wearing his leather as usual and a slight scurf started to grow on his face.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said. "Ready to go?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Elsa?" he asked and looked over her shoulder, expecting Elsa to be somewhere inside.

"No. She just called that she couldn't come."

"To bad," August said but Emma noticed the way his eyes lit up at the thought of just the two of them. She wondered for a moment if she shouldn't just tell him she couldn't come either.

"You two have fun!" Mary Margaret called from the kitchen.

"We will," August called back and Emma quickly closed the door with a sigh.

"Let's just see this stupid movie." She walked past him and down the stairs, August not far behind. They walked to the cinema in an awkward silence until August cleared his through and spoke up.

"Excited for the movie?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said shortly. He nodded and wanted to say something again but she cut him off. "Let's just get this over with, this is not a date."

"Wh- what are you talking about?" August said in fake surprise but the blush that creeped up his face confirmed her suspicion.

"Listen August, you are really nice and all that but I just want to be friends, okay?"

"Okay," he said a bit disappointed.

They entered the cinema, August went to get their tickets while she would get them some snacks. In line she fuddled a bit with her wallet and accidently let some money fall on the ground. "Shit," she muttered and bend down to pick it up. Someone kneeled down before her and picked up a penny.

"Penny for you thoughts?" a British accent said and when she looked up she met the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. He handed her the penny and extended her hand to help her up. She took his hand and was speechless for a moment until someone behind her cleared his throat.

"I got the tickets," August said. The handsome stranger nodded to himself and smiled at her with a gorgeous smile.

"Enjoy your movie," he said and walked away. She stared after him until August snapped his fingers before her eyes, making her jump a little.

"Who was that?" August asked annoyed.

"I don't know," Emma answered a bit breathless. She realised how she was sounding so she cleared her throat and shook her head. "Let's go get some snacks."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! please leave a review and check out my other stories ;)**


	2. S1A Ch2

**_24 years after the curse…_**

"Happy birthday to you!" Mary Margaret sang as she entered Emma's room. Emma rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"I really need to get my own place," Emma mumbled, combing her fingers through her hair.

"Happy birthday, Emma," Mary Margaret said and sat down next to Emma on the bed. She held out a little box all wrapped up with a little bow. Emma took the little box and hugged her mother.

"Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now open it."

Emma pulled back from the hug and untied the bow, ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the little box. Inside was a neckless with a swan hanging from it. She picked up the neckless and examined it closely.

"It's beautiful," she said and looked at her mother. "Thank you."

"Here, let me put it on you."

Emma handed Mary Margaret the neckless and turned around, brushing away her hair so her mother could clip on the neckless. She turned back to her mother when the neckless was clipped on.

"How do I look?"

Mary Margaret covered her mouth with her hands. "You look beautiful. You're so grown up, sometimes I can't believe how time has flown by."

Emma gave her mother another hug. She herself wasn't that much of a hugger but her mother was so for her Emma let her no hugging rule slip. She probably got the not being a hugger from her father, whoever he was. Mary Margaret never talks about her father, mostly because he was just a one night stand and she didn't really know him. Emma didn't mind not having a father because her mother was more than enough. When she was little though, she always thought that the coma patient 'John Doe' was her father, but she also believed everyone was a fairy tale character back then.

"I made your favourite breakfast," Mary Margaret said when she pulled back from the hug and stood up. Emma followed her mother down stairs and sat down on a stool. Mary Margaret placed a plate before her with pancakes, waffles, fresh fruit and whip cream and a mug with hot coco and cinnamon.

"Thanks," she said before digging into her breakfast.

"So, what are your birthday plans?"

"Elsa and Anna have something planned for me."

Mary Margaret sat down next to her with her own plate and hot coco. "What do they have planned?"

"Don't know, it's a surprise," she shrugged and took another bite. "How is everything going in the hospital?"

"Oh, everything is okay," Mary Margaret shrugged, but Emma noticed that she was hiding something.

"Okay, what happened?" Emma asked and sat back.

"What do you mean?"

"You're keeping something from me, did you meet someone?"

"What? No!" Emma gave her a disbelieving look. Mary Margaret sighed. "You remember John Doe the coma patient, right?"

"Prince Charming, yeah." She had been calling him that since she was little, the name suited him more than 'John Doe' and her mother stopped correcting her at some point.

"Yesterday night I stayed a little longer than normally and noticed that his blankets were half off of him. I went inside to cover him fully again and just before I wanted to leave he grabbed my wrist and mumbled something."

Emma's eyes widened. "What did he say?"

"I don't know. I could only understand a few words; find and always."

"Do you think he's waking up?"

"Who knows. When I asked doctor Whale about it he said I probably was seeing things or something, but I know what I saw."

"You have to go back there."

Mary Margaret looked at Emma questioning. "Why?"

"Because…" she started lamely.

"Is this about your fairy tale theory again?"

"What? No…" Emma said with a nervous laugh and looked down at her plate. Okay, maybe she wasn't completely over her fairy tale theory faze just yet. It did seem more logic than reality sometimes, and let's be honest, the mayor was nothing but pure evil.

Mary Margaret sighed. "Well, you're in luck, I was planning to go the hospital today anyway."

They finished their breakfast and Emma helped with the dishes before changing. When Emma was brushing her hair someone knocked on the door.

"Mom, can you get that?" she called from upstairs. She heard her mother walk to the door and open it. When Emma was done brushing her hair and went downstairs she was greeted by her best friends Elsa and Anna.

"Happy Birthday," Elsa said and gave her a hug. When she pulled back Anna did the same. Maybe a hugger as a mother did soften her a bit…

"That neckless is beautiful!" Anna said and looked at the neckless.

"Present from my Mom," Emma said and looked back at her mother with a smile.

"You ready to go?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my jacket." Emma picked up her red leather jacket she had thrown over the couch yesterday and put it on. "Bye Mom."

"Bye sweetheart. Have fun!"

The three of them walked out of the apartment and down the stairs.

"Are you finally going to tell me where we're going?" Emma asked them.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you," Anna said enthusiastically.

"It better be a good one," she mumbled.

* * *

The curse was weakening and something inside Regina told her that it had to do with the daughter of Snow. Doctor Whale had called her about the coma patient, he had moved and that was not supposed to happen. Exactly 24 years ago she casted the curse and although it was strong back then it had weakened with every passing year. That Prince Charming was slowly wakening from his coma was only a sign that she had to do something, and fast.

She had asked Sidney to do some research on that blonde haired daughter of Snow and found out that she believed in fairy tales. Regina remembered when she first met the little imp, she called her evil with such a certainty that it wasn't just a coincidence. Sidney told her that Emma had an obsession with fairy tales when she was little and although she says that she is over it now she still believes.

Rumple had warned her about the child of Snow and Charming but she thought that if Emma was cursed too she wouldn't be a problem. Thought wrong. So now Regina had to take measures to make sure that child wouldn't break the curse when she found her True Love. The only way to break the curse is for the Saviour believes and with a True Loves Kiss.

Regina tried to kill her a few times before but it looked like an invisible force was protecting her. The only thing Regina could do now was take away that little Saviours believe. So here she was, in her vault, brewing a potion that would suck out all the saviours belief. Now she only needs to get her to drink it.

* * *

Killian walked around the docks like he usually does every morning. After everything that had happened to him in his past it was the only thing that really calmed him. His brother would always take him on his boat when they were younger after their father had abandoned them. The waters were the only place they could escape from everyone else. Liam always told him that whatever was going on in his life he needed to have a place where he could escape, a place where he could go when life was becoming too much. He chose the sea, because it only reminded him of happy moments.

But then his brother died in a terrible accident and Killian felt like it was now him against the world. No one to help him, no one to support him. He was alone. Then there was Milah. His beautiful Milah who was the world to him for so long. But then he learned the truth. She was married and he was just her boy toy, he meant nothing to her. But when she died of a sudden heart attack it hurt him more than he thought it would have.

Lost in thought, he didn't see where he was walking and accidently bumped into someone. That someone was a woman with blond hair and she was about to fall so he quickly grabbed her arm to steady her.

"You okay there, love?" he asked her and she looked up at him. Those green eyes, he knew her. She was that girl in the cinema seven years ago, the one that brought light to his misery for only a few second. But she looked older now, of course she would after seven years, but she had more form now and it her age looked good on her.

"I'm fine, thanks," she said and her voice sounded like music in his ears. Suddenly the sombre day turned light and at that moment he realised he had been staring at her.

He cleared his throat and took a step back, smiling at her. She smiled back. "Killian Jones," he said eventually and extended his hand.

"Emma Swan-Blanchard," she said and took his hand but instead of shaking it he brought it up and placed a kiss on her knuckles which made her blush. He didn't really know what else to say, neither did she. Their moment was broken when someone walked over to them and grabbed the blonds arm.

"Come on Emma, we're almost there," said an red headed girl with clearly too much energy. She only just seem to notice him and gave him a bright smile. "Oh, Hi! Sorry but we are in a bit of a hurry." With that she tugged Emma with her and rushed over to another blond headed woman. Emma waved goodbye and he stared after her until he couldn't see her anymore.

That strange feeling in the pit of his stomach he felt when he first saw her in the cinema formed again and he was suddenly very interested in this Emma Swan-Blanchard.

* * *

Elsa, Emma and Anna walked down the street towards Granny's. The surprise was a sail trip and they spend the entire day on the waters. The entire time a certain blue eyes man with dark hair and pointy ears came flowing back in her mind. Killian Jones. Even his name sounded handsome. She cursed herself earlier for calling herself Emma _Swan_ -Blanchard instead of just Emma Blanchard. She called herself Swan because when she was little she believed she was the Swan Princess. Everyone in town knew her so she didn't introduced herself to new people often, but when she did she always accidently let the _Swan_ slip in her last name.

They arrived at Granny's and Emma frowned when she saw that all the lights were off.

"Are they closed?" she asked Elsa who walked to the door.

"The door isn't locked," Elsa said and entered Granny's, Emma and Anna not far behind her.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled when the lights flickered on and Emma jumped back a little before laughing.

"You scared the hell out of me," she laughed and hugged her mother who came over to her. A few more people came to wish her happy birthday before the music started playing again and everyone started talking to each other. Everyone she knew had come and Emma felt touched. She sat down in one of the booths next to her mother.

"So, been to the hospital?" Emma asked her mother.

"Yes, but nothing happened," said Mary Margaret a bit disappointed which she tried to hide but she wasn't fooling Emma. She reached for her mother's hand from across the table and squeezed it. Mary Margaret smiled at her and she smiled back.

The little bell above the door sounded and the mayor walked into the diner. Everyone looked at her but she ignored them and walked over to Emma.

"Happy birthday, Emma," Regina said which startled her a bit. Regina handed her a small box with a ribbon.

"Thanks," Emma said a bit hesitating and took the box. She opened it and found an bracelet with a red apple charm in it. "Wow, thank you, Madam Mayor."

"No thanks." Regina waved her hand and sat down at the bar. Mary Margaret took the bracelet from Emma to look at it more closely.

"That was… strange," Emma said. "Did you invite her?"

"No, we didn't," Mary Margaret said and shook her head. She gave the bracelet back to Emma and smiled. "It is a pretty bracelet."

"Yeah, it is." Emma put the bracelet back in the box and closed the lid. She didn't trust it. something in her guts told her that bracelet was bad news, especially if it came from The Evil Queen. She mentally shook her head, now was not the time to think about her fairy tale theory. It was her birthday, she should be having fun with her friends.

* * *

Killian pressed a pillow over his head and grunted when he could still hear the music and laughing people. _Why in the bloody hell were they having a party?_ He just wanted to sleep. Except for the meeting with Emma today was an hell. His landlord had sat him out of his apartment because he didn't pay the rent again, he was almost hit by a car, twice, a stupid seagull stole his sandwich, he was all out of rum and he had barely enough money to rent a room at Granny's.

And now this.

He threw his pillow across the room and got out of bed. Maybe some fresh air would do him some good. He put on a T-shirt and his leather jacket, not caring that he is still in his pyjama pants, and walked out of his room. He heard the people started singing 'Happy Birthday'. He rounded the corner, hoping to walk past everyone without anyone noticing him, but he stopped when he saw who they were singing for.

Emma.

A large cake was placed before her with lit candles and she was smiling. He stared at her. That smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, it made his own lips curl up in one as he watched her blow out the candles. When she looked up their eyes met and the bright smile turned softer, shyer. He looked away, remembering why he was here and started walking out of the diner. He was almost at the door but Emma stopped him.

"Killian, wait," she called after him. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at her. She stood up from the booth and walked over to him, standing before him. "Would you like to stay for a slice?"

"I don't know if I should…" he said a bit hesitating.

"It's chocolate," she said and tilted her head, silently asking him if he could stay.

He smirked at her. "Well, I can't say no to chocolate, now can I?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review! Penny for your thoughts ;)**


	3. S1A Ch3

The party was slowly coming to an end. People left one by one but Regina stayed on het spot at the bar, keeping a close eye on Emma who was chatting with no other than the Captain. The blond excused herself and went to the bathroom. Now was her chance to pour the potion in the remaining of her drink. The potion was taste and colourless and one drop would be enough so she wouldn't even notice it. Regina stood up from her stool and walk over to the table where Hook was waiting for Emma to return.

"Can I help you?" Hook asked and raised an eyebrow at her. Regina sat down across from him and smiled which made Hook only look at her in more confusion.

"Actually, there is something I could use your help with."

"And what is that?" he asked carefully.

"I'm… doing a research," Regina explained. "on… the people… in Storybrooke." Hook raised an eyebrow. "I want to know if there are any problems so I can better the town."

"Uhm… well," Hook started. He looked and pointed behind him, giving Regina the perfect opportunity to pour the potion in Emma's drink. "Maybe you could do something about-"

"It was nice talking to you, Ho- Mr. Jones," Regina said quickly and stood up, leaving the diner. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Emma sat down in the booth across from Killian.

"Something wrong?" she asked when he kept frowning. She picked up her drink and took a small sip.

"It's nothing, love," he said and gave her a toothy grin. "Just the mayor being mysterious and all."

She huffed, "Tell me about it."

Emma finished her drink and got up, suddenly feeling a bit lightheaded. She grabbed the edge of the table to stabile herself. Killian stood up and was immediately at her side.

"You okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" When she looked at him she saw the tiniest bit of hope shine in his eyes. She nodded and he extended his arm for her to take. Together they walked out of Granny's to her apartment. Her mother had left already because she had to get up early tomorrow.

"Do you always walk woman home in your pyjamas?" she asked him and he chuckled, a rich sound that made her shiver.

"Only the really beautiful ones," he said and looked down at her. She bit her lip and looked away. They walked in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way. At one point Emma had let her head rest on him shoulder without even noticing. When they stood before he building she turned to him..

"Thanks for walking me home." She smiled a bit shyly at him.

"Anytime," he said and took a step closer to her. "I don't believe I got the chance to give you your birthday present."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Close your eyes," he whispered and she closed her eyes. Killian leaned forward and until his lips met hers. Emma was frozen for a moment before she brought up her hands to his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt one of his hands pull her closer to him and the other cradled the back of her head. When they finally parted for air he rested his forehead against hers. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes," she breathed. She just wanted to stay like this forever, in his arms. Sadly, that couldn't happen. She stepped back from him, giving him a smile. "Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, Emma."

Emma looked back one more time before entering her building. She walked up the stairs to her apartment and silently opened the door, trying not to wake her mother. She silently took off her boots and jacket, then tip toed upstairs. Changing into her pyjama, she collapsed on her bed, thinking back at the kiss. It felt so good, so right. She could have sworn that she felt something spark between them, like magic. Maybe she finally found her True Love…

Emma frowned, there is no such thing as True Love or magic. Maybe it was time to finally let her weird obsession go. If she wanted to start a normal relationship with Killian than she really needs to stop with this fairy tale theory. She didn't know him that long but she was interested in him, she wanted to get to know him and she couldn't do that if she had a stupid fairy tale obsession.

With that thought in mind she fell asleep. But what she didn't know was that those thought came from the potion, nor did she know that that bracelet Regina gave her collected her belief and wasn't going to give it back any time soon.

* * *

Killian walked back to Granny's with a smile on his face. The kiss he shared with Emma made him feel alive again. It lit a fire in his heart he thought he had lost when Milah left him. He felt a spark between them, like something clicked in the right place, as if it was always meant to be. It was an idiotic thought, he was acting like a love sick puppy dog. But there was something about Emma that was just… different.

So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice when he walked into an alley, a shortcut he sometimes used in the day but never at night. As his luck seemed to have it, a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Look who we have here."

Killian stopped dead in his track, slightly turning his head in the direction of the voice.

"It's been a long time," another familiar voice said. He heard footsteps approach him slowly. He fisted his hands until his knuckles turned white and clenched his jaw.

"Get out of here while you still can," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh, was that a threat?" one of them laughed.

"Still angry, Jones?"

He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself before turning around to the two boys, Peter and Felix. You might think they're just two teenage boys but they are the devil himself. The accident his brother died in was their fault after all.

"I'm warning you," he said growled darkly.

"Oh, but we just want to play," Peter said with a smug grin on his face.

"Then let's play."

Killian didn't know what happened to him, why he suddenly felt all this anger, why suddenly everything seemed darker, why it felt like these boys had done more than just kill his brother. He lunged forward, aiming for Peter but he just stepped out of the way. Killian was passed them, he could just simply ignore them now, walk away like nothing had happened but something inside him screamed vengeance.

Peter and Felix snickered but only just ducked away when Killian turned back around, both hands trying to grab their throat. The stupid grin on their faces faded when they saw that Killian was not playing around. They almost looked a bit scared.

"We were just kidding," Felix said and held his hands up while taking a step back.

Again, Killian could just walk away now that he made his point but the anger took over. It felt like an dark old friend he welcomed back after years apart. A dark smirk curled up his lips and he straitened himself. Peter and Felix realised that they had chosen the wrong day to mess with Killian… because he was remembering being Captain Hook without even knowing it.

* * *

"Sheriff station," Emma said when she picked up the phone.

"Emma, it's Ruby. You have to come to the hospital, now."

"What happened?" Emma asked as she stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"This morning when I was jogging I found two teenage boys wounded in an alley. I've called an ambulance and they were brought to the hospital, after that I called you."

"I'm on my way." Emma put the phone back and rushed out of the station. Fifteen minutes later she was at the hospital. Ruby immediately walked over to her.

"They were unconscious when I found them but they're awake now. Doctor Whale in taking some final tests and they should be good to go." Ruby explained to her.

"Thanks Ruby, you can go now." Ruby nodded walked past her. Emma walked into the room where the two boy were sitting on the beds. She walked over to Whale. "How are they doing?"

"It's nothing to serious. Peter broke his arm and Felix managed to get a nasty cut in his face that will probably leave a scar. But apart from that they only got a few bruises. They got lucky that whoever attacked them didn't finish it."

Emma nodded and Whale left the room. Emma sat down in one of the chairs in the room and looked at the boys.

"Where are your parents?" she asked them.

"We're orphans," Peter said shortly. Emma nodded.

"Do you know who attacked you?" The boys looked at each other before Felix nodded. "Who?"

"Killian Jones," Felix replied and Emma's heart sank because he wasn't lying.

"Why would he attack you?"

"He blames us for the death of his brother," said Peter. "we we're just walking by and suddenly he dragged us in and started hitting us."

Lie. The part about Killian's brother was true but the rest was a lie. Ever since she was little she could tell if people were lying. Her mother always called it her superpower and it had never failed her.

"Try again," she said and stood up, crossing her arms.

"What?"

"You're lying, try again. What happened?"

Peter swallowed before talking again, "We bumped into him-"

"Lie."

She didn't have time for this. She needed to know what happened, what Killian did and why. He must have a reason to hurt two innocent teenage boys, right? Something in her gut told her that they weren't completely innocent and that feeling was proven right when Peter's expression turned from scared boy to annoyed teenager. Felix expression just stayed blank but hurt shone in his eyes, hurt that wasn't from the attack.

"He walked into an alley and we followed him. We were just teasing him but instead of just walking away like we expected him to he attacked us," Peter explained with a bored look.

"You said something about his brother, what happened to him?"

"He thinks that we were responsible for the accident that killed his brother," Felix replied. Emma gave him a look that told him to go on and he sighed. "A few years ago Peter and I were at this abandoned boat house where cans with… some kind of oil were stocked. We came there from time to time. But then that brother of his followed us. Somehow a fire had started and the boat house exploded. We survived, he didn't, end of story."

"Why does he blame you two?"

"He thinks we started the fire," Peter said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. That kid was really getting on her nerves.

"Did you?"

"No."

Emma nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation. Get well soon," she said and was about to leave the room when Felix stopped her.

"Will he be punished?" he asked, the side of his mouth tugging up just a little.

"He'll get what he deserves," she said and left the room. She walked out of the hospital and hopped into her car. _What did you get yourself into, Killian._

* * *

What happened to him? Why did he do that? He hated those boys but… he had never hurt someone like that before. Killian didn't know what had happened if he didn't stop when he saw blood on his hands. He had picked up a sharp piece of glass that was laying around and cut Felix in the face. That was definitely going to leave a scar and it was all his fault.

Killian looked away from his hands who were covered in dried blood and at the horizon before him. The sea usually calmed him but now it did anything but. What would Emma think? She barely knew him and now he had ruined his chance with her. She probably thinks he is some crazy person who attacks innocent children, leaving them in an alley for someone to find the next day. She must hate him, never want to see him again. It would only be a matter of time before she found him and arrested him. She was the town sheriff after all.

And he was right, because after less than five minutes he heard footsteps approach him. He let out a defeated sigh, there was no use in denying or running. So he stood up and turned to face her. Emma's face was emotionless, cold and hard as stone.

"Why?" she asked but is sounded more like a demand. He brushed a hand through his hair.

"I don't know," he said in a whisper and looked down, not daring to look her in the eye.

"They told me what happened. Why didn't you just ignore them? Why didn't you just walk away?"

"I don't know!" he said louder, immediately regretting it when Emma grabbed her handcuffs and grabbed his wrists, clipping them on. She pushed him towards her car and he walked to it defeated.

"You can forget about that date," she mumbled. He had screwed up… everything…

* * *

 **A/N: This is getting interesting... Tell me what you guys think and of course thank you for reading! ;)**


	4. S1A Ch4

Killian walked into one of the cells in the sheriff station. He turned around when he was inside and Emma un cuffed him. She closed the cell door and locked it. Killian sat down and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry, Killian," Emma said and she really did feel sorry for him. The only thing she still didn't understand was why he did it. If she still believed in her fairy tale theory then maybe she would have thought he had a past with those boys, that he started to remember something. But that was just crazy. This was the real world and fairy tales were nothing more than just stories.

Emma sat down in a chair next to Killian's cell. "What happened?" she asked him gently.

"I- I was walking to Granny's," he started, still covering his face like he was ashamed to show it. "there is this alley I sometimes use as a short cut, although I never use it at night. This time though I was lost in thoughts and walked strait in. Those boys were there, teasing me and I know that I could just have ignored them, kept walking, but I didn't. There was something… inside me that… screamed, screamed that they deserved it. As if a forgotten part of me came back and wanted them dead." He shook his head and chuckled humourless, finally removing his hand from his face but not looking at her. "You probably think I'm some kind of sociopath, that I'm a crazy person and have issues." He bowed his head again and added quietly, "I don't blame you."

 _If he had a past with them… no, focus Emma_. This was a real problem, in the real world. She didn't know what she had to do with him. Yes, he did seem like he had issues, but her gut feeling knew that something wasn't right. She hadn't known him for long but the man she knew, this wasn't him. Killian would never hurt someone like that, especially not two teenage boys younger than him.

She was snapped out of her thought when the phone rang. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Sheriff station," she said.

"Sheriff, something has happened," Doctor Whale said and Emma pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Is it about the two boys from earlier?"

"No, It's the coma patient, John Doe. He's missing."

Emma frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? How can a coma patient be 'missing'?"

"We don't know. We came here and he was just… gone."

"Okay, I'm on my way." She put the phone back down and grabbed her keys. This was the last time she was going to take Graham's mornings shift.

"Something wrong?" Killian asked.

"Coma patient has gone missing, I have to go."

He nodded but still not looked directly at her. She gave him a sad smile before leaving the station. She still couldn't believe this had happened, that Killian would be capable of such a thing. She had to discuss with Graham what his punishment will be and she wasn't looking forward to that. But for now she had something entirely different on her mind; a missing coma patient.

* * *

How could this be happening? She made sure the saviour lost her belief so how can the curse still be weakening? Regina walked frustrated to the hospital. She was about to enter the building when two teenage boys left. One had his arm in a cast and the other had a bandage across his face. Both of them were covered in bruises. Normally Regina wouldn't look twice at them but they were different.

Regina had a track record of everyone in Storybrooke including who they were before the curse and the boy with the cast was no other than Peter Pan. He probably deserved what had happened to him, that didn't unnerve her. What did unnerve her was what Felix had under those bandages. It was another sign that the curse was weakening, old scars that disappeared with the curse returning in one way or another. It was the reason why Hook had two hands instead of one.

Regina walked up to the two boys. "Hello, I'm Regina Mi-"

"We know who you are," Pan said.

"But what do you want?" Felix asked annoyed, only unnerving Regina more. The curse was weakening faster than she thought. He was remembering even if he didn't knew it. It was the first phase, remembering your old self, your old habits, old feelings and emotions.

"Who did that to you?" she asked less gentle.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm the mayor of this town. I have to make sure all the children in this town are safe."

"We're not children," Pan said.

"Just tell me and I'll make sure the person who did this gets what they deserve," Regina said harshly and crossed her arms. Pan and Felix shared a look and a grin appeared on their faces.

"Jones," Felix said and they both walked past her. Of course it was Hook. But the cursed Hook wasn't violent. She made him a miserable man who lost everything but drink or sleep his misery away, never hurting someone. This only meant that he was remembering his old self too. Apparently getting writ of the saviours belief wasn't enough. No, she needed something stronger.

* * *

Emma arrived at the hospital. She walked up to Doctor Whale who was talking to Regina.

"Ah, Sheriff, good to see you," he said and she arched an eyebrow.

"We saw each other a few hours ago," she said dryly but before he could say anything else she spoke again, "So what's going on?"

"It looks like John Doe woke up and decided to take a walk." When both Emma and Regina gave him a look he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Like I told you earlier on the phone; when we came to check on him, he wasn't there."

"Have you checked the security camera's yet?" Emma asked.

"No… but-"

Emma sighed and walked to the security room. "Show me the footage of this morning."

The security man looked in confusion at her and she rolled her eyes and showed her badge. The man nodded and brought up the footage. She saw herself walking into the hospital but no one except Ruby left after that.

"Check the other exits camera's," she ordered.

On the multiple screens appeared a few other exits. She examined them closely and pointed and one of the screens when she saw a figure walk to the back exit.

"Where does that exit lead to?"

"There is a path that leads right into the forest," the security man said. She nodded and walked back to where Whale and Regina were talking.

"He's probably somewhere in the forest. I'll call Graham and we will start searching right away," Emma informed them.

"Good. Now that that is settled I have to go," Regina said and turned to leave while Emma stared after her in confusion. She sensed that Whale wanted to say something that had nothing to do with the situation at hand so she held up her hand walked to the exit John Doe used.

"Save it," she said she called over her shoulder and left the hospital.

* * *

Jones was going to pay for what he had done. Felix felt an anger crawl up inside him, anger that seemed strange but familiar at the same time. It surprised him how easily Peter would just let it go and let the 'adults' take care of it. But just this once Felix wasn't going to just let it go and hope the punishment was painful. No, this time he would give his own punishment, his revenge.

Everyone was busy with that missing coma patient, giving him the perfect opportunity. He entered the sheriff station, walking through the hall until he was in the office. There, in the cell sat Hook. _Wait, what?_ There sat Jones. Why the hell did he just thought of him as Hook? Hook what? Captain Hook? He shook his head, it was probably the pain killers the doctor gave him.

He chuckled darkly and walked to the cell's, Jones looked up from his hands as he did. Something crossed his face but Felix ignored it, grabbed the cell keys from the desk and swung them around his finger.

"What are you doing here?" Jones asked in a growl. For some reason this amused Felix more than that it scared him like last night.

"Not happy to see me?" he asked with a smug grin. Jones just kept glaring at him. "I came here to get my revenge on what you have done to my face," he continued with a much darker voice.

H- Jones stood up and walked to the back of his cell, leaning against the wall with his back and arms crossed. "Come and get me."

"With pleasure," Felix said through gritted teeth and grabbed a letter opener from a desk. He walked over to the cell, unlocking it, raising the hand with the letter opener and roared forward, aiming for his face. Jones ducked and grabbed him around his middle, throwing him over his shoulder. With a loud groan he landed on his back, feeling the throbbing of his forgotten bruises.

Ho- Jones was about to close the cell but Felix got up faster, pushing the cell door right into his face, making him stumble backwards. Felix lunched again but Hoo- _Jones_ grabbed his wrist. He brought up his other to punch him but he grabbed that one too.

"One day, I'll hurt you like you've hurt me, _Hook_ ," Felix hissed.

"Do your worst, _lost boy,_ " Hook spitted.

Than they both realised what they just said and looked at each other with wide eyes before Felix stumbled back.

"You- you remember…" Hook asked and swallowed. Felix only nodded.

"Not for long," a voice said from the hallway and the both looked in the direction from where it came. Regina walked into the room with her hands behind her back and a fake sweet smile.

"You," Hook growled but before he could move Regina removed her hand from her back and held up a dreamcatcher. A glowing light appeared from the dreamcatcher and Felix felt himself becoming lightheaded. His knees began to feel weak and he blinked a few times to keep himself awake. He saw that Hook, no Jones, was struggling to stay upright too. But eventually they both crashed to the ground.

"Just like it never happened." That was the last thing he heard before the world went black. _What never happened?_

* * *

Regina was far from done with this mess. While she was at the sheriff station, wiping Hook and Felix memory, Emma, Snow and Graham had gone to the woods to look for Charming. As soon as he was found she had to wipe their memories too, replace them with the search for Charming and remove the event of the fight between Hook, Pan and Felix. She already had Ruby, Pan and Whales memory wiped earlier.

It may seem like she was going through too much trouble but both Hook and Felix started to remember and that was dangerous. She had worked too hard for this, she was not just going to give up when things started to fall apart. As soon as she erased the memories of Emma and Snow everything would go back to normal.

Except for Charming, but she'll deal with him later.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the what shorter chapter and it isn't my best chapter either... but still much has happened. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews, pretty please?**


	5. S1A Ch5

"Killian?" Emma shook Killian's shoulders gently. Killian grumbled and rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked at Emma in confusion.

"Emma?" he asked and looked around. "What am I doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," she said and helped him up. "Do you know what he is doing here?" she asked and pointed at Felix who was still unconscious on the floor.

Killian scratched behind his ear. "No. I only remember going back to Granny's after I walked you home."

"Strange…" Emma mused.

"Anyway," Killian said and stepped a bit closer to Emma. "I'm really looking forward to our date."

Emma swayed closer to him. "Me too."

"Could you please do that when I'm not laying unconscious on the floor less than two feet away," Felix grumbled as he pushed himself off of the floor. Emma bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as the grumpy teenager glared at them. "What am I doing here in the first place, anyway?"

"You know as much as we do," Killian said, but he was less amused than Emma.

"I just walked in here and you two were laying on the floor," Emma explained. Felix just pulled his hood over his head and mumbled something under his breath while walking passed them. When he was gone Emma looked back at Killian who had a stormy look in his eyes. "What is it?"

He looked back at her, giving her a fake smile. "Nothing," he said but she knew it was more than nothing. She chose to just let it go. It was clearly something painful, if he wanted to tell her he would eventually.

"About that date," he started and swayed closer, the fake smile was replaced by a flirty smirk. "how about I pick you up tonight around seven?"

"That would be perfect."

Killian leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "See you tonight," he said and left the station. When we was gone she touched her lips and smiled.

"Who was that?" Graham asked while he walked into the office.

"Oh, uhm…"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Graham had a crush on her ever since she walked into the station for the first time. He wouldn't admit it but things like this gave it away; he had always been the jealous type. Sure, he was handsome, kind and romantic but when she started working here she wasn't so sure about dating and when he finally gathered the courage to asked her out she didn't want to make things awkward between them at work. She also knew Ruby had a crush on him, which wasn't a surprise, but he was the first decent guy she liked so Emma didn't want to stand in her way.

"No, uhm… we're going on a date tonight," she said a bit awkward while looking through the papers on her desk.

Graham nodded. "If he does something that-"

"I know, kick or punch, run and call you," she said dryly but smiled at him. "So what are we going to do with John Doe now that he's awake?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, he's staying at the hospital till he's stable again. In the mean time we could start looking for his family and friends."

"Don't you think they would have found him themselves? It been, what? 24 years and still no one has claimed to know him."

Graham shrugged. "Maybe they didn't know he was here."

"I doubt that," she said and started gathering her stuff. "My shift is over, see you tomorrow." She walked out of the station and to her car. She still had to get a dress for her date tonight.

* * *

"How do I look?" Emma asked her mother as she walked down the stairs.

"You look beautiful, Emma," her mother said and quickly snapped a picture.

"Really need to get my own place," Emma mumbled under her breath. Someone knocked on the door and Emma took a deep breath before opening the door. She was stunned for a second when she looked Killian up and down. He looked… "You look…"

"I know," he said, making her huff and relax a bit. "but not quite as good as you do." Killian stepped closer to her and gave her a red rose. Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times, not sure what to say. Eventually she just took the rose and smiled at him. He smiled back.

Emma was snapped back to reality by her mother who took another photo. She ducked her head in embarrassment and placed the rose on the table behind her.

"Bye Mom," she said a bit quiet and left the apartment with Killian. When they were outside she thought that she finally could breathe again.

"Everything alright there, Swan?" he asked her as he opened the passengers door of his car.

"Swan?" she asked surprised.

"You said your last name was Swan-Blanchard, right?"

"Oh, yeah. About that," she said and ducked her head in embarrassment again. "It's just Blanchard. When I was younger I used to believe that everyone in this town was a fairy tale character. I called myself the Swan Princess and sometimes I accidently add it to my last name."

"Swan suits you," he said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes, stepping in his car. He walked around the car and got in the driver's seat. After a while he spoke up again, "So, who do you think I am?"

"What?"

"As a fairy tale character."

"Oh… uhm… I don't really do that anymore."

He glanced at her for a second before looking back at the rode. "I'm just curious. Am I Prince Charming?"

Emma snorted a laugh. "Prince Charming is my father," she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She turned her head and looked him up and down a few times. "You're more of a pirate type, I think."

"A pirate? Like Captain Hook?"

"You asked," she laughed.

He shrugged and smirked at her. "I guess guy-liner does look good on me. Don't you think, love?"

"You probably do."

* * *

Their date went well. Probably the best date Emma has ever been on. He took her to a fancy Italian restaurant where the food was more than just delicious, like an angle danced on her tong. After dinner he took her to the docks for a moonlight stroll by the waters. He told her stories about the different constellations. All the time they talked, never an awkward or uncomfortable silence.

When he parked the car she felt disappointed that the date was already over. He opened her door for her and held out his hand to help her out of the car. She gladly took it and he didn't let go until they reached her front door and she turned to him.

"Thank you for tonight, Killian," she said softly, swaying just a bit closer.

"Does that mean I can expect you to come again?" he asked hopeful.

"Maybe if you asked."

He swallowed and his expression turned more serious. "Will you go out with me again?"

Emma slowly leaned in until he met her halfway in a passionate kiss. It felt like she was in heaven. His lips were soft and his hand just curved perfectly around her. His scurf tickled her skin. One of her hands was on his cheek while the other rested on his chest, right above his heart that was beating faster and faster just like her own.

When they finally broke for air they stayed close, noses brushing and foreheads touching.

"I take that as a yes?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, you idiot."

He chuckled, a deep and rich sound. If it wasn't for her mother who was definitely waiting inside on the couch for her she probably would have invited him in for coffee. She sighed and turned around so he could retrieve his jacket from her shoulders. His fingers brushed the skin on her shoulders just for a second but the warm tingling feeling stayed.

"Good night, Killian," she said and looked back over her shoulder before opening the door.

"Good night, Swan."

She closed the door behind her, leaning against it while closing her eyes and smiling. She turned her head in the direction of the couch and opened them again. And just like she expected her mother was sitting there, big smile on her face, waiting for her to tell her about her date.

"How long have you been waiting there?" Emma asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Two hot coco's and one cup of tea," her mother answered, the smile still on her face. "So, how was it? Tell me all about it."

Emma rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time she went on a date. She knew the routine; she would get home, her mother would interrogate her until she knew enough and then they would go to bed. Next morning her mother would make her hot chocolate with cinnamon and ask everything she didn't ask the night before. It was always the same. Part of her loved her mother for it, the other part hated her for it.

But this time Emma knew a way to turn the tables. "Before you're going to interrogate me I want to make a deal."

"I don't interrogate y-"

"Yes you do." Emma gave her a pointy look. "Now, my deal. I'll tell you everything you want to know if you tell me everything about you and John Doe."

Mary Margaret laughed a bit nervous. "What do you mean, me and John Doe?"

"For one, when we discovered he was missing you volunteered immediately to help search." Mary Margaret wanted to interrupt but Emma wouldn't let her. "Second, when we found him he only looked at you, no one else, just you. Third-"

"Okay, I get it," Mary Margaret said. "There isn't much, really. He hasn't been awake after we found him this morning so-"

"Then tell me all about it when you speak him tomorrow," Emma said and stood up, walking to the stairs with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Wait, what?" Mary Margaret called after her.

"Good night, Mom!"

Today was a good day.

* * *

But not for everyone. After Regina wiped everyone's memory the curse seemed to repair itself, but she was still wary. She walked into the hospital and into the room where Charming lay. _What to do with him. What to do, what to do…_

Wait. Didn't he have a fiancé back in the Enchanted Forest before he married Snow? A plan formed in Regina's head and a cruel smile crawled up her face. Snow was going to suffer, even more than she did before.

With her long nails she trailed over Charming's face. "Welcome to Storybrooke, Charming," she said cruelly before walking out of the room. She had someone to find. Someone who could ruin Snow's life by simply existing. Kathryn.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! sorry for the short chapter but I promise that I'll be updating this story more often now that I've finished my other story 'Nothing Like I Thought'. Please leave review, it really helps me out, a lot. Please, pretty please?**


	6. S1A Ch6

Mary Margaret entered the hospital. The deal with her daughter still stands and she wouldn't really mind spending more time with the charming John Doe. When she rounded the corner she immediately stopped in her track, the smile fading from her face.

John Doe was not alone in his room. Regina and a blond woman were there too. The blond woman was hugging him and it looked like she was crying. John Doe was looking confused and hugged back awkwardly. _Maybe it was his sister._ Mary Margaret took a deep breath before walking over to them.

"Miss. Blanchard, what are you doing here?" Regina asked immediately. There was a sharp tone to her voice that made her want to step back.

"I just wanted to see how John Doe was doing after what happened yesterday," she said more confident then she felt. When she spoke John Doe looked at her.

"He's fine," Regina said and crossed her arms. "And his name is David Nolan. This is wife, Kathryn Nolan."

Mary Margaret eyes widened and her mouth fell open at the word 'wife'. He's married? But… how? He had been in a coma since… how long as she could remember. Why didn't she look for him in the past years?

"Are you one of the people who saved him yesterday?" Kathryn asked her, turning to her fully.

"Uhm… yes, I am," she said and Kathryn extended her hand.

"I'm forever thankful for your help."

Mary Margaret put on a fake smile and shook Kathryn's hand. "I'm just glad he is okay."

"You're Mary Margaret, right?" David asked her. Her fake smile turned into a genuine one when she looked at him. He was even more charming than she remembered.

"That's me."

He smiled at her and butterflies formed in her stomach. "Thank you for saving my life," he said. Their eye contact remained longer than was necessary but she couldn't find it in herself to look away. There was just something familiar in his eyes, like this wasn't the first time she really locked eyes with him.

Kathryn cleared her throat and grabbed David by his arm. "Come on, honey. Let's get you home."

David nodded and followed Kathryn out of the room, looking back over his shoulder at her before turning the corner.

"I hope you do know that he is out of reach," Regina said sharply, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"David and Kathryn are happily married, don't ruin that for them." With that Regina turned on her heels and left the room. She wasn't planning on ruining their marriage, she wasn't selfish. But something just doesn't seem right.

Mary Margaret shook her head and walked out of the room, looking for something to keep her busy for a while. She needed something to distract herself with. She couldn't go home since Emma won't be home for a few hours, so she just helped where ever she could in the hospital. But still there was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake off.

* * *

Emma walked into Granny's and spotted Anna and Elsa already waiting for her in a booth. She walked over to them and sat down across from them.

"How was your date?" Anna blurred out the second she sat down.

"Anna!" Elsa said and slapped her sisters arm, but when she looked at Emma again Emma noticed her curiosity.

"It was nice. We went to a restaurant, walked over the docks and talked," Emma shrugged.

"Was there a goodnight kiss?" Anna asked.

"Maybe," Emma said and bit her lip. Anna squeaked like a child and Elsa got a bright smile on her face. Ruby walked to their table with her notepad in hand.

"What can I get you?" she asked with a wolfish grin and Emma noticed how she tried to keep her curiosity at bay. Emma gave her a look which made Ruby sign and put away her notepad, sitting down next to Emma. "Who am I kidding. Tell me about your date."

Emma shrugged. "It was just a date. Dinner, a walk on the docks and he brought me home. nothing more."

"Emma, you and I both know, hell everyone knows, that when you go on a date it's never nothing."

It's true. Emma didn't date much, but when she did the date was either perfect or horrible. There was just no in between. Maybe it had to do with her old fairy tale theory, the True Love and all that, but she didn't believe in that theory anymore. She was 24!

But something about Killian was different. The moment she first met him there was this connection between them, like a spark. That spark made just being with him enough. Hell, he could have taken her to a cemetery and she would have enjoyed it. Maybe it should be scaring her, every guy who asked her out scared her and her mother didn't really give the best example of a good relationship. But with Killian, she wasn't scared, not even a bit. It just felt… right.

Emma sighed in defeat. "Okay, it was great. He's funny, he's a good listener, he's-"

"Is he a good kisser?" Ruby asked eager.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Emma asked, changing the subject. She felt heat rise to her cheeks.

As on que Granny called from behind the counter, "Ruby! Get back to work!"

Emma sighed in relief when Ruby finally left. She looked back at Anna and Elsa who gave her a knowing look.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Elsa said casually. Emma was about to command on that when someone walked to their table again.

"Emma, can we have minute?" Lily asked and Emma was a bit surprised to see her old friend.

"Uhm… sure," she said and stood up, following Lily to the back. "What is it?"

She hadn't spoken to Lily for years. The last time she saw her they were, what? Thirteen, fourteen? It was when Emma discovered that Lily had lied to her. They had been best friends for years, ever since they were little. Something Lily called faith once always brought them together. If Emma was honest with herself, she was really glad to see her best friend again, even if they had a rough past.

"I didn't know anyone else to go to," Lily started, looking at the floor. Emma noticed how she was trying to keep back her tears. "I know we haven't spoken in years and that you are probably still angry because I lied to you but…" her voice broke halfway through the sentence and Emma immediately softened, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Emma asked gently.

"You have to promise me that you'll help me."

"I promise."

Lily took a shaking breath, "I'm pregnant." Emma's eyes widened. "You have to help me, Emma. You're the only one I can trust. Please."

"What about the father?"

"It was just a drunken one night stand. I'm not even sure who it is."

Tears were now spilling down her face and Emma pulled Lily into a hug. "It's okay. I'll help you."

"Thank you," Lily whispered. Even though Lily had lied to her in the past Emma had forgiven her. It may have taken her ten years but she couldn't be angry at her friend right now, she needed someone and Emma even felt a little bit honoured that Lily had come to her for help after all this years.

"You can stay at the loft with me and my mother," Emma said when she pulled back from the hug. Lily nodded and Emma smiled at her. Emma walked back into the diner and to the table where Elsa and Anna were talking. "Something has come up and I have to go now."

"Everything okay?" Elsa asked a bit worried.

"Everything is fine," Emma said and glanced back at Lily. "I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, bye," Anna said and Elsa waved as Emma and Lily left the diner.

Emma and Lily walked in silence to the loft until Lily spoke up, "I'm sorry for lying to you."

"I know," Emma said and smiled at her. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"Can we just forgive and forget?" Lily asked hopeful.

Emma nodded. "I would like nothing more."

* * *

Regina sat down in her office chair with a sigh. Everything was back to normal. Snow was depressed, no one seemed to remember and the curse was back to full strength. She could relax again, enjoy her perfect kingdom. Regina closed her eyes and let the muscles in her body relax. This was the good life.

But something was missing. Regina felt an emptiness inside. It wasn't the first time she felt it but somehow it was stronger today, reminding her of all that she lost instead of won. She lost so much, her father, Daniel, her freedom. All because her mother wanted her to marry the king, and when she did she lost herself. Whenever Regina thought back to who she was before magic it shocked her how much she had changed.

She opened her eyes and stood up, walking to the window and looking outside. No matter how much she had changed, she didn't regret a thing she did. Look at what she had, she was the mayor of Storybrooke. A town where everyone was her slave and did what she wanted them to do, how could she regret that?

Still she felt the emptiness and she realised why; she had no one to share it with. After she found out that Hook didn't kill her mother she was somehow relieved. The cursed version of her mother was a sweet and caring person, the mother she always wanted to have. But it was all a lie and before cursed Cora could soften her she died.

It was tragic, really. You would think The Queen of Hearts wouldn't die of a simple house fire. A candle had fallen over into the curtains and set the house on fire while she was sleeping. Regina had shed her tears then, but not now. Love was weakness, her death was only a reminder of that. So now with her mother gone Regina was alone again, alone with everything she ever wanted. How can she not be happy?

* * *

At the loft Emma was making hot chocolate for herself and Lily. She handed one mug to Lily and sat down on the chair across from her.

"So what happened after I left?" Emma asked her gently and took a sip of her cocoa.

"You remember that I said I wanted to find my mother, right?" Emma nodded. "I started my search. You would think in a town like Storybrooke you would find someone easily." She laughed a humourless laugh. "It turns out that my mother either left town or is dead."

"What about your father?"

"I know nothing about him. I wouldn't know where to start searching."

"I'm sorry."

They sat there for a while in silence, sipping their cocoa. Surprisingly, it wasn't uncomfortable. After a while Emma spoke again.

"What are you going to do with the baby?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know."

"Maybe it's a good thing." Lily looked up at her in confusion. "A child could be a wonderful way to start over. When my mother had me she told me I was her light in the darkest days, this child could do the same for you."

Lily thought over Emma's words for a while before smiling at her and nodding. "You're right. I have to start over."

Emma smiled back. They heard someone unlocking the door and they both turned their heads to look who entered the loft. Mary Margaret walked inside but stopped briefly when she saw Lily sitting across from Emma at the dinner table.

"Hey… uhm…" Mary Margaret said a bit confused. "Emma, can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure," Emma said and stood up, walking with her mother to the living room.

"What is Lily doing here?" she asked when they were out of earshot.

"She asked for my help."

"Help with what exactly?"

Emma looked over her shoulder and then back at her mother. "She's pregnant and she has nowhere else to go. Can she stay here for a while?"

"Pregnant? You sure she's not lying again?"

"I can tell when someone is lying, remember?"

Mary Margaret looked at Lily who was silently sipping her cocoa behind them. She sighed and looked back at Emma. "She can stay, but only as long as needed."

"Thanks Mom," Emma said and smiled at her mother before walking back to Lily and sitting back down. Mary Margaret walked to the kitchen and made a hot cocoa for herself before sitting down next to Emma. "Something wrong?" she asked her mother when she frowned at her mug.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said and shook her head. Emma gave her a look and Mary Margaret sighed. "I went to the hospital today."

"And?" Emma pressed when she didn't continue.

"And it turns out that David, the coma patient, is married to Kathryn Nolan."

"Kathryn is married?" Lily asked suddenly, making Emma and Mary Margaret look at her.

"Apparently, why's that so shocking?"

"I saw her last week kissing some guy in a bar."

"Maybe she thought her husband was dead and moved on," Emma piped in.

"I highly doubt that."

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma didn't miss the hopefulness in her tone.

"Look," Lily said and pointed at the window. Both Emma and Mary Margaret turned their heads and looked out the window. Outside they saw Kathryn walking with some guy.

"Maybe that's her brother," Mary Margaret said as she stood up and walked to the window to look closer, Emma and Lily did the same.

"She doesn't have a brother," Lily commented. Kathryn and the man stopped, they were holding hands and saying something that they couldn't hear. Then they kissed, making all three of than gasp.

"That bitch," Mary Margaret said and Emma looked shocked at her mother. She never talked like that unless she was really angry or pissed. She was probably pissed.

"What now?" Emma asked as they all sat back on the couch.

"We make sure David knows the truth," Lily said, again surprising them both.

"You're going to help us?" Mary Margaret said a bit in disbelieve.

"You let me stay here even after I betrayed you, it's the least I can do," she said and smiled. "Plus, I love a good love story."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope this chapter was better than my last two, I had the feeling they were pretty shitty. Next chapter will have more Captain Swan, I promise! Please leave a review, it really helps me write and I'm the most curious person in the world, so please let me know what you guys think.**


	7. S1A Ch7

"Guess who," Killian said as he put his hands before Emma's eyes.

"The guy I asked to meet me here?"

"And who is that?"

"Greg."

Emma turned around to face Killian and he let his hands fall back to his side. "I can't believe you have already forgotten my name," he said, faking a offended expression.

"You're such a drama queen," Emma said and rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face as she did so.

"Oh, but you like it," he said and stepped closer. "Now, Swan, why did you ask me to meet you here?" he motioned with his hand around them, the docks.

"I need your help with something."

"With what?" he asked curious.

"You know the coma patient that had woken up, right?" Killian nodded. "We discovered that his name is David Nolan and that he has a wife, Kathryn Nolan."

"You mean that blond wench is married?" he asked in disbelieve. Emma bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing at the way he always talked so old fashion.

"Yep, and she is cheating on David," Emma continued. "But first we have to find out more about them. So, I need you to become best buddies with David Nolan."

"And why exactly are we going to interfere in someone's life that we don't know?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My Mom has a crush on him, even if she doesn't admit it." Emma crossed her arms. "I don't know but there is something between them and even though they don't know each other that long he makes her smile and all I want is for my mother to be happy."

"That's really sweet of you," Killian said and looked at her in awe. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

"David Nolan?" Killian asked when the front door opened and a tall blond man with blue eyes stood in the doorway.

"Yeah," he said confused.

"It's me," he pointed at himself. "Killian. Best friend from collage?"

Emma had told him about the plan. He had to become best friends with David so that Lily and Emma could keep a close eye on Kathryn. This way he could also get some information and do a good word for Mary Margaret. He felt a bit guilty though, using David's memory loss to his advantage.

"Oh, Killian!" David said but he saw how he still didn't recognise him. Mostly because they didn't know each other. "Uhm… come in."

"Good to see you again, mate," he said as he walked past David. He started looking around, just like Emma told him to. There were hardly any photos of David and Kathryn together. David led him to the living room. "So where's your lovely wife?"

He looked confused for a second before he seem to remember. "Oh, Kathryn. She's out with some friends."

"Shouldn't she be at home with you since you just came from the hospital?" Killian asked and walked around the room.

David shrugged, "She said I could always call her if somethings wrong."

"It doesn't really sound like you mind her being gone."

"I just needed some time alone to think," he said with a nervous laugh. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, water is fine."

As soon as David left the room he grabbed his phone and started texting to Emma.

 _Kathryn's out with her friends._

Hardly a minute later Emma responded.

 ** _Anything else?_**

 _There are no photos of them together in the house and he doesn't really seem to mind her absence._

 ** _Strange…_**

He heard David re-enter the living room.

 _Have to go, love. Talk to you later._

David handed Killian his glass of water and sat down in an armchair. "Who were you texting? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine. I was texting Emma, my… girlfriend." Was she his girlfriend? They've been on one date so far and they had planned a second one next week. Maybe it was a bit early to call her his girlfriend but it was going to be much easier if David just believed that. And some part in him hoped that it would become the truth one day. He probably also shouldn't mention that Mary Margaret is Emma's mother. It wasn't hard to convince because Mary Margaret was fairly beautiful for her age, she almost looked the same age as Emma.

A plan formed in his head and he grinned at David. "You know, tomorrow we are going for a sail with Emma and a friend of hers, like to join us?"

"I don't know," David said hesitatingly.

"It would be just like old times."

David thought about it for a minute before asking, "Who's her friend?"

"Mary Margaret."

At her name David's eyes lit up, _gotcha._ "Okay, why not," he said and smiled. Killian smiled back and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Do you mind?" he asked and held his phone up. David shook his head. Killian walked out of the living room into the hallway, making sure he was out of earshot before answering.

"Hello, love," he said.

"Killian, you have to get out of there. Kathryn is on her way back home," Emma said on the other line.

"Alright. I'll see you back at the loft."

"Okay, please hurry. She's almost there."

"Don't worry, Swan. She won't even know I was here." He could practically see Emma roll her eyes.

"That's the plan. Now go."

Before he could say anything else she hung up. He put the phone back in his pocket and walked back into the living room.

"Sorry, mate. Something had come up and I have to go. I'll text you the details about tomorrow."

"Okay, it was nice seeing you again," David said and stood up.

"See you tomorrow," Killian said and walked out the room and opened the front door.

"Bye," David called after him. Killian closed the door behind him and walked the few steps down the porch. Just when he left the front garden he recognised Kathryn's car turning around the corner.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath and made a run for it, hoping she didn't see or recognised him. Only when he was sure he was out of eye sight he slowed down and took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

He walked to the loft, luckily it wasn't that far. He wondered what Emma and Lily found out and if Kathryn was really out with her friends or with her 'boyfriend'. He entered the building and walked up the stairs the Emma and her mother's apartment. He was about to knock when Emma opened the door.

"There you are," she said in a form of greeting and walked back into the apartment. He followed behind her and closed the door.

"So what did you find out?" he asked.

"Kathryn lied to David. She was indeed out but again with the guy we saw her with yesterday," Emma answered.

"I looked the guy up," Lily said and turned the laptop screen wo them so that they could see. "His name is Frederick. He works for her father and is a close family friend. They seem to have a secret relationship no one knows about."

Emma and Killian looked at Fredericks Facebook page. The entire time Mary Margaret had been sitting quietly on the couch. Emma noticed her mother's strange behaviour and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently and sat down next to her.

"Yeah," Mary Margaret said a bit absent. "I just think that this all is wrong."

"Why?"

"Why can't we just tell David instead of lying to him and spying on his wife?"

"Because we don't know if it's true. We need to have proof."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I still feel guilty."

"I know perhaps something that would help," Killian said, making Emma and Mary Margaret look up. "Tomorrow the four of us are going sailing. You, Emma, David and me."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Mary Margaret asked unsure, but Killian noticed how her eyes lit up at the idea of spending a day with David. Just like David's eyes did when he told him that Mary Margaret was coming too. There was definitely something between them.

"Of course, that way you two could get to know each other."

"That's actually a great idea, Killian," Emma said a bit surprised.

"Does that really surprise you, Swan?" he asked with a smirk. Emma stood up from the couch and rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her lips.

"Lily, do you want to join us tomorrow?" she asked Lily as she walked over to her.

"No, I'm good. Not a water type. While you are gone I could keep an eye on Kathryn," said Lily.

"Okay." Emma glanced at the clock before looking back at him. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I think I'm going home. If we want to go sailing tomorrow than I have to hire a boat and check the weather."

Emma nodded a bit disappointed and walked with him to the door. She followed him out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. Killian raised an eyebrow at her.

"We haven't really gotten any alone time since our date," she said and he stepped closer to her.

"Sadly enough, that's true," he said and put a stray of loose hair behind her ear. "I guess we have to make up for that lost time, don't you think?"

She grinned at him and mischief shone in her eyes. "I guess we do," she whispered as she leaned in but stopped inches before his lips. When she didn't make another move he got impatient and wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her against him and making her yelp in surprise.

"Bloody siren," he said before capturing her lips. Her hands came up to tug at his hair and one of his tangled itself in hers. They broke apart after a while and Emma licked her lips, making him want to kiss them again.

She seemed to read his mind because she whispered, "See you tomorrow." and stepped back before he could capture her lips again.

"Goodnight, Swan," Killian said and she disappeared inside her apartment.

* * *

"Does it look bad?" Felix asked Peter as he walked over to him, having just removed the bandages from his face.

"Yeah, pretty bad," Peter said and nodded. "Oh! Did you mean the scar?"

Felix him a unamused look and sat down next to Peter on the couch with a sigh. "Not in the mood for joking, Peter."

Peter sat up a little. "Come on. I broke my arm in that fall. You have an great looking scar that would definitely attract some attention from the ladies."

Felix slumbered down even more. "What if I don't want their attention?"

"Then you should have broken your arm and I should be having a scar," Peter said only half joking.

"You rather have a scar on you _face_ for the rest of your life than a broken arm for a few weeks?"

"A cast just makes you look sad, but a scar," Peter raised an eyebrow. "You could have fun with that."

Felix groaned. "I'm boomed for life with you as my best friend," he mumbled. Peter shoved him with his cast.

"Let's play a game," he suggested.

"Not in the mood." Felix pulled the hood of his hoodie further over his head so that it was covering his face. Peter only grinned at him and stood up.

"You're going to like this one."

"Very positive I'm not."

"Even if I tell you the words 'rotten eggs' and 'Mayors house'?"

A small smile formed on Felix's face. "How rotten?"

Peter walked over to the corner of their treehouse were they kept their pranking stuff. He grabbed a few boxes of eggs.

"Two boxes of six weeks and one of eight."

The small smile on Felix face turned into a full smirk and mischief shone in his eyes. "It's a bad day to be the mayor."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Peter and Felix were standing outside the mayors house, rotten eggs in hand. Peter turned his head to look at Felix, both of them smirking.

"Ready?" Peter asked.

Felix nodded and threw the first egg. With a splash it broke and covered the white wall with green-yellowish thick liquid. Peter threw the second egg, hitting a window. They both laughed and threw even more. Hitting the door, the window, the wall, the tree and a flowerpot more than once.

Felix had the last egg in his hand. It was one of the eight week over date. With all his might he threw it at the door but just before it hit the mayor opened the door and the egg splattered in her face. Peter and Felix froze before they burst out in laughter and started running back to their treehouse.

"You'll regret this dirty little lost boys," the Mayor called after them, making them laugh even harder.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it, and if you did please let me know by leaving a review. :)**

 **btw, for those who wonder why Emma isn't running or anything when she's with Killian it's because first of all she was raised by her mother who always sees good in every person and she never had bad experience in a relationship like she did in the show. So that's why.**

 **P.S. Tell me what you guys think of the new cover art. ;) (curious)**


	8. S1A Ch8

"Miss. Blanchard!" Regina yelled through the phone when Emma picked it up.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Emma said, acting like she didn't just got her eardrums blown up.

"I've been trying to reach you all night."

"Sorry madam mayor but some people sleep at night," she said a bit annoyed. "Why did you call?"

"Yesterday night two little brats threw rotten eggs at my house. I need you to arrest them."

"Can't you call Graham, I have a day off."

"Graham is already on another case. Now you are going to arrest those two or you're going to lose your job."

"You can't make me lose my job."

"Try me." Emma could hear the smirk on his face in her voice. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Alright. Who were they? What did they look like?"

"Their names are Peter P- Peter and Felix. One has a scar across his face and the other is wearing a cast. They are orphans and are mostly seen around the forest." Wasn't Felix that boy that lay unconscious on the station floor next to Killian?

"Okay, I'm on it," Emma said and ended their call. She sighed deep and walked down the stairs. "I can't come sailing with you guys," she said to her mother and slumbered down on a stool.

"What? Why not?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"Regina called. I have to find two teenage boys who threw rotten eggs at her house," Emma explained and let her head rest on her arms. "I was really looking forward to this. I never went sailing before." And because Killian is taking them of course. She wanted to spend more time with him and couldn't wait till their next date.

"Maybe if you find them fast you can join us later," Mary Margaret suggested.

Emma shrugged. "Then I probably should be going now."

"Good luck, sweetheart. I'll tell Killian that you'll be joining us later."

"Thanks, Mom." Emma kissed her mother's cheek before grabbing her jacket and leaving the apartment. She got into her car and drove to Storybrooke's little forest. She parked the car a little further from the forest so that they wouldn't see and recognise it and try to make a run for it, that was the last thing she needed right now.

Emma kept her eyes open as she walked through the forest. Something out the corner of her eye caught her attention and she looked up, seeing in the trees a well build treehouse. Emma walked to the treehouse, trying to see if there was any movement inside. When she noticed no movement she climbed up the ladder. To her surprise the hatch was not locked, which meant they weren't far from here and would probably come back.

Emma decided to wait for them inside. She hauled herself up into the treehouse and looked around. She had to give it to them, it was an impressive treehouse. Standing up, she closed the hatch again and started walking around a bit. Every now and then she glanced out the window, just to make sure she wouldn't miss them if they returned.

She eventually decided to sit down on the couch of which she wondered how they got it up here. It was a perfect spot to relax but still see the path to the treehouse without being seen. Emma didn't have to wait long before she heard voices coming closer. When she looked out the window she spotted the two boys Regina described, Peter and Felix.

They were laughing about something as they approached the treehouse. Emma sat back in the couch but tensed her body to be ready to run when she needed to. The laughing and talking got louder the closer the got and eventually she heard their footsteps too.

"You saw the look on that idiot's face?" one of them laughed as he started climbing the ladder. Emma smirked, they had no idea what was waiting for them.

"That was definitely worth it," the other said. Emma got ready to jump after them as the hatch opened and the boy with the scar on his face spotted her, the smile on his face fading immediately.

"Felix, what are you waiting for?" the boy she assumed was Peter said from beneath Felix. Emma smirked at him and stood up.

"Run," Felix said and turned his head down. "Run!"

Felix jumped down and Emma was right behind him. They had a bit of a head start but Emma was fast, even faster now that she had somewhere to be. She ran after them.

"Why are we running? We can take her," Emma could here Peter say.

"She's the Sheriff and no we can't take her," Felix said and Emma smirked again. _Smart boy, but not smart enough._ Emma caught up on them tackled them to the ground. They both groaned in annoyance and pain when she put her handcuffs on their wrists.

"You two are under arrest for vandalism," she said and hauled them up.

"Is this about the mayor house?" Peter said annoyed.

"Yes."

"Then you have to admit that she deserved it."

"Maybe, but that's not going to help you," she said and escorted them to her car. "I'm sorry boys, but I have to do this."

"Can't we make a deal or something?" Felix suggested and Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "We get a fair warning and you let us go and we won't bother you for the rest of the day when you're sailing."

Emma's eyes widened. "How do you know I'm going sailing?"

"We got our way of knowing things," Peter said and raised an eyebrow. "But if I were you I would except."

"Are you threatening me?" Emma narrowed her eyes at them.

"You see," Felix started and stopped, Peter did too and they both turned to face her.

"We don't like to go to jail," Peter continued.

"Walk," Emma said sternly, but they ignored her.

"We like to play games."

"And games sometimes end up… painful."

Emma just crossed her arms and smiled at them. "Look at that, I just found another reason to keep you two even longer in jail."

Peter's smile faded and he licked his lips, looking nervous. "But we were just joking," he said fast.

"Because it was only a distraction," Felix said and both their handcuffs fell to the ground behind them and they took off.

"Son of a bitch," Emma muttered before quickly grabbing the handcuffs from the ground and followed them. They ran out of the forest and to the town, Emma hot on their tails. She could almost grab Felix hoodie when they suddenly turned a corner and she almost ran into a wall.

She growled at them and pushed herself off of the wall, starting running after them again. They were so dead when she caught them. Just when she rounded a corner she stopped and looked around, not spotting them anywhere.

"Shit." She started walking in a direction, looking around her. She stopped immediately when she heard a yelp coming from one of the alley's. She rushed over to it and her mouth fell open when she saw Killian with the two boys, their arm behind their backs in a painful position.

"Hello Swan," he said and pushed Peter and Felix forward. They flinched when he pushed their arms up when they didn't listen. "I thought you might need some help with these two."

"How did you…"

"I have a history with them and I kind of know their way of escaping," he explained and handed Peter to Emma. Both Peter and Felix were glaring at them. "I have to say, it surprised me how long it took for them to escape."

They pushed them to her car. "Aren't you supposed to be sailing with David and my Mom?"

"I know these boys and I didn't want you to deal with them alone," he said a bit darker and raised Felix arm just a bit higher than necessary so that he hissed in pain before opening the door of her car and pushing him inside. Emma pushed Peter in too and closed the door, locking it just to be sure that they wouldn't escape as she talked to Killian.

"What happened between you and them?" she asked him gently.

"That isn't really a story for now, love," he said and gave her a weak attempt of a smile. Emma nodded and bit her lip.

"Are you going to ride with me to the station or do I see you on the docks later?"

"I'm not leaving you with those demons," he said seriously and took a step closer. "Plus," he glanced back at them with a smirk, "you know how much fun it is to engross teenagers with adult romance?"

Emma saw how it was just a mask to hide his pain, but let it go for now. He would tell her when he's ready. For now she just smirked back at him and glancing at the two teenagers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips.

"Is it really that much fun?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Peter and Felix watching them with a confused expression.

"Listen closely," Killian smirked and kissed her. It was just a simple lingering peck so that she wouldn't be too distracted – for a second she did needed to consecrate, though – and could listen to the two boys making disgusted noises. She opened one eye to see them looking away in disgust. She broke the kiss and started laughing, Killian joined her.

"Come on, let's get them to the station so that we can finally go sailing," Emma said and stepped away from him, opening the door of the driver's seat.

"As you wish," he said and made a small bow. She heard a groan behind her and could barely hold her laugh as she sat down.

* * *

At the station Felix and Peter were both put into different cells. Killian helped Emma to make sure they could escape and teased them a bit more before _finally_ leaving. Felix sighed and sat down on the bed.

"So what's the plan, Peter?" he asked Peter who was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling with his hands under his head.

"Escape, of course."

"How? They took all our stuff and everything else is out of reach."

Peter sat up. "Felix, in all the time that we know each other, have you ever doubted me?" Felix shook his head and Peter started padding the mattress. "Then do I have to remind you," he ripped open the mattress and pulled a thin coil spring out of it. "Peter never fails."

Felix smirked, starting ripping his own mattress and pulled out a coil spring. He copied the way Peter clicked it into the lock and fumbled with it before unlocking his cell. After a bit of fumbling Felix heard a click and he was free as well. They gathered their stuff and casually walked out of the office part of the station.

"Idiots." They chuckled but stopped when they saw both Emma and Killian leaning against the front door of the station, their only way out.

"Told you they would find a way," Killian said and hold out his hand. "Pay up."

Emma rolled her eyes and handed him a ten before pushing herself off of the door. "That was a total of," – she glanced at her watch – "two minute and 40 second, impressive."

Peter and Felix looked at the adults with wide eyes. They were smarter than they thought they were. Peter nudged Felix, telling him to make a run for it on his signal. Killian chuckled and pushed himself from the door too while Emma crossed her arms.

"Running won't get you anywhere," Emma said a bit too sweet and tilted her head.

"This door is the only way out and it's locked," Killian explained and waved his hand at the door.

Emma took a step closer. "Now, there are two options." She held up her finger. "One, you two are going to be good boys and go back to your cells." She held up her second finger. "Or two, you try to get past us and we have to force you two back into your cells."

"If I were you I would chose option one," Killian piped in. Peter and Felix shared a look, _have they really been basted?_ Peter clearly wasn't ready to give up and gave Felix a look. Felix nodded and Peter stepped forward.

"Option one does sounds the easiest," Peter started and Felix started moving past him and Emma. Killian kept a close eye on him and followed his movement while Emma kept an eye on Peter. "it would be nicer that way and maybe it could lessen the days we have spent in there." Felix was now standing by the door, his pocketknife in his hand, shielding it behind him so that Killian wouldn't see. "But what would be the fun in that?"

As hard as he could he slammed the end of his pocketknife at the glass door, breaking it in millions of pieces. Peter wanted to punch Emma but she caught his hand. He tried to hit her with his cast but she twisted his arm, setting a arm lock. Peter hissed in pain and Felix wanted to help but Killian grabbed his wrist with the pocketknife. He tried to yank it away but Killian kept a strong grip on it and before Felix could hit or punch him with his other free hand Killian chuto to his neck and he felt his knees buckle in.

Before he hit the covered with glass shards ground though, Killian caught him and dragged him away from the glass. Felix saw how Peter was pushed to his knees and he gritted his teeth, wanting to stand up and punch the adults but it felt like all the muscles in his body disappeared.

"What did you do to him?" Peter yelled through gritted teeth.

"He is momentarily paralysed, nothing to worry about." Killian said and walked into the office. He came back a second later with the coil spring they used to escape.

"I'll make sure to remove the beds," Emma said and made sure Killian had Peter before walking into the office. When she returned Killian started dragging him to his cell while Emma made sure that Peter got to his. And indeed the beds were gone.

Felix was surprised by how gentle Killian was with him and didn't just throw him down into the cell. Again they took all their stuff away from them and locked them up. slowly felt strength return to his body after Emma and Killian made sure they couldn't escape for a second time and left.

Slowly he sat up and growled after them, Peter doing the same. "They are so dead."

"They have no idea."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! please let me know what you guys think, I'm starting to struggle a bit to get a chapter done so please review, it realy helps!**

 **for the Guest who reviewed on chapter 5 with:** **I really don't see how Snow was cursed when she was happy with her daughter. It's not like she knew David was her husband and missed him. She ensed up having a great life with Emma.**

 **In the show Snow didn't have that awful of a life either, but here Regina expected that being a single mother was going to be hard and something Snow couldn't handle. I guess she was wrong.**


	9. S1A Ch9

Emma and Killian arrived at the docks and got out of the car. They saw Mary Margaret and David chatting on a bench. A smile curled up on Emma's face as the saw her mother's own. Emma and Killian walked over to them.

"Hey, we made it," Emma said and Mary Margaret and David looked up.

"Oh, hey," David said and stood up. "I don't think we have been properly introduced." He extended his hand. "I'm David."

Emma took his hand. "Emma."

"Emma," David repeated and something flashed in his eyes. For a moment he just stared at her, like he was trying to remember something but than just shook his head and let go of her hand. "It's a beautiful name."

"Thanks." Maybe it was a bit awkward but somehow Emma didn't feel it. She even felt comfortable in David's presence, somehow it felt safe.

"Ready to go?" Killian asked the group. Everyone nodded and they followed Killian to the rented sail boat. Everything was already on board, they only had to sail away. Killian sailed them to the open waters.

Emma admired how much Killian seemed to be in his element on the waters, like he belonged there. There was a sparkle in his eyes and the smile on his face never seemed to leave as he stared at the waters before them. The bright sun made the sight of him only more gorgeous.

Killian caught her staring at him and gave her a soft smile which she returned. After a while Killian slowed the boat down until it was still and got down from the helm to join everyone. He sat down next to Emma while Mary Margaret unpacked some of the food they brought with them. David helped her and every now and then they made eye contact. Emma looked at Killian who had noticed it too and they smiled knowingly at each other.

"So, Emma," David started and handed everyone a sandwich. "What kind of work do you do?"

"I'm the towns Sheriff," she said and accepted the sandwich. "That's why I was running a little late."

"Does Killian work at the station, too?" he asked.

"No, I just came to help her today," Killian said. "She had to deal with some boys who are a bit tricky to catch."

David nodded.

"How is it going by the way?" Emma asked David.

"Pretty good actually," David said and took a bite of his sandwich. "I can't seem to remember anything from before the accident, though. But Kathryn was sure it would return if we just gave it some time." David's smile faded a bit at the mention of his wife.

"Is everything alright between you two?"

David shrugged. "I can't remember her and that's hard for her so she goes out a lot lately."

"Shouldn't your wife be supporting you more through a time like this?" Mary Margaret asked with a frown.

"She said she needed some time," he sighed. Emma noticed how her mother wanted to tell him the truth about Kathryn. She wanted to do that too but they needed more proof and David had to trust them more too, so she quickly changed the subject.

"Killian, where did you learn sailing?"

"My brother taught me," he said and she didn't miss the way a sadness formed in his eyes at the mention of his brother. "When we were younger we used to go sailing all the time."

Emma grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly. He looked down at her and gave a sad smile. They spend the rest of the day on the on the boat, telling stories and jokes. When the sun started to set they returned to the shore and said their goodbyes.

Emma and Mary Margaret entered their apartment. They were surprised to see some take out bags from Granny's on the dinner table.

"I thought you guys might be hungry and exhausted when you came back so I got us some take out," Lily said and got up from the couch. "I also followed Kathryn for a bit. She was out with Frederick again."

"Thanks," Emma said and looked through the take out bags, surprised when she found grilled cheese and union rings. "How did you-"

"It was your favourite when we were friends," Lily cut her off. Emma felt touched that she remembered but also a bit guilty that she walked out on her, but she was going to make up for the lost time. "So, how did it go with David?" she asked Mary Margaret.

"It went well," Mary Margaret said absently, looking through the bags, taking some stuff out and sitting down on the couch. Emma walked over to Lily and crossed her arms.

"They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other," Emma whispered and Lily smirked at Mary Margaret who seemed to be lost in thoughts but had a smile on her face. "If they were an actual couple it wouldn't surprise me if I came back home scarred for life."

Lily laughed and they both grabbed their food, joining Mary Margaret on the couch. Emma turned so she was facing Lily.

"So how is it going with the baby and all?" she asked.

Lily shrugged. "Everything seems fine. The morning sickness is getting pretty annoying though."

"I know all about that," Mary Margaret said, surprising them both that she was actually listening. "I was in the same situation as you are now 24 years ago."

"Is it… hard?" Lily asked and looked down at her food.

"At first you have to get used to having more responsibilities, but you are lucky to have us. I had no one."

"But I was a good baby, right?" Emma said.

"The best," Mary Margaret said with a smile. "sleeping all the time, only waking for food."

"I guess nothing has changed," Lily joked and Emma shoved her in the arm. "Who's Emma's father?"

The smile on Mary Margaret's face faded a bit. "I guess we're me alike then you think, because I also have no who it is or could be."

"Really?" Lily asked in disbelieve and looked at Emma. "She does look a bit like the David guy."

Mary Margaret almost chocked and started coughing. Emma's eyes widened, _wait a second…_ No. No more fairy tales, no more theories, no more Prince Charming and Snow White. It was probably a coincident.

"How do you know what he looks like?" Emma asked instead.

"Saw a photo online," Lily said simply. "Which reminds me, I also looked through Kathryn's Facebook and found no photos of her and David anywhere. Not one. No matter how far I go back in her photo history."

Mary Margaret frowned. "That doesn't make sense."

"Unless she wanted to forget about him," Emma noted.

"I think we should tell him."

"What if he doesn't believe us?"

"We can always show him." Lily pulled out her phone from her pocket. "I snapped some photo's today and even filmed them kissing."

"You did?"

Lily turned her phone on and showed them the pictures. Emma took Lily's phone to looked closer. "This is perfect."

"Then when are we going to tell him?"

"The best is as soon as possible," Emma said and handed the phone back to Lily. "he doesn't seem to remember the feelings he had for her so it would hurt less if we tell him now than if we wait and he starts to remember."

Mary Margaret and Lily nodded. "Who's going to tell him?"

"I could ask Killian. He told David he was an old friend so David would probably believe him sooner than one of us."

"I'll send you the photos so that you could send them to him."

"Okay, I'll text him."

* * *

David and Killian decided to go to a bar before going home. They had been talking about sports, sailing, all kinds of stuff. They had had a few drinks and it was getting late when David sighed and his mood became less cheerful.

"Killian, can I ask you something serious?" he asked and turned to look at him.

"Of course, mate."

"I think I like Mary Margaret," he blurred out. "like, I like _like_ her and that just isn't right."

"Why not?" Killian asked an sipped his drink. "You can't change how you feel about someone."

"But I'm married!" he almost shouted. "I shouldn't be liking someone except for my wife."

At that moment Killian felt his phone buzz in his pocket. When he turned it on he saw a text from Emma with a few photo's. The text said:

 _We have proof that Kathryn is cheating, can you tell him as soon as possible?_

 ** _Sure love, I'm with him right now._**

 _Okay, be gentle._

 ** _Always ;)_**

He let the photos load and turned to David who was looking at his glass like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Mate, there is something I need to tell you," Killian started. David looked up at him. "Kathryn… has been cheating on you."

"What?" David asked and his eyebrows shot up. But he didn't seem mad, more surprised.

"We've been following her for a while." He opened the photos Emma send him and handed the phone to David. "We found out she had a boyfriend named Frederick. She is seeing him when she 'goes out'."

David scrolled through the photos. After a while he started grinning. "Is that a bunny?"

"What?" David turned the phone to show him the photo of Killian with a bunny on his head. He quickly grabbed his phone back and turned it off, putting it back in his pocket. "Bloody hell, mate. Haven't you been listening to a thing I have said?"

"I had my own suspicious for a while now, this only confirms them," he said and he even looked a bit relieved. "I don't love her, or at least not any more. If I once really loved her I should be remembering the feelings the moment I laid eyes on her, but I don't feel them." David chewed his lip. "But I do seem to have feelings for Mary Margaret," he added quietly.

"Ask her out," Killian said simply.

"Do you think she would say yes?"

"I'm pretty sure she would."

David smiled at Killian and glanced at his watch. "I should be going home and talk this out with Kathryn." He grabbed his jacket from the stool beside him. Killian stood up too. "Thank you, Kilian."

"For what exactly?"

"Pretending to be my friend."

Killian's smile faded but David only laughed. "I figured that out too, but it's okay. Maybe we can start over?"

Killian nodded. "I'm sorry, mate. It was Emma's idea."

"Don't blame Emma, you accepted it," he said almost fatherly protective. He extended his hand and Killian took it. "David Nolan."

"Killian Jones."

"Well, Killian, it was nice to meet you but I have to go. See you later."

Killian waved at him as he walked out of the bar. That went… unexpectedly.

* * *

This was not good. Not good at all. Why couldn't Kathryn just listen to Regina for once. There was nothing Regina could do about it now. All the magic she gathered over the past 24 years have been used to reassure that those idiots didn't remember. It could take years to get enough magic to do something about this, but then it would be to late already.

Regina threw her wine glass to the wall in rage, spattering wine all over the wall. This was not supposed to happen. Charming should be sleeping, Snow should be struggling with being a single mother and that little blond Saviour of them shouldn't be giving everyone a happy ending without even knowing she is doing so! And for that pirate… he was even worse than when he was still a pirate.

Regina took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her rage. She just needed to keep an eye on them, make sure they won't remember anything. That shouldn't be a problem now that the Saviour doesn't believe anymore but she had to be sure the curse wouldn't weaken again when she is powerless to do anything about it.

Regina picked up her phone and dialled a number.

"Sidney, I have a job for you."

* * *

 **A/N: This is the end of part one of season 1. I've decided to write this story in parts and season just like the show. There will be a mini hiatus, but don't worry! it will only be a few days, not 4 freaking months (seriously, why so long?).**

 **Thank you all for reading and supporting this story! It really helps if you leave a review! Maybe the hiatus will be shorter if you review. ;)**


	10. S1B Ch10

**A/N: I'm back! The past three days I've written like hell which means daily updates untill season 2! Hope you all enjoy it! :D**

* * *

 ** _26 Years after the curse…_**

Emma leaned against the sink, hands gripping the rim and her eyes closed while she took deep breaths. It had been two weeks since she and Killian got married. Two weeks. They had been a bit careless on their honeymoon… Slowly Emma opened her eyes and looked down at the pregnancy test in the sink.

Positive.

Emma covered her mouth with her hand as she grabbed the test to look at it more closely. This was the third that said positive. Was she really… pregnant? She and Killian had talked about having kids one day but they just got married, were they ready? What if it was too soon?

"Emma, are you alright?" Killian asked through the door, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I- I'm fine," she said and threw away the test, covering it with toilet paper just to be sure he wouldn't see it. She wanted to tell him herself, when and how though, she didn't know yet. Emma unlocked the door and opened it, coming face to face with Killian who was looking worried at her.

"You sure? You look pale," he said and cupped her cheek. She leaned in to his touch. "Maybe you should sleep for another hour."

Emma nodded, knowing that there is no point in arguing with Killian when it comes to her wellbeing. He kissed her forehead and took her hand, walking back to the bed. She crawled under the covers and he sat down next to her, tugging her in. Killian stood up again when he was sure she was comfortable and was about to leave the room but she caught his wrist.

"Can you stay?" Emma asked and gave him puppy eyes, knowing that he did them better but still trying.

"I could also make you some breakfast for when you wake," Killian said with a sweet smile. He took her hand that caught his wrist and kissed her knuckles. "When I'm done I'll join you."

"Okay," she said quietly. When Killian left the room she rolled on her side, covering her still flat stomach with her hand. How should she tell him? _Oh, I found out I was pregnant a few hours ago_ wasn't really the best option.

She sighed and closed her eyes. A smile tugged on her lips when she really thought about it. What would their child look like? Will it have Killian's ocean blue eyes or her jade green ones? Will it have blond or black hair? Or a brown combination? Will it have Killian's cute elf ears and his smile? Or will it look more like her? What should they call him or her?

With this thought she drifted off in a peaceful sleep with her mouth curled into a smile.

* * *

An hour later Emma woke when she felt soft kisses being placed on her neck. She smiled and turned in Killian's arms, opening her sleepy eyes to look at him.

"Had a good dream?" he asked her quietly.

"What?" she asked a bit confused and moved just a bit closer to him.

"You've been smiling the entire time and you're glowing," he tells her with a smile as he admired her.

This was probably the best time to tell him. "There is something I found out this morning," she started a bit nervous and bit her lip.

"Found out what?" Killian asked a bit confused.

"I- I'm…" she swallowed, this was harder than she thought it would be. "I'm pregnant."

Killian's eyes widened and Emma held her breath. After what felt like forever he moved forward and kissed her, placing his hand on her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Yes," she whispered and he kissed her cheek before moving down under the comforters and kissed her stomach, making her giggle when his scruff tickled her skin.

"Hello little one, this is your daddy," he said to her belly and kissed it a few more times before crawling back up and kissing her on the lips. "This is all I ever wanted," he whispered against her lips.

She smiled at him. "Me too."

He placed his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 ** _A few weeks later…_**

Felix walked into an alley. He would meet someone here, an informer or something. Peter and he would do that occasionally. Living in a treehouse in the forest wasn't the most social place to live so they had to get their information another way, today was his turn to meet up with their informer who called himself 'The Mirror'. Felix has always found the name a bit odd.

After what happened two years ago, when they got arrested, Peter and Felix had sworn revenge. The only problem was that there was nothing that would be good enough. They may look like two simple teenage boys, but Jones was right, they were the devil himself. Hopefully 'The Mirror' had some information that they could use this time.

Felix leaned against a wall, letting the shadow of his hood cover his face. He didn't have to wait long because The Mirror walked over to him only a few minutes after he entered the alley.

"What do you know?" Felix asked The Mirror and pushed himself off of the wall.

"You're going to like this," he said with a mischief smirk. "Emma and Killian are expecting a child."

"A child?" Felix smirked at The Mirror, that was indeed good news. An plan formed in Felix head. Finally they would get their revenge. "Anything else?"

"Emma and the baby are doing great and they should know the gender of their child in a few days." Like that interested him. "Also, Lily's son, Caligo, turns two years old in three days."

There had always been something about that boy. Most people in Storybrooke didn't like the looks of him. Mostly because of his eyes that sometimes turned red when he was looking at someone that he did or did not like. Even Peter and Felix were creeped out by the little demon when they first saw him.

"Was that it?"

"That's all I have for now." Felix nodded and started walking out of the alley. "What about my money?" The Mirror called after him.

"You'll get it when you have more information," Felix called over his shoulder. It looked like this day turned out better than expected.

"A child?" Peter asked, a dangerous smirk spreading on his face. "Boy or girl?"

"Does it matter?" Felix sat down on the couch next to Peter.

"Of course it does." Felix raised a confused eyebrow. "If it's a boy we can befriend him and make him turn on his parents. But if it's a girl…" Mischief glittered in Peter's eyes. "We can also break her heart."

"Why would we want to break her heart? If it's a girl, she is innocent."

"Are you seriously defending a unborn child?"

Felix shrugged. "Well, it isn't like it is here to defend itself."

Peter rolled his eyes. "If we first turn her against her parents and then break her heart she will be devastated, broken. The worst thing for a parent is to see their child like that."

"Still, it is innocent."

Peter looked at him sceptically. "Just a second ago you totally agreed to the plan to use their child against them."

Felix frowned. He was, why did he suddenly change his mind? He shook his head, this wasn't about the child, this was about the two grown up idiots who caught them and send them to jail. The child just had the misfortune of being born in the wrong family.

"I still do," Felix said finally. "In a few days they will know the gender."

Peter sat back again and grabbed two soda bottles from behind the couch, handing one to Felix. "To our revenge."

"To our revenge."

* * *

Emma sat on the couch, cup of tea in hand and watching TV when Killian opened the door and walked into the house. She looked away from the TV to smile at him. Killian walked over to her, bowing down and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Hello love," he greeted her. "How are you doing?"

"Better now that you're here," she said. Killian sat down next to her, placing a hand on the still small baby bump.

"How's the little one?"

"Great." Emma placed her hand over his and smiled softly. "What should we call him or her?" she asked quietly.

"Already thinking about names?" Killian asked and raised an eyebrow.

Emma shrugged. "In a few days we'll know the gender, so why not?"

"What were you thinking of?"

"If it's a boy we could call him Liam, after your brother," Emma said quietly, watching him closely and bit her lip. He looked up from their hands, his mouth slightly ajar before it turning into a awe filled smile and kissed her.

"That would be perfect," he whispered. "But what if it's a girl?"

Emma shrugged. "Haven't really thought about girl names, yet."

"What about Martha?"

"Martha Jones, why does that sound familiar?"

"It's a common name." Killian shrugged. "What did you have in mind?"

Emma thought for a second before answering, "I've always though Sophia was a pretty name."

Killian nodded. "That's a beautiful name."

"Sophia Martha Jones," Emma said a bit absently, trying out the name. "I like it." She turned her head to look at him. "And for a boy Liam David Jones."

"Perfect."

* * *

 ** _A few days later…_**

"What did you find out?" Peter asked when Felix entered the treehouse after his meeting with The Mirror.

"It's going to be a girl," Felix said with a grin. "when she is old enough we can start our plan."

Peter stood up. "Make her fall for one of us, if not both, and break her afterwards. Leaving Emma and Killian with a broken and distrustful daughter." Peter grinned evilly. "That will teach them to never mess with us again."

At the mention of leaving the girl broken and distrustful stirred something inside Felix, making him a bit sick. Why did this suddenly felt so wrong? He had sinned his entire life, why was this any different from what he has done before? He had broken a girl before. The little minks didn't leave him alone so he just played along, letting her think he liked her too, but hated her o so much. It was the first and last time he ever let a girl that close to him. Then when she wanted to kiss him he broke her, letting her know she would never be enough and he was finally free. And well, to be honest, everything he told that girl who was now probably scarred for life was just everything he believed he was. Unwanted, unlovable, never enough for anyone. His own parents didn't believe he was enough, why would anyone else do? Felix still waited for the day Peter would betray or leave him.

So why did he feel so guilty all of a sudden for something he didn't even do yet? He never felt guilty over anything he had ever done, what was wrong with him? And if they were going to make her fall in love for one of them it was probably going to be Peter. Felix couldn't stand it to have a girl close to him. When he finally got free from that bitch it felt like he could breathe again after what felt like millions of years. He hated that girl so much, didn't even bother to remember her name. And if that daughter of those idiots was going to fall for him instead of Peter, which probably wouldn't happen anyway, it was so simple to mislead them. Just tell her she is beautiful every now and then. Give her a rose or some chocolate and smile, she will be wrapped around his finger in less than a week. Girls were just so predictable.

"Felix?"

"What?" Felix said quickly, snapping out of his thoughts and ignoring the strange feeling of guilt.

"I asked you something," Peter said and crossed his arms, raising a brow.

"Repeat the question." Felix walked over to the place where they kept their soda and grabbed a bottle, opening it and taking a sip.

"I asked what you think would be the best way to get her to fall for you."

Felix choked on his drink. "Me?"

"Haven't you been listening?" Felix shook his head and Peter sighed. "You're going to break her. Why? Well, if you had listened you would know."

"Just tell me already," Felix said annoyed. "I'll listen this time."

Peter pointed at him. "You're heartless." Somehow that stung more than expected. "You can break her in the most vial and cruel way ever possible."

"Why can't you?"

"I have my reputation. If that girl knows who I am she'll know that it's just a game. Oh, but if she thinks you like her, then she'll feel special because you like no one."

It was true. He never had a crush, never had a first kiss, never even longed for anything like that. Maybe it was true that he was heartless, heartless and nothing more.

"So how are you going to win her heart?" Peter asked again.

Felix took a long sip of his soda before answering, "I don't know, buy her flowers? Wink at her? The usual?"

"I guess that would work in the beginning," Peter said and started pacing. Felix wasn't liking where this was going. "But at some point you have to touch her, you know?"

Felix rolled his eyes, but the idea of simple _touching_ her made him sick already. "But only if I really have to, right?"

"Kiss her, too, at some point," Peter added. Felix groaned at the idea. "Felix, she has to love you at some point. She won't fall in love with you if you can't even hold her hand."

"I hate you," Felix groaned and sank into the couch, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But you hate them more."

"Shut up."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! The first few chapters will be a bit of time jumping, but after that there will be no time jumping anymore. PLease review and let me know what you guys think of it! Yes, even you. I want to know what you think too. ;)**


	11. S1B Ch11

**A/N: For everyone who was confused by the '** ** _… years after the curse'_** **I get the confusion. It means after the curse has been cast. So to clarify, there hasn't been a Captain Swan TLK yet because Regina made Emma lose her believe. So they are still cursed, time still stands still for anyone between the 20 and 30 or older, Emma and Snow still don't know that David is actually their real father and husband. All those things still have to come ;)**

* * *

 ** _28 years after the curse…_**

Emma woke when she felt a little body wiggle itself between her and Killian. When it stopped wiggling Emma opened one eye and immediately met the green ones of her daughter. Sophia's little fingers booped her nose and Emma smiled. She felt Killian's arms around her tighten. He was clearly still asleep and she didn't want to wake him earlier than necessary.

Emma brought up on hand and booped Sophia's nose. Sophia giggled softly. Emma loved the sound of her daughters giggle, it was so sweet and joyful.

"Daddy awake?" she asked with a hushed voice. Although Emma and Sophia had a special relationship she was really a Daddy's girl, just like Emma self. After David and Kathryn divorced Mary Margaret and David started dating and after a year they married. David and Emma had become very close the past couple of years, he was becoming a real father to her. Sometimes she even forgot that he was her step-dad in the first place.

Emma shook her head. "No, Daddy's still asleep."

Sophia turned so that she was facing Killian now and before Emma could stop her she started poking him, saying, "Wake up wake up wake up!"

Killian groaned but smiled when he opened his eyes. "Good morning little lass," he said to Sophia before looking at her.

"Good morning," Emma said.

"Morning love," he said with a lazy smile. "Sleep well?"

Emma snuggled a bit closer. "Really great." She loved waking up like this, with her husband's arms around her and her daughter between them, just snuggling the lazy morning away. Apparently, Sophia had other ideas for their lazy morning. She wiggled herself out of between them and sat down on top of Killian, bouncing up and down. At times like this Emma was glad that Sophia was a Daddy's girl.

"Park! We go to park!" Sophia said enthusiastically. Killian groaned and Emma laughed softly. Emma grabbed her daughter off of Killian and started tickling her. Sophia laughed and tried to slap her mother's hands away but failed. "Stop Mamma!"

"Mamma will stop if little Sophia goes down stairs and watches some TV while me and Daddy will get ready for the park, okay?"

"Yes!" Sophia giggled and crawled away from Emma's hands, placing a kiss on Killian's nose and jumped off of the bed. Emma snuggled closer to Killian now that their daughter wasn't in between them.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready?" Killian asked her quietly while her held her close against him.

"Just five more minutes," Emma yawned and buried her face in his chest, enjoying his warmth before they had to get out of bed.

* * *

Felix walked through the woods. He was bored in the treehouse so he decided to go for a walk. He didn't go on a walk often but something was occupying his thoughts lately. It has been two years already. The daughter of Emma and Killian was already two. It would only be a matter of time before she turns three, then four, and before he knew it she was sixteen.

They had sixteen years to prepare themselves, to make sure Felix was a romantics by then, which was going terribly. Peter had set him up with some girls so he would get used to being around them. The first girl was just a colouring book, too much make-up. He threw water in her face and left. The second was a nature freak. He threw a flowerpot at her head and left. Don't even get him started on the third.

Felix sighed, this was never going to work. He wasn't like Peter, he couldn't just pretend like he really liked someone, because… he never had liked someone. How could he pretend when he had never experienced what it feels like when it's real? This was hopeless, he was useless. As much as he wanted his revenge it just wouldn't work. Even if he really tried, even if that girl – Sophia was her name – was the prettiest girl in the world, he couldn't do it. It was probably better if Peter would just let her fall for him.

Felix was snapped out of his thought when he heard crying, crying of a little girl. He frowned, why would a little girl be crying? For some reason he followed the sound. Normally he would just leave the crying child, their parents would handle it, but not now. He needed a distraction, needed something to keep his mind off of Peter and their plan for revenge.

He walked a little faster than normal through the woods and saw in the distance the beginning of the park. He stopped when the crying turned clearer but quieter and looked around. When he thought that it had stopped her heard sniffing coming from somewhere behind a tree.

Slowly he approached the tree and looked behind it, seeing a little girl with dark hair covering her face with her arms. He stood there a bit awkward, not sure what to do. Normally he would laugh at the child or curse it for making so much noise, but this little girl softened him. He kneeled down beside her, hesitatingly bringing his hand up.

The little girl looked up from her arms and stared at him with puffy green eyes. For a moment it felt like his heart just… stopped. The girl wiped away her tears, but her lower lip was still trembling. She was a strong little one.

Felix smiled at her, really smiled. When was the last time he genuinely smiled at someone? The girl seemed to relax a bit more and smiled back. That sweet little smile made him feel warm in a way he never felt warm before. She slowly brought up her little hand and placed it in his still outstretched one. He froze for a second before closing his rough fingers around her soft little hand.

Felix stared at her for a long time and she tilted her head. Maybe he was being a creep but he just couldn't look away. The spell that seemed to be cast on him only broke when he heard an all too familiar voice call a name he wasn't sure he wanted to hear.

"Sophia!"

The little girl twirled her head in the direction of the voice, but kept her soft hand in his. Felix closed his eyes when the last person he wanted to see right now appeared from behind a few bushes. He felt the soft hand slip from his fingers and suddenly missed it too much.

"There you are," Killian said. Felix opened his eyes and moved a bit behind the tree.

"Daddy!" the girl, Sophia, said. Killian picked her up and hugged her closely.

"Never wonder off like that again, understand?" he said sternly but there was also caring in his voice.

"Sorry," Sophia said quietly. At that moment Killian spotted him and his feature turned from loving and caring to dangerous and protective.

"What are you doing here?" Killian snarled at him, turning his body to shield his daughter from him. Felix stood up and sighed. He stepped closer, just to irritate him. Killian kept a close eye on him.

"I heard her crying," he explained like it was nothing, like it didn't feel like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. "Then I saw her and thought I would say hi."

That wasn't completely true but Killian didn't have to know that. Both Killian and Sophia followed him with their eyes. When Felix stepped a bit closer and Killian a step back, Sophia leaned forward and reached out, surprising both him and her father.

Felix lifted his hand, Killian watching their movements closely. Her little hand wrapped around his finger and she smiled again.

"Sophia," she said proudly with an adorable child voice. He couldn't help but return the smile when she started shaking his finger with her little soft hand.

"Felix," he said, ignoring Killian at the moment. When she let go of his finger Killian stepped back again.

"If I ever see you around my daughter again," he growled, but more softly than usually because Sophia was still there. "you know it will be your last."

Sophia didn't seemed to be intimidated by her father's voice, only confused. Then Killian turned around and walked away. Sophia looked over her father's shoulder and waved at him.

"Bye, bye Feiksh," she called. He waved back at her. The smile soon faded from his face when they were out of sight and reality hit him.

He had to break her.

* * *

Emma walked down the stairs and into the living room where Killian was sitting on the couch. She had just put Sophia to bed and was ready to enjoy a relaxing evening on the couch with her husband while watching his favourite show he insisted she should watch. She sat down next to him, but he didn't look up from where he was frowning at the coffee table.

"Something wrong?" she asked him gently and rubbed her hand up and down his arm. He finally looked up at her and put on a small smile.

"Just lost in thoughts," he stated simple.

"About what?"

Killian sighed. "When I was at the park today Sophia wondered off." Emma's eyes widened. "I found her but she was with someone." His expression turned dark.

"Who?"

"Felix." He said it like it was poison on his tong.

"Did he hurt her?" Emma asked immediately.

"That's the strange part." Killian frowned again. "He didn't act like himself."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked confused.

"He looked…" he waved his hand. "less empty, less dark. More like a lost boy than the monster he claims to be." He was quiet before continuing. "You know how Sophia just _knows_ when someone is good or bad?"

Emma nodded.

"Well, she didn't seemed frightened by Felix, nor was she mean to him. She reached out for him and shook his hand and said her name."

"She tells no one her name unless she likes them."

"That's what worries me."

"Maybe she just misjudged him," Emma said. Killian turned his head to look at her again. "as long as she doesn't meet him again she should be fine." Killian nodded. "Now, let's continue Doctor Who, what season are we at?"

Killian smiled. "I believe we are at season 3 episode _Smith and Jones."_

" _Smith and Jones?"_ Emma asked amused. "Didn't know there was a Jones in this series."

Killian scratched behind his ear and laughed nervously. "What a coincidence."

Emma gave him a wary look, but didn't comment. The first few seconds into the episode Emma noticed that a woman in the episode was called Martha, but she didn't think anything of it. Emma's eyes widened and her mouth went slightly ajar when the man in the hospital called the woman from earlier _Jones._ Freaking Martha Jones!

Killian sank down into the couch ever so slightly, like he was trying for hide. Emma set the TV on pause and turned to Killian who was avoiding her gaze.

"Killian?"

"Aye, love?" he said innocent.

"Did you name our daughter after a fictional character from Doctor Who?" she asked dangerously calm.

"Maybe," he said zo quietly she barely heard it. Emma closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I can't believe you," she whispered and shook her head.

Killian straitened himself. "The opportunity was just too big," he said defensive and pointed at the paused screen. "Her last is name is _Jones_ , I couldn't just throw that opportunity away!"

Emma started laughing. "I can't believe you," she said again. "I guess it's a good thing that it is her second name, not her first."

"She'll thank me later," Killian said with a smirk and Emma opened her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because she is my daughter so she'll become just as big as a fan of the show as I am," Killian said with a smirk.

"You're such a geeky dork," Emma laughed and leaned back against him.

"But I'm your geeky dork."

"Don't you forget that."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I really want to know what you guys think of this story! :)**

 **(yes, I am a bit of a Dotor Who geek, love it so much!)**


	12. S1B Ch12

**_42 years after the curse…_**

"Ready?" Peter asked Felix and grabbed his backpack.

Felix sighed heavily. "Why are we going to _school_ , again?"

"Sophia goes to school," Peter reminded him. "If we want this plan to succeed than going to the same school as she does is a way to spend more time with her, make her fall for you faster."

Felix groaned. He hated school. He hated teachers. He hated homework. You could say he hated everything, really. But there was one person – except for Peter – that he didn't hate; Sophia.

He still remembered the day they first met, the day he saw light in every bit of darkness. He hasn't seen her ever since that day. Emma and Killian did a pretty good job in hiding her from him so far, but they couldn't keep her hidden at school.

Felix wondered what she looked like now. He only remembered the little girl faintly and he hated himself for not remembering her more clearly. Somehow seeing her again made him nervous. Why the hell would he be nervous? He was never nervous. She probable didn't even remember him. She was two, it was impossible for her to remember him.

"Are you nervous?" Peter asked suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"No," Felix said a bit too fast and climbed the ladder. By the time Peter locked the treehouse and climbed down the ladder Felix was already halfway through the woods. He really wasn't looking forward to going to school. Not because of school stuff, but because of their plan. The past years he had his doubts about their revenge, was it really worth it? He couldn't talk to Peter about it because he hadn't met Sophia, yet. He didn't know what a pure soul she was, that she didn't deserved to be broken no matter how awful her parents are.

He tried to tell himself that she could have changed, could have become a bitch who did deserve it. He had only known her for two, maybe three minutes, she could have changed so much. But still something in his mind told him she hadn't, that she had stayed pure and was still the same. Why? He didn't know.

Everything just confused him. How could a simple girl have so much effect on him? He had asked himself that question so many times and still couldn't find the answer.

"Hey, Felix, are you okay?" Peter asked when he finally caught up with him.

"Fine," he said harsher than he meant.

"Okay," Peter raised his eyebrows and held up his hands. "but you have to be in a better mood when we are at school. The moment we spot Sophia you have to talk to her, so you have to put a smile on and don't scare her away."

He highly doubted that he would scare her away, he didn't when she was two. But, of course, Peter didn't know that. "Fine," he growled. "What does she look like?" of course he knew, but, again, Peter didn't know he already knew.

"The Mirror said she had dark hair and pointy ears like her father and the green eyes and chin of her mother."

The adorable pointy ears… _wait, what?_

They stood before the building. Felix took a deep breath before following Peter inside. He was immediately annoyed by all the teenagers who rushed through the halls. Some of them bumped into him but when he put his 'kill face' on no one even came close to him. Peter rolled his eyes when he saw Felix 'kill face' and elbowed him in the ribs, making him flinch.

"Don't. The 'kill face' will scare her away," Peter said somehow sternly.

"I'll change it when I see her," he growled back. So many people didn't improve his mood. He pulled the hood of his hoody over his head, but Peter pulled it back down again. Felix glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Look," Peter said and pointed to where two girls were talking to each other. Felix immediately froze when he recognised Sophia. His 'kill face' faded and he just stood there, staring at her. She was… gorgeous. The little girl he met all those years ago had turned into a real beauty.

For the first time in his entire life he felt a weird feeling in his stomach and he didn't know what he had to do. Peter elbowed him again, snapping him out of his trance and pushing him forward. Felix cleared his throat and took a few deep breaths before walking over to her. She waved her friend goodbye and closed her locker. She spotted him walking over to her and smiled, the same smile of the little girl he met before. And, of course, he couldn't help but return it.

"Hey," she said. Her voice sounded like a melody in his ears.

"Hi," he breathed. It was the only thing he could get out of his mouth. She laughed at his breathlessness. The most beautiful sound in the world.

"I remember you," she said and tilted her head.

Felix blinked a few times. "Really? How?"

"I have a pretty great memory. My parents call it my superpower," she explained. He was about to say something but she held up her hand. "Wait, don't tell me. Your name is…" she bit her lip in an adorable way while concentrating. "…Felix?"

He nodded. "Good to see you again, Sophia."

He held out his hand and she placed hers in it, just like she did when they first met. Only this time her hand was bigger but slimmer and fitted perfectly in his. Her skin was still soft against his rough fingers. Sophia shook his hand, but he didn't let go after, neither did she.

Their spell was broken when the bell announced that the first class was about to begin. He finally let go of her hand and she of his.

"See you later, Felix," she said before walking away, but he caught her wrist. She looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I… see you after school?" he asked a bit hesitatingly. It looked like she was about to say yes, but, just as his luck seemed to have it, Miss. Nolan, her grandmother walked by.

She gave him a disproving look before turning to Sophia, and said, "Sophia, shouldn't you be getting to class?"

Then she looked at his hand who held Sophia's wrist and he immediately released it. Sophia smiled apologizing at him and waved him goodbye. When she turned a corner Miss. Nolan crossed her arms and gave him a stern look.

"I know who you are," she said and lifted her chin. "Sophia is smart and good, she doesn't need someone like you around to distract her. Now go to your class or leave the school."

He nodded and walked passed her. For some reason it stung. _Someone like you._ Just another way to say _monster_ , the thing he really was. Why it bothered him so much, he didn't know. It never bothered him before. He was even proud to be known as a monster once, but somehow it felt like a curse now.

Peter came to walk beside him. "Wow, that went better than I-"

"Shut up," Felix growled and pulled his hood over his head again.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Sophia called as she closed the front door.

"Hello, sweetheart," her father called from the kitchen. "How was school?"

Sophia placed her bag on the table. "Great!"

"Someone is in a good mood," Killian said and sat down next to her.

"I am," she said and stood up, grabbed a water bottle and sat back down.

"Why?" Killian asked curious when she didn't continue.

"There is a new boy at my school."

"Really?" Killian moved closer like she was telling him a secret. "What's his name?"

Sophia loved her father like no one else. She could talk with him about anything; school, friends, even boys. As long as they wouldn't touch her he was okay with it.

Sophia also leaned in closer and whispered, "Felix."

The smirk on Killian's face immediately faded and he straitened himself. "Felix?"

"Yeah."

"Blond hair, tall, scar across the face?"

"Yes, the boy that calmed me when I was two," Sophia looked at her father confused. "Something wrong?"

"Sophia, you have to promise me you stay away from him," Killian said sternly.

"What? Why?" she asked confused. "He's really sweet."

Killian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He isn't. It's probably all an act. Your mother and I have a history with him and his friend, Peter. They probably want to hurt us by using you. Please promise me you'll stay away."

Sophia was a bit shocked by the pleading tone in her father's voice. She nodded. "What happened?"

Killian was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Sophia stood up and walked over to the door. When she opened it was jumped a bit when she saw Caligo stand there. Caligo, son of Lily who was a close friend to her mother. He was two years older than her, had raven black hair, was pretty tall and always wore black and red. His eyes were a dark brown colour, almost black, but turned red every now and then. She never liked him. There was just something about him that just felt… dark. The red eyes didn't help either.

"Caligo, hey," she said a bit awkward. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he said. His voice was heavy and his eyes turned red. She knew that his eyes turned red because he was either looking at something he really liked and wanted or was planning to kill it. She always hoped there was an third option because she didn't like either of them.

She gulped when she met his eyes. "What for?"

He took a step closer and she tried to keep herself from stepping back. "I wanted to ask you on a date."

"Oh," she said awkward and tried to find a way out of this. "Uhm… I don't-"

She stopped when he stepped even closer, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. She tried to stand strong, but for some reason she always felt weak around him. She took a shaky breath and tried to step back but the door slammed shut behind her. _What the hell?!_

Sophia wanted to scream at him, push him away, but she couldn't. It felt like something was blocking her, it almost felt like… magic. Caligo pinned her against the door. He was way too close for her liking. Why was he suddenly like this? He was a cocky bastard, she knew that, but never so forward like this.

"Say yes," he whispered in her ear. His breath warm against her skin and she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. She opened her mouth without wanting it to and almost said yes when the mayor – of all people – called his name.

"Caligo!" she almost shouted angrily. Caligo simple smirked at Sophia.

"Another time." He quickly brushed his lips over hers before running to his right, jumping over fences with a unhuman speed. When he was gone Sophia could finally breathe again and pushed herself off of the door. The mayor walked over to her.

"What happened?" Regina asked impatiently.

"I- I don't know," Sophia swallowed. "I couldn't move and he said I should say yes and I almost did so without wanting and-"

"That's enough," Regina said without looking at her. Sophia glared at her and straitened herself.

"My turn, what happened?"

Regina's eyes snapped to hers. "That's none of your business."

"It is when I'm involved." Sophia crossed her arms.

Regina made a noise of annoyances and waved her hand. Sophia looked confused at the hand. _Was something supposed to happen?_ Regina did the same before snarling, "that little demon," and stalked away.

Sophia blinked a few times, trying to process what just had happened before going back inside. When she closed the door behind her she saw her father laying unconscious on the ground. She immediately rushed to his side.

"Dad? Wake up," she tried, shaking him. "Dad!"

She grabbed her water bottle from the table and unscrewed the cap. She poured the cool liquid on his face and he immediately woke up. He gasped and wiped the water off of his face while sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked.

"I'm fine, little love," he said and smiled at her. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "the door slammed shut and Caligo di-"

"Caligo?"

"Yes, he was here to ask me out and somehow forced me to say yes but the mayor stopped him."

Killian stared at her as if she had two heads. "I'm going to kill that demon the next time I see him," he growled. Killian stood up and Sophia did the same.

"Where's Mom?"

"She's at the store, should be home any minute."

Sophia nodded. "You sure you're okay?"

Killian smiled down at her and hugged her. "I'm fine, sweetheart. We Jones are survivors, remember?"

"Okay," she said and pulled back from the hug, grabbing her bag. "I'm upstairs. I still got some homework to finish."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and even more thanks to the one's who reviewed! Please let me know if you like the way this story is turning out, I really want to know what you guys think. And what do you guys think of Caligo, lily's son? Penny for your thoughts?**


	13. S1B Ch13

This was just amazing. The power, the magic, it rushed through his veins. He was invincible. No one could stop him, no one… except one. One person that could stop him. But he could only be stopped when she would know what to do, and she didn't.

She didn't even believe.

* * *

Sophia last class had just ended. She walked through the hallway to her locker. She spotted her best friend, Violet, and waved at her. Violet waved back and closed her locker.

"Hey, how's it going?" Violet asked.

Sophia shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing, just… weird things happen lately."

"Like what?"

Sophia looked around her and tugged Violet a bit closer. "This is going to sound crazy but… do you believe in magic?"

"Uhm… not really, why?"

"Well, I think I was attacked by magic yesterday. Or maybe not attacked but someone used it on me and my father."

Violet started laughing. "That's absurd. Magic doesn't exist."

Sophia crossed her arms. "Laugh all you want, but it really happened."

"Yeah, sure. Who used it, Merlin the science teacher?" Violet laughed.

"Caligo."

At the mention of his name Violet went quiet. Not many people spoke of him, even less dared to say his name. Sophia grew up with him so she wasn't scared of him. He may not scare her, but she was still wary of him.

"Don't say his name," Violet said quietly and looked cautiously around her. Sophia smirked at her and Violet glared. The glare turned into an amused look when she looked over Sophia's shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw Felix and another boy approach them. "Look who is coming for you," Violet said and nudged her.

"Shut up," she whispered before smiling at Felix. He leaned against the lockers and smiled down at her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

Someone beside Felix cleared his throat, snapping them both back to reality. "Oh, right," Felix said and rubbed his neck. "This is Peter." Gesturing to the boy next to him.

"Nice to meet you, Peter," Sophia said, but Peter kept his eyes fixed on Violet. He licked his lips as he looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"And who are you?" he asked Violet.

"Whoever I please to be," Violet said and raised her chin, crossing her arms.

Peter stepped closer to her. "What do you say if we leave these two love birds alone and we get to know each other a little better."

"No thanks, I'm good."

Peter was taken aback by this. He clearly didn't get rejected often. When Sophia looked back at Felix he was staring at her. His grey-blue eyes fixed on her face and a soft smile on his lips as if he was admiring a piece of art. She felt heat rise up to her face under his gaze. She bit on her lip and the movement made his eyes look at them.

"Hey, Soph," Violet said, snapping her out of her trance again. She really had to stop doing that. "I'm going home, see you tomorrow."

"See ya," she said and waved her friend goodbye.

"If you don't mind I'm going too," Peter said fast to Felix. Felix didn't have time to reply, argue or say goodbye before Peter ran after Violet. Felix chuckled, a sound that send a shiver down her spine.

"I guess that leaves us," he said, pushing himself off of the lockers and extending his arm for her. "Shall I walk you home?"

Just then she remembered the warning of her father. _They probably want to hurt us by using you. Please promise me you'll stay away._ She promised her father to stay away and, well, letting him walk her home wasn't really staying away.

But Caligo was still out there and he could attack her on the street. It would probably be safer if someone walked with her, right? Her father would understand that. And a small part inside of her hoped that what her father said wasn't true, that he really did like her and that this wasn't an act. Only one way to find out.

"Sure," she said and looped her arm with his. They walked in silence for a while before Sophia spoke, "Do you believe in magic?"

"Of course," he said immediately and looked down at her.

"Really?"

Felix nodded. "Magic is all around us, even when we don't see or feel it." He leaned down and said more quietly, "you just have to believe and you'll find it."

She turned her head, suddenly realising how close he was. He seemed to realise that too because he straitened himself immediately and his ears turned red. He smiled shyly and she giggled.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was attacked by magic yesterday?" she asked and bit her lip. He probably thought she was crazy, thinking her question was a rhetorical one. Why did she actually care what he thought? Her father told her to stay away and this was only to be sure Caligo wouldn't attack – or whatever he did – her again… right?

"Are you okay?" he asked, surprising her and himself by his concern for her.

"Uhm… yeah, I'm fine," she said. "It was just really weird. The door shut close, I couldn't move and he controlled what I was saying…" she shook her head and laughed at herself. "It sounds crazy, doesn't it?"

"Not really. Who used it? The magic I mean."

"Caligo."

Felix nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me if he really did have magic."

Somehow knowing that he believed her made her relax a bit more. She wasn't crazy, and if she was he was just as crazy as she was. When she noticed that they were almost at her house she frowned. She didn't want him to go just yet. Looking around she spotted the library. She still had to bring back that book and she couldn't go alone, of course.

She tugged at his arm and he looked at her. "Can we make a stop at the library?"

"If the Queen wishes so," he said and made a little bow. She felt her cheeks warm up again at the pet name. They walked over to the library and were greeted by Belle who worked there. Belle had been in the hospital for who know how long, but she was released when her father found her and now she is the new librarian.

"Sophia! How are you?" Belle said with a bright smile. "Who's your friend?"

Sophia noticed how Felix kept his head low and had pulled his hood over his head.

"I'm great," she said with a smile and tugged Felix just a bit closer to her. "This is Felix."

"It's nice to meet you, Felix," she said and outstretched her hand. "I'm Belle." Felix shook her hand a bit hesitatingly but still kept his head low and didn't say a word. "If you don't mind I have to organise some stuff in the back. Feel free to look around."

When Belle disappeared in the back Felix sighed and Sophia pulled the hood off of his head.

"Sorry," he said immediately.

"Why did you act like that?" she asked while walking to the bookshelves.

"I've got kind of a bad reputation," he said, rubbing his neck as he followed her. "I didn't want to… scare her."

"Why would you scare her?" Sophia looked back at him.

"People in this town believe I'm a monster. The scar doesn't really help," he said and laughed a bit nervous as he pointed at the scar across his face. So it was true what her father told her. Still he didn't scare her. But not many things scared her. Ever since she was younger she could tell when a person was dark or light inside. He wasn't completely light inside, but he also wasn't dark. He was just… lost. He may have done dark things but he hadn't found himself in it. So he was just hollow, still figuring out who he was exactly.

So she walked away from the bookshelves, stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He froze completely before he carefully wrapped his own arms around her. When he finally relaxed he buried his face in her hair and held her tightly as if he was afraid she would disappear. _When was the last time someone hugged him?_

"I don't think you are a monster," she whispered into his ear.

"Thank you," he said in a broken whisper. _What happened to him that his soul is so broken?_

When she pulled back from the hug to face him a single tear ran down his cheek and she wiped it away with her thumb. He gave her a sad smile which she returned. She stepped back from him when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She walked over to the table that had been empty just a second ago. Felix followed her, the same confusion on his face.

"Did you put it here?" Sophia asked him. They both looked closely at the book that was suddenly placed on the table.

"No."

"Once Upon A Time," Sophia read out loud. She opened it and looked through the pages. Some had pictures, some didn't. It was a book with fairy tales, but they seemed different from the ones from Disney. Sophia stopped and held her breath when she came on a page with a drawing.

"Is that…" Felix said, sounding just as surprised as she felt. "…me? And…"

"And my father," she finished and sat down. She looked more closely at the drawing. That indeed looked like her father, but the boy he was fighting was definitely Felix. "What does it say?"

"'The fight between Captain Hook and Felix was a battle for life or death. If Hook got passed Felix he would be free, could leave the island. But in order to pass he had to… kill him.'" Felix swallowed hard before continuing. "'Peter Pan was watching from the treetops as his most loyal friend fought for his life. Pan knew he would win, so he didn't worry. What he didn't see was the root of a tree, making Felix stumble and fall. Hook had the tip of his sword pressing into his neck, drawing blood.'" As he read it Felix rubbed his neck with his hand. "'Felix was lucky. Hook found mercy in the boys lost look. He recognised himself in it. Hook lowered his sword and walked past Felix. But Felix wasn't done. He grabbed Hook's ankle and jerked him to the ground. Hook turned and…'"

"'Cut Felix with his hook right across the face, leaving a scar.'" Sophia finished for him. Felix started trembling. Sophia stood up from the chair and let him sit in it. "It is just a story," she said.

Felix swallowed. "No, it's not."

"What?"

"I remember it," he said barely hearable and looked back at the drawings. "I remember the battle, Pan in the treetops, the rage I felt when he didn't finish what he started."

"You mean…"

Felix nodded.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sophia asked as she followed Felix through the woods.

"My treehouse," he said proudly. "Well, actually Peter and my treehouse, but I build most of it."

"Won't Peter be there?"

"He's trying to charm Violet, he should be occupied for the rest of the day."

Sophia huffed a laugh. She crashed into Felix back when he suddenly stopped. "Sorry," she mumbled and looked up. "Wow."

"If you will follow me," he said and smirked back at her before climbing the ladder. He unlocked the hatch and helped her inside. "Welcome."

Sophia looked around, her mouth slightly ajar. "Wow," she said again. "This place is amazing."

"Thank you," he said and walked to a corner where loads of bottles lay. "Soda?"

"No, I'm good."

Sophia sat down on the couch and grabbed the book out of her bag. Felix joined her on the couch and looked over her shoulder. Sophia started searching through the pages until she found a drawing of her grandparents.

"Snow White and Prince Charming," she said.

"It looks like you're royalty."

"It appears so," she said absently while she read the story. "And you are a lost boy."

"It appears so," he copied her.

"Here." Sophia pointed at the story. "'The Evil Queen sacrificed her own father to cast the curse that would take them all. It cursed the Enchanted Forest, Camelot, Neverland, Oz, Arendelle and Wonderland. No one could escape it, she cursed them all.'"

"When did that happen?"

"About… 42 year ago," she turned to look at him. "You're old, grandpa."

Felix huffed and she laughed. He didn't mind being humiliated if she laughed. "I'm much older than 42, you know."

Sophia let her head rest on her hand as she looked at him. "How old are you?"

Felix thought for a moment. He only just started remembering some bits and pieces of his life in Neverland so… who knows? "I have seriously no idea. I was seventeen when I went to Neverland and I've spend there… four, maybe five centuries? Plus 42 cursed years…"

Sophia's mouth dropped. "Why did you spend so many years in Neverland?"

Felix shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't got all my memories back, remember?"

"Sorry."

"So how do we break it?"

"Break what?"

Felix pointed at the book. "The curse of course."

"Oh…" Sophia bit her lip. "Uhm… you know, it's getting really late. I'll do some research on it at home and I'll tell you what I found out tomorrow, okay?"

Felix nodded and Sophia placed the book back in her bag. They both climbed down the ladder, but just before Sophia left she turned back to Felix.

"Sorry for what my father did to your face," she said quietly and smiled shyly. He tilted his head and smiled softly at her.

"It's not your fault."

She brought up her hand to trace the scar with her fingers. He froze completely when her skin touched his. He really had to stop doing that. "It does look good on you."

"Really?"

"Really," Sophia said and stood on her tip toes, pressing a kiss on his cheek before leaving. "Bye, Felix."

"Bye, Sophia," he whispered. He brought up his hand and touched his cheek. Did she really just kiss him? His heart was pounding in his chest and a warm feeling spread through his entire body. _Shit… he was falling for her._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if you like where is story is going and if there are any questions or any ideas you would like to share. I'm openen for ideas ;)**


	14. S1B Ch14

Caligo looked down from his spot in the tree. He had been following Sophia to the woods. She was currently in the treehouse of those two boys from Neverland. Yes, he knew the truth. It wasn't that hard to discover, he just had to believe. He always knew he was different, that everyone in this town was different from the world outside Storybrooke.

One time he had followed the mayor, Regina, to her vault at the graveyard. He had felt it, the magic. When she left he entered and what he found was amazing. Every bit of magic from this realm was there. Regina was collecting it, little by little. Sadly for her, he took it. Every last bit of it. The power felt amazing.

The mayor had been after him ever since, but he was too fast, too sneaky and too powerful to be stopped. Maybe he could have warned the town, tried to get the Saviour to believe and break the curse, but then he could be stopped. Then the power could be taken away from him.

So he didn't warn anyone.

He also wanted more. The darkness was calling for him and he wanted to answer, but he couldn't. There was still one person that could stop him without the curse broken.

Sophia.

Daughter of the Saviour and Captain Hook. She was born of pure light, he of pure darkness. He couldn't deny the little crush he had on her, she was a beauty, but she was also still his enemy. He could either destroy her or darken her soul. He chose to darken her, which was harder than he thought, but he had a few tricks.

The two boys from Neverland were just perfect to mess with. They had a plan to break her and that plan was perfect for him to darken her. When she was broken he could pick up the pieces, but instead of putting them back together he could keep them broken, make her his in so many ways. Those idiot didn't even know how much they were going to break her.

But something was definitely not going according to plan. Felix, the boy she was supposed to fall for, was falling for her too. He wasn't supposed to fall for her, he was supposed to break her. If he falls in love with her he wouldn't break her, because he would break himself too.

That was why he went to her yesterday. If those idiots fail their plan he had to find another way to get her dark. Why not make her chose to be? If she loved him she would do anything he asked her. Sophia would become his Queen, his Queen of darkness. But that was only if she turned dark.

Caligo was snapped out of his thought when he saw Sophia and Felix climb down the ladder of the treehouse. Caligo focused on them, trying to hear what they were saying. When he couldn't hear them he used his magic.

"Sorry for what my father did to your face," he heard Sophia say.

"It's not your fault," Felix said to her. Wait. How did she know her father gave him that scar? In this world he believed that he fell and cut himself. Okay, Hook had still done it, but Regina erased that memory and replaced it with the new one.

Sophia raised her hand and traced the scar on his face, and said, "It does look good on you."

"Really?" Felix asked.

"Really," Sophia said and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Caligo grinned, he had stolen one from her on the lips. "Bye, Felix," she said as last and walked away, towards his tree. Felix seemed to be star struck by the kiss. Caligo rolled his eyes, he knew Felix wasn't that much of a lover boy, but really? A kiss on the cheek left him breathless?

He looked away from Felix and focussed back on Sophia. He jumped from tree to tree until he was sure Felix couldn't see them anymore. He smirked and jumped down from the branch he was on, right before Sophia. She jumped in surprise and stepped back.

"Caligo," she said surprised, the smile fading from her face. "Were… were you spying on me?"

"What? No, of course not," he said with the smirk still on his face, stepping closer to her. "You just happen to be right where I wanted you."

She swallowed but stood her ground, in her eyes was no fear. Another thing he liked about her, she didn't fear him. Everyone in this town feared him, even his own mother. He didn't blame her, she didn't know she was a freaking dragon. He only came home when he needed sleep or food. As much as he tried to deny it, it hurt to see his own mother fear him. It was the reason why he had grown so fond of Sophia, she never feared him. Not when they were little, not now that they were older. She would never fear him.

"You just happen to be right in my way," she said and crossed her arms, looking unamused.

"About my question yesterday…" Ignoring what she said and swayed closer to her.

"No," she said shortly and wanted to walk past him, but he stopped her.

"I don't take 'no' for an answer."

"Then don't ask it." There was the fire he liked so much. She tried to walk passed him only to get blocked by him again. "Is there anything else?"

"Now that you're asking…" he leaned in closer and let his eyes drop to her lips. Sophia swallowed again and wanted to step back or push him away but he held her on her spot with his magic like he did yesterday. He felt her breath on his skin, but it was shaky. Still no fear showed in her eyes though. But also less surprise than yesterday when she couldn't move, like she knew what he was doing.

He was about to kiss her when they were interrupted by someone calling at them, "Get a room you two!"

He turned his head and growled at Peter. Even though he tried to hide it fear shone in Peter's eyes. Sophia took this distraction to break free from his spell and pushed him away.

"Thank Peter," she called over her shoulder as she ran off. When Caligo looked back at Peter he was already running to the treehouse.

"You better run!" he growled after Peter. If he didn't need that idiot he surly had killed him by now.

* * *

Sophia quickly opened the door and shut it even quicker, locking it. She let out a heavy sight and leaned back against the door.

"Sophia, are you alright?" her mother asked her from the living room. Sophia pushed herself from the door and walked to the living room.

"Fine," she said and sat down. "Just trying to stay away from Caligo."

"What did he do?"

"He tried to kiss me," she said disgusted.

"Oh," Emma said surprised. "What did you do?"

"That's the weird thing, I couldn't do anything." Emma gave her a confused look and Sophia sighed. "I wanted to push him away, but I just… couldn't. Like he had me under a spell or something, like magic."

Emma's confused expression turned into a knowing one. "Oh, I see."

"No," Sophia said and held up her hand. "No, I don't like him."

"I didn't say that."

"But you thought it." Emma smirked at her so she decided to change the subject. "Do you believe in magic?"

"Oh, uhm…" Emma said, surprised by the question. "No. Why do you ask?"

"I was at the library today and found this book," Sophia explained and pulled the book out of her bag. "It has all kind of fairy tales in it, but they are… about us."

She handed the book to her mother. Emma looked through it, but there was no realisation or that she remembered something like Felix had.

"Funny," she said eventually. "someone had a wild imagination."

"You don't think any of this stories are… odd or… I don't know, familiar?"

Emma shook her head and handed the book back. "No, it are just stories. Nothing more."

Sophia took the book from her mother and put it back in her bag. Emma stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm going to start on dinner," she called over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll be in my room," Sophia said. She stood up and walked up the stairs. When she closed the door she grabbed the book again and sat down on her bed, looking through it. She stopped for a second when she saw a drawing of her grandparents, her mother as a baby and Regina standing in what looked like a destroyed nursery.

The longer Sophia read through the book the more everything seemed to match up. No one in this town aged if they were older than 20 or 30. That's why her grandparents still look so young and why Felix hadn't changed one bit since they first met. She also discovered that her mother was the Saviour, the one that is supposed to break the curse with a True Loves Kiss. But before she could do that she had to believe, she obviously didn't or it would have worked every time she kissed Killian.

Caligo and herself weren't mentioned in any part of the book. It didn't really surprise her since they both were born in the curse self and the book was clearly from before the curse.

Sophia let out a silent laugh when she realised what was actually going on. Her parents were bloody fairy tale characters from the Enchanted Forest. She was a freaking princess, Felix was a lost boy from Neverland, her mother was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and her father was Captain Hook. From all the pirates he could be he was Captain bloody Hook.

This was crazy, it can't be true. Magic doesn't exist, neither does curses or True Love Kisses. But Felix seemed to remember… or was he just toying with her? And Caligo, he seemed to use magic on her… or not? Sophia shook her head and shut the book, this was all too confusing. Maybe everything would be clearer tomorrow after she had some sleep. Tomorrow was a Saturday so she should be able to sleep in.

Wait.

Tomorrow was a Saturday.

She told Felix she would tell him what she found out tomorrow.

She let her head fall back. _You're doing really great on listening to your father, Soph._ If he found out she would be in big trouble. But why did they hate each other so much? From what she had seen of him so far was only a sweet boy with a lost soul. He just needed someone to care for him. Of course he had Peter, but Peter was a lost soul too. They both needed someone.

Sophia opened the book again and started reading at the part where, apparently, Peter Pan traded his son for youth. Scratch the part about Peter being a lost soul, he was just a cruel person. No wonder Felix had a doubtful look whenever it came to Peter; he was scared Peter would betray him too.

She read their story, the story of Peter, Felix, the lost boys and Captain Hook. The story of Tinkerbell, Wendy and a boy named Bealfire.

The story of Neverland.

* * *

Felix lay on the couch, eyes closed, hands behind his head and a smile on his lips. He heard the hatch open and someone entered, but he didn't look up, knowing that it was probably Peter.

"I saw Sophia just then," Peter said. "does that mean you two spend some time together?"

"Yep," Felix said, popping the 'p'.

"Did you kiss her?"

Felix opened on eye and looked at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just want to know how much progress we made," Peter shrugged.

"Only my cheek." He closed his eyes again.

Peter huffed. "You know, while you were here daydreaming about your cheek kiss, Caligo was with her and almost kissed her on the _lips_."

Felix shot up. "Caligo did what?!"

"Whoa, easy," Peter held up his hands. "I stopped them before it went too far. She seemed thankful for that."

Felix body relaxed again and he leaned back against the couch. "So what's out next move, Pan?"

"Pan? As in Peter Pan?" Peter laughed. "That kiss had more effect on you than I thought."

 _Shit, stupid memories._ Felix laughed a bit too. "I guess it had."

* * *

"There you are," Regina said. She looked up at the tree that was currently occupied by Caligo.

"Madam Mayor," Caligo said in a form of greeting, but didn't look at her.

"Get down here," she ordered.

"Nah."

"I'm warning you."

Caligo turned his head, looking at her with his red eyes. "You know you can't harm me." Regina stayed quiet and Caligo smirked. "But there is a reason why I let you find me."

"You let me find you?"

"Yes," Caligo turned to her and jumped down from the branch he was sitting on. "I want to make a deal."

"A deal?" Regina asked wary. "What makes you think I want to make a deal with you?"

"Because we want the same thing," he said and walked closer until their faces were only inches away. "That the curse remains unbroken."

"Why would you want the curse to remain?"

Caligo bit his lip. "If the curse breaks I can be defeated, I'll lose my power."

"What's your deal?" Regina crossed her arms.

"You leave me alone and won't stand in my way," he smirked and stepped back. "and I'll make sure the curse won't be broken."

Regina thought this over for a second, it was a good way to get some of the weight off of her shoulders. She didn't trust him, but she couldn't really do anything else at this point. She was powerless, he had consumed all the magic she had collected over the past sixteen years.

Regina looked up again and met his red eyes, holding out her hand. "Deal."

He shook it, but as soon as his palm touched hers it burned her skin. Regina yanked her hand back and looked at her palm. A mark was burned into her skin. When she looked at him, he just grinned at her.

"So you won't forget," he said and disappeared in smoke. Regina looked back at her palm. The mark was slowly fading until it was nothing more than just a red spot that formed a dragon. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you al for reading and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 **So, I'm curious, who do you ship with Sophia? Felix or Caligo? Let me know in the reviews. ;)**


	15. S1B Ch15

The next morning Sophia woke earlier than normally. She tried to roll over and sleep a bit more but somehow couldn't find a comfortable position. So she got out of bed and prepared herself for the day. What should she tell her parents? _Hey, I'm going to Felix. You know, the guy you told me to stay away from._

Yeah, that was probably not the best way to say where she was going. Maybe she could just tell them she was going to Violet. She didn't like lying to her parent, but she had to figure this out. Violet didn't believe in magic, Felix did. And he was remembering. Plus, she told him she would tell him what she found out yesterday.

She still didn't know what to think of him. Everyone, including himself, seemed to believe he was a monster, but she just couldn't see that. The things she had read about him were sometimes horrible, but behind every action she could find a reason. Maybe there was a small part in her that hoped he could change, would change for her. That, because she could see past the monster, he could see it too, become the man she saw and leave the lost boy behind.

Fully dressed and ready to go, Sophia opened her parents' bedroom door to tell them she was going now, while still lost in thought. She was about to tell them where she was going when she saw her father towering over her mother while kissing her neck and immediately covered her eyes.

"Sophia!" her mother said surprised, but Sophia didn't remove her hand from her eyes.

"I'm going to Violet, bye," she said quickly and left the room, closing the door behind her and rushed downstairs. She tried to erase the image from her mind as she grabbed a water bottle and some fruits and placed them in her bag. _Note to self: always knock before entering you parents' bedroom._

Sophia shook her head and took a bite from an apple as she closed the front door. She walked down the few steps of the porch and through the white gate. Only then she realised that she didn't really know where she should go to. She could go to Felix and Peter's treehouse, but what if they were still asleep? What if they didn't expect her and she would run in a more awkward situation than she already had done this morning?

She slowed her pass. What if Felix didn't want to see her? Didn't remember that she told him she would tell him bullshit information about a stupid curse that she found out, today? He probably thought she was crazy for believing this bullshit. He was probably just messing with her yesterday. She sighed and threw the unfinished apple in a trashcan, suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore. What was she supposed to do?

* * *

Soft long black hair, brilliant green eyes, adorable pointy ears and a smiled that lit every piece of darkness in his soul was all Felix dream of last night. In his dreams he could feel the hair slip through his fingers, could feel she softness of her skin against his. She smiled at him with a smile only meant for him. He never wanted to wake up…

"Someone's happy," Peter said and Felix eyes shot open. He jumped and almost fell out of bed when he saw Peter kneeling before him, looking at him closely.

"Dude, what the hell!"

Peter rolled her his eyes and stood up. "You've been wearing that stupid grin ever since I woke up. It a miracle you haven't moaned her name, yet."

Felix rubbed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Peter walked around his room. "Sophia, of course." He then turned to him and pointed at him. "You like her."

"What?"

"Just admit it already," Peter said impatient. "you're not that good of an actor. You really like her which isn't good."

Felix let himself fall back on the bed, hands covering his face. "So what if I do? I'm sorry, but I can't just turn it off."

"Come on, Felix!" Peter said more angry. "From all the girls out there you happen to fall for the one you have to break the heart of?"

"I can't help she let me feel this!" Felix almost shouted and sat upright again. "If I could change it, I would, but I cant."

Peter crossed his arms. "Sometimes I really hate you." He shook his head. "You are supposed to be a heartless monster. How can one simple girl change you in less than two days?"

Anger now really filled Felix. "Maybe I'm tired of being a heartless monster." He stood up from the bed. "Maybe I like it that someone doesn't see me as a heartless monster for once."

"What about our plan? Don't you want your revenge?"

"Not if it means we have to hurt her," Felix snarled. He grabbed a shirt and a hoodie and left the treehouse.

"Yeah, just leave! You worthless asshole!" Peter called after him and slammed the hatch. Felix growled silently as he walked through the woods. Peter just didn't understand, he couldn't. He didn't know what he was feeling. Pan had traded his own son for youth, why did Felix ever think he would be traded differently?

 _Because he's your best friend._ Felix snored at the thought. Best friend. A best friend wouldn't use him like Pan always did. A best friend would support him, encourage him in a good way. Not tell him he should be a heartless monster, that he was a worthless asshole.

For some reason tears started to fill his eyes when fake and real memories rushed through his mind. The memories of Neverland and the one's in Storybrooke. He shook his head and forced the tears back. He was a worthless heartless monster, he didn't cry because he just lost the only friend he had. Monster don't need friends, they don't feel, they don't need family or a home.

Maybe that's why everything and everyone always ends up destroyed after he touched it. He knew it was a matter of time before Peter would see that he was worthless, but still it hurts. It would only be a matter of time before Sophia would see that there is no one behind the monster, that he was nothing. Why did he let himself think that just because he felt a bit meant he wasn't a monster? He had let it get to his head, he was so stupid. The memories that slowly seemed to return from Neverland only made it more clear to him that he never had been human, always the monster everyone feared.

So consumed by his thought he didn't see where he was going. He turned a corner and bumped into someone. The person almost fell, but grabbed his hoodie to stable herself. He wanted to snarl at the person to let him go and push her away, but when he saw who it was he didn't. But he also didn't soften.

"Sorry," Sophia said, only then just looking at his face. The shy smile on her face faded when she saw his stormed expression. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," he said harsher then he meant. He wanted to push her off of him and walk past her, but she tightened her grip and didn't let him move.

"Something is clearly wrong," she said and frowned. "Tell me. I can help."

"You can't." Felix felt the tears for in his eyes again, but pushed them back. He made another attempt to move past her, but she wouldn't let him.

"I can." Sophia wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "But only if you let me."

He still wasn't used to the feeling of hugging. He still wasn't used to any of the things Sophia let him feel. So for a moment he just stood there, unmoving. He didn't wrap his arms around her, but also didn't make a move to push her back. When she hugged him tighter he finally broke down, just like he did in the library yesterday. His arms wrapped around her middle and tears escaped his eyes even if he didn't want them to.

"I'm nothing," he whispered. "I'm sorry I can't be more."

She pulled back to face him, but didn't let go completely. He also didn't remove his arms from where he held her around her waist.

"Who the hell let you believe that?"

He shrugged. "Everyone." She cupped his face in both her hands. "My returning memories only remind me of that even more."

"If only you could see what I see," she whispered and shook her head. She let her head rest on his shoulder and hugged him tightly again. He wished he could see what she saw, because all he could see was nothing that she deserved.

* * *

After Felix had calmed down they went to the park and sought out a quiet spot and sat down there. Sophia told him everything she had found out yesterday, partly to just distract him from everything he was going through. It took her a while, but after a while his mood seemed to lighten and he even smiled at her. She didn't want to push him on what had happened. If he wanted to tell her, he would.

"So, what is Neverland like?" she asked him.

Felix chuckled. "It's the worst place you could ever imagen." Sophia tilted her head and Felix turned his head to look at her. "Poison plants, deadly mermaids, shadows that can kill you by ripping out your own – it's really different from the Disney version."

"Hmmm…" Sophia bit her lip, noticing how Felix eyes looked at them before looking back at her eyes. "Could you fly?"

"With pixie dust, yes, but there wasn't many left on the island after the pixies left."

"What is it like to fly?"

Felix grinned at her, took her hands and stood up, taking her with him. "It's like dancing on the wind." He swirled her around a few times. She laughed, letting her feet and his hands guide her in a dance through the grass. She closed her eyes, she could feel the wind blowing through her hair, Felix hands lightly guiding her over the ground and for a moment it really felt like she was flying.

Only when Felix slowed their little dance down and brought her closer she opened her eyes again. The stormed eyes from earlier were completely gone and were now filled with adoration as he looked at her. She let her hand slip out of his and placed them on his shoulders while he placed his on her hips. He swayed them from side to side gently and slowly in the rhythm of the soft breeze that seemed to surround them.

At that moment it was just them, no curse, no painful past, no whatever the hell was going on. Just them. Felix let his forehead rest against hers and closed his eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. He chuckled to himself softly. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Sophia bit her lip and nodded, the grin on his face became wider. "You deserve to know, anyway."

Felix leaned in and kissed her. When their lips met some kind of spark flew between them and something deep inside her seemed to wake up, some sort of power. Sophia ignored it for now and let herself melt into him as he held her tighter with one hand while the other cupped the back of her head. One of her hands tugged at the back of his neck hair while the other rested just above his heart, which she could feel beat like crazy, much like her own. She never wanted this to end.

Sadly it did when they separated for air. Felix chuckled softly again, opening his eyes to look at her.

"You have no idea how much you make me feel," he whispered. She really couldn't find the right words to say, so instead of saying something she just kissed him again.

* * *

Caligo growled from his spot in the tree. This wasn't supposed to happen, Felix wasn't supposed to ditch out on the plan. Because now that he ditched out Sophia would fall for him and Felix wouldn't break her when she did. That lost boy was going to regret that decision because now not only Sophia would be broken, but he would, too.

He didn't mind seeing Sophia with Felix as long as he was still planning on breaking her heart. He would have her after that, but now…

Caligo growled harder when he saw them getting close to each other, too close for his liking. His hands on her hips and hers on her shoulders. He felt the magic in him shift under his skin, so he closed his eyes and breathed in and out. This wasn't the time nor place to become a dragon.

When he opened his eyes again the rage he had tried to push down boiled back up. He was kissing her. Felix was _kissing_ Sophia. Felix was so dead, o so dead. He saw them separate again, Felix whispered something before Sophia kissed him again.

At that moment he didn't mind anymore about the curse. He didn't turn into a freaking dragon, but he did summon all his magic. His eyes turned red and he jumped out of the tree. The earth shook when he landed, separating Sophia and Felix from the shock, both looking at him. Slowly, Caligo rose from the ground, red magic smoke glowing in his hands. He grinned when Felix pulled Sophia behind him. _Good, he didn't want her to get hurt either._

"Get the hell out of here," Felix growled at him, not seeming surprised by the magic. So he did started to remember? Another reason for him to be _dead_. He slowly approached them, the closer he got the better he could see the fear in his eyes.

"Caligo, leave us alone!" Sophia yelled at him and stepped away from behind Felix to stand beside him, no fear in her eyes.

"Shut up, princess," he said and forced her back with his magic, but Felix stepped before her and was send flying instead.

"Felix!" she yelled and rushed to his side in a blink of an eye. Felix pushed himself a little upright with his elbows and relief washed over Sophia.

Caligo laughed darkly. "Don't you know, my little princess? Love is weakness, unless you are willing to give it to me."

Sophia stood up from the ground and stood before Felix, her face gave away the anger she felt. "Like I would ever _love_ you." His eyes shot to her hands when blue magic smoke started rising from them and her eyes shone blue. "And I'm not your little princess." She took a few steps closer, raising her hands ever so slightly. "I'm my own Queen."

Before he could react she blasted him with her magic, sending him flying until he hit the tree he was in earlier. His head was spinning before everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and more thanks to those who review! Check out shannaz and her story 'The next genaration', it's a really good story and I'm helping her with it, please check it out!**

 **Most of you ship Sophia with Felix, but I still wonder if any or you ship her with Caligo, let me know in the reviews. ;)**


	16. S1B Ch16

"Sophia?"

Slowly, Sophia felt consciousness come back to her. Her head was pounding and a painful ache could be felt deep in her bones. Despite the pain, she also felt grass tickling hands and although her whole body lay on the ground, her head was lifted from the ground and lay on something that was much softer than dirt.

She opened her eyes and immediately closed them again when bright light almost blinded her. She tried again and had to blink a few times before she got used to the brightness.

"There you are," Felix said and let out a sigh of relief. He cupped her cheek with his hand and stroked the soft skin with his thumb.

"Are you okay?" she asked him and covered his hand with hers.

Felix laughed softly and shook his head. "You're the one that was unconscious after blasting Caligo into a tree and you are worried about me?"

"Well, it was to protect you, so if you were hurt I did a pretty shitty job."

His smile faded a bit and he stared down at her, disbelieve in his eyes. He shook his head to himself like it wasn't true, like she didn't mean or say it. She wondered what was going on in his head right now, how her words could have affected him so much.

Sophia pushed herself up, ignoring the pain in her bones. Her movement snapped Felix out of his thoughts and back to her. Felix gently helped her upright a little.

"Easy. I may not know much about magic, but using that much for the first time isn't good for you," he said gently. "Do you think you can stand?"

She bit her lip as he helped her up, but the pain in her legs let her knees buckle in and she would have fallen if Felix wasn't holding her. Before she knew what he was doing, Felix swept her off her feet. Sophia let out a small yelp of surprise and clamped herself against him. Only just then did she notice her bag already swung over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I don't have a specific place in mind, but we have to get away from Caligo before he wakes up."

* * *

Emma placed her hands on the countertop as she waited for her coffee, something was bothering her. This morning when Sophia walked into their bedroom, something seemed off. And not just that she walked into her and Killian doing… adult stuff. Sophia was probably scarred for life.

"Something wrong, Swan?" Killian asked and wrapped his arms around her middle. She leaned back against him and placed her hands over his, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

"Did you notice something off about Sophia lately?"

"What do you mean?"

Emma sighed. "I don't know. She just… there is something that just doesn't feel right."

Killian nodded. "She told me Felix was at her school."

"Felix? What is he doing at school?"

"I don't know, but I gathered that it's probably because of Sophia." Killian sounded worried. "I've warned her about him and Peter, but I don't think she listened."

"She lied about going to Violet this morning, do you think…?"

Killian sighed and held her closer. "I hope not. I hope she's smarter than that."

"Killian, what do we do?"

"I'll talk to her when she gets home."

At that moment the ground started shaking. "What the hell was that?!"

Killian walked to the window, peeking through the curtains. Not long after a blue light appeared from the park that almost blinded him.

"Bloody hell," he said. Emma came to stand beside him. There was light blue smoke coming from under a tree, but it was gone as soon the wind blew it away. Emma rushed upstairs. "Where are you going?" Killian called as he ran after her.

In the bedroom Emma started picking up some clothing. "I'm the Sheriff, I have to check this out."

"Then I'm coming with you, this could be dangerous."

In a matter of minutes they were fully dressed and left the house. The park wasn't that far away from their house so they walked – more ran, actually – to it. The first thing they saw was the tree; it was dented and Caligo lay unconscious under it. Emma heard that Killian softly started to growl. She looked up at him and followed his line of sight.

As soon as she noticed what he was looking at she pulled him down into the bushes and held his arm firmly so he wouldn't rush over to them. There, in the grass, lay Sophia, not looking so good. Her mother instincts told her to rush over and help her, but something, or rather someone, stopped her; Felix.

He was seated down beside her, her head resting on his tights and his hand cupping her face. Emma watched their interactions closely. Sophia placed her hand over his and they said things to each other that she couldn't hear.

"What the bloody hell is he doing with my daughter?" Killian snarled from beside her.

"Can't you see he is helping her?" Emma whispered. "Something has happened here, and he is helping her up again."

"We can't just sit here and watch." Killian gestured towards them. "What is he isn't helping her, but making her suffer before killing her?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're so over dramatic. Look at them, really look."

With a sighed he moved some of the branches away and looked at them closely. Emma noticed how something in his eyes softened, but as stubborn as he was, his posture staid tense.

She nudged him with her elbow. "See? He isn't going to hurt her."

Killian mumbled something under his breath that she couldn't understand. When she looked back at Sophia and Felix he was trying to help her stand which was clearly a problem. As much as she wanted to help her daughter she stayed put. Felix picked her up after her failing to stand and carried her away from the park.

"Where is he bloody taking her?"

"Killian, relax." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Tell you what, I'll go after them and you check on Caligo, okay?"

"Fine," Killian grumbled. They both stood up, but before Emma left Killian grabbed her and kissed her. "Be careful."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Killian nodded. Emma saw he was struggling to not come with her. She knew Felix was the last person he trusted in this entire world, and Peter. Know that his daughter and wife are going to be in his presents without him being there too is something that really dreaded him.

After another quick kiss they separated, Emma going after Sophia and Felix and Killian checking on Caligo. Emma walked in the direction they went and soon spotted them. Felix was still carrying her and Sophia had her head resting on his shoulder. This didn't look like the boy she knew, the boy who never smiled unless it was cruel, the boy who never cared unless it was about himself. This was a boy who looked with caring at her daughter, with a smile of sweetness and a gentle but firm hold.

For a moment Emma hesitated if she should go over there and break their moment or leave them be. She may know he wouldn't hurt her but she also knew her daughter was hurt and needed help. She decided again and walked over to them.

Emma stood still before them, crossing her arms and tilting her head. Felix stopped when he saw her and for a moment it looked like he was going to make a run for it. But them Sophia looked up from his shoulder, first confused why he stopped, but then spotting her and surprise overtook her confusion.

"Mom," Sophia said surprised. Felix gentle placed her feet on the ground again but still held her in case she fell. She clearly needed his support by the way she still clasped on to him. "Wha- what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on the little earthquake and the blue light in the park," she explained. "Aren't you supposed to be at Violet's?"

"I- I was-"

"It's my fault," Felix said, making them both look at him. "I saw her when she was on her way to Violet, so I asked her if she wanted to go to the park with me."

He was only half telling the truth, Emma noticed. She looked back at Sophia. "And now the truth."

"If we told you the truth you wouldn't believe us," Sophia said.

"Try me."

Sophia sighed. "We found a book yesterday, the one I showed you. I promised Felix I would meet him today to talk about it. I knew you and Dad wouldn't let me because of your 'past', so I didn't tell you."

Emma softened a bit. "Well, you two do look cute."

"Mom!" Both their faces turned red and Felix ducked his head. Emma had never seen Felix shy or embarrassed before, that was definitely something new.

"What happened to you?" Emma asked Sophia and uncrossed her arms.

"I… fell?"

"Again."

"We danced and she got really tired," Felix said, still keeping his head down. Emma raised her eyebrows, but Sophia gave her a pleading look not to ask any more.

"Okay," Emma said and looped Sophia's arm over her neck, taking her over. "Well, let's get you home so you can rest."

"Bye Felix," Sophia said and he finally looked up again, but his eyes were locked on Sophia's.

"Bye," he said with a sweetness Emma had never heard him speak with before. She gave him a wary look before walking past him with Sophia. Sophia reached out and grab his hand, letting their fingers slowly slip from each other.

Halfway back home Emma spoke up, "You really like him." It was more a statement than a question.

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you and Dad hate him and I didn't listen to Dad when he told me to stay away."

Normally she would be mad at her daughter for not listening, but this time she wasn't even a bit pissed. Emma had known Felix for… who knows how long, and she had never seen him like this. He always had been so hollow and lost that he acted like how people saw him. But when he was with Sophia he didn't seem lost nor hollow, he was full of life and it shone in his eyes. So when she look Sophia with her there was almost a plea in his eyes that asked her not to. He couldn't be acting that, his feelings for Sophia were definitely not a trick.

"For once, I'm glad you didn't listen," Emma said with a soft smile.

Sophia's head shot op, looking confused. "What?"

Emma laughed. "I saw the way you two looked at each other." Emma tilted her head. "It's how I look at Killian and he at me."

"So… you wouldn't mind if I spend more time with him?"

"No, but don't take him home just, yet. I don't know how Killian will react to the news."

They both laughed as they imagined Killian's face at that moment. "Thanks, Mom," Sophia said and hugged Emma sideways.

"For what?"

"Understanding."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

* * *

"Caligo, wake up," Killian said and patted his cheeks. He really wanted to smack that boy across the face for the other day, but he wanted him awake for that. And it looked like whatever happened here, he got what he deserved.

Caligo shifted and let out a low growl. Before opening his eyes he clenched his jaw. When his eyes opened they immediately turned red and he didn't look all to happy. As soon as he saw Killian he lunched forward and pushed him to the ground, his hand around his neck, choking him.

"Where is she?" he growled. Killian gathered all his strength and rolled them over so that Caligo was now under him, his forearm on his throat.

"Calm down, mate. If there is one person who should be angry it's me," Killian snarled back.

"Get the hell off of me, Hook!"

With unhuman strength, Caligo pushed Killian off of him. Killian landed on his back, not far from the water. He pushed himself up with his elbow but an invisible force pushed him down again. Caligo walked up to him, his hand raised and a dangerous smirk on his face.

"Don't mess with the King of Darkness, pirate." The water of the lake seemed to rise, Killian felt his shirt getting soaked by it. He wanted to move but he couldn't, wanted to curse but couldn't get the sound out of his mouth. _So this was what Caligo did by Sophia earlier, bloody bastard._

The water rose higher and higher, but Killian could move away from it. The hole time Caligo was smirking like the devil, enjoying the way Killian fought for his life. Slowly, the water rose until it was covering his entire upper body, making it impossible to breath. He struggled to hold his breath and after what felt like forever he couldn't hold it anymore. Water filled his lungs and just when he thought this would be the end the water sank again.

Killian immediately gaped for air and sat up, coughing the water out of his lungs. He noticed Caligo laying face first on the round. When he looked up, Killian saw the last person he expected to save him. Felix threw the thick stick to the side, pulling his hood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Don't get used to it," Felix said shortly and turned to leave.

"Why did you save me?" Killian called after him.

He stopped, turning his head and grinned. "I didn't do it for you."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and a big thank you to all who reviewed!**

 **Just a reminder that this story is daily updated until season 2 of this story ;)**

 **the score is tie for the Sophia and Felix shippers and the Sophia and Caligo shippers, leave a review with your ship! I have a plan but that could always change...**


	17. S1B Ch17

Caligo slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust them to the light. He growled lowly and rubbed his head. That lost boy and pirate are so dead. He got off of the bed, ready to poof himself out of there or just break the lock and walk out, but stopped when he saw Peter.

"Finally awake?" Peter asked and pushed himself off of the wall.

Caligo huffed. "Don't think this bar's will stop me."

"Oh, they won't," Peter smirked, he was way to confident for his liking. "But that cuff will." He pointed at the cuff around his arm that Caligo didn't notice until now.

"What is it?" Caligo held up his hand, pointing at it.

"It blocks magic." Caligo's eyes widened, how did he know? Peter smirked and crossed his arms. "Oh, yes, I know. I was there when it all happened."

"Take it off," Caligo growled dangerously.

"Not before you accept my deal." When he stayed quiet, glaring at him with his red eyes, Peter continued. "I'm going to help you with Sophia."

"Why would you?"

Peter started pacing. "I want my best friend back. Sophia took him from me, so I'll help you with getting Sophia to fall for you. If she falls for you she will break his heart and crawl back to me."

Caligo lifted his chin. "You know if you break my deals, you'll pay dearly."

For a moment hesitation crossed his face before he nodded and extended his hand through the bars. Caligo chuckled darkly and pointed at the cuff.

"I can't make deals with a cuff on."

Confusion crossed Peter face but he took the cuff off anyway. Caligo felt the power return to him, the burning feeling in his veins. With a twist of his hand he was out of the cell and behind Peter. He twirled around, fear in his eyes, always the fear.

Caligo extended his hand and Peter took it. He gripped it tightly, pulling Peter closer while he burned his hand and whispered in his ear, "Don't mess this up, Pan."

Peter yanked back his hand while stepping back, looking at his palm.

"What the hell is this?"

"A reminder."

* * *

Emma heard the door slam shut. She stood up from there she was sitting next to Sophia on the couch with hot cocoa to see Killian walk in, his upper body completely soaked.

"Killian, what happened?" she asked concerned.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Sophia asked from behind her. Emma put down her mug and rushed upstairs. A few seconds later she returned with a towel which she draped over Killian shoulders who when to sit beside Sophia on the couch.

"I'm fine," he ensured them with a smile. "Things just didn't went as expected."

"Why are you soaking wet?" Emma asked while rubbing his shoulders.

"Caligo tried to drown me."

"He did what?!"

Killian grabbed Emma's hand. "I'm okay," he ensured her again. "Felix… saved me."

"Felix?" Sophia said surprised.

"Yes, Felix," Killian said a bit annoyed. "He knocked Caligo out before he drowned me completely."

"He did?" both Emma and Sophia asked more than a bit surprised.

Killian nodded. "It was pretty strange, Caligo held me down into the water without even touching me and it looked like the water rose until it was covering me."

Emma thought this over for a second. "Maybe it just felt like that because you didn't have enough air."

Killian shrugged and scratched behind his ear. "I guess," he stood up and placed a kiss on Emma's cheek and Sophia's forehead. "I'm going to take a shower."

Both Emma and Sophia sank back in the couch while Killian went upstairs. Emma turned to look at Sophia and gave her daughter a knowing smirk. "So Felix, huh?"

"Apparently," Sophia shrugged, looking at her mug rather than her mother.

Emma tilted her head. "He said you two were dancing." Sophia shrugged again, but Emma noticed the small smile forming on her lips. "Didn't know he liked dancing."

"It was nothing, I just asked him if he knew what flying was like."

"What did he say?"

Sophia huffed a laugh through her nose, the smile getting bigger. "He said it was like dancing on the wind."

Emma nodded. Sophia was still looking at her mug, probably thinking back at the moment with a bright smile on her face. Any guy who can make her daughter so happy with simple gestured is good enough for her.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked her daughter after a while.

"Better."

"What exactly happened there?"

"Uhm…" Sophia bit her lip. "it's a little hard to explain."

Emma furrowed her brows. "Why?"

"You don't believe."

"Believe in what?" Emma asked confused.

"Magic," Sophia said and stood up. "you can't understand unless you believe."

"Okay…" Emma also stood. "Then help me believe."

Sophia walked over to her, looking in her eyes with a deep concentration. "You can't."

"Why not?"

Sophia tilted her head. "Something is blocking it, like poison."

"Sophia, what are you talking about."

She placed a hand on Emma's arm. "Don't worry, I'll do everything I can to help you."

With that, Sophia turned and went upstairs. Emma just stood there, mouth slightly ajar and very confused. Poison? She was poisoned and it blocked her… belief? Emma shook her head. This was crazy, Sophia was probably just tired and wasn't thinking clearly anymore. At her age Emma had her fairy tale theory, Sophia probably inherited some of her imagination.

Great start of the morning.

* * *

"So what's our plan?" Peter asked Caligo impatiently as he looked through the treehouse.

Caligo tossed something to the side that he was examining. "Simple, you get Felix to stay away from her and I'll charm her."

"Can't you use a spell or something?" Peter raised a brow.

"If it was that simple I would have done it by now," Caligo snarled. "but I can't. We are each other's counterparts." Peter gave him a confused look. Caligo sighed. "She is pure light, I'm pure darkness. We can harm each other with our magic but we can't kill, curse or put each other under a spell. We are like Yin and Yang."

"How are you going to turn her dark if she is pure light?"

Caligo smirked dangerously, his eyes turned red. "Snuff out the light, when she is hollow I can fill her with darkness." The smirk faded and he turned to look at Peter. Peter swallowed and shifted a bit. "If your plan had just worked and she was broken than it would have been so much easier."

"It's not my fault Felix has _feelings_ for her," Peter snorted, crossing his arms. "So when do we start?"

The smirk was back. "Why not start right away?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, after Sophia had recovered, she went outside again. She walked towards Granny's, maybe Violet was there… or Felix.

Okay, so maybe she was looking for Felix. She first of all wanted to thank him for saving her father. And they had to discuss how they were going to get her mother, the Saviour, to believe. And maybe she just wanted to see him.

She was about to enter Granny's when the person she was looking for came through the door, an angry Granny with a crossbow not far behind him.

"Don't even think about coming back," Granny snarled before turning to walk back into the diner, giving Sophia a nod and a soft smile that didn't match the attitude she had a second ago.

"I just want a room!" Felix called after her but the door was already shut. Felix covered his face with his hand and groaned.

"What was that about?" Sophia asked while approaching him.

He looked up from his hands, probably only just noticing her. "Oh, hey, uhm…" he said a bit awkward while he straitened himself. "I uhm… I wanted to rent a room… you know, to sleep and whatever."

"I thought you lived with Peter in your treehouse?"

"I did," he rubbed his neck. "but I left. Peter and I had a fight about… something, and he called me a 'worthless asshole' so I left. It's one of the reasons why I was so upset this morning." He held his head low, not wanting to meet her eye. "and it looks like no one wants to rent a room to a monster."

"Stop calling herself that," Sophia said somehow sternly. He looked up a bit surprise, clearly not expecting her to comment about that. She sighed and stepped closer to him. "Stop calling yourself a monster," she said more gently. "You're sweet, kind and everything a monster is not. Caligo is a monster, you are just a lost boy who hasn't found himself yet." she smiled at him, grabbing his hand. "I want to help you find yourself, I want to know the man behind the boy." She squeezed his hand. "Please let me help you."

For the who know how many time this day, his eyes began to sting with tears. He wanted her help, he wanted to find himself, show her that he can be more, but he didn't know if he could. He had been the monster for so many years, what if he couldn't let it go? What if he hurt her? What if he wasn't enough after all? He didn't know if he could do this.

She seemed to notice his hesitation. She moved closer and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her hugs were always all he needed. They were warm, caring, it were _her hugs._ It was everything that held him together, they helped him stay strong for her.

Maybe he could do this. If he had her by his side, maybe he could be strong, let go of the monster and start over. For her, for himself, for _them._

He pulled back from the hug but only to cup her cheek and kiss her. Everything he felt, his hesitation, his unsureness, but also his wanting and just _everything_ he felt for her, he poured it into the kiss. She kissed him back with a sureness, a promise that she would stay at his side.

Felix didn't want to end the kiss, he just wanted to have her forever. Her body close against his, a perfect fit like they were meant to hold each other. Her soft lips moving perfectly against his, while his hands held her tightly. He loved every moment of it.

So when she pulled away he was greatly disappointed that it couldn't have lasted longer. Felix rested his forehead against hers. If only she knew how much she affected him, how much he wanted her, how much he wanted to do for her. How light he felt when she smiled at him, how much more lonely he felt without her. Was this… was this what's it's like to be… in love?

He didn't want to think about it, it scared the hell out of him. He can't love. If he did, he would lose it. he didn't want to lose her.

"You're not going to lose me," she whispered, as if she was reading his mind.

"How di-"

"You're squeezing me," she laughed softly. He felt his cheeks heat up and immediately loosened his grip on her.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Sophia stroked his face with her fingers. "Just know that I won't let you go, either."

* * *

"Why are we standing before your house?" Felix asked confused. He looked around warily just in case her parents saw him. He had saved Killian but that doesn't mean all his sins are forgiven.

"You need a place to stay overnight and I'm not going to let you sleep on the street," she said while checking something on het phone. "You're in luck," Sophia put her phone back in her pocket. "my parents are at the store so we can go inside without having to sneak past them."

"Sophia, what are-"

"Come on, they could be back any minute."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the front yard to the front door. They stopped at the door. He looked behind him, expecting to see Emma and Killian just coming home and having to make a run for it, while she fumbled with her keys.

She opened the door and dragged him inside before he could have any second thoughts. She closed the door behind them and took him upstairs.

"Sophia, I don-"

She shut him up by twirling around and placing a kiss on his lips. "Let me help you."

She turned around again and opened a door that he presumed would lead to her bedroom. Felix hesitated but Sophia just grabbed his hand again and dragged him inside, closing the door behind him.

"Make yourself at home," Sophia said and toed off her shoes while placing her bag on the ground.

"Can you tell me why I'm here exactly?"

Sophia sat down on her bed. Only then showing a bit of nervousness as she fumbled with her sleeves. "Well, I thought since you have nowhere else to go you could stay with me." Her voice became quieter at the end of the sentence.

"Don't you think your parents will disapprove?"

"Not if they don't know," she said, still not meeting his eyes. "You could sleep on the couch over there." she pointed at the left corner of her room there a quiet comfortable couch was with a mountain of pillows. Sophia shook her head and laughed to herself. "I'm sorry, it's a stupid idea."

Felix rubbed his neck. "I actually kind of like the idea of being here with you…"

"No funny business, mister," she laughed and finally looked him in the eye. "my parents' room is only a hallway away."

Felix held up his hands, but smirked while doing so. "Wouldn't dream of messing with the Queen."

"Also, try to hide your stuff, my parents can come in here any time and if they see your stuff, well…" she stood up and walked over to the couch, throwing some pillows to the ground and laying a blanket on it. "I don't think they would appreciate knowing that their daughter had one of their 'enemies' in her room."

Felix walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face in her neck. "I'll be quiet."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! and a bigger thanks to those who reviewed! :D** **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)**

 **So most of you like the Sophia/Felix ship more then the Sophia/Caligo ship, so that means more Sophia/Felix moments. But for those who like to see Sophia and Caligo, I have some really great ideas for future chapter for them. ;)**

 **(In 2 days is my brithday, yeay!)**


	18. A1B Ch18

"Sophia?" Killian knocked on the door. Sophia rubbed her eyes and stretched her sleepy limps.

"Yeah?" she called back. Killian opened her door and pocked his head through the opening.

"We're going to grandma and grandpa for lunch, are you going to get ready?" he said. Sophia nodded lazily.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 12 o'clock. We leave in 20 minutes."

"Okay."

Her father closed the door again. Sophia almost fell asleep again when she remembered something rather important. Wide awake, she sat up in bed and looked over to the left corner of her room. Still on the couch was a sleeping Felix. If her father had looked to his left she would have been so screwed.

Sophia swung her legs over de edge of the bed while combing her fingers through her hair. Felix was still asleep, or he was acting like he was. She stood from her bed and walked over to him. Kneeling down beside him, she brushed some of his hair out of his face. He looked so peaceful while asleep, with the soft smile on his lips and his body relaxed. He was laying on his stomach, arm dangling from the edge and the blanket only covering half of him. Most of the pillows were on the ground, he probably kicked them off in his sleep.

For a moment she hesitated if she should wake him of just let him sleep and leave a note. Yesterday was a pretty rough day for him and that they stayed up late last night didn't help either. But he could fall back asleep as soon as she'd told him, she didn't really feel like leaving him with just a note.

Sophia placed her hand on his back, gently shaking him a bit. "Felix, wake up," she whispered.

Felix groaned but opened one eye while shifting a bit. "Is this a dream?" he mumbled, his voice still thick of sleep.

"No," she said, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing. He moved his head so that he could look better at her and opened his other eye.

"I could get used to waking like this," he said with a smile and softly stroked her cheek with his fingers. "It's better than having Pan stare at me until I wake."

"He does that?" Sophia laughed softly.

He nodded, "he does that when he wants to creep me out." His smile turned a bit sad and he looked away from hr eyes at the mention of his friend. Sophia rubbed his back to make him look at her again.

"I woke you because I'm going to my grandparent for lunch. We leave in 20 minutes so I have to prepare myself, but while I'm gone you can just stay here if you want or go out if you want," she shrugged. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Felix pushed himself up so that he was leaning on her elbows. "I think I'm going to stay here if you don't mind, I can do some research on the book and the curse."

She smiled at him. "Do whatever you want, as long as you don't break anything." She stood up again and walked to her closet. "When we're gone you can get some breakfast… or lunch, in the kitchen, but you have to clean everything up so my parents won't suspect anything, okay."

"Of course, my Queen," he said and rolled over so he was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. "Thank you."

"What for?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder.

Felix shrugged. "Saving me," he said quietly. He went to sit upright as she walked over to him. "You saved me in so many ways and I can't give you anything in return."

Sophia sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "You don't have to give me anything in return."

He looked at their hands. "I do. It doesn't feel right to not give you at least something."

"I don't want anything." She tilted her head. "I just want you," she added in a barely hearable whisper. He looked up at her, meeting her eyes. A small smile grew on his face while he looked at her with such adoration.

Their moment was broken when her father called her. "Sophia, are you ready to go?"

"Almost!" she called back and sighed. "Sorry."

Felix leaned in and kissed her softly. "It's okay, I'll be fine. I don't want to keep you from your family."

She nodded and stood up again, slowly letting go of his hand as she walked out of her room to the bathroom to chance. After she changed, brushing her teeth and combing her hair, she re-entered her room to put away her pyjama's and say goodbye to Felix.

Felix had his back turned to her while he looked through his bag that they had picked up yesterday from the treehouse for a shirt. He already had changed into a pair of jeans. He probably didn't hear her enter because he kept his back to her while pulling off the T-shirt he had been sleeping in. Sophia couldn't help but stare at his bare back. His back was muscled but also full of scars, small and big. The one that really caught her attention was the one that went from his neck down his body until it ended just above the waistline of his jeans. It looked like it had been a pretty deep cut from the scar it had left.

Sophia put her pyjama's on her bed and slowly walked over to him, gently placing her hand on the beginning and tracing it down. His body tensed under her touch and he immediately stopped what he was doing.

"How did you get this?" she asked quietly.

"It's a long story," he said just as quietly. "You have to go." He turned around and cupped her cheek, giving her a fake smile.

"You'll tell me when I'm back?"

He didn't answer, only leaning in and softly brushing his lips over hers. It was clearly a painful memory he wasn't ready to share. She didn't want to push him, he would tell her when he was ready. She kissed him back a bit harder before pulling back and smiling at him.

"I'll see you later."

He nodded, looking like he wanted to say something but didn't voice it. Sophia walked back, but her eyes wondered down his chest. She had to admit that the scars looked good on him. She bit her lip as she let her eyes wonder for a second too long.

"Like what you see?" Felix smirked. A blush creeped its way up her face and she turned before he could see it.

"Shut up."

* * *

Caligo and Peter walked through the streets. Yesterday they couldn't find either Sophia nor Felix anywhere, so they hoped that today would bring more luck. And it did, because across the road they saw Sophia walking with her parents. She was behind them, looking like she was lost in thoughts.

Caligo nudged Peter with his elbow. "You stay here, I'm going over to her."

"You sure that's the best idea after what happened yesterday?"

Caligo gave him a dark look. "She may have found her magic but she can't control it yet."

Before Peter could command Caligo was already halfway across the road. Caligo smirked when Sophia started to fall behind even more, _perfect._ Her parents just rounded a corner so they couldn't see them. He went to stand before her, making her jump a few steps back.

"You're still trying, aren't you?" Sophia said annoyed, crossing her arms.

"And I will win," he said and stepped closer. "I always win. Don't tell me you feel absolutely nothing for me."

"Of course I feel something for you," she said. _He knew it._ "Hate," she took a step closer. "anger," and another. "and pity. Is that what you want to hear?"

That was not what he expected but he should be used to that by now with her. He took the last step forward that held distance, his face now inches away from hers. How much he loved those fearless green eyes.

"Kiss me," he said and let his eyes drop to her lips.

"Why would I?" she snarled.

"I can make you feel what is right."

He didn't wait for her respond and pressed his lips to hers, one of his hands in her hair while the other went around her waist and pulled her closer. Yes, that felt right indeed. But she didn't feel what he felt and she pushed him back roughly. Sophia stepped back and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. A pang of hurt ran through his body, but he ignored it, or tried to at least.

"Don't ever do that again!" she shouted at him. Sophia wanted to walk past him but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him, anger rising up in him.

"What did you feel?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" she snarled back.

"The kiss! What did you feel?" he growled. She couldn't have felt nothing, there was something between them and she needed to stop ignoring it.

"Dark power rushing through me," she hissed. "I don't want it."

She tried to yank her wrist free but he gripped it tighter, tugging her closer. "You liked it, didn't you?"

"Let. Me. Go."

"Answer me."

"Of course I didn-"

"The truth!" he growled. He was getting impatient, _just say it already._

"I loved it!" she yelled. Her eyes widened at the realisation, the fight slowly leaving her and a smirk formed on his lips. _There it is._ He let go of her wrist and she immediately put distance between them. "But that doesn't mean I want it."

She stormed off and turned the corner. Peter came to stand beside him. "That went well," he said sarcastically.

Caligo chuckled darkly. "Better than I hoped."

Pan raised an eyebrow at him. "She yelled at you and stormed off."

Caligo turned, walking in the other direction, Peter following. "She had a taste of darkness, and like with every drug, the more you get, the more you want, the more addicted you are." He turned his head to look at Pan. "The darkness likes the taste of her, too, and now it wants more."

* * *

Later that afternoon Felix was sitting on the couch in Sophia's room, reading through the story book. He small smile formed on his lips when he heard the front door open and close. Sophia was back. He tried to focus on the book, reading the same sentence three times before the door of the bedroom opened and closed. He closed the book and looked up, smiling at her.

"I didn't expect yo-"

He was cut off when Sophia walked to him and practically threw herself on him, kissing him hard and deep. The story book fell to the ground and she crawled on to his lap. Something was very wrong. He could feel it by the way she kissed him, it was desperate, not the sweet and caring kind she always kissed him with. She wanted to feel something, but what? He tried to pull back but she would just catch his lips again. When she was finally out of breath he had time to speak.

"Sophia, what are you doing?" he asked breathless.

"Shut up and kiss me."

She leaned in again but he pushed her back gently by her shoulders. "No, just tell me what's going on."

She finally met his eyes and gave him a pleading look. "Let me feel what's right," she said in a broken whisper. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close against him and stroked her hair. Her hand gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly while she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"He kissed me."

His body tensed. "Who?"

"Caligo, he kissed me." She tightened her grip on his shirt and snuggled deeper in his embrace. "He told me he would let me feel what is right, but he only showed me darkness."

"Did it feel right?"

"Yes, no, I don't know!" she shook her head and tears escaped her eyes. "Felix, I don't know what is right or wrong anymore." He held her tighter and rubbed soothing circled on her back. He hated to see her like this, he was going to kill Caligo for doing this. "Just let me feel what is right," she repeated.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"What?" she asked confused, lifting her head to look at him.

"When you walked into the room the first thing you did was kiss me, why?"

"Because it just feels… right," she shook her head. "But it didn't that moment."

"That's because you forced it." She still looked confused. "I'll show you." Felix pushed them up so that they were sitting a little more upright. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and started massaging her until he felt her lose the tension in her body and relaxed. "Close your eyes," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He leaned forward slowly, letting his nose brush against hers a few times before whispering, "Good." And placed his lips on hers. It was slow and loving, he kissed her in a way that couldn't have felt wrong. Everything that was right he let her feel in the kiss.

"Was that right?" he asked when he pulled back. Sophia nodded and leaned forward again, but he gently held her back. "Don't force it."

She opened her eyes to look at him, they were filled with tears. She was so confused, so out of her element. It broke his heart to see her like this. At this moment she was so lost, just like him. So he just held her, he held her the way he always wanted to be hold whenever he felt confused and lost. He didn't want her to feel like this, so he gave her all that he didn't have in times like these; a safe place to just cry out.

* * *

 **A/N: So here is a early Valentine chapter with some sweet fluff. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! and let me know what you think is going to happen next, I'm curious ;)**

 **P.S. Tomorrow is my birthday! yay! (yes, valentine's day is my birthday)**


	19. S1B Ch19

Felix was slowly dozing off while he held Sophia. She had already fallen asleep half an hour ago. He stayed awake in fear of her parents suddenly walking in and his mind kept him awake. But the thoughts had quieted down and have Sophia's warm body snuggled on top of him made him sleepy. His eyelids were getting heavy and he sank deeper in the couch, resting his head against the cushion. Maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea to take a quick nap…

"Soph, where were you ye-" Felix pushed himself up quickly and was suddenly wide awake. He looked at the direction where the voice came from and relaxed, sighing in relief when he saw that it was just Violet who had entered the room. "What are you doing here?" she asked him warily.

He put one finger before his lips and pointed down at Sophia who was stirring a bit before burying her face deeper in his chest. "First close the door and I'll explain," he whispered.

She did as he said before walking back to him, crossing her arms and lifting her chin. "Explain."

Felix sighed and absently started combing his fingers through Sophia's hair. "It's kind of a long story," he started, still speaking with a hushed voice. "short version; I got in a fight with Peter, moved out of our treehouse but couldn't find a place to stay, so Sophia asked me to stay here."

"Do her parent know?"

"No, so you can't tell them anything, please." He gave her a pleading look. Normally he would threaten people to stay quiet but he was trying to change. He could always threaten her if she didn't agree, anyway.

Violet hesitated for a moment, looking back at the door, then at Felix and as last at Sophia, and eventually nodded. "Okay, I won't say anything."

Felix let out a breath he didn't know his was holding and sank back into the couch. All the while Sophia stayed asleep, _man she sleeps deep._ Felix rubbed her scalp and kissed the top of her head, she was so cute when she slept.

Violet cleared her throat and he looked up at her, he almost forgot that she was in the room too.

"Do you want something?" he asked her.

Violet huffed in annoyance. "I came here to speak with my best friend."

"Well, she is asleep," he snarled, why can't she just leave them? "are you blind or something?"

"Oh, sorry mister I-know-her-better-than-her-best-friend, but she is not asleep." Felix gave her a confused look. Violet just shook her head. "Soph, cut the crap."

Sophia groaned. "Sometimes I really hate you."

"How long have you been awake?" Felix asked her more than a bit surprised.

Sophia lifted her head and pushed herself up on her elbows so that she was facing him. She smirked and booped his nose. "I woke when you started to doze off."

Felix wanted to say something but he didn't really know what, so he just gaped at her, opening and closing his mouth. Sophia kissed his nose and got off of him, stretching her muscles. He immediately missed her warmth and just… her.

"Finally," Violet said annoyed but there was a grin on her face.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"First of all I wanted to know why you didn't show up yesterday, but I already know why so that's settled."

He couldn't see her face but he was pretty sure she was biting her lip and a red colour was crawling up her face.

"Anything else?"

Violet shrugged. "Maybe I just want to spend some time with my best friend?" she looked over Sophia's shoulder. "Alone."

Felix held up his hand and grabbed the story book from the ground. "I can't leave this room."

"We can go downstairs," Sophia suggested.

"But then your parents can hear us," Violet whined. "Felix, can't you lock yourself in the bathroom or something?"

"Can't say I can," he said and got in a more comfortable position on the couch, opening the book. "Can you?"

"I can punch you."

"I can throw you out the window."

"I can push you in front of a train."

He looked up from the story book. "Are there trains in Storybrooke?"

"Guys, enough," Sophia said, trying to sound annoyed but he could see the amusement in her eyes. She walked over to her desk and grabbed a headphone and her mobile. "Felix can listen to some music over here," she explained and handed it to him. "And we can sit over there and talk."

"Sounds good to me," Felix said and scrolled through her playlist. "What do you recommend?"

"'Neverland' from VanLadyLove." She was about to go to the other end of the room where Violet was waiting for her but turned around and held up a finger. "Pun not intended."

Felix stuck out his tongue at her before putting on the headphones, pressing play on the phone. He had to admit it was a pretty good song. He bobbed his head on the music, drumming with his fingers on the back cover of the book.

After a few songs he got bored by reading and started wondering what Sophia and Violet were talking about. He turned down the volume on the phone and removed one of the caps of the headphone.

"Henry? Is he cute?" he heard Sophia ask.

"Yeah, he is," Violet sighed. Felix rolled his eyes. "he has pretty eyes and he is just so sweet."

"Someone's in luv," Sophia teased her.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Violet shove Sophia. "Please, like you aren't head over heels over Felix."

"Shut up!" Sophia hissed. "He's sitting over there."

"He's listening to music and reading that weird book, he can't hear us." Felix smirked. "And you're not denying it."

Sophia turned her head to look at him and he quickly pretended to be reading. "That's what I want him to think." His smirk started to fade. "I don't like him, I never did. I'm just using him to make Caligo jealous."

"What?!" Felix snapped and pulled the headphone off of his head. Both Sophia and Violet burst out laughing. He looked confused between them, not really sure if he should be angry.

"His face," Sophia laughed and pointed at him. "did you see it?"

"Yeah," Violet laughed, falling backwards on the bed.

Sophia wiped away a tear and calmed her laughter. "I'm just kidding," she said half laughing. "don't eavesdrop if you can't keep a straight face while doing it."

Felix felt his face heat up, but instead of ducking away he grinned at them, putting down the book and headphones and walked over to them. "Well, if you think Caligo is better than I am…" Just before he reached the bed he turned and walked to the door. "… Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I tell your parents-"

"No!" Sophia yelled and yanked his hand away from the doorknob. He reached out with his other hand but she grabbed that one too. He grinned and twisted his arms until she lost her grip and reached for the doorknob again. "Violet, help me!"

Violet stood from the bed and pulled at his arm. Together they pulled him away from the door and pushed him down on the bed, keeping him down. He tried to free himself, at first he succeeded but the second time they held him down they both piled on top of him, pushing all the air out of his longs.

The three of them laughed as Felix tried to push them off of him but the all froze when they heard someone knock on the door.

"Sophia? Violet?" they heard Killian say through the door.

"Shit," Sophia muttered and they both got off of him and pushed him off of the bed. Felix bit the inside him his cheek to keep himself from yelping or groaning at the pain when he hit the ground. He quickly rolled under the bed, just in time as Killian opened the door.

"Violet, are you staying for dinner?"

"Uhm… yeah, sure," she panted.

Killian looked a few times between them, a bit confused. "Dinner is ready in 20 minutes."

"Okay," Sophia said just as breathless as Violet.

Killian looked through the room one last time before closing the door. Felix het out the breath he was holding, he was glad he had put his bag under the couch before Sophia came home. He reappeared from under the bed and stood up, rubbing his back.

"That was close," Sophia said with a sigh before looking at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a few broken bones," he groaned.

"You're such a Drama Queen," Sophia said and pulled him on the bed by his wrist.

"If I remember correctly," he said and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. "you were the one that called herself a 'Queen'."

"Then you're my Drama King." She tied to free herself but he was to strong.

" _Your_ Drama King?" he ask with a smirk.

Violet groaned loudly. "Yes, you two love each other, everyone knows it, just get room already."

"We had a room until you stormed in," Felix retorted.

"Get another then."

"So you can interrupt us there, too?"

"Lock the door."

"Or just don't interrupt."

"Guys!" They both looked at Sophia. "For one, Felix you're squeezing me." He squeezed her one more time just because before loosening he grip. "and two, just shut up you two."

"If the Queen wishes so."

" _If the Queen wishes so,_ " Violet mimicked Felix with a funny voice.

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't have much time to write today, because of my birthday. I hope you all still enjoyed it, I personally think it's really cute ;D**

 **Please leave a review with your thought and let me know if there is something you would like to see happening or if you think you know where this is going, I'm curious, what do you think is going to happen?**


	20. S1B Ch20

_Miep miep miep_

Both Felix and Sophia groaned at the alarm clock.

"Make it stop," Felix almost pleaded as he pulled his pillow over his head. Sophia groaned again and reached out, putting the alarm clock on snooze. "Why have you set your alarm?" Felix asked in a muffled voice because of the pillow.

"Because we have to go to school," Sophia said and rubbed her eyes.

"School? Really?" Felix looked up from under his pillow. "We are cursed, I'm meant to be in Neverland chasing other lost boys who annoy me and throw rock at mermaids, not go to school and _learn_."

Sophia laughed softly. "Don't the mermaids get angry if you throw rocks at them?"

"I've been bitten more than once, want to see the bite marks?"

"I believe you," she said and stretched her muscles. "tell me about Neverland."

"Like what?"

Sophia shrugged. "I don't know, how would you wake?"

She could hear Felix roll over on the couch. "Most of the time Pan would poke me with a stick until I woke up," he chuckled. "Once I got so pissed by the poking I yanked the stick out of his hand and hit him so hard that it took his magic the whole day to heal it. He never poked me again, but he did tell others to poke me or he would throw small rocks at my head."

"Wow, was Peter, or Pan, always so mean to you."

"It wasn't really mean," Felix shrugged, his voice turning quiet. "He did it to all the lost boys, saying that it was just a game, he always played games."

Sophia stayed quiet for a while. "Where there lost girls on the island?"

Even though it was still pretty dark in the room she could see him turn his head and smirk at her. "Are you wondering if I'm already taken from before the curse?"

"If you were you wouldn't be here with me," she smirked back.

"There was one girl on the island, Wendy was her name." Felix huffed. I only now realise how cliché that is."

"Wendy Darling?"

"That's the one."

"Do you think Walt Disney knew about all of this?"

"There are legends of an Author who recorded everyone's life in a storybook," he pointed at the book on the floor. "That book."

"When did you find that out?"

"Yesterday when you were lunching with your parents and grandparents."

Sophia pushed herself up with her elbows. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were pretty upset when you came back and Violet interrupted, couldn't really find a right time."

The alarm clock went off again, making them both groan again. Sophia got out of bed after turning the alarm clock off. When Felix stayed in bed she threw a pillow at his head.

"Hey!" He grabbed the pillow and threw it back at her. She ducked and laughed.

"Get up or we're going to be late."

"Like I care."

"For me?" she turned to him and gave him puppy eyes, pouting.

Felix looked at her before growling and pulling his blankets off of him, standing up. "Fine, but only because it's you." He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Now stop the pouting."

"Can't you handle my cuteness?" she teased him.

"As if you can handle mine."

"Try me."

Felix tilted his head, giving her puppy eyes and pouted his lip. Sophia quickly pulled up her phone and snapped a photo of his face. She laughed at the picture while Felix tried to snatch her phone out of her hands.

"Delete that!"

Sophia jumped up her bed and looked down at the picture. "No way, look at it! You're so adorable!"

Felix grabbed her around her waist and tackled her down onto the bed. He tried to reach for the phone but she kept it above her head while keeping him down by his shoulder with her other hand. He gave up to reach it, instead looking down at her, bringing down the hand that tried to snatch the phone to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

"You tricked me."

"That's what you like about me."

"Totally love it."

He nuzzled her nose with his before pushing himself off of her and walking to the door. He opened it ever so slightly and peeked out. He didn't see Killian of Emma in the hallway so he quickly walked out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom.

Sophia looked at the picture again, it was really to adorable. She send it to Violet and a text.

 _Look what I woke up to ;)_

Less than a second later she replied.

 ** _That is freaking adorable!_**

 _He's taken._

 ** _Don't worry, not my type._**

 _Yeah, sure._

She heard someone knock on the bathroom door. "Sophia, can you hurry up? Our shower is broken and I'm already running late."

 _Shit, have to go. Felix is in the bathroom and my mother needs to shower._

 ** _Good luck getting yourself out of that._**

Sophia put the phone on the bed and stood up, looking around the room for something that could distract her. Her eyes caught sight of a metal pencil holder. She quickly grabbed it, took out all the pencils and walked to the door. She peeked through the small opening, seeing her mother waiting impatiently before the door. _Poor Felix._ When he mother looked the other way she threw the pencil holder down the stairs.

"What the hell was that?" Emma muttered and walked down the stairs. Sophia quickly walked to the bathroom, knocking silently on the door.

"Felix, it's me, open up."

He opened the door and was about to follower her back to her room when the bedroom door of her parents opened. She quickly shut the door again and turned to face her father. "What was that noise?" Killian asked her.

"I don't know, maybe you should check it out," she said a bit too quickly. He gave her a wary look but walked down the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight she opened the bathroom door and pulled Felix with her back to her room, closing the door behind them. She let out a heavy breath and leaned against the door.

"That was a close one," Felix said and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, we have to be more careful."

She pushed herself from the door and walked to her closet, picking out a pair of dark jeans, a tank top and a zip hoodie. From the other side of the door she heard her mother locking the bathroom. _There goes my privacy._ She looked over at Felix who was looking through his bag for some clothing.

"Could you maybe… turn around or close your eyes or something?" she asked and bit her lip.

Felix looked up from his bag. "Oh, yeah, of course. I won't look." She noticed a slight pink colour creep up his face.

"No peaking," she said half teasing half serious.

"Of course, my Queen."

She smiled at the pet name and turned her back to him. She put her clothing on the bed before her and took of her pyjama shirt, quickly putting on her bra. From behind her she heard Felix taking in a sharp breath.

"I said no peaking!"

"Sorry," he said quickly and it sounded like he stumbled over something. She smiled to herself and shook her head. She put on her tank top, hoodie and changed her pyjama pants for the dark jeans. She could have sworn that she heard Felix take in another sharp breath and almost choking on it when she let her pyjama pants slide of her legs.

Fully dressed she turned around to face him. "You peaked," she said and pointed at him.

He looked down at his feet, shuffling on his feet, his face turning redder then it already was. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I got distracted from not looking." He lifted his head just a little so that he could look at her, a slight grin forming on his lips. "Although I can't say I didn't enjoy the view."

Sophia shook her head at him. "I can't believe you," she muttered to herself. "I'm never changing with you in the same room again," she said a bit louder so that he could hear it too.

"Never is a long time," he said and tilted his head. She gave him a look. "I promise I won't peak again."

"Now I'm definitely keeping that picture, maybe I'll even use it as my screensaver."

Felix huffed and took off his shirt, when she kept looking at him he raised his brow. "Turn around and don't peak."

Sophia huffed a laugh and started gathering her stuff for school. "Can I look again?"

"What's the magic word?"

"All magic comes with a price."

"That's a sentence."

"I'm not saying a magic word if it comes with a price."

Felix came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Sometimes I really hate you, you know that?"

Sophia laughed. "You love me and you know it."

Felix hummed, "I do." he rested his cheek against her head and she relaxed into his embrace, closing her eyes just for a second. "I do love you."

Her eyes shot open again when she realised what he said. He loves her. Felix just told her he loves her. How could he love her? They haven't even been on a real date yet! But for some reason it scared her less then she expected. She felt his arms tighten around her ever so slightly, as if he was afraid she would run or disappear now that he told her he loved her.

Sophia let her body relax again, leaning against him and closing her eyes again. "I love you, too," she whispered, only for him to hear. And she meant them, she really loves him. He held his breath as soon as the words left her lips and finally exhaled after what felt like forever. They just stood there for a while until Emma called from downstairs.

"We're going! Have a good day at school!"

"I will, you too!" Sophia called back and looked up at Felix who was admiring her with his grey-blue eyes. She was definitely going to have a good day.

* * *

Caligo growled, like always, as he looked through Sophia's bedroom window. He had disguised himself as a raven so he wouldn't stand out in the tree. The kiss he gave her yesterday clearly didn't affect her as much as he hoped for. That stupid lost boy could calm her, could bring the light back in her even after he poured half of his darkness into her.

Caligo couldn't take the sight of them anymore so he flew away from the tree he was sitting on. He flew right to the treehouse and rushed into the room, transforming back and scaring the crap out of Pan as he did so. He growled and let out a scream, gripping his hair and pacing around.

"What's got you so angry?" Pan asked, sounding more confident then he looked.

"She loves him!" he shouted, pulling at his hair. "He just told her he loved her and she said it back!"

"He loves her?" Pan repeated. Caligo kicked the little table in the middle of the room with a little too much force against the wall. "Dude, careful!"

"Shut up!"

"Caligo, relax. This isn't the end of the world." Caligo turned to look at him. Pan immediately ducked in just the slightest bit. "Wasn't this the plan? Now we only have to make sure Felix breaks her heart."

"He won't break her," he growled lowly. "He. Loves. Her."

"What if we set him up?" Caligo raised an eyebrow. "Can't you use your magic or something, make it look like he is with someone else."

"A masking spell," Caligo said a bit calmer. "If we find a couple we can mask them, make it look like Felix and some random girl and make sure Sophia sees them together." A dangerous grin spread across his face while he looked at Pan. "There is still some use to you after all."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Pan asked and sat up. Caligo only smirked at him and disappeared in red smoke. He had to find a couple and a masking spell.

* * *

Sophia threw her bag to the ground and went to lie upside down on her bed, head dangling from the edge and her legs up against the wall. Felix was getting them some snacks from downstairs since she was too lazy to get them and her parents weren't home for another two hours.

A few minutes later the door opened and Felix walked into the room, a bowl of chips in his hands. "What are you thinking about?" he asked amused as he closed the door.

"How do you know I was thinking?"

He sat down next to her. "You're always in this position when you're thinking."

She lifter her head to look at him. "You have lived here for two, three days and you already know that this is my thinking position?"

"It's not hard to figure that out if you also sit like that in class."

"It helps me think, okay?" she said defensive.

Felix chuckled, putting the bowl of chips between them and copied her position so that he was now laying the same way as she was.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"It's stupid, really."

"Tell me."

Sophia sighed. "Everyone is a fairy tale character, right?" Felix nodded. "Well, obviously everyone knows the Disney version, but do you think people out there know the real stories, but don't think more of them then just… stories? Do you think they write fanfiction about us? And make fan art and all that stuff?" She turned her head to look at him, their noses almost touching. _He looked funny upside-down._

"I think that would be pretty cool if they did," he smirked. "'The Amazing Felix and Sophia' That would be something I would read."

Sophia huffed. "You mean 'Sophia and Felix'."

"Or 'The Queen and The lost Boy'."

"'The Lost Queen.'"

"That sounds like a pretty good story to me."

"Yeah." She looked away again. "I wonder who they ships with who and what their ship names are."

"You know who I ship?" Sophia turned her head to look at him again.

"Who?" she asked curious.

"Although I really don't like Hook I ship him with your mother," Felix admitted and Sophia laughed softly, grabbing a chip from the bowl. "Part of it is because if they weren't together you wouldn't exist." He booped her nose, making her giggle.

"Who else?"

"Uhm… I ship Henry and Violet."

"Henry and Violet?" He nodded. "You barely know them, plus you've never seen Henry."

"I saw Henry today and Violet's attempt to talk to him, they looked cute together," he said simple. "Who do you ship?"

"Obviously my parents, Violet and Henry for sure and…" she looked away again and tapped her finger on her chin, thinking.

"You and me," Felix whispered. Sophia looked back at him and smiled softly.

"Yeah, you and me."

Felix leaned in and brought his hand up – or down actually – to cup her cheek but the movement made him lose his balance and slide off of the bed, taking Sophia and the bowl of chips with him.

With a yelp they fell to the floor, completely covered in chips. Sophia had the chips bowl on her head and was laying horizontal over his stomach. Sophia pushed herself up with her hand and Felix leaned back on his elbows. He lifted the chips bowl just a little so he could see her eyes. She looked over at him and when their eyes met they burst out laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: First of all I want to thank everyone who send me a happy birthday review, thank you so much, love you all!**

 **Second; this is my first story with 20 chapters! and there are still many to come! :D**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all. Season 1 of this story is slowly coming to an end, but I have a great plan for Season 2, so don't worry about that ;)**

 **Thanks again and don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts! because yes, I want to know ;)**


	21. A1B Ch21

"So how are we going to make your mother believe?" Felix asked Sophia. She was sitting at her desk doing homework while he was reading in the storybook again.

"We can't just tell her, she won't believe us."

"Why not?" Felix raised an eyebrow and looked up from the book.

"She's under a spell," Sophia explained, putting down her pencil and turning to look at him. "after that incident in the park I could sense magic better than before. Well, I could sense it before but I didn't know it was magic. But when I looked my mother in the eye I felt a magic wall, blocking her believe, someone put a spell on her."

"How do you know it's a spell and not a curse?"

"If it was a curse it would be broken already by True Loves Kiss and it felt less dark than a curse."

"Since when are you a magic expert?"

"Since I wanted to know more about my own." She smirked at him and crossed her arms. "Why aren't you doing your homework?"

"I'm doing my homework," he said and held up the storybook.

"School homework."

Before Felix could answer they heard Killian call from downstairs. "Sophia, can you come downstairs for a minute?"

"Okay," she called back. She stood up but before leaving she looked at Felix. "Homework."

"What do I get if I do it?" he asked with a mischief grin. Sophia walked over to him, leaning down and placing a small kiss on his lips.

"I'll think about it," she said and walked out of the room. Downstairs she saw her parents both sitting on the couch, smiling brightly at each other. "What's going on?"

"Sophia, sit down," he mother and gestured to the couch diagonally across from them. Sophia sat down on the couch and looked wary at her parents.

"What's going on?" she asked again.

"Your mother and I found out something today," Killian started. Sophia swallowed, did they found out about Felix? No, they wouldn't look this happy if they found out that Felix was in their house. But what else could they have found out that made them this happy and excited?

"What would you say if we told you you're going to be a big sister?" Emma asked, a bit of nervousness showing on her face.

For a moment she just stared at them confused until she realised what they were saying. Sophia gaped and covered her mouth. "No way." Both Emma and Killian nodded. "No way!" she said louder and got off the couch, hugging both her parents. "I can't believe it!" she laughed and pulled back from the hug. "Is it a boy or a girl? How far along are you? What are you going to name it?"

"Easy there little love," Killian said. "we don't know the gender, yet, it's too early for that"

"Tomorrow we are going to the doctor," Emma said, a bit relieved that Sophia took the news well. "we just couldn't wait to tell you, but don't tell anyone else."

"Can I tell Violet?"

"Only Violet, no one else."

Sophia nodded and hugged her parents again. "Congrats Mom and Dad, I can't wait to meet my new brother or sister."

Both Emma and Killian hugged her back and laughed softly. Sophia pulled back from the hug and rushed upstairs. She swung the door open and practically threw it back shut again in her excitement. Felix looked up from his notebook, he actually listened to her and started on his homework.

"What's got you so happy?" Felix asked amused. Sophia grabbed his hands, pulling him off of the couch, making the books fall to the floor. She was almost jumping as she stood before him with a bright smile.

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Sophia squeaked excited, looping her arms over his shoulders.

"Your mother is pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm going to have a brother or sister!"

"That's amazing." He smiled while he said it but there was a sadness in his eyes.

"Something wrong?" she asked him, the smile fading from her lips.

"No, no of course not," he gave her a fake smile. "I'm happy for you."

"But you're sad for yourself." She cupped his cheek with one hand. "Why?"

Felix looked down, shaking his head. "It's nothing, really."

Sophia hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Just know that you can tell me anything."

"I know."

* * *

Regina walked down the street. She had expected to feel more relaxed now that Caligo made sure the curse wouldn't be broken, but it didn't. The curse was weakening again and it didn't look like Caligo was doing anything about it. The worst thing was, was that she couldn't do anything about it. If Caligo wanted this, she couldn't stop him.

She looked down at her hand, seeing the lightly burned skin of her palm. She was never going to make a deal with that demon again. Regina sighed, she couldn't do anything about the weakening curse, she would break the deal if she did. But Caligo made the deal, meaning; he could break it if he wanted. She knew the magic he used to mark her. It was dark and wicked, only used by the darkest sorcerers of all the realms who were often described as demons. The spell is called; 'The Deal Of The Devil'. The person who burns the other can break the deal without a problem, but the person who got burned would pay the price of life if they broke it. It was a cruel way to get what you want.

Completely lost in thoughts, Regina didn't see the slightly risen paving stone. She tripped over it, expecting to hit the ground but was caught by someone. She looked up and saw a handsome man with a neatly trimmed scuff who smelled like forest.

"Are you alright there?" he asked her. For a moment, Regina was completely speechless.

She snapped out of it and pushed herself upright again, clearing her throat. "Fine," she said flatly and brushed her hands over her skirt even though there wasn't anything on it. When the man didn't walk passed her and kept looking at her she raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there something else?"

The man huffed a laugh and shook his head. "My apologies, where are my manners," he extended his hand. "Robin Locksley."

"Regina Mills," she said and shook his hand. Regina froze when she noticed the tattoo on his forearm. The lion tattoo. She immediately yanked her hand back. "I'm sorry, but I have to go," she said quickly. She wanted to turn and walk in the other direction but stopped when he spoke up.

"Wait, would you like to have lunch or something? With me?" he added quickly.

"I really have to go."

He gently caught her wrist. "It's just lunch," he said with a hopeful smile.

Regina hesitated but her mouth already spoke the words before her mind could stop them, "Okay, tomorrow at Granny's?"

"Perfect," he said and smiled at her. It felt like something inside her awoke the moment their eyes met, something that Regina thought had died when her mother crushed Daniel's heart. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked passed her and she could only stare after him. What had just happened?

* * *

"How about those?" Peter said, pointing at a couple that entered Granny's.

Caligo shook his head. "They don't look confident around each other."

"And those?"

"Urg, they are to confident," Caligo growled when the couple started making out right in front of them. He looked away from the couple that looked like they were going to swallow each other to look at Peter. "You know your ways around girls, why can't you do it?"

"Why can't you?" Peter retorted. Peter was slowly becoming more like Pan again, his memories are really annoying Caligo right now, he was much too confident for his liking. But the fear was still in his eyes, that would never change.

"I'll show you why," he snarled and pushed himself off of the brick wall, walking over to a group of girls before Granny's. He put on a flirty grin, but as soon as they spotted him walking over their laughter died down and three of them even rushed inside. "Hello ladies."

Two others started to back away slowly but one girl stood her ground, probably the stupid one that wanted to show she wasn't afraid, which she clearly was. "What do you want?" the girls asked with an annoying stupid girly voice that made him want to bite her head off while listing her chin.

He stepped closer to the little bitch, he was curious how far she would go. "What's your name?"

"Alexandra." Ah, daughter of Cinderella.

"Well, Alexandra," he said in a low voice with a soft purr as he said her name and taking a step closer. "I gather that you know who I am?"

"Caligo, also known as 'The Demon Of Storybrooke'," she said, her voice betraying her fear.

He chuckled softly to himself and took one last step closer, the one that had their bodies almost touching. He could see Alexandra's friends look at them, one was even filming. "I prefer 'King Of Darkness'," he purred. "now kiss me."

"Why would I kiss you?" she asked loudly so that everyone could hear it while, trying to get attention. She was such a bitch, wanting everyone to know that darkest person in Storybrooke was flirting with her. He was sure his eyes were a very dark red because all he wanted to do was kill her, he was already planning how he was going to hide her body, if he even bothered to.

"Why not?"

She started to lean in and closed her eyes. He smirked and grabbed her throat. Her eyes shot open and she grasped at his hand. As if he would ever let anyone that wasn't Sophia kiss his lips, the thought disgusted him. Everyone who had come to stand around them took a step back, a few were still filming.

Caligo started laughing darkly and turned his head, looking at Pan who was still leaning against the wall, trying to look unimpressed. "See Peter? This is what happens when the bitch is not Sophia," he called at him before looking back at the girl in his hand who was gasping for air. "So remember this," he snarled. "if your name isn't Sophia, if you don't have black hair, green eyes and pointy ears, then me flirting with you means death, understood?" the bitch nodded repeatedly even though he wasn't sure if that was possible with the way he was holding her. He released Alexandra who rushed over to her friends and looked around him at everyone who was looking at him. "Understood!?" he growled loudly. Some people ran off, others nodded or said 'yes sir' before walking away, some even fainted.

Caligo huffed and walked back to Pan. "You know you just could have told me you don't want someone else then Sophia."

"But where would be the fun in that?" Caligo grinned darkly.

* * *

"Get away from me!" Sophia yelled, waking Felix. Felix immediately sat up and turned his gaze to Sophia. The room was dark since it was the middle of the night, but he would still make out Sophia's and her bed. He saw Sophia stirring in her bed.

He pushed his blankets off of him and stood from the couch, walking over to her. "Sophia, shh, it's me, it's okay," he said in a hushing voice as he sat down on the bed next to her. "I'm here, you're safe."

He lifted his hand to ran his fingers through her hair, but as soon as his skin touched hers, her eyes shot open and she grasped his wrist, squeezing it.

"It's okay, it's only me, Felix," he said, cupping her cheek with his other hand, stroking the soft skin and noticing that it was damped with sweat. Sophia looked at him for a long time before releasing his wrist, only to push herself up and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered in his ear.

He rubbed her back and held her tightly. "Did you have a nightmare?" Sophia nodded. "Tell me about it."

She pulled back from the hug and sat back, patting the empty space next to her. He crawled over the bed and went to sit there. Sophia immediately leaned against him, taking his hand in hers. "It was Caligo," she said softly.

"What did he do?"

She shook her head. "He wasn't alone."

"Who else was there?"

"Pan," Felix tensed. "they were at a well, or at least Pan was, you were there too." She paused for a second before continuing. "I was with Caligo, he was… distracting me. When I found out why I was too late." Her voice broke at the end of the sentence. Felix squeezed her hand and pulled her tightly against him. "I arrived at the well you and Pan were there, but you didn't move and smoke was coming out of the well, and and…"

She was hyperventilating and sobbing at the same time. Felix released her hand and pulled her on his lap, letting her head rest against his chest while stroking her hair. "It was just a dream, I'm here, I'm fine and so are you," he ensured her.

She calmed down after a while, but tears were still flowing down her face. "You don't understand, Felix. After Caligo kissed me he gave me a part of his magic, it was stolen magic and it was dark. This dream wasn't just a dream, it was a vision."

"What are you saying?"

"I dreamt about the future," she said, her voice shaking. "it is going to happen."

Felix was silent for a while, so was Sophia. If it was true, he was going to die, probably at Pan's hand. Maybe it should scare him, but it didn't. Death didn't scare him. What did scare him was that he would leave Sophia behind if he died, that she would cry and he wouldn't be there to comfort her, that she would cry because of him.

He felt Sophia drift off so he carefully placed her back in the bed, but before he could leave she grabbed his wrist again, much gentler then before. "Please stay."

Felix nodded, even though he was sure she couldn't see it in the dark and lifted the covers to crawl under them. Sophia curled up against him and he held her close. He didn't know when this dream of her was going to happen so he savoured every moment he still had left with her.

"I love you," he whispered in her hair.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **My life is pretty busy at the moment so I don't think I'll be able to upload a new chapter everyday now that my prewritten one's are out. I'll try, but there might be a chance that I won't be able to post something tomorrow.**

 **On my page I have a link to my spotify playlist that I listen to when I'm writing, some songs enspire my writing so it might be fun to listen to while you read my story ;)**

 **let me know if you liked this chapter in the reviews and if you have any questions or anything that you would like to share with me :)**


	22. S1B Ch22

Felix woke the next morning laying on his stomach, feeling a weight laying on his back and a hand entwined with his. He smiled to himself when he realised that the weight was Sophia and that the hand was hers. He lifted his head to look at the clock on her nightstand. 6:30 it read, half an hours before the alarm would go off. Felix closed his eyes again, letting his head rest on the pillow while pulling the comforters, that had slid down while sleeping, over them again. He squeezed her hand and buried his face in the pillow with her sent. Waking up like this was heaven.

Sophia stirred a bit, grabbing his hand tighter and burring her face in his back before sighing through her nose and relaxing. He loved this, having her against him, close to him. When she was close to him he felt whole, not just the empty soul he felt for hundredths of years, but a whole one. He loves her, he really does. Every part of her, her magic, her talents, her pointy ears, her strengths but also her weaknesses, he loves it. When he told her he was scared that it was too soon, that he scared her away and that she would never be coming back, but that didn't happen. Instead she told him she loves him.

Sophia loves him. If there was one thing that he believed he would never have, it was love, and now he has it. Not just from anybody, but from the only person he wants it from; Sophia.

His mind began to drift off. Sophia's warm body pressed against his back and her hand clasped in his made him sleepy and soon he was asleep again, dreaming of the angle that saved him in so many ways.

Half an hour later though, he was woken by the annoying sound of that stupid alarm. He groaned into his pillow and felt Sophia's hand slip out of his to push the snooze button on the clock.

"Morning," she mumbled into his back, her voice still thick from sleep.

"Sleep well?" he asked her, looking over his shoulder. She smiled softly at him with her sleepy eyes.

"Never better," she answered. "your back is quite comfortable, you make a good pillow."

"And you make a pretty warm blanket," he smirked back. Sophia let her cheek rest on his back again, tracing small patterns in the fabric of his shirt. "Can't we just skip school? Tell your parents that you're sick and stay in bed all day?"

Sophia laughed softly. "You would really like that, wouldn't you?"

"Is that a yes?" Felix asked hopeful.

"No, but you can stay here and I'll just go to school."

"But the point of skipping school was so _we_ could stay in bed, not just me."

"Am I really that good of a blanket?"

He smirked and grabbed both her arms, tugging them under him so that she was tightly pressed against his back, her face right next to his. "No one can have _my_ blanket," he whispered in her ear.

Sophia tried to pull her arms back but couldn't free them from under him. After a few failed attempts she nuzzled her nose in his neck, showing her defeat. "How can I make you let me go?"

"The nuzzling doesn't help."

Sophia hummed. "Never mind."

* * *

"Hey Soph!" Violet called. Sophia and Felix turned their heads to look in the direction Violet was coming from. Sophia had convinced Felix not to skip school after she promised him that they would go out for ice cream after school. Yes, he wanted ice cream, sometimes he was really just a boy. "And Felix," Violet said and crossed her arms when she was beside them.

"Violet," Felix said dryly as a form of greeting.

"What is it, Vel?" Sophia asked, ignoring the way they Violet and Felix glared at each other.

Violet looked away from Felix and smiled at her friend. "Henry asked me out!"

"He did?" Sophia asked with wide eyes.

"Yes!"

Both girls squeaked in excitement while Felix just stood there.

"When? Where? How?"

"Is it okay if I just leave?" Felix asked, pointing over his shoulder. "Because I really don't care."

Sophia slapped his chest. "Be nice, you said you shipped them."

"You ship me and Henry?" Violet asked unbelieving. Felix groaned and pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head, glaring at Sophia from under it, but she saw that it was a half-hearted one.

"There is a think called secrets, ever heard of it?"

"Yeah Soph, I didn't need to know that."

"My family is very bad at keeping secrets, plus you never told me it was a secret," Sophia said in her defence.

"Guess I'm never telling you anything from now on," Felix grinned, pulling her closer to him.

"Guess we are not going to get ice cream after school," Sophia said with her own grin.

"What does ice cream have to do with this?"

"Everything."

"Stop the flirting already," Violet groaned, getting their attention.

Sophia huffed. "As if you're not going to annoy us with your flirting when you and Henry _finally_ get together."

"Not really looking forward to that," Felix said. "I change my mind, I don't ship it."

"Sometimes I really hate you two."

"You never even liked me in the first place," Felix said and raised his eyebrow.

"True," Violet said and pulled out her phone from her pocked, tapping a few times on the screen before showing him a picture. "But you're really adorable here and you make my best friends happy, so I though I'll give you a chance."

Felix eyes widened when he saw the photo of him that Sophia took when he was pouting. "You send it to her?!" he almost screamed and looked at Sophia.

"Sorry?" she gave him her best puppy eye look and it worked to soften him just a bit.

"That's it, I'm deleting that photo."

He grabbed her phone out of her pocket and went straight to her gallery. She should put a password on it the next time. Sophia tried to grabbed her phone back but he held it out of her reach. _Why does he has to be so freaking tall?_

"And… delete," he said and handed her phone back. She quickly looked through her gallery but couldn't find the photo anywhere. She looked up at him, pouting.

"You really deleted it?" she asked in her most sad voice. Guilt flashed in his eyes when he looked at her, but it was only a mere second.

"Why do you even need a photo when you have the original?" he stepped closer to her, cupping her cheek and kissed her nose.

"Guys, I'm still here," Violet said annoyed.

"Can I kill her?" Felix groaned.

"This isn't Neverland, mister. You can't kill unless you know how to erase all the evidence."

"Wanna be my partner in crime?" he smirked.

Violet grabbed Sophia's arm, yanking her away from Felix and next to her. "She's already my partner in crime, find someone else."

"If you're gone I don't have to."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You sure? I heard hell was nice this time of year."

"Why than don't go there yourself."

"Hades doesn't really like me, but I bet he would love you."

At that moment the bell announced that the first class of the day was about to begin. Sophia laughed at them and moved closer to Felix, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you at lunch," she said and Felix waved her goodbye when she walked to her class. She saw Violet stick out her tongue at Felix before following her. "Why do you guys hate each other so much?"

Violet shrugged. "We just don't match."

"Can you send me that photo," Sophia said with a smirk.

"Of course."

* * *

"Any news?" Pan asked bored when Caligo entered the treehouse. Peter had to admit, he missed Felix more that he thought he would. It was just so quiet without him grumbling about everything that was wrong with the world. Nothing was as fun as it once was without him. Peter just felt… alone.

"After school Sophia and Felix are going to get ice cream," Caligo said with the usual dark annoyed voice he always spoke with. Peter had gotten used to it by now.

"That's perfect," he said. "we can put something in his ice cream or put him under a spell or something, send some random girl over to him and make sure she flirts with him and that he flirts back right in front of Sophia."

"But we don't have a random girl."

"I'm sure we'll find one."

"I think I already know someone." When Peter looked at Caligo his eyes shone with mischief and a devilish grin spread across his face. _Not good._ "what's your dress size?"

"My dress si-" then it hit Peter why Caligo was looking at him like that. "Oh no, No no no no. I'm not dressing up like a girl, they'll recognise me."

"Not if I glamour your face."

"Can't you glamour my entire body so I don't need to wear a dress?"

"I can't glamour clothing." Caligo was having too much fun. "So what's your dress size?"

* * *

"Hello Sophia," said the woman behind the counter.

"Hey Ingrid," she greeted her. Ingrid was the aunt of Elsa and Anna who were close friends to her mother. Only now that she knew about the curse she noticed how young Ingrid was for someone with two adult nieces. Apparently the curse made people obvious to such things as age, too.

"Who's your friend?"

Again Felix kept his head low, hood over his head and not saying a word. Sophia nudged him with her elbow but he kept his head down.

Sophia sighed and smiled at Ingrid. "He's a bit shy." She ignored the look he gave her from under his hood. "I'll have my usual." She turned to look at Felix. "What do you want?"

He looked at the different flavours before looking at her. "What's your usual?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough."

"I'll have that, too."

"Two chocolate chip cookie dough coming up." Ingrid moved behind the counter in a fluent motion. It didn't surprise Sophia that much, she did work here since the curse was set. She wondered if the fact that she owned a ice cream shop had something to do with her past.

Ingrid handed them their cone and Sophia was about to pay her but Felix placed his money on the counter first. She looked up at him surprised and he just smiled, taking her hand that didn't hold the cone.

Ingrid smiled at them and mouthed 'He's a keeper' at her.

'Shut up' she mouthed back and walked out of the ice cream shop.

Outside Felix spoke up, "Shy? Seriously?"

"What else did have expected me to say?"

"Anything but shy."

" _Sorry that he's like this, he doesn't want to scare you._ Is that better?" she teased him. He grinned back at her and she let her head rest against his shoulder, licking her ice cream. She lifted her head again and stopped them when he saw someone across the street that looked an awful lot like Caligo. He lifted his hand ever so slightly before disappearing in one of the alleys.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked, following her gaze.

"I thought I saw Caligo and…" Sophia suddenly felt something strange coming from Felix ice cream. She narrowed her eyes on it. "Don't eat that." He gave her a confused look but obeyed. She lifted her hand and held it close to his cone. Yep, that was magic. "He put a spell on your ice cream."

"Why would he do that?"

Before Sophia could answer a girl walked up to them. She had long brown hair, green eyes and wore a simple green dress. Something about the girl looked familiar, but Sophia just didn't know what. The girl completely ignored her and came to stand before Felix who looked just as confused as she did.

"Hi, I'm Pe-" the girl cleared her throat. "Pe-tro-nella, yes Petronella. And who are you, cutie?"

Felix look of surprise was worth gold, Sophia could barely keep back her laugh. "Sorry Petronella, he's taken." She leaned against him and grabbed his hand.

Petronella ignored her completely. "Come on, don't let a girl wait."

"Uhm… Felix," he said a bit awkward.

"Well, Felix," she swayed closer but it didn't look natural, like she was forcing it. "do you want to have a good time with me, hot stuff?"

When Petronella placed her hand on his chest Felix immediately shoved his ice cream into the girls face. His face turned from confused and awkward to annoyed, angry and disgusted. "Don't you dare touch me ever again," he growled.

Petronella stumbled back, wiping her face with her hand. "Told you it wouldn't work!" she, or more like a he, yelled at the alley Caligo disappeared in earlier.

"Peter?" Sophia said surprised before she burst out in laughter. Felix looked confused at her and she just pointed at Peter who was looking at them horrified. "He's wearing a dress." She waved her hand, undoing the glamour spell. When Felix saw that it was Peter in a dress he burst out in laughter, too. "Why are you wearing a dress?" Sophia laughed.

"Glamour spells don't do clothing," Peter said embarrassed and not sure what to do.

"Who told you that? Of course they do clothing." Sophia was only laughing harder now, winching as he stomach started to hurt from it. Felix wasn't doing any better.

"Caligo!" Peter screamed and stormed off.

After a while their laughter had calmed down and they started walking to her house again. "That was hilarious," Sophia said and licked her ice cream before handing it to Felix.

"I've known Pan for centuries but I have never seen him in a dress," Felix laughed and licked the ice cream. "it was a waste of pretty good ice cream, though."

"Felix, do you realise Peter was flirting with you, right?" Sophia said serious but amusement shone in her eyes. Felix eyes widened when he indeed realised that Peter was flirting with him.

"That's so wrong." Felix closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "Just… wrong."

Sophia grabbed his hand with the cone, lowering it so that she could take a small bite. "Do I have to be worried?" she teased him.

He huffed and opened his eyes, looking down at her with a grin. "Definitely."

* * *

"Where are you, demon?!" Peter yelled as he walked into the alley. Caligo's low chuckled echoed through the alley. He appeared with his arms crossed from a dark corner.

"You know, I'm not even mad that we failed," Caligo said way to amused.

"I'm going to kill you," Peter growled.

"I'll like to see you try." Caligo tilted his head.

Rage was filling Peter from his toes to the tips of his ears. No one messes with Peter Pan, no one humiliates him without paying dearly. He only remembered parts of his past life, but now every memory rushed through his mind, Neverland, his son, his mission, everything. And most importantly, his magic.

Pan straitened himself and closed his eyes, focusing on his magic. When he opened his eyes again he was no longer in that hideous dress but in the clothing he always wore in Neverland. A smirk appeared in Pan's lips as he lifted his head to look at Caligo.

"Impressive," Caligo said dryly. "Took you a while."

"You knew?"

Caligo started pacing. "Of course I knew, I know everything about everyone."

"Then you how powerful I am," Pan said dangerously calm.

"I do," Caligo stopped and turned to look at him. "So don't try doing anything stupid like attacking me."

"Oh, attacking was farthest thing from my mind," Pan started pacing now, walking closer to Caligo. "You are quite powerful, maybe the most powerful of all the realms."

"I am," Caligo eyes him suspiciously.

"But you know what I learned on Neverland?" Pan was now standing before him. "Apparently you can trade more than just your son for youth." Caligo raised his brow. "You can also trade a deal for power."

Pan grabbed Caligo's neck with the hand that Caligo burned when they made the deal since it was the only spot that wasn't covered by clothing. Caligo screamed a unhuman noise and Pan felt the power rush through his veins. This felt good.

Pan released Caligo, letting him fall to the ground. "How dare you," Caligo growled and raised his hand, but nothing happened.

"Oh, did you want to do this?" Pan raised his hand, sending Caligo flying until he hit a wall. "Peter Pan never fails."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back again! sorry for the late update but I was really busy. Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **So I found this story yesterday on fanfiction called, 'The Little Mouse's Monster' and it is the most adorable, perfect and amazing story ever! You really should check it out because it's just too amazing not to be read.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter and/or the story ;)**


	23. S1B Ch23

"You have to admit, that dress did bring out the colour of his eyes," Sophia laughed as they walked up the few steps of her porch.

"We should have taken a photo," Felix chuckled. Sophia let go of his hand and unlocked the front door. She poked her head inside and looked around.

"Mom? Dad?" she called. When she didn't hear anyone she turned back to Felix. "Coast is clear." They entered the house and Sophia closed the door behind them. Felix followed Sophia upstairs to her room. When they were inside he let his bag fall to the floor and dropped to the couch. "Tired?" she teased him.

Felix leaned back and closed his eyes. "And what if I am?"

"Then I guess you might also be too tired to hear what I found out about the curse," Sophia smirked and sat on her own bed.

"When did you have time for that?" he asked her, opening one eye to look at her.

"I had a free hour because of a sick teacher." She grabbed the book out of her bag.

Felix stood up and walked over to her. "Tell me what you found."

She opened the book and he sat down next to her. Sophia pointed at a drawing with the Evil Queen and a structure on the background.

"This is her vault, it says here that she took it with her to the new land," she explained. "inside are all kinds of ingredients that we could use to make a potion that could free my mother from the spell she is under and make her believe."

"And then she can break the curse," Felix grinned at her, pride shining in his eyes. "you are truly amazing." Sophia ducked her head, feeling a slight blush creep up her face at the compliment. Felix lifted her chin with his fingers, making her look at him. "You got some chocolate on your face, let me help you."

He leaned in slowly and kissed the side of her mouth before kissing her lips. She hummed, tasting the ice cream on his lips. They were so lost in their moment that they didn't hear her parents coming home.

"Sophia, do you want to see yo-" Killian entered her room, the smile fading from his lips. Felix immediately jumped back, his face horrified just like hers.

"It's not what you think," Sophia said quickly, knowing that it is actually worse than he thinks. Killian didn't say anything, his expression turned angry and he walked over to them.

"No no no no no n-" Felix crawled back on the bed but Killian grabbed his hair, dragging him out of the room. Sophia rushed after them down the stairs. Killian opened the front door, dragging Felix out on the porch and threw him down the few stairs.

"Get the bloody hell out of my house!" Killian yelled at him before turning and slamming the door shut, locking it.

"Dad, what are you doing? You can't just leave him there," Sophia said, slightly panicking.

"And why can't I?"

"He has nowhere else to go."

Her fathers' face got only angrier when he realised why Felix was here. "He's been living here, hasn't he?" Sophia's face paled and she swallowed hard. "How long?"

"Only a few days but-"

"You can't be serious," Killian covered his face with his hands and turned away from her, taking a deep breath. He turned back to her, his face softer but he was still angry. "You're grounded. You're only allowed to go outside for school, but that's it. Don't try anything because I'll personally walk you to school if I have to. And you are not allowed to see Felix ever again."

"What? Dad, please listen-"

"Go to your room!"

Sophia felt anger rise up in her. "I hate you!" she yelled at her father before turning and walked up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door shut and sat down on her bed. She was only helping him, and now he was all alone. Alone outside in the dark and the cold, where is he going to stay now? Is he going back to Pan? Probably not. Is Granny going to rent him a room now? Maybe, but the chance was slim.

This was all her fault, she should have been more careful. And now she wasn't allowed to see him. If it wasn't for the fact that her mother was the town sheriff and her grandmother one of her teachers she would have ignored it, but she couldn't. She knew her family and if there was one thing that her family does, it was keeping an eye on each other. As soon as her mother and grandmother would hear the news they wouldn't leave her alone.

She was so screwed.

* * *

Emma rushed to the living room, spotting Killian on the couch, his hands covering his face. She heard screaming, doors slamming and stomping footsteps. She had been in the bathroom when it happened. She walked over to Killian, placing her hand on his should.

"What happened?" she asked him gently, sitting down next to him. He was clearly distressed.

"Sophia hates me," he mumbled, his voice sounded broken. "she hates me," he repeated.

"Why does she hate you?"

Killian looked up from his hands, his eyes a bit red. "Felix had been hiding out in her room."

"Wait, what?" Emma asked a bit shocked, that was not what she expected.

"I wanted to show her the picture of the echo but found him kissing her on her bed," Killian looked at the floor. "I dragged him out of her room, threw him outside and locked the door. I grounded Sophia and now she hates me."

"Killian, she doesn't hate you," Emma said gently, rubbing his back. "you did the right thing, it is only to protect her. She'll understand in time."

"She said he had nowhere else to go."

"He'll find a place to stay, doesn't he live in that treehouse with Peter?"

"Apparently not anymore."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

Killian turned his head to look at her. "I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about my daughter. I'm worried that she'll ignore me, that she'll hate me for what I did and is going to run off with him. I can't lose her, Emma. Not to him, not to anyone."

Emma gave him a small smile. "Killian, you know that one day you have to let her go, right? She won't stay young forever. She'll want a family of her own one day."

"But I'm scared that I won't be a part of it," he said, looking down again.

"Of course you'll be a part of it. She loves you, just let her anger cool down a bit." Killian looked at her again, a small smile on his lips. He didn't look completely convinced. Emma sighed. "I'm going to start on dinner, try to rest a bit. I can see you are tired."

"I'm going to talk to her," he decided and stood up.

"Killian, shouldn't you let her cool down first?" she asked, standing up too.

"I need to know."

With that he walked upstairs to her bedroom. He stood before her door, hesitating a bit before knocking.

"Go away," Sophia called from the other side of the door.

"I just want to talk," Killian called back.

"I don't." Killian sighed but opened the door anyway. He was expecting to see her on her bed, but she wasn't. He looked around the room, spotting her sitting on the couch in the left corner of her room, hugging a pillow. "I said go away."

Killian walked over to her, sitting down beside her. "I just want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why did you let him live here?"

Sophia buried her nose deeper in the pillow and closer her eyes. "I didn't want him to be alone."

"Why would he be alone? He has Peter."

She shook her head. "They had a fight, Felix left and Pan teamed up with Caligo and they are now trying to tear us apart." Sophia huffed a humourless laugh and looked up at him. "You could join them, they would accept you gladly."

A pang of guilt and pain rushed through him. He gritted his teeth, looking down. "Who's Pan?" he asked instead.

Sophia shook her head, burring her face in the pillow again. "I mean Peter, but never mind. Just leave me alone."

"You really care for him," he stated, making no move to leave.

Sophia looked at him, her eyes cold. "I do. You have no idea how much." It hurt him to see his daughter look at him like that, the guilt didn't really help either. "And he cares for me, too." She tilted her head. "You remember when he saved your life?"

"Aye."

"Can't you see he wants to change, that he wants to become someone worthy of me? Why can't you just see that he loves me?"

"I just don't want to lose you," Killian looked at her, tears stinging his eyes. "I know that you are growing up and that you'll want to have a family of your own one day, but it scares me," he admitted. "I only want what's best for you, that your life is perfect. You've been so distended the last few day and now that I know why it kills me that there is…" Killian shook his head, closing his eyes. He was fighting to keep the tears from flowing down his face. She didn't need to see him cry, but it just killed him that there was some other man beside him in her life that she loved. Maybe it was selfish to think like that, but he couldn't help it. He knew that he had to let her go, let someone else take over his role to take care of her one day, but he was just so scared that the man wouldn't treat her like a princess, the way she deserved to be treated.

The fact that she loved Felix stung even more, almost feeling like betrayal. He hated Felix so much and now his daughter loved him, and he loved her. Again, Felix would take away someone he held dear. He would never win from that monster. But something in the back of his mind said that Felix wasn't the monster, that he really had changed for her. Felix did save him. He hated him so much, maybe even more then he did, but still he saved him.

Sophia placed her hand on his shoulder and when he looked up at her, the cold look was gone and a small smile was on her lips. "You're not losing me to him. No matter what, you'll always be the number one man in my life. But just give him a chance, too."

Killian nodded, smiling faintly. "I'll try."

Sophia hugged him and he held her tightly. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, little love."

She pulled back from the hug with a smile that meant trouble. "So he can stay here again?"

"Oh, no. No he can't," Killian said. "and you are still grounded."

Sophia pouted and grabbed the pillow again. "Please?"

"No."

She grabbed her phone and showed him a picture of a pouting Felix. "Please?"

Killian burst out in laughter when he saw the picture, but shook his head. "No, although I would like a copy of that."

"Not getting it," she pulled away the phone from him and shoved the pillow she was holding in his face. "You can have his pillow if you want."

Killian pushed the pillow out of his face, throwing it to the ground while a shiver ran down his spine at the thought of Felix using that pillow. _What if he had drooled on it?_ Sophia laughed at his reaction and he laughed with her. It felt good to hear his daughter laugh again.

When they laugh died down she looked serious at her father again. "But can I see him? Can I at least bring him his bag and make sure he has a place to stay for tonight?"

Killian hesitated for a bit before nodding. "You can, but you can only see him at school as long as you are grounded and he can't come over." She hugged her father again. "Now go before I change my mind. Be home before dinner."

Sophia smiled thankfully at him, before gathering all Felix stuff and putting it in his bag. She swung his bag over her shoulder and grabbed a book from her bed, calling a quick 'thank you' before leaving her room.

* * *

Pan threw Caligo one last time against the wall before leaving him between a few boxes. He had tortured him until he finally told him where he had got the stolen magic; the mayors' vault in the graveyard. Apparently that was the place where she kept the curse, too.

Pan had formed a plan. Because of the curse, Neverland was destroyed, just like all the other realms. But Pan wanted to go back to Neverland, it was his home. And because he couldn't, he would create a new Neverland. What better way to create a new land then with a curse?

Pan looked down at Caligo one last time, smirking darkly when the demon didn't move. Pan took a deep breath and let the wind take him. It had been so long since he had flown, he almost forgot what it felt like. He looked down at the town, no one had even the slightest idea of what was going on.

He let himself land just before the vault. He felt a protection spell that was cast around it, but it wasn't a strong one. With a simple wipe of his hand he removed the spell and walked inside. With another wipe the stone coffin of someone named 'Henry' moved to the side and opened a secret staircase. Pan walked down the stairs and smirked when what he was looking for was right in front of him.

He grabbed the little scroll with the curse from the gold and velvet box and opened it. He read through the ingredients, one by one. He looked around the vault, seeing that everything he needed was there. Then he came to the last ingredient and his smirk faded slowly as he read the line over and over again.

 _The heart of the one you love most._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and thanks to those who review!**

 **You really have to check out the story 'The Little Mouse's Monster', it's just so amazingly written! for those who love Felix I would** **definitely recomend it and even if you don't, it's still a lovely story. it's just perfect and Pan'sLittleLostGirl needs more credit for it, it has only 3 favourites! I mean, come on! it really deserves more than that!**

 **anyway, if you go to my profile you can find a link to my spotify playlist I listen to while writing this story.**

 **don't forget to review and if you do check out my playlist or 'The Little Mouse's Monster' from** **Pan'sLittleLostGirl, let me know what you thought. Also let me know if you would like me to do this more, recomending fanfiction that I really like or if you have a fic that you think I would really like, let me know ;)**

 **Wow, long story. I'll shut up now.**

 **Love you all!**


	24. S1B Ch24

Felix rubbed his head while walking down the street. Hook had at least pulled a hand full of hair out of his head, but he wasn't sure he deserved it. Okay, maybe a bit. He'd been hiding out in his daughters room and was caught kissing her, that's not really what a father would like to see when coming home. He definitely deserved it.

Maybe he should be worrying about where he was going to sleep tonight, but he wasn't. He was worried about Sophia. She must be in big trouble for this and it was his fault. He should have never accepted her offer to stay, he should have been more careful. And now because of him, she is in trouble.

He hated himself for being so stupid, to risk such a thing because he was selfish. And now because he didn't want to be alone he might never see her again. Maybe he was being over dramatic but he knew Hook, and even though he saved him, it changed nothing. Hook want what is best for his daughter, and that was not him. He was stupid to think that he could have her, that for once he could be happy. But that was just not possible for him.

Felix was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard groaning from the alley a few feet away. He hesitatingly walked in, trying to see what made the sound. He froze when he saw Caligo lying next to a few boxes. He was covered in blood and was slowly coming back to consciousness.

Normally he would run, but something stopped him. Caligo looked weak and the usual dark aura around him was gone. Felix still felt a shiver run down his spine when he stepped closer, but it almost looked like Caligo had no power anymore. As if all his magic was gone. That he was wounded also made him look weaker. Something must be very wrong because Caligo didn't got hurt often. When Sophia blasted him with her magic he didn't even have a scratch, so he was either tortured really badly or he didn't have magic that protected him.

Perhaps it was best if Felix just left him there, let fate decide what to do with him. But again, something stopped him from turning his back to him. He was trying to become someone worthy of Sophia and leaving Caligo here to die isn't 'good form' as Hook likes to call it. If it wasn't for Sophia he had turned his back to him.

"Be thankful that she changed me," he mumbled as he bend down and swung Caligo's arm over his shoulder. Felix dragged him out of the alley to the nearest bench he could find. Caligo was heavier than he looked. He was still fighting to get back consciousness when Felix placed him on the bench. Felix looked around, maybe there was someone that could help him, but the streets were empty. He ran a hand through his hair, noticing all the shops were closed already. Just his luck. The hospital was way too far for him to carry Caligo there. At times like this he really wished he had a phone.

He turned back to Caligo. His blood was everywhere, his face, his clothing, his hair. Felix only just noticed that Caligo's blood was also on him, _great_. Felix let out a heavy sighed and sat down next to Caligo. What was he going to do? He knew how to bandage someone but it was too dark and he didn't have anything to clean his wounds with.

"Felix!"

His head shot up in the direction the voice came from. A smile appeared on his lips when he saw who the voice belonged to and stood up. Sophia threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back just as tight.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her and pulled away.

"I needed to make sure you had a place to stay for the night," she explained. "my father won't let you stay with us anymore but he did allow me to help you."

"He's okay with us being together?"

"He'll try." Sophia smiled a bright smile but it faded just a bit. "I am grounded, though." At that moment Caligo groaned behind him. They both looked at him and Sophia's expression turned shocked as she walked over to him. "What happened?"

"I found him like this in an alley." Only then did he notice that she had his bag. "Can I have my bag?" he asked and she handed it over to him. It might be a bit weird but he always kept a mini first aid kit in his bag, just in case. At this moment, though, he was glad he did. "I have a fist aid kit but we need to get him somewhere with more light."

"Maybe I can call someone," she suggested, but when she reached into her pocket where she usually kept her phone it wasn't there. "Shit."

"What?"

"Left my phone at home."

"Then help me get him to another place, it's getting cold and dark." Sophia nodded and swung Caligo's other arm over her shoulder while he took the other. "It would have been nice if he was awake."

"I'm not so sure about that," Sophia said, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, never mind." He turned his head to look at her. "Can't you use your magic to heal him?"

Sophia shook her head. "I haven't practiced that, yet, and we are each other's counterparts, I don't know what kind of effect my magic has on him. It might even make it worse."

Felix nodded, looking ahead again. "Where are we taking him?"

"Ingrid's ice cream shop is not far away from here. She lived in the back room of the shop."

So that's where they took Caligo. They walked across the street to the little shop. Sophia removed Caligo's arm from her shoulders, making Felix almost fall over by the sudden weight change. She gave him a apologising smile before walking to the side of the shop where a door was. She knocked on it and after a few seconds the door opened and Ingrid popped her head through the door opening.

"Sophia? What are you doing here?" Ingrid asked surprised.

"We need your help," Sophia said and gestured in the direction where Felix was standing with the blooded Caligo.

"Oh dear," Ingrid walked over to them, helping Caligo inside. "What happened?" she asked as they placed Caligo on a couch in the back of the shop.

"We don't know, Felix found him like this," Sophia explained.

"I'll get some water and the first aid kit," Ingrid said before disappearing in another room.

Both Sophia and Felix sat down next to each other on the floor since there was no other chair or couch in the room. Sophia turned her head and smiled at him. "Guess we don't need your first aid kit after all," she teased him before her face turned serious. "Why do you have that thing in the first place?"

Felix looked away and shrugged. "Just in case."

Sophia sighed and let her head rest on his shoulder. She was tired, just like him. They were both cover in blood from carrying Caligo. "What do you think happened to him?" Sophia asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling Pan knows more," he said darkly.

Sophia lifted her head, frowning. "Pan?"

"Yeah, didn't he say he was going to _kill_ Caligo for putting him in a dress?"

"Wait a second," she pushed herself from the floor and walked over to Caligo, Felix doing the same. She gently turned his head so that she could see the other side of his neck better. "There," she said, pointing at a strange looking burn mark.

"What is it?" he asked while examining it closely.

"First I thought it was just another wound but it had magic, I can feel it." With her fingers she gently followed the mark. "It's a deal mark. I've read about this, but there is no deal attached to it." She frowned again.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

Sophia didn't have time to explain further because Ingrid returned. "Help me get him out of his hoodie," she instructed them. They helped her although Felix felt a bit awkward while doing so. When he was out of his hoodie and shirt, both Ingrid and Sophia took a wet cloth and dapped the blood off of him. Caligo winched slightly as the cold water touched his skin, but other than that he didn't wake.

When all the blood was cleaned the wounds didn't look so life threatening anymore. He did however have a lot of bruises that were clearly work of magic. Sophia and Felix shared a look before she went back to cleaning Caligo's wounds. Ingrid seemed to be obvious to the magic caused bruises. There was one around his neck, one just below his ribcage and a few more on his chest and face.

"I think he has been lucky, nothing seemed to be broken and the wounds don't look to deep," Ingrid said and patched up the last wound. She stood up and wiped her hands with a cloth. "He should wake after a few hours. In the mean time you two could change in some cleaner clothing while I'll wash the blood out of these."

Ingrid walked to the other room again and came back a second later with a blanket and some clothing.

"Thanks," Sophia said as Ingrid handed her the clothing. She took the blanket and placed that over Caligo before turning to Felix with a apologizing smile.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any boy clothing. You could use my bathrobe, but I don't think you like pink."

Felix laughed and lifted his bag. "It's okay, I got some of my own in here."

"Alright, you two can change in the bathroom down the hall. Put the bloody clothing in the bathtub with some water so it can soak," Ingrid pointed at the hallway. They both nodded a thank you before leaving the room. When they stood before the bathroom door they stopped, hesitating a bit.

"You go first," Felix said a bit awkward and rubbed his neck.

"Thanks," Sophia stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss in his cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back, wearing a simple sweater and sweatpants. He face and hands were clean of blood and he took a moment to just admire her fair skin. "Your turn," she said with a smile and a small blush.

He smirked and kissed her nose before going inside. He stripped down until he was in his underwear and looked around for the bathtub. He walked over to it, seeing Sophia's clothing already in the water that was turning red. A real blood bath. Felix wrinkled his nose when the strong iron smell hit him. He was definitely going to buy a box of chocolates for Ingrid as a thanks or give her extreme tip the next time he gets ice cream here.

He put his clothing in the tub and walked over to the sink to clean the blood covered skin. He washed everything off and looked at himself in the mirror. For some reason he looked a bit closer at the scar on his face, following it with his finger. Sophia said the scar looked good on him, but did she really mean that? He turned around to look at his back that was covered in scars as well, the big one standing out between the small ones. What did Sophia think of those? He didn't want her to pity him, he got them because he was stupid, they were his own fault.

"Felix? Are you almost done?" Sophia asked through the door, knocking a few times.

"Yeah, almost," he called back and kneeled down before his back, opening it. He took out his sweatpants and a hoodie and put them on. He closed his back and swung it over his shoulder, but just before he left the bathroom he looked in the mirror one last time, combing his fingers through his hair. When it didn't look like he wanted it to look like he let out a frustrated huff and messed it up again. _Good enough._

He emerged from the bathroom and was met by a bright smiling Sophia. "What got you so happy?" he asked with a smirk.

She let her arms rest on his shoulders, letting one hand tug at his hair. "I asked Ingrid if you could stay here and she said yes."

"What?"

"She said you can stay here as long as you like if you help around in the shop and you can sleep on the couch," Sophia said. "It's a really comfortable one that you can turn into a bed."

"Really?" he asked, a smile tugging on his lips before frowning. "What about Caligo?"

"Don't you like sharing?" she teased him and laughed when his expression turned disgusted. "Ingrid called his mother, she'll be here any second."

"And are you going to get ice cream more often now?" he asked and pulled her closer.

"I would if I could, but I can't," she said.

He frowned again. "Why not?"

"I'm grounded, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Sophia? Felix? Could you two come here for a second?" Ingrid called from the other room. Felix sighed but followed Sophia back to the room where Caligo laid. "Could you guys keep an eye on him while I go change?"

"Of course," Sophia said and sat down next to Caligo. Ingrid left the room and immediately Caligo grabbed Sophia's wrist. Sophia gasped in surprise and Felix stood ready to attack if needed. Caligo slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times, still holding Sophia's wrist.

"Water," he said with a rough and dry voice. Sophia looked at Felix, expecting him to get it. He gave her a 'why me?' look and she rolled her eyes, pointing at her wrist that was still being held by Caligo. Felix sighed and went to grab some water.

When he returned they helped Caligo sit up a little so he could drink. "How do you feel?" Sophia asked gently. A pang of jealousy rushed through him but he ignored it.

"Not the point," Caligo said, his voice more like his own. "I have to warn you." His eyes were soft which was something Sophia and Felix never had seen on him. It wasn't his look, though.

"For what?" Sophia asked confused.

"Pan," he coughed. "Pan has my magic, my power, plus his own. He wanted to know about the Evil Queens' vault."

Sophia and Felix shared a look. "You know where that is?"

"The graveyard," he gripped her wrist more tightly. Felix clenched his jaw and dug his nails in his palm to keep himself from cutting Caligo's hand off. "please be careful."

With that he released his grip and closed his eyes again. At the same moment Ingrid returned. "Did I miss something?"

"No, uhm…" Sophia looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit! I have to go." She stood up and hugged Ingrid. "Thank you for all your help, I'll come back for my cloths tomorrow."

"You're welcome, dear," Ingrid said and smiled sweetly at her. Then Sophia turned to Felix.

"I'll see you at school," she said with a shy smile.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"Oh, I just remember that I had to do something over… there," Ingrid said and winked at Sophia before walking into the other room.

Sophia laughed softly and shook her head before looked back at Felix. He smiled at her and leaned in, whispering a soft 'Thank you' before kissing her goodbye.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

 **let me know if you guys would like it if I put a fanfic recomendation at the end of every chapter and if you have a fic of your own that you would like for me to read send the link or the name and a little summery and I'll post what I though of it on my profile. It was just an idea that I thought would be really fun ;) (I don't read smut)**

 **in other news; season 1 of this story is slowly coming to an end. when it finished there will be a mini hiatus so I can write some chapters and when I'm back there will be dayly updates again.**

 **hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	25. S1B Ch25

"So how are we going to get to the vault?" Felix asked Sophia the next morning at school. Last night when Sophia left Ingrid's shop Felix went to the graveyard and discovered that Pan was guarding it for whatever reason.

"We have to distract Pan," Sophia said and shut her locker. "Any ideas on how?"

Felix thought for a moment. At that moment Violet joined them. "Are you two always together?"

"Something wrong with that?" Felix asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you are stealing my best friend."

"Not my fault she likes me more than you."

"Guys, stop it," Sophia said. She sighed and was about to ask Violet to leave because they had to discuss this, when an idea popped up in her head. "Violet," she said with a smile. Her friend gave her a wary look, knowing that smile all too well.

"Yeah?"

"We need your help."

"What for?" she asked carefully.

"Felix and I have to get inside somewhere but Pa- Peter won't let us, you have to distract him."

"What? No way! I'm with Henry, I can't cheat on him!"

"Don't be so over dramatic," Felix groaned. "You're not cheating on him. You just have to make sure Peter is to focussed on you to notice us."

Violet crossed her arms. "Beg me." Sophia and Felix shared a look before sighing and they started to pout. "On your knees, Felix."

"No way in Hell," he growled.

"Felix. Knees. Now," Sophia commanded him. He glared at both of them and mumbled something under his breath before getting down on his knees.

"Please," he said through gritted teeth with a annoyed fake pout.

"Wait," Violet said and grabbed her photo, snapping a photo before he could get up. "Okay, I'm in."

"What is it with you two and taking humiliating photos of me," he grumbled as he pushed himself up again.

"You're just so cute," Sophia said and hugged him sideways. "Oh, by the way, I can't come to this whole distracting Peter thing."

"You are not going to ditch me with them, are you?"

"I have no choice, really. My parents found out about Felix and now I'm grounded for who know how long, probably life."

"I was wondering when that would happen," Violet smirked and lifted her chin. "Was he kissing you while it happened?"

Out of the corner of her eye she could see a blush creep up Felix face, but she felt her own rise, too. "Maybe," she said quietly and shrugged, resting her head against Felix.

Violet laughed and snapped another picture. "You two are so photogenic," she teased them before putting her phone away. "But what is Peter guarding that is so importuned?"

Sophia and Felix looked at each other again. Should they tell her? If they succeeded then the curse would be broken in no time and she would know anyway. But maybe she would back out and think they were crazy. Without words she asked Felix if she should tell her and he nodded.

She took a deep breath before speaking, "We need to get to the Evil Queens' vault to make a potion that will make my mother believe so that she can break the curse."

"Wait, what?"

"We are all fairy tale characters, the Evil Queen cursed us about 42 years ago and Sophia's mother is the Saviour that can break the curse," Felix explained, sounding bored.

Violet snorted a laugh. "Yeah, right. Who are you? Pinocchio?"

"I'm a lost boy from Neverland," he growled.

"Pinocchio is a close friend from my Mom," Sophia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sure," Violet huffed and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Sophia's parents are Snow White and Prince Charming."

"No, that are my grandparents and my father is Captain Hook."

"I got this scar from his hook," Felix said and pointed at his face.

"You two really believe this nonsense?" They both nodded. "Fine, who am I?"

"You aren't in the book. Just like Sophia you were born within the curse, but your father is originally from Camelot," Felix explained. Violet still didn't look convince.

Sophia crossed her arms. "Okay, so how do you explain that my grandparents look the exact same age as my parents? And that the curse was cast 42 years ago and Felix still looks like 17?"

"You're not 17?" Violet asked, raising her brow.

"Somewhere around 459, maybe even 559."

Violets mouth dropped. "Yeah, sure. You really think I'm going to believe that?"

At that moment Miss Nolan, Sophia's grandmother, walked by. She smiled at Sophia and Violet but glared at Felix who just smiled polity.

"Does that look like a grandma to you?" Sophia pointed after Miss Nolan.

"Maybe she was a young mother," Violet argued.

"She was 28 when she got my mother," Sophia said frustrated. Why can't she just believe?

"You know what?" Felix said, getting their attention. "it doesn't matter as long as you help us."

"I'll help, but you two are crazy."

"Says the non-believer," Felix said.

"Sorry, I don't speak idiot."

"Good, because I don't speak it either."

Sophia let her head fall against Felix. "Please be civil when I'm not around."

"I will if she is," Felix said like a child, crossing his arms. Violet stuck out her tongue at him and also crossed her arms. To Sophia's relief rang the bell. Sophia kissed Felix cheek and followed Violet to their next class.

* * *

"You sure you guys can handle this without me?" Sophia said, handing Felix the note with the ingratiates they'll be needing. The three of them stood before the school building and Sophia needed to go home or she would be grounded for even longer.

"I've dealt with Pan before, I think I'll be fine," Felix said and took the note.

"Seriously? Peter Pan? Since when is he the bad guy?" Violet snorted.

"Since he traded his son for youth," Felix explained bored.

Sophia sighed and hugged her best friend. "Even though you don't believe, please be careful. He is more powerful than you think."

"Don't worry Soph, I'll be fine," Violet said as they separated. Sophia smiled at her before turning to him. Before she could tell him again to be careful he stepped forward and leaned down, kissing her lovingly. To their relief, Violet didn't comment because they really needed this right now.

"I'll be careful," he whispered when he pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He let go of her and walked with Violet to the graveyard while Sophia walked back home. Both of them stayed quiet for most of the walk. It was a bit of an awkward silence since they don't really know each other and, well, they pretty much hate each other.

After a while though, Violet broke the awkward silence, "So you two love each other, huh?"

"Yeah," he said and pulled his hood over his head.

"Since when?"

Felix shrugged. "Few days ago." But that was only when he admitted he loved her. If he was completely honest, he had fallen for her the first moment he saw her as a two year old in the woods.

Violet nodded and they went back to the awkward silence. They entered the graveyard and walked further until they spotted Pan. Felix grabbed her wrist and yanked her with him behind a tree.

"What is it?" Violet asked while rubbing her wrist.

"Pan," he shook his head. "or Peter. He's there." he looked away from Pan and turned to Violet. "You know the plan?"

"Go to Peter, flirt with him, you go inside, when you're out we run."

Felix nodded and looked past the trunk before looking back and nodding at her again. She bobbed her head once and stood up, dusting off her clothing and putting on a flirty smile. She walked out from behind the tree and Pan immediately spotted her, a smirk forming on his lips. Violet made sure that they were facing the other way so he could go around them without being seen.

Felix got up and sneaked passed them. He quietly opened the door of the vault and closed it behind him. _Was this it?_ He looked around and noticed scratch marks on the floor. He walked to the other side and pushed the stone coffin. A secret entrance showed and Felix smirked.

He walked down the stairs and opened the note Sophia gave him. He scanned the shelves for every ingredient that was on the note. Frog eyes, dragon nails, unicorn dust, ogre… boogers? He looked disgusted at the little pot that it was in before dropping it in his bag. He only needed one last thing; a phoenix tear.

He looked over every shelve three times and sighed in relief when he found it behind some other vials. He closed his bag and swung it around his shoulder, hoping that the ogre boogers would leak. He walked up the stairs and pushed the coffin back in place. He opened the door slightly and peaked through it. He saw Pan standing before a tree and Violet probably being pushed against it by him. Maybe he should help her…

Felix sighed to himself, grabbed a pot that was on one of the shelves and quietly walked out of the vault. He tip toed over to them and when he was close enough he smacked the pot right on Pan's head. Pan fell unconscious to the ground and Felix threw what was over from the pot to the ground. Normally Pan would have noticed him sneaking up on him, but the cursed Peter wasn't that aware of such things if there was a girl around.

"You okay?" he asked Violet as he stepped over Pan and started walking out of the graveyard.

"Yeah, uhm… thanks," Violet said as she came to walk beside him.

"Don't mention it."

"Did you get everything?"

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'.

"So… what now?"

"I need your laptop."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't have one," he said, like he was talking to a child.

Violet crossed her arms, not liking his tone. "Why do you need it?"

"I don't know how to brew this potion and I'm not allowed to go to Sophia to deliver the ingredients, neither are you," he added before she could suggest that.

"Can't you use your phone?"

"Don't have that either."

Violet huffed a laugh. "Under which rock have you been living?"

"A very large one in Neverland, it's quite nice there actually."

Violet shoved him. "You're not really from Neverland."

Felix raised his eyebrow. "Why can't I be?"

"Because Neverland doesn't exist," Violet stated as matter of fact.

"How can I convince you that it's real?"

"Show me proof."

Felix thought about that for a moment. How in hell was he going to show her proof of a destroyed fairy tale land? He had scars that were hundreds of years old but they didn't look any different from the ones he got last year, so that's a no. Then something came to his mind, the unicorn dust and the dragon nails, that's not something you see every day.

He took his bag of his shoulder and opened it, grabbing the unicorn dust, handing it to her. "Unicorn dust?" Violet said as she read the small tag.

"Careful, it's pretty rare."

She looked at it, turning the vial around a few times. "It just looks like dirt with glitter."

He took the vial from her again, putting it back in his bag and taking out the dragon nails. He opened the pot and took one out, giving it to her. "More common than unicorn dust, but still rare. Not may dragons like clipping their nails."

She examined it, but gave it back with a shrug. "Could also be from a dinosaur."

Felix put the nail back, closing his bag and swung it over his shoulder again. "Never mind, I'm done trying," he grumbled and walked ahead of her.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Your house," he said annoyed. "I need your laptop, remember?"

"No way," she said and stepped before him, blocking his path. "my Dad is home and he doesn't like it when boys come over."

"To bad." Felix walked past her, bumping her shoulder. He should have just left her there pinned against a tree by Pan, it would have saved him a lot of time. Violet rushed after him, grabbing his arm and pulling him around so that he was facing her. "What?" he snarled.

"You're not getting my laptop," she said flatly and crossed her arms.

"Who's stopping me?" he raised his eyebrows, giving her a smirk.

"I am."

She lunched forward with her fist, wanting to punch him. What a way of thanking him for saving her from Pan. He ducked and grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back. "I'm a lost boy, Violet, you can't win from me without magic," he whispered darkly into her ear.

Violet tried to get out of his grip, but after failing sighed in defeat. "Alright, you can use my laptop, but my father can't see you."

He let her go and walked past her again. She rubbed her arm and came to walk beside him again. "Why actually can't your father see me?"

"He'll probably think you want to date me and he is going to give you a speech about _how when times come you should be able to protect me_ ," Violet snorted but a he noticed a the small smile forming on her lips. Felix looked down, a bit of sadness washing over him. He wouldn't know what it was like to have a father or a mother. He didn't know what it was like to bring a girl home to his parents, hoping that they would approve. Couldn't the curse at least give him that? "You okay?" Violet asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Fine," he said shortly and started walking faster. He didn't want to talk about it with her, only with Sophia he felt save enough to be vulnerable. A few minutes later they were at Violets' house. He smirked and mischief shone in his eyes while she unlocked the door. The urge to irritate her was just too big.

"What a lovely home," he said loudly as he stepped inside. Violet pace-palmed herself and quickly pushed him to the stairs.

"Violet?" a man who he assumed was her father said as he came from another room. "Who's this?"

Felix pulled down the hood of his hoodie, walking over to him and shook the man's hand with a bit too much enthusiasm. "My name is Felix, sir. I'm just here for something in your daughter's bedroom. I must say your house looks better at day."

"Excuse me!?" The man was boiling with anger and Violet turned completely red. This was way to fun.

"It was nice meeting you, sir, but I really have to go," he said quickly and rushed upstairs entering every room until he found Violets'. He grabbed her laptop that was laying on her desk, shoving it in his bag and left the room again. Violets' father was halfway up the stair but he quickly jumped past him before he could grab him. When he ran past Violet he smirked and turned to her. "Lost boy," he said simple and turned back around, leaving the house.

Violet came to stand in the doorway. "Fuck you!" she yelled after him.

"Sounds great!" he called back. As quickly as he could he ran to Ingrid's ice cream shop. He shot through the front door, starling the family that was getting ice cream and Ingrid who was serving it. He was painting and laughing at the same time. The family and Ingrid giving him strange looks but he ignored them, having too much fun.

He sat down at one of the few tables, trying to calm his laughter and failing while Ingrid finished serving the family. When the family left Ingrid walked around the counter and sat down before him.

"What got you so happy?" she asked.

He wiped away a tear as he started to calm down. "I was at Violets' and I really don't like her so I messed with her father, stole her laptop and just ran away, you should have seen her face."

"Stole her laptop?" Ingrid repeated and frowned.

"Don't worry, I'm giving it back tomorrow at school. I just need it for… something," he said, the laughter leaving him as Ingrid kept frowning. "It was just a joke," he said, feeling the urge to defence himself.

"Felix," she started, not looking very amused. A weird feeling formed in his stomach that made him feel bad. "Stealing is bad, even if it was just a joke or a prank. It might get you in trouble."

"I know," he mumbled. "But I'm giving it back tomorrow."

"If you needed a laptop why didn't you ask if you could use mine?"

"Violet said I could use hers, too."

"But did she say you could take it with you?"

"No," he said quietly. Why was she making him feel so bad, who did she think she was, his mother? He didn't have a mother, never had and never will, so why didn't she just leave him alone. He grabbed his bag and stood up, tired of this.

"Where do you think you're you going?" Ingrid called after him.

"I have stuff to do," he called back and closed the door to the back behind him. He sat down on the couch taking Violet's laptop out of his bag. He turned it on and put it down next to him. the longer he stared at the screen the more guilt he felt. Guilt for taking the laptop like that and guilt for being rude to Ingrid. She had taken him in, let him stay with her and he was acting like a real asshole. It wouldn't surprise him if Ingrid kicked him out tonight or tomorrow morning. He deserved it.

* * *

A few hours later Felix was seated on the couch, having just brewed the potion with some help of Sophia. He didn't tell her what happened, even when she asked him why he looked so upset. When she asked how he got Violets' laptop he shrugged and said he could borrow it from her. He hated lying to Sophia, but he didn't want her to look at him like Ingrid did. The lying only made him more guilty though.

Now he was just staring at the laptop on the coffee table before him, telling himself it was just a joke and that he did no serious harm. But no matter how much he repeated that sentence the guilt stayed and he even began to feel worse about himself.

Ingrid entered the room, not looking at him when she walked to the kitchen. "How sounds homemade fries and hamburgers for dinner?"

He looked up surprised. He had expected her to be angry at him, to say that he wouldn't have any dinner tonight and could grab his bags to leave in the morning. Instead, her voice was gently like always, like nothing had happened.

"You're not mad at me?" he asked a bit hesitating.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I was rude and stole and probably scared that family away when I burst in."

Ingrid walked over to him and sat down on the couch. "You're a teenage boy, that's what they do. I can see that you've been through too much at your age. This is all new for you, living in a place with rules, having me around. I get it, it's scary, but it's good for you." When Felix looked down and stayed quiet she continued. "When my sister died I came to Storybrooke to take care of my nieces, but before I came here I was a foster mother. I helped children your age and younger who were struggling with life as well." She gave him a sweet smile. "All those kids wanted was a home and someone to care for them. I've seen you around Sophia, you really care about her and you only want what is best for her, right?"

"Yes," he mumbled quietly.

"Then see this as a new start, a way to become the best version of yourself for Sophia." She placed a hand on his knee making him winch slightly from the sudden contact. "I don't expect you to see me as a mother or anything, but I'm willing to care for you and give you a home."

"Why would you want me?" he asked suddenly, looking up. "I'm a monster, I destroy everything I touch. Why haven't you kicked me out yet?" Tears were stinging his eyes but he refused to let them flow.

"You are more than you think. I see that, Sophia sees that, why can't you see that, too?"

 _Because I'm not_ , he wanted to tell her but couldn't get the words to leave his lips. Only now did he realise that he really wanted this, a home. That the last few days he spend with Sophia were perfect because he was with her, she was his home. But she wasn't here, she couldn't never be everywhere he went, so the emptiness was there again.

When he ran to the ice cream shop it just felt good to have somewhere to run to, to have someone there that you could talk to when you get there. Maybe he did wanted a mother to boss him around, tell him what he should and shouldn't do.

Ingrid removed her hand from his knee and started rubbing his back. "Tell you what; I'm going to prepare dinner, you go think this through, decide what you want and tell me what you want when we eat. If you decide that you want to stay here, that you want me to take care of you then I will, but then there are a few rules that you have to stick to. If you don't want to stay, that's fine by me, but know that you throw more than just a stable home away."

He nodded and she stood up, walking to the kitchen. A stable home sounded more than perfect to him and although he didn't like following rules it sounded good to have them, knowing where the edge was for once. Maybe he could prove to Sophia's parent that he could take care of her, that he wasn't some lost boy from Neverland, that maybe he was ready to grow up. Felix smiled to himself, maybe this was what he had been looking for all those years. Maybe he was just looking for a mother that could help him become a man.

* * *

 **A/N: Second chapter of the day! or it's just the other day by you already because of the time differents and stuff. I posted this chapter earlier because I don't have time to post it tomorrow, so hope you all enjoyed this freaking long chapter.**

 **Have you read my idea in the previous chapters A/N? if you have please tell me if you like the idea and if you think I should do it.**

 **Please review, you can leave questions, ideas, complements and hate if you like, anything is welcome ;)**


	26. S1B Ch26

"Where is he?" Violet snarled as she walked up to Sophia. Sophia jumped a little at the harsh tone in her friends voice.

"Where's who?" she asked carefully while opening her locker.

"Felix, that stupid boyfriend of yours."

"What did he do?"

"He made my father believe that we slept together and then stole my laptop," Violet said angry. Sophia was more than a bit surprised by this. "I spend all day trying to convince my father that nothing happened, that he was your boyfriend and that this was the first time he was in my house. That idiot of a lost boy is so dead."

"Indeed he is," Sophia said, closing her locker and turning around, spotting Felix walking to them. He held his head low, Violets' laptop under his arm and his hood over his head.

"Sorry," was the first thing he said and he handed Violet her laptop back.

"Sorry? That is all you have to say?" Violet said and yanked her laptop out of his hand.

"You lied to me," Sophia said and crossed her arms. Felix didn't look her in the eye, only staring at the ground. The shame was clearly visible in his posture.

"I know," he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you lie to me?" a bit of hurt laced in her voice. This only made Felix sag in more.

"I didn't want you to look at me like you do now," he said quietly. "guess I only made it worse."

"Don't act like a kicked puppy," Violet piped in. "you brought this on yourself."

"I said I'm sorry, what else do you want me to hear?" he snarled. He clearly felt worse about lying to Sophia then that he felt about stealing from Violet.

"Felix!"

The three of them looked up at the voice, seeing Ingrid walk towards them. "What are you doing here?" he asked her confused.

"You forgot you lunch," she said and handed him a lunch baggy. "Oh, and Sophia, here are your clothing."

Sophia smiled at Ingrid and took the plastic bag she held out. "Thanks, I forgot about those."

"No problem," she said before turning back to Felix, pulling down his hood. "It's very rude to shield yourself off like that."

"I like it up," he argued, pulling it up again only to have it pulled down by her again.

"Have you apologized to Violet, yet?"

"No," Violet said before he could answer.

"Yes, I have," he said annoyed.

"Has he?" Ingrid asked Sophia as she crossed her arms.

Sophia nodded and tried not to laugh. "He has."

"That doesn't make it okay," Violet said, glaring at Felix.

"I don't apologise often, enjoy it while you can," Felix growled back.

"Felix, be nice," Ingrid said. Sophia noticed mischief starting to shine in Ingrid's eyes, she knew that look all too well. "By the way, did you put on clean underwear this morning?"

Felix expression turned shocked and his face went red. "What?"

"Did you put on-"

"Don't repeat it!"

"You asked 'what'," Ingrid said with a smug smile. "Now did you?"

"Why do you care?" he started rubbing his neck, trying to sound harsh but was clearly embarrassed."

"You live in my house, my rules. And one of them is clean underwear every morning." Felix swallowed and relief washed over him when the bell rang. He quickly kissed Sophia's cheek, saying a quick goodbye before rushing to his class. "Change your underwear when you get home!" Ingrid called after him through the halls. Some of the other students snickered but immediately stopped when Felix gave them a death glare.

Sophia and Violet both burst out laughing and Ingrid joined them. "Did you really mean that?" Sophia laughed.

"I don't care if he doesn't change it for a year," Ingrid laughed. "Saves me washing work." She turned to Violet. "I'm sorry for his behaver yesterday."

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Violet said as she wiped away a tear from laughing to hard.

"I hope this makes us even?"

"Yes, definitely." Violet nudged Sophia. "Come or we'll be late for class."

"Can I actually speak to Sophia for a minute?" Ingrid asked.

"Sure," Violet said and walked to her next class.

When Violet was gone Sophia turned to Ingrid. "What is it?"

"Don't be hard on him because he lied," she said gently. "he told me how guilty he felt for lying to you. He just doesn't want you to think less of him, you're all he has."

Sophia smiled and nodded. "I know." She looked in the direction he walked in as if she could still see him. "I can never stay mad at that idiot for long anyway."

* * *

Felix walked Sophia home after school since it was the only way they could spend time together since she was still grounded. Most of the time they walked in silence, swinging their hands absently. Halfway, Felix spoke up.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"I already told you it was okay," she said with a sweet smile, letting her head rest against his shoulder. "I forgive you, just don't do it again."

"I won't," he said and let go of her hand to place it around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Do you have the potion?"

"Yeah," he reached into his pocked, retrieving a little vial with the potion and handed it to her. "made with love," he said and kissed the top of her head. "and unicorn dust and ogre boogers."

"My Mom will love it," she said sarcastically.

"So what happens after she drinks it?"

"Then we have to make her believe, which isn't that hard if it's not blocked and then she has to kiss my father. True Loves Kiss breaks any curse."

"Okay, so we're almost there, the curse is almost broken."

"Yep."

"What do you think will happen when it's broken?"

Sophia shrugged. "Don't know, maybe we'll be sent back to the land we came from before the curse."

Felix frowned. "If that's so then I'll go back to Neverland, where will you go?"

"I was born here, maybe I'll stay here or I'll go back to the Enchanted Forest because my parents are from there."

Felix stopped and went to stand before Sophia, cupping her face. "If that's the case then I'll leave Neverland as soon as I arrive and I'll find you."

Sophia smiled at him, placing her hands on his chest. "Have you been reading my grandparents story by any chance?" she teased him.

"It's a lot different from Disney, that's for sure," he smirked before turning serious again. "But I mean it, I'll find you. I won't stop until I hold you in my arms again."

"And I'll find you," she said and hugged him tightly. "But maybe we don't have to, maybe everyone just stays here."

"I hope so." They separated and started walking hand in hand again until they were at Sophia's house. They walked up the few stairs of the porch, turning to each other before she went inside. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"I wish I could see you again today."

"Good luck with the potion. I'll walk you to school tomorrow," he said and leaned down. He was about to kiss her when a voice interrupted them.

"This house had windows!" her father called from inside.

"Then enjoy the show," Felix called back, quickly, but still loving, kissing Sophia on her lips and made a run for it. Not two seconds later her father opened the door and stepped outside.

"Get the hell out of here!" he called after him. Sophia laughed and walked past her father inside.

"Dad, calm down, it was just a kiss," she laughed when her father closed the door behind him. "It's not like you and Mom hide your affection." A shiver ran down her when she though back to when she walked in on them. "Please lock the door next time."

"Only if you stop kissing him," Killian said as he walked to the kitchen.

Sophia huffed. "Where's Mom?"

"She has a long shift today, probably won't be home until after dinner."

"Can we go to Granny's for dinner?"

"Su- No, you are still grounded," Killian said, giving her a pointy look. "I'll just get some take out."

She groaned, "How long am I grounded?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

Killian smirked at her. "On if you keep kissing Felix."

"Seriously?" Sophia crossed her arms. "That's unfair!"

"Life's unfair."

Sophia walked over to him, looking him dead in the eye. "I dare you."

"To what?"

"A challenge," she smirked, her father could never back down from a challenge. "As long as I am grounded you can't kiss Mom and I won't kiss Felix, the fist who breaks wins."

"And what does the winner get?" he asked with his own smirk. _He wouldn't last a day._

"If I win, I'm no longer grounded and you are have to do everything I say for a whole month."

"And if I win?"

"Then I'll do everything what you say for a month."

Killian smirk grew wider. "Sounds good to me, what are the rules?"

"No making out, no small pecks or kisses on any part of the skin of, in my case Felix and in yours Mom, and they can't kiss you either." Sophia raised her eyebrow when Killian's smirk faded a bit. "Can you handle that?" she challenged and extended her hand.

"Of course," he said and shook her hand. "Let the game begin."

* * *

Later that night when Killian and Sophia were on the couch, watching Doctor Who while munching on the take out, Emma finally came home. She kicked off her shoes and sat down next to Killian, wanting to give him a kiss. Sophia watched them closely as Killian almost gave in but remembered just in time and ducked away.

"Something wrong?" Emma asked confused, looking between them.

"No, nothing wrong, love," he said and smiled at her. "Sophia and I made a deal, or more like I accepted her challenge."

Emma's confusion turned into amusement. "And what is this challenge?"

"The one who can go the longest without kissing or being kissed by their love wins," Sophia smirked, biting in her hamburger.

"So, I can't kiss you and you can't kiss me?" They both nodded. "And you can't kiss or be kissed by…?" Emma asked Sophia.

"Felix."

Emma hummed in understanding and stole one of Killian's fries as she snuggled in next to him. "This is going to be fun."

"Because I can't kiss you?" Killian asked, raising his eyebrow.

Emma looked up at him. "Because you are going to lose."

"And why is that?" he asked, faking a hurt expression.

"Please, you can't go a day without kissing me and Sophia is grounded so she won't see him outside of school. You really had to think this more through, _love_ ," she said, copying his accent with a smug smile. "Plus, I'm going to kiss you whether you like it or not."

"From what I have seen Felix can't get his hands off of her so she'll lose, I just have to wait until her school has ended and then I can pillage and plunder you again."

Sophia snorted a laugh. "For one, ew, I'm still here. And two, since when do you want Felix to kiss me?"

"Since I would really like for someone to massage my feet," he said end lifted his foot while wiggling his toes.

"How would you know I kissed him? You're not going to follow me around school all day, right?"

"Your grandmother would be very pleased to help, I'm sure."

"Mom, can you keep an eye on him for me?" Sophia asked her mother. "And maybe seduce him every now and then."

"No problem."

"That's unfair," Killian protested.

"Perhaps you can team up with Felix," Sophia teased him, but for a second it looked like he was seriously considering this option.

"Who knows, maybe I will," he said and smiled, pleased with himself when Sophia swallowed and her smirk faded.

"Uhm… Mom," Sophia said, changing the subject as she stood up, placing her take out on the coffee table. "Do you want something to drink?"

"That's sweet of you, honey," her mother said with a smile. Sophia walked to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from a cupboard and juice from the fridge. She grabbed the small vial Felix gave her and unscrewed the lid, letting a few drops drip into the glass before filling it with juice.

When she returned with her mother's glass and handed it to her the next episode of Doctor Who started, the fist one of season 3. She sat down and watching in silence with her parents. After a few seconds into the episode Sophia's mouth dropped when she heard the name of the dark haired and skinned woman.

"Why am I named after a fictional character?" she asked loudly as closed her eyes. _This can't be true._

"Ask your father about that one," Emma said, taking a sip of the drink Sophia got for her. "I only found out after you were born otherwise I wouldn't have let him name you that."

"Why is it such a bad thing? She's an amazing companion of The Doctor," Killian said defensive. "and come on, her last name is _Jones_ , it was meant to be."

"If I didn't love this show and you than you would have been dead for sure," Sophia said and opened her eyes again. "But, when I win, I already now some really nasty things for you to do." This time Sophia smiled pleased with herself as Killian swallowed. "Maybe you change your mind over me kissing Felix when you know how he kisses."

Emma choked on her drink, couching and sitting upright before starting to laugh. All she could manage to get out through her laughter was something that sounded like, "Poor Felix."

Sophia joined her mother's laughter while Killian's face was unreadable. "Now I can definitely not lose this."

"Neither can I," Sophia laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I know I said I wouldn't update today, but plans had changed and now I did have time to update.**

 **all ideas are welcome, so don't be afraid to share! just like questions, comments and hate, anything to make this story better! what do you think is going to happen in the second season? please review what you think is going to happen!**

 **Love you all!**


	27. S1B Ch27 E

Felix leaned against the side of Sophia's house next to her front door. If she wasn't ready then he didn't want to have to wait awkwardly inside with her parents, so he stayed outside. He heard the door open and looked up, expecting Sophia but finding Hook stepping outside.

"Come with me," he said and walked down the porch. Felix raised an eyebrow but followed him to the side of the house.

"Are you going to kill me and hide my body here or something?" Felix joked. Hook gave him a unamused look, crossing his arms and raised his brow. "Never mind, Captain Grumpy," he mumbled under his breath.

"I need your help with something," Hook started. "Sophia and I are doing a challenge and I need your help to win."

"Why me?"

Hook ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "The challenge is who can go the longest without kissing or being kissed which includes cheek kisses and all that stuff by the one you love, which for me is my wife and for Sophia you."

Felix snorted a laugh. "You want me to kiss her so you'll win?"

"Aye."

"Not happening, I'm on her side."

Hook smirked which unsettled him. "You won't be if I tell you what I have to do when she wins."

"What do you have to do?" he asked carefully.

"I," he said, pointing at himself. "have to kiss," Felix swallowed, this didn't sound good. "you," Hook pointed at him.

"She wouldn't-"

"Yes she would and you know it," Hook said and scratched behind his ear. _Shit, she definitely would._ "So, are you helping me?"

"Hell yeah," he said quickly, still shocked and disgusted by only the idea. "We never talk about this again."

"Agreed."

Without making any eye contact, Hook went back inside and Felix went back to his spot against the wall. Only a few minutes later Sophia walk out the door, calling a goodbye over her shoulder to her parents. Well, might as well start right away.

"Hey," he said and pushed himself off of the wall, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek. But before his lips touched her skin she ducked away.

"Yeah, uhm… sorry, but no. I saw you talking to my Dad and know what you are up to," Sophia said and held up her hand, walked back slowly.

"Well, that's too bad then," he said, slowly walked towards her. "I rather kiss you now than that I have to kiss Hook later."

"That was his punishment for naming me after a fictional character."

Felix faked a offended expression. "Kissing me is a punishment?"

She gave him a teasing smile. "Yeah, so stay away from me."

With that she turned and ran out of the front yard. He shook his head and chuckled lowly before jumping over the white fence, running after her. He had to admit, she was fast, but not fast enough. He caught up to her and was about to grab her when she turned into an alleyway that was a shortcut to their school. What she didn't know, though, was that they were working on the other side so the way out was blocked.

Just like he suspected she ran back and stopped when she saw him blocking her only way out. "One kiss," he said and walked closer.

"No way," she smirked and looked around for a way to get past him. "I'll use my magic if I have to."

"No doubt you will," he said, but kept walking closer while she walked back.

"I'm warning you," she raised her hands.

"I'm warning you." Her back hit the wall and before she could use her magic or walk away he pinned her against it. Sophia tried to push him away and wiggle herself free, but it was no use. "These lips are only meant for you," he whispered in her ear.

"Felix, just let me go," she laughed and he smirked as he cupped her cheek. "Okay, I'm not letting him kiss you. Now please stop, I really want a butler."

"Promise?" he whispered and leaned in very close, their lips barely millimetres apart.

"Yes, I promise." He stepped back and released her. "I almost gave in there," she said as she walked past him.

"You know," he started as he came to walk beside her. "this is torture for me, too."

"Is that so?" she said with a teasing smile.

"Yes. I can't kiss you, I should at least get something too if you win."

"You can kiss my father."

He pointed at his lips, "Look out, they can be in contact with yours before you can turn your head."

She shoved him. "What do you want then?"

"I would like a Hook butler as well."

"What are you going to let him do?" she asked him as she lifted her chin, genially curious.

"What wouldn't I let him do," he said and swung his arm around her shoulders. "our personal butler," he mused.

"You're such an idiot," she giggled and let her head rest against her shoulder.

"I'm not the one who's named after a fictional character."

"Well, you technically are a fictional character, so…"

"Touché." They walked in comfortable silence for a while before he spoke up again, "Did your mother drink the potion?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"She was dizzy this morning but that could be from the pregnancy, but with breakfast she asked me if she could lend the storybook since she had a day off today and not much to do."

"Did you give it?"

"Of course I gave it." She smiled up at him. "Felix, we are so close to breaking the curse."

"Want to celebrate that after school with some ice cream?"

"Grounded," she reminded him.

"I'm sure Hook won't mind if it means that you spend time with me," she said, raising his brow. Sophia gave him a questioning look. "the chance that I'll kiss you is bigger the longer I'm with you."

"Ah, I like the way you think," she grinned at him.

* * *

Emma was consumed by the book Sophia lend her. All the stories, they were… true. When Sophia first showed her the book the stories didn't look like more than just… stories. But now that she really read through them she realised that they weren't just stories; it was history.

The most shocking part, though, was that everything added up with her fairy tale theory. Her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming and she was married to Captain Hook. Peter was Peter Pan and Felix was a lost boy from Neverland. Regina was he Evil Queen and is now currently dating… Robin Hood. She didn't see that one coming.

Everything made sense now. Why no one ever left the town, why her parents look the same age as she is, why Felix and Peter are still teenager even though 16 years have passed since she arrested them. It all made sense.

And she was the Saviour.

She is meant to break the curse, free everyone with True Loves Kiss when she believed. So this was what Sophia was talking about when she said she didn't believe. _Shit, Killian isn't home._ Should she go look for him? And then there was this challenge he did with Sophia. Great, now he won't let her kiss him.

Emma let her forehead fall on her forearm. 42 years… they have been cursed for 42 years without knowing. Why didn't she noticed this sooner?

And what now? What was she going to do? Wait for Sophia and Killian's challenge to end? Just kiss Killian even though that mean he'll lose, not that she really wants him to win. She was pretty curious about how long he could go without kissing her, or her belly. He'd been doing that a lot since they found out about their second child, just like he did when she was pregnant with Sophia. Was he really Captain Hook? Disney got so many things wrong.

Emma made a decision. She was going to find Killian at work, challenge be screwed. This was importuned, the whole town was cursed and needed her to save them. So Emma took the book, grabbed her coat and walked out of the front door.

She got into her car and drove to the docks. Emma snorted a laugh, of course he would work at the docks. When she arrived at the docks she immediately spotted him sitting on a bench looking out at the waters, probably having lunch break or something. Emma got out of her car and walked over to him. When he saw her he stood up, looking surprised.

"Everything alright, Swan?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Actually no, everything is not alright," she said, stepping closer.

"Is it the baby?" he asked, now looking really worried.

"The baby is fine," she said with a smile, soothing his worries just a bit. "but everything else is wrong." Killian gave her a confused look. "kiss me pirate."

Before he could back away she grabbed the labels of his jacked and pulled him down to her. Emma felt something that felt like magic emerge from the kiss, spreading around them. When she pulled back, Killian was startled for a moment, not looking at her. She assumed that he must be getting his memories back. She hadn't really read through his story, but what she had read wasn't really a happy story.

"Killian?" she asked quietly, a bit nervous on how he would react.

"You kissed me," he said as he looked down at her. "now Sophia has won."

Emma laughed in relief, not sure what she expected from him. "How are you feeling?"

His eyes turned dark and he clenched his jaw. "I have to finish something."

"What do you have to finish?"

"Something from my past," he smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes. "don't worry, love, you have to go to your parents, they probably want to see you."

Emma hesitated before nodding. She pressed a kiss to his lips one last time. He kissed her back like it was his last before pulling away and stepping back.

"I'll see you at the town hall?" Emma asked.

"Of course," he said before turning. Emma looked after him until he rounded a corner an disappeared out of sight. A uneasy feeling was forming in her stomach, but she pushed it down for now. She had to go find her parents; there was a whole town that was awoken and they needed a king and queen to guide them.

* * *

"So how are you holding up?" Sophia asked Felix teasingly as they walked to Ingrid's ice cream shop.

"I'm doing fine, and you?" he said in the same tone.

She shrugged. "I'm not really missing it."

"Liar," he said and stepped before her, looping his arm around her waist and holding her close. "Say that again," he whispered, letting his eyes drop to her lips while licking his own. A slight blush crept up her face, he was getting to her and he knew.

"I-" Sophia cut herself off when they felt a rush of magic pas them. They looked at each other, both gaping. "The curse…"

"It's broken," Felix finished with a smile, only for it to turn into a smirk when he realised what that meant. "Which means you father and mother kissed."

"Good, because you're getting under my skin."

Without another word she stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

* * *

Caligo's eyes shot open when he felt the magic pass him. They did it. They broke the curse. He sat up and swung his still sore legs over the bed. He growled at the pain, trying to push through it as he stood up and walked out of his bedroom. He saw his mother looking out the window completely frozen.

"Mother?" he asked.

She jumped at his voice and turned around. "Caligo, I didn't hear you come in." she hesitated a bit before continuing. "Did- did you feel that, too?"

"I did," he said, walking to the window and peeking through the curtains. "the curse is broken?"

"Curse?" Lily asked confused.

"Yeah, curse. We have been cursed for 42 years and it's finally broken," he said with a bitterness in his voice.

"And you didn't tell me anything?" Lily said and crossed her arms. Caligo was surprised by the sudden change in his mother's being, probably because of her dragon genes that finally work their way through the service.

"Sorry, but I thought you might freak out if you knew you were a freaking dragon," he snarled, but Lily didn't back down like she usually did. Somehow that felt nice and unsettling at the same time.

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm done with you attitude."

"I'm not," he growled back and walked past her, ignoring the throbbing pain in his bones. He grabbed his dark red hoodie and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Now that the curse was broken and he was feeling better, even if it was just a bit, he needed to find Sophia. Pan was planning something and he had to warn her.

And get his power back. Man, how much more empty he felt without it.

* * *

Killian walked to the place he dreaded to ever step foot in, even when he was cursed. He opened the door of Mr. Gold's pawnshop and stepped inside. He never wanted to see that demon again, but he had to. Before the curse he was still out for his revenge, but now he had Emma, Sophia and his unborn child and he would do everything in his power to protect them.

"Where are you Crocodile?" he called through the shop. Mr. Gold emerged from a room in the back, a smug smile on his lips.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Mr. Gold mused. "you aren't here to kill me, right? I hope you're smarter than that."

Killian walked closer. "I'm here to make sure you won't hurt my family and I know just how." Gold raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "Your wife, Belle was her name. I heard she was pregnant, congrats," he smirked when something flashed Gold's face. "I know how much you care for her, just as much as I care for my wife and daughter, so let's make a deal since you're so good at that."

Gold lifted his chin. "What do you suggest?"

"The past is behind us," he started. "we stop killing each other and leave each other alone, including the once we love." Killian extended his hand. "Father to father," he added. This took away the last bit of hesitation Gold was having. He shook Killian's hand.

"I do hope you don't back down from this deal," Gold said, more like a warning than anything else.

"I won't if you won't," he said and turned to leave but stopping when he saw his hook laying on one of the counters.

"Take it," Gold said and walked to the back. Killian grabbed the hook, turning it a few times. Memories washed over him. He didn't really needed it anymore now that the curse had given him his hand back, but he still took it with him as he left the shop. It was a reminder, a reminder of how much he should enjoy his life from now on and how happy he should be with his family.

Because Pirate Captain Hook finally found what he'd been searching for.

* * *

Regina was walking back home with Roland and Robin. The little toddler holding her hand while licking his ice cream happily. His father on her other side, holding her closely with one arm around her waist.

They suddenly stopped when a wave of magic hit them. Regina's mouth dropped, the curse was broken. She looked at Robin who was blinking repeatedly and rubbed his face with his hand. She let go of Roland's hand and backed away from them.

"I- I'm sorry," she stammered quickly. That idiot of a demon didn't keep his promise, the curse is broken. A quick glance to her hand made her realise that the burn mark was gone, but that didn't matter to her now.

Robin looked up at her, his expression sweet and not angry like she expected. "Regina, it's okay," he said softly and stepped closer to her.

"No, no it's not. I cursed you, ripped you away from your homes, your family," she shook her head and gave him a confused look. "why aren't you angry with me?"

"Because," he started, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "if it wasn't for the curse, I wouldn't have met you. Well, I probably have but you would have killed me, so maybe the curse was a good thing for us."

"You really think so?"

"I really do," he said and kissed her.

She smiled when he pulled back, grabbing his hand and Roland's little one. "Come on, I don't think the rest of Storybrooke is just as understanding as you are."

* * *

David was busy in the kitchen when Mary Margaret came home.

"You're home early," he called over his shoulder.

"You're not going to believe what happened," Mary Margaret said as she pulled of her jacket and kicked off her shoes.

David threw the dishcloth he was using over his shoulder and turned to his wife, leaning against the sink. "Tell me."

"Sophia and Killian are doing a challenge," she started and shook her head. She walked over to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"What kind of challenge?"

"Who can go without kissing or being kissed by the one they love."

David snorted a laugh. "As if Killian can go a day without kissing Emma."

"I know, right?"

David's expression turned confused. "But wait, who does Sophia love?"

Mary Margaret's smile faded a bit. "You remember that boy with that scar on his face?"

"Yeah, the creepy one."

"Well, Sophia loves him and I suppose he loves her too," Mary Margaret shrugged. "Killian asked me to keep an eye on them at school, he's really eager to win."

At that moment a blast of magic passed them and memories overflew them. They both blinked repeatedly as the memories flashed by. Mary Margaret looked up at David with big eyes.

"Charming?" she asked breathless.

"Snow," he said and started laughing. "She did it, Emma broke the curse."

Snow joined him in the laugh and he picked her up, holding her tightly while twirling around. He set her on the ground again and pulled back just enough to face her before he kissed her.

"You know what this means, right?" Snow said when she pulled back.

"What?" Charming asked confused.

"Killian lost the challenge."

"It looks like he did." They both laughed when Emma opened the door and walked inside.

"Mom, Dad," she said, walking over to them and hugging them tightly. "Told you so," she said to her mother when she pulled back.

"I'm sorry my cursed self didn't believe in your fairy tale theory," Snow said with a bright smile. Emma turned to her father, hugging him again.

"Emma," he breathed, letting his hand rest on her head. "You've grown so much."

"You haven't changed one bit."

Charming pulled back and looked at his daughter. "The last time I saw you before the curse you were just a baby. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you grew up."

"It's not your fault, and you are here now, that's what matters." Emma stepped back. "But you have to help me; the whole town just woke up from the curse and everyone is confused, they need their King and Queen."

Snow and Charming nodded and walked to the door, grabbing their coats and pulling on their shoes.

"Emma, you inform everyone to go to the town hall and we'll handle it from there," Charming told her and Emma nodded. They left the loft and the three of them separated, the King, the Queen and the Princess.

* * *

Pan smirked as he looked down from the hill to Storybrooke. He could see people panicking, hugging each other and some even fought each other. It was a beautiful chaos, beautiful, beautiful chaos. When the sight started boring him he flew back to the well. Now that this curse was broken he could enacts his own, the one that would create the New Neverland and he would be King of the new realm.

There was only one thing that was still bothering him. He had to crush the heart of the thing he loved most. Pan loved no one. But still there was one person that had always stood beside him, one person that never doubted him – well, until Sophia came along – and been his best friend for centuries, even thorough the curse.

Felix.

And he wasn't sure if it was worth it. He was his best friend. Pan snorted to himself, indeed, was. He had betrayed him for Sophia, threw away their friendship for some girl. He was hardly a best friend anymore, but for Pan he was still the only person that really mattered to him.

Pan made his decision, he could either let Felix live but they would stay in this land and eventually grow old and die, or he could kill Felix and live forever again in a land where he ruled.

He chose the second.

* * *

 **A/N: Last chapter of season 1! There will be a smal hiatus untill season 2 starts which I'll use to update my other stories and write some prewritten chapters for season two. And I'll post a deleted scenes chapter because there are parts that I have written but changed or didn't put in the origenal story.**

 **I want to thank all of you who reviewed and supported me through this first chapter and a special thanks too eleven19, SailorMew4 and Somewhere Magical. Thank you for helping me with this story and your support! I couldn't have done it without you, all of you.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of this season and I hope to see you all back in season 2!**

 **review with your thoughts and tell me what you think is going to happen in season 2 ;)**

 **Love you all!**


	28. Deleted Scenes S1

**Deleted Scenes Season 1**

Felix and Peter walked down the street, deep in conversation. They rounded a corner and Felix bumped into a small girl who almost fell backwards.

"Watch where you're going little imp," he sneered at the little girl, expecting her to cry and run off. Instead of running off or crying though the little girl crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Look out yourself arrogant asshole," she said and stuck out her tong at him before walking past them with her chin high. Felix watched with wide eyes as the little girl started skipping down the road.

"Dude, you just got burned by a six year old," Peter said, trying to keep in his laugh but failing terrible. Felix glared at him before storming off.

"Shut up."

* * *

Sophia and Violet walked over to their lockers while talking. School was over and they wanted to go home as soon as possible. They rounded a corner and walked further down the hall to their lockers

"I'm just saying that if-"

"Wait," Violet cut her off and put a hand on her shoulder, tugging her behind a plant and a row of lockers. "Look." She pointed to their lockers. When Sophia followed her line of sight she saw why Violet had stopped them. There, right next to their lockers, were no other than Peter and Felix waiting for them. As always Felix with the hood of his hoodie up, toothpick between his lips and Peter playing with his pocket knife. Sophia still wondered why that hadn't been taken away from him yet.

Sophia grunted. "What do they want now?"

"Don't know. But I really need to get my jacket out of my locker so I can go home," Violet sighed.

"Well, whatever it is, they won't let us get to our lockers unless we talk to them," Sophia said and straitened herself, looking back at Violet who did the same and nodded. They walked over to their lockers, trying to ignore the two boys beside them. Both on Peter and Felix face grew a smirk as they came closer.

"Look who finally showed up," Peter said but both Violet and Sophia ignored him. When Violet wanted to open her locker Peter put his hand over the lock so she couldn't open it. Sophia stopped before Felix who was right before her locker, making it impossible for her to open it. Hell, she couldn't even see it. Around them the halls were almost empty except for a few more students.

"What do you want?" Sophia asked and crossed her arms. Violet followed her motion.

"Glad you asked," Felix said and pushed himself off of the lockers. Sophia gulped but stood her ground.

"You know the upcoming dance, right?" Peter asked. "We wanted to know if you already had a date."

"No, we don't," Violet said coolly. "Are you going to leave us alone now."

Sophia admired how Violet didn't let Peter get to her, but she herself was in a bit of trouble. Felix was staring at her. Just staring. And she stared back, because, well, what else should she do?

"If you don't have a date, why not go with us?" Peter raised his eyebrow.

"What do you say, Sophia?" Felix asked her and tilted his head, the smallest bit of hope shining in his eyes. "Will you do me the honour?"

Sophia was speechless for a moment by the way he said her name. He didn't say it often. Most of the time he would call her 'Queen' or 'Jones' or even 'Darling' sometimes if he was in a flirty mood, but never by her first name, not unless he was serious. Violet broke her out of her thoughts.

"Will you leave us alone if we say yes?" she asked.

"Not sure," Peter said. "What if you don't want us to leave you alone?" He walked closer to Violet but her expression stayed bored an annoyed while Sophia struggled to do the same.

"I highly doubt that."

"Well, if you say yes we will leave you alone for as long as you like."

Violet was about to agree but Sophia finally looked away from Felix and took her arm, leading her a bit farther away from them. "Give us a second," she said over her shoulder before stopping and turning to Violet.

"What is it?" Violet asked her.

"I don't want to go with them," she said a bit too quickly.

"Why not? Think about it, those idiots won't trouble us anymore if go to the dance with them. We could just arrive there with them, dance a little and they would go to their friends and we won't see them for the rest of the night."

Sophia thought this over. It was a good plan to finally get writ of them. She looked back over her shoulder to see Felix and Peter talking as well. _What are they talking about?_ When she looked back at Violet her friend was giving her _that look_. Sophia held her hand up.

"No. Before you say or think anything, I don't like him," she said, trying to sound convincing but Violet wasn't buying it. Violet lifted her chin and Sophia struggled to find the right words. "I don't like him! He is arrogant, selfish… stupid…" Okay, even she had to admit that the last one was weak.

"You like him but you're scared to admit it," Violet said in a sweet and soft voice. "Maybe this is good. This way you can get to know him a bit more, see if he really is that stupid as you think."

Sophia huffed. "You have to go with Peter than too, you are not leaving me alone with him."

"Deal."

Sophia nodded and took a deep breath before walking back to Felix and Peter. Violet nudged her a little closer to Felix and she whispered a silent 'I hate you'. Violet mouthed back 'No you don't'. Of course this wasn't the first time that Violet had confronted her about this. Okay, maybe she had a bit of a crush on Felix but she wasn't ready to admit it. Maybe it was stupid and naive but she believed in True Love and she didn't want to make any mistakes. If a guy was her True Love he would fight for her and wouldn't give up. She was probably going to end up with fifteen cats and a goldfish in the end.

"Okay, we'll go with you," Sophia said and tried to avoid eye contact with Felix.

"Great," Felix said but still didn't make a move to get away from her locker.

"Can I get to my locker now?" she asked impatiently.

He faked a surprised expression. "Oh! Is this your locker," he said with a smirk and finally moved to the side. She shook her head and opened her locker, Felix still beside her.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked without looking as she gathered her stuff.

"Just admiring the view." She felt heat rise up her face and closed her locker, walking away from him, Violet close behind her.

"I hate him."

"No, you don't"

* * *

Sophia lay upside down on her bed, head dangling from the edge and her legs up against the wall when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said. Felix entered her room but stopped in the door opening when he saw her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked amused as he closed the door.

"How do you know I was thinking?"

He sat down next to her. "You're always in this position when you're thinking."

She lifter her head to look at him. "Have you been spying on me?"

"No," he said a bit too quick and she grinned at him. "Shut up."

"Didn't say anything," she said in a singsong voice and let her head fall back. Felix copied her position so that he was now laying the same way as she was.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"It's stupid, really."

"Tell me."

She sighed. "The book says everyone in this town is a fairy tale character, right?" Felix nodded. "Well, what if people out there know us as just stories, the stories that really happened but they just assume it are stories and they write fanfiction and make fan art and all that stuff about us." She turned her head to look at him, their noses almost touching. _He looked funny upside-down._

"I think that would be pretty cool."

"Yeah." She looked away again. "I wonder who they ships with who and what their ship names are."

"You know who I ship?" Sophia turned her head to look at him again.

"Who?" she asked curious.

"Although I really don't like Jones I ship him with your mother," Felix admitted and Sophia laughed. "Part of it is because if they weren't together you wouldn't exist." He booped her nose, making her giggle.

"Who else?"

"Uhm… I ship Henry and Violet."

"Henry and Violet?" He nodded. "What about Peter and Violet?"

"They don't match," he said simple. "Who do you ship?"

"Obviously my parents, Violet and Henry for sure and…" she looked away and tapped her finger on her chin, thinking.

"You and me," Felix whispered. Sophia looked back at him, not sure what to say. When she didn't say anything he started to lean in. His hand came up – or down actually – to cup her cheek but the movement made him lose his balance and slide off of the bed, taking Sophia with him.

With a yelp they fell to the floor. When they looked at each other they burst out in laughter.

* * *

Soft long black hair, brilliant green eyes, adorable pointy ears and a smiled that lit every piece of darkness in his soul was all Felix dream of last night. In his dreams he could feel the hair slip through his fingers, could feel she softness of her skin against his. She smiled at him with a smile only meant for him. He never wanted to wake up…

"Someone's happy," Peter said and Felix opened his eyes. He jumped and almost fell out of bed when he saw Peter kneeling before him, looking at him closely.

"Dude, what the hell!"

Peter rolled her his eyes and stood up. "You've been wearing that stupid grin ever since I woke up. It a miracle you haven't moaned her name, yet."

Felix rubbed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Peter walked around his room. "Sophia, of course." He then turned to him and pointed at him. "You like her."

"What? No I don't."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter as long as you're still going to break her heart." Felix swallowed, did he still want to break her heart? "Don't tell me you changed your mind."

"No, no, of course not," Felix said quickly. And even if he did he wasn't going to tell Peter that.

"Good," Peter said and threw his hoodie at him. "because you're going to spend the day with her."

Felix groaned and fell back on the bed. Even though he didn't mind spending time with Sophia he still had Peter to believe he wasn't completely falling head over toe for her. Which he wasn't, was he?

"Don't pretend you don't like it because the grin on your face this morning told me that you definitely do."

"Shut up already."

A few minutes later Felix emerged fully clothed from his small bedroom. Peter stopped him and shoved a toothbrush in his mouth. Felix almost choked on it while Peter looked him over.

"You're not going like that, are you?" Peter asked and raised an eyebrow.

Felix removed the toothbrush out of his mouth and spit out the toothpaste. "Something wrong with it?" he ask while wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"In fact, there is." Peter walked back into his room. Felix wanted to throw the toothbrush away but stopped when Peter called, "Brush your teeth!"

"You can't be serious," he mumbled but did as he was ordered. When he was done Peter came back with a pile of clothing. "This isn't even a real date."

"I'll be far worse on a real date." Peter shoved the pile in Felix arms and pushed him back into his room.

"I hate you."

"You'll thank me later."

* * *

Sophia laughed softly. "For one, my parents would check on me every ten minutes so you have hide every time. Second, skipping school is bad."

Felix huffed. "I skipped school for years."

"But you don't get older."

"So?"

"Every year is the same for you."

Felix was silent for a while. "You get older."

"So?"

Felix rolled over so that he was now laying on his back. Sophia had moved and was now laying on his chest. He put a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling sadly.

"So if we don't break the curse I can't grow old with you," he said, the sadness clear in his voice. Sophia cupped his cheek with her hand and stroked the skin with her thumb.

"I'll stop ageing at one point, too."

"But you'll be physically older than I am. You'll want a man, not a boy. I-"

"Felix," she cut him off, looking him in the eye. "no matter how old I am or how old you are, I'll always chose you." She leaned in and kissed him softly. He really wanted to believe her, but something in the back of his mind said that if they failed to break the curse, she would leave him. She would grow older and find someone who matches her physical age, and he would be left behind. "We'll break this curse and then we'll grow old together, I promise."

Felix nodded, but he still wasn't completely convinced. Sophia seemed to have noticed this as she sighed and pressed her forehead against his. She didn't say anything, only closing her eyes and letting her nose brush softly against his.

"Felix," she said eventually in a soft voice. "please just believe that I love you, that there is no one out there that I would love as much as I love you. I know that it's probably a bit early but you have to believe me, you have to believe that you are loved."

Felix didn't know what to say. It was true, he still didn't believe he was loved. Even if she said it, even if he really tried to convince himself, he didn't believe it. He had been unloved for so long, he didn't want to get hurt, but he also wanted so desperately to be loved by her, and only her. The entire world could hate him, he wouldn't care, as long as she loved him.

He couldn't get the words out, couldn't find the right way to tell her how much she meant to him. She leaned down again, just stopping inches before his lips. He wanted to kiss her, but also tell her, and he couldn't do either. Felix didn't know what to do anymore, it was all too overwhelming.

Sophia noticed it, of course she did, and got off of him, giving him room to breathe even though he wasn't sure if he wanted it. She didn't look him in the eye, probably thinking she went too far, that he rejected her. But all he wanted was her, he just didn't know how to tell her and just so unsure if she wanted him. She told him she did but he just…

Felix shook his head, pushing down all his fears, his uncertainties, his hesitation, and grabbed Sophia around her waist. He pulled her close against him, making sure she was really looking him in the eye when he said, "Sophia, my love, I'm the most broken and empty soul in this realm and the next. I'm sorry, but I'm never going to let you go. Not after I breathed out my last breath, not after the earth ends, not after times stops. I'll always love you. From the moment I met you in the forest when you were still a little girl I was in love. All I can hope for is that you feel the same, and even if you don't, I'll still love you."

"You're such an idiot," was the first thing she said and he didn't know what to think of it so he just waited for her to continue, swallowing hard. "not even death can tear me away from you."

* * *

 **A/N: So here are the deleted scenes, hope you enjoyed them!**

 **let me know what you think of these scenes and what you think is going to happen in season 2.**

 **See you all (hopefully) at Season 2!**


	29. Sneak Peek S2A Ch1

**A/N: Here is a little sneak peek of the first chapter of season 2!**

* * *

"Took you a while," he heard Pan say from behind him.

Caligo chuckled lowly while turning slowly. "It wasn't like you wanted me to find you." When he was fully facing him he saw Pan leaning against a tree, arms crossed. Caligo was sure his eyes were glowing red with how much hate he felt for Pan.

"True," Pan said and pushed himself off of the tree. "but I need your help now."

"Not interested," he growled lowly.

"Then why are you here?" he asked and raised his eyebrow.

"I want my magic back."

"And what if I can promise you more?"

Caligo lifted his chin. "How?"

"I want to enact another curse," he started pacing. "a 'New Neverland' as you might call it. In this land I can give you power, more power than you could ever dream of. And of course I know about how you still want Sophia, even now. I can give you that too."

"What do I have to do?"

"I need to talk to Felix, but since he is always with her. She probably won't leave him alone with me. Ever." he turned and pointed at Caligo. "You have to distract her."

"How do I know you're not tricking me?"

"Oh, you don't," Pan said and grinned darkly. "but it's the best shot you have towards your happy ending."

"I can also just take my magic back from you," he snarled.

"You and I both know you can't- you have to have magic to take it from someone else, and I took all of it from you," Pan smirked.

Caligo fisted his fists and clenched his jaw. Pan was right, he had nothing. "Why do you need to talk to Felix?" he asked, not really caring but wanting to change the subject.

"Well, you can call it 'talking'," Pan smirked, and that was enough for Caligo to understand what was going to happen. And if he was honest, he didn't dislike the plan, not at all.

A dark grin spread across his face. "When do we start?"


	30. S2A Ch1

A week had passed since the curse was broken. The town had calmed down, Regina had been forgiven by most but she still had to earn their trust, and everyone was working towards their happy ending.

Everyone except one.

Without his power Caligo felt useless, just another mortal roaming around. He had warned Sophia and she had listened for as far as he knew, but Pan had disappeared completely. No one has seen him since before the curse, so he was slowly sinking into the background as everyone was settling back into their lives. It was like nothing had changed, and things only seemed to get better.

Except for him of course. His mother was sterner to him which irritated him very much since he could do nothing about it. So, just like when they were still cursed, he spends most of his days outside, away from his mother and mostly everyone else.

He busied himself with searching for Pan, or spying on Sophia. He still wanted her to be his Queen, but he couldn't get to her. All the time she was with Felix. They would hold hands while walking, getting ice cream, or her hanging out in the ice cream shop while he worked. They would study together, he would take her out, and the part that most disgusted him was that they would kiss. Like every opportunity they had he would lean down and kiss her anywhere he could reach, and she would do the same but standing on her tip toes instead of leaning down. It just disgusted him to see her with Felix like that.

He should be the one that held her, kissed her, or gone out with her. But no, fate was cruel and left him on the side line. So as long as he couldn't change fate, he stayed there.

Today Caligo decided to look for Pan again. Maybe he would be lucky for once today. He walked through the woods, keeping a close eye on the trees since that was always the place he would spy from. He thought he saw something move in one of the trees, so he stopped to look closer.

"Took you a while," he heard Pan say from behind him.

Caligo chuckled lowly while turning slowly. "It wasn't like you wanted me to find you." When he was fully facing him he saw Pan leaning against a tree, arms crossed. Caligo was sure his eyes were glowing red with how much hate he felt for Pan.

"True," Pan said and pushed himself off of the tree. "but I need your help now."

"Not interested," he growled lowly.

"Then why are you here?" he asked and raised his eyebrow.

"I want my magic back."

"And what if I can promise you more?"

Caligo lifted his chin. "How?"

"I want to enact another curse," he started pacing. "a 'New Neverland' as you might call it. In this land I can give you power, more power than you could ever dream of. And of course I know about how you still want Sophia, even now. I can give you that too."

"What do I have to do?"

"I need to talk to Felix, but since he is always with her. She probably won't leave him alone with me. Ever." he turned and pointed at Caligo. "You have to distract her."

"How do I know you're not tricking me?"

"Oh, you don't," Pan said and grinned darkly. "but it's the best shot you have towards your happy ending."

"I can also just take my magic back from you," he snarled.

"You and I both know you can't- you have to have magic to take it from someone else, and I took all of it from you," Pan smirked.

Caligo fisted his fists and clenched his jaw. Pan was right, he had nothing. "Why do you need to talk to Felix?" he asked, not really caring but wanting to change the subject.

"Well, you can call it 'talking'," Pan smirked, and that was enough for Caligo to understand what was going to happen. And if he was honest, he didn't dislike the plan, not at all.

A dark grin spread across his face. "When do we start?"

* * *

There she was, Sophia, leaving her house probably on her way to Felix. Caligo saw her leave the front yard, and was headed towards him. So just like he always did, he stepped right in front of her with a dark grin. As always, she jumped back before her expression turned annoyed and she crossed her arms.

"Haven't seen you in a while," she said, expression still annoyed.

"And here I was, thinking you missed me," he smirked.

"In your dreams."

He stepped closer to her. "Every night."

"If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She wanted to walk past him, but he stepped in her way.

"But I quite like you here to be honest."

"Caligo, you know that I have magic and you don't, right?"

He clenched his jaw. "Oh, I know, but even with your magic you can't get passed me."

"Wanna bet?" she challenged him. Caligo smirked, and before she could move he pressed her with his body against the wall of the building next to them. He grabbed her hands and enlaced their fingers, holding them beside her head. He may have lost his magic but he still had his dragon like skills, and the knowledge of how to block magic.

"You sure you want to?" he whispered in her ear, and chuckled lowly when he felt her shiver against him. "I love it when I have that effect on you." He pressed a light kiss right under her ear.

"Get. Off. Me," she snarled dangerously.

"Why?" he asked, placing soft kisses against her cheek until he was at the corner of her mouth. She turned her head away from him, and tried to get her hands free but his dragon like strength held her pinned.

"You're disgusting," she spitted. He hummed a low laugh, brushing his nose against hers while she still tried to escape. Suddenly she gasped and kneed him between his legs, making him duck in and stumble backwards, releasing her. "You're distracting me."

"Why would you think that?" he said, hating the way his voice sounded because of the pain.

Her eyes widened. "Felix," she whispered and ran to the forest. Pan better have taken care of Felix because he really couldn't go after her in this state.

* * *

"Felix, there is someone here for you," Ingrid called from the shop to the back. Felix looked up from what he was doing and smiled. That was probably Sophia. He stood up and walked to the door that led to the shop, giving himself a quick glance in the mirror and combing his fingers through his hair before opening the door.

A bit surprised would be an understatement when he saw Pan standing there instead of Sophia. The smile faded from his face as he walked over to him. "What are you doing here, Pan?"

"Could we maybe talk somewhere private?" Pan said and pointed behind him. Felix crossed his arms, and lifted his chin.

"I don't mind talking here."

Pan licked his lips and blinked, looking around. Felix came to know that he always did that when he was nervous, or acted nervous. "There is something imported that I need to show you."

"Why me?"

"You're the only one that is likely to listen."

"What about your new friend, Caligo?"

Pan laughed nervously. "He hasn't talked to me after that… incident." His expression turned serious. "Felix, you have to believe me, no one else will and the town is in danger," he said in a more hushed voice.

Felix thought this over for a second, Pan wasn't to be trusted, but if there was really something wrong…

He sighed and turned to Ingrid. "If Sophia comes tell her I'll be right back."

"Okay," Ingrid said, giving Pan a suspicious look before going back to wiping the counter.

"Lead the way," he said, nodding towards the door. Pan turned and walked out the door, Felix following. "So what's this treat that endangers the town?"

"Someone is planning to cast a second curse," Pan told him. "Only this one will be bend to their will."

"Who?"

"Who what?"

Felix gave him a look. "Who wants to cast the second curse?"

"I don't know, I only found all the ingredient pots at the well but they were empty and the water in the well was bubbling."

"And how would I know you are not the one who wants to create this second curse, and you need me for something?" he gave Pan a wary look.

Again, Pan licked his lips. "Why would I enact a curse?"

"Because you want power, you want youth and you may have magic but you can't do anything with it."

"I swear I'm not the one. I noticed the ingredients missing in the vault and went to look for them and found them at the well."

Felix stopped and Pan turned to him in confusion. "Then let's warn Sophia and her parents."

"There is no time, if the last ingredient is added the curse will be enacted, and we'll be too late," Pan said frustrated. "Do you want Sophia to be cursed again? Who knows what this person has in mind for her."

Felix clenched his jaw and motioned for Pan to continue leading the way. They arrived at the well a few moments later, and Felix noticed that there were indeed empty ingredient pots.

"What is the last ingredient?"

He looked up at Pan and saw him smirking, not a good sign.

"Wait, no," Felix held up his hand, moving back. Pan raised his and walked towards him. "stay there, no no no no no n-"

Pan was fast and bored his hand through Felix chest before he could turn and run. He pulled it out, a heart, his heart was in Pan's hand. Felix gasped as his chest started to burn, and breathing was getting difficult.

"The heart of the thing I love most," Pan said with a dark grin. "and in my case, the heart of my best friend." Pan held the heart above the well and started squeezing. "Don't be afraid, be honored."

Felix felt his chest tighten, everything started to hurt and he fell to the ground. He only heard Sophia's voice screamed his name faintly before he closed his eyes, never to open them again.

* * *

No, this couldn't be happening, it couldn't be. Sophia ran through the forest to the well she saw in her dream. She didn't want to think about what she would find there when she arrived. She pushed back the memory of the dream, hoping that she overreacted. That she would arrive at the well, finding nobody there and then laughing at herself for overreacting. Then she would go to the ice cream shop, Felix would ask her what took her so long and she would tell him that she thought her dream came true, and that she was scared and he would just hold her until she was calm again.

But that wasn't the situation.

When she arrived at the well she was too late. She saw Pan crushing the last bit of Felix heart while he closed his eyes, life leaving his body.

"Felix!" she screamed and rushed over to him. She sat down next to him, ignoring Pan while she placed his head on her lap. "Please don't do this to me," she pleaded him, brushing his hair out of his face. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at him.

"You're too late," Pan said from behind her. Sophia slowly turned her head to him, a look on her face that could kill.

"You monster! You, heartless monster!" she yelled at him. For a second she thought she saw hurt, and regret flash through his face but it was gone as soon as it came. Only then did she notice the green smoke that was rising from the well.

"There is nothing you can do to stop it now," Pan smirked, and simply walked away.

Sophia looked back at Felix, his face already turning pale. She bent down, and rested her forehead against his, smiling faintly when she smelt the soap he started using because of her. She started sobbing silently, not caring how she looked or who could hear her as the green smoke consumed them, and took her away to the New Neverland.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome to the second season of 'Cursed Them All'! hope you all enjoyed this first new chapter of the season. let me know what you think in the reviews ;) I will be updating every two days instead of daily.**

 **and a big thanks to my new beta reader Pan'sLittleLostGirl, make sure to check her out!**

 **to the guest who asked: Who's Henry in this story? Snowing's kid?**

 **Henry is in this story the son of Neal and Tinkerbell.**


	31. S2A Ch2

Sophia opened her eyes, and was met by darkness. She blinked a few times to make sure her eyes were actually open before pushing herself up. She was lying on a hard cold floor that felt wet and sticky. As she moved her hands she felt the cold iron from shackles against her wrist. Except for her movement, there were no sounds what so ever, only her-

"Finally awake?"

-And apparently Caligo who was almost deadly quiet beside her. She guessed he was beside her since she couldn't see him, or anything, really.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice sounding loud in the soundless room even though she whispered.

Caligo chuckled lowly, but it was humorless. "Pan's dungeons." There was a pause before he muttered, "Why did I trust him to give me a good place in this land?" He asked it more to himself then to her.

The memories of what happened returned to Sophia and she felt anger and rage build up in her. "Do you realize what you have done?" she asked in a growl.

Caligo chuckled again. "Angry because your love is dead?"

Sophia moved toward his voice but was stopped by her shackles from going any further in his direction. "Pan killed him, and now because of you everyone- including yourself, is stuck in here."

"Not everyone is stuck, Princess," he said coldly. "Just us, Pan erased everyone's memory, and replaced them with new just like The Evil Queen did. Yeah, all except for us."

Sophia sat back again, gritting her teeth. "Why would he do that?"

"He wants us to suffer, pay for what we did to him," he said and paused for a second. "And because we are the most powerful beings of all the realms, even with our magic removed by a curse."

"He thinks we could break it."

"Bingo."

They were both silent then. Sophia felt a painful empty ache in her chest, an emptiness that she started to feel the moment Felix closed his eyes, and let out his last breath. Maybe she should find a way to get free and indeed break the curse, but it just felt useless. Felix was gone and if she was honest with herself she didn't want to get out of here, she didn't want to see a world without him. In here she could pretend he was still alive, somewhere out there.

"You're giving up," she heard Caligo say quietly. She only noticed she was crying when she felt a tear drip on her hand. She moved back a little until she hit a wall with her back, and pulled her knees up to her chin.

"Why do you care?" she replied equally as quiet.

"Maybe you don't realize it, but I care for you, Sophia, even when I don't show it."

He never said her name unless he was serious, and his voice sounded more honest and less dark than usual. She knew how much he felt for her but she just didn't feel the same.

"But why?" she found herself asking. "Why do you care that I'm giving up?"

"Why don't you?" he asked, his voice back to its usual tone. "The whole town is under Pan's control, and we are probably the only ones who can save them. Are you seriously going to let the whole town, including your family, suffer because Pan killed Felix?"

"You're right," she said and exhaled a deep breath. "I'm being selfish; the town deserves to be saved, they have done nothing."

"There you are," he said. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Look who is becoming a hero with hope speeches."

Caligo huffed at her response. "Don't get used to it, when we're free from this curse I'm going back to the dark side, which includes trying to drag you in too."

Sophia laughed softly. "Good luck with that."

"Good luck with trying to stop me."

When their soft laughing died down, Sophia tilted her head in his direction even though he could see her. "You're not that bad."

Caligo snorted.

"That's a complement." She replied shortly.

"Not for me, darling, I'm meant to be a demon. Demons aren't meant to be, 'not that bad'."

"Why are you meant to be a demon?" she asked him confused.

"You know that we are each other's counterparts, you're light, I'm dark, there's no changing that."

"And still you try to drag me to the dark side," Sophia mused.

"Darkness cheats. I can drag you to the dark, but you can't help me to the light." His voice shifted a bit at the end, as if he was sad that she couldn't help him.

"It's unfair that we are given this at our birth, and that it was already chosen for us."

"You read the story," he said bitterly. "Your grandparents chose for us."

"They didn't know," she said softly. "They wouldn't have done it if they knew what effect it had."

"Good for them," Caligo muttered under his breath.

Sophia sighed. "So what now?"

"Now we have to find a way out of here," he said and she heard his shackles making noise as he stood up.

"You're a dragon."

"Really?" he gasped sarcastically.

Sophia rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. "Don't you have special night vision or fire breathing or something?"

"While you were still sleeping I already tried to see if that worked, but it didn't. These prisons are magic sealed, plus the leather cap around our wrists blocks it if we even had magic."

"Pan is quite precocious, don't you think?"

"He knows that we can stop him."

She pushed herself off if the ground. "Then let's show him that this won't stop us."

* * *

Pan woke up in a large bed with soft sheets and many pillows. He opened his eyes, and was met by gold and green colors surrounding him. A big grin spread across his face as he sat up and looked around his room. It worked, it actually worked.

"Felix, we did-" he started, but stopped when he realized he was talking to air. His grin faded a bit when he remembered what had to occur for this to happen. He killed Felix, crushed his heart right in front of the poor boy and his love.

He shook his head and stepped out of bed. He deserved it, if he didn't walk out on him this wouldn't have had to happen. If there was someone to blame than that was Sophia or Felix himself, Pan was innocent.

He walked to his closet and opened it, seeing all his favorite clothing from Neverland and the curse. He grabbed the shirt and trousers he always wore in Neverland and put on some comfortable shoes. He wanted to explore his new land today, see how everything turned out.

Pan walked out his bedroom. He saw servants who immediately ducked their heads as they walked by. He grinned and nudged someone behind him with his elbow. "See Felix, my good looks sti-" he stopped when he looked back and saw the guard that was guarding is room. "You're not Felix."

"I can change my name if you wished so, sire," the guard said a bit nervous.

"Never mind," he huffed and started walking towards what he hoped was the exit of his palace. He suddenly wasn't so hungry anymore, so he skipped breakfast and immediately went exploring. Every person he walked by bowed for him, saying a quiet 'your highness' or 'sire'. He walked out of the gates of his palace and into town. The town was pretty much the same as it was before he cast the curse, except for the large trees and bushes that were spread across the streets, the ruined buildings, and of course his great palace that stood where the town hall stood before. The sky had a dark greenish glow upon the whole town.

Everyone looked like lost boys and girls, all wearing green and brown. Even the adults wore the distinct colors of the Neverland Lost Ones. Boys and girls were dancing from the music they made with their voices, and by slamming sticks against each other. Pan grinned as he walked past them, all the young ones looked happy and careless- just the way he liked it.

The adults on the other hand didn't look that cheerful. They were truly slaves to this land, to the young ones. He saw them clean, cook, make clothing, everything the young ones didn't do. They all looked longing at the dancing boy and girls, wishing they were young again so they could join them. Although, the adults weren't allowed to join in on the fun that the younger ones had.

The moment Pan walked by the adults, they went back to their task and didn't look up again until they were sure he was gone. He laughed at them, and turned to the dancing and singing young lost ones.

"Lost ones," he called, grabbing their attention. "Let's play a game."

They all cheered in excitement, shouting different games they could play, but as soon as Pan placed his finger on his lips they were silent.

"It's called; Hit Big," he said with a smirk. "It's simple," he walked over to a spot where there was only mud and grabbed a handful. "You grab a handful of mud," he said and turned to a few adults that walked by. "And hit as many adults as you can!"

As soon as the words left his mouth he threw the mud to a woman, hitting her in the face. The lost ones behind him cheered, and started gathering mud. He took a few steps back, and laughed at all the mud covered adults.

He grabbed a handful when he saw Hook and threw it straight into his face. He laughed as Hook stumbled backwards, trying to get the mud out of his eyes. "Did you see that, Felix? Right in his face!" he laughed, but his laughed died when he didn't hear the low chuckle behind him or the pat on his shoulder, followed by a 'Nice one, Pan' from Felix.

Suddenly the whole thing wasn't that funny anymore. So Peter turned on his heels, and headed back to his palace. He just had to get used to the idea of not having Felix around anymore that was all.

* * *

Killian turned a corner and rushed into an alleyway, away from the group of children throwing mud at him. He sat down behind a few carton boxes and wiped his face with his hand. Those kids were disgusting, why would anyone even want to create one of those? They only make life harder for you, and everyone around you.

Killian Jones would never want a child, not even with his True Love.

He scoffed to himself, as if he would ever find his True Love. True Love was a rare thing and certainly not for him, only a few people had it. He thought he had it too once. Milah, his Milah, his first love. He was sure that she was the one, but then she was killed. Killed by one of those lost ones and their games.

Killian shook his head, trying to get the painful memories to leave his mind. Then he heard footsteps, hasty ones. Probably just someone like him trying to hide from the lost ones. But then he heard more footsteps that followed the one he heard first. His head shot up and he hoped no one would notice him. First he saw a flash of golden hair rush by that was followed by a group of lost ones.

Normally he would run out of the alley and try to make it back home before the lost ones turned around and went after him, but something was holding him back from running. So instead of fleeing he stood up, and followed them. He caught sight of the group and the blond they were following. They rushed out of the alley and through the streets where the mud fight was still present. He kept his distance from the lost ones so that if one of them looked back he could hide.

When he looked closer at the lost ones he noticed that it weren't ordinary ones; these were Pan's guards. They had weapons instead of mud and were older than most of the children playing on the streets, but they were also not adults. They were just older teenagers.

He followed them to the woods. The blond zigzagged passed the trees and jumped over logs like she knew of every one of them where they lay. Some of the boys fell suddenly. Killian looked up and saw figure move through the trees. When they were a little farther away from him he walked to one of the bodies. He noticed a tranquilizer dart in the boy's neck. Whoever these people were they weren't so keen on killing.

Killian's head shot up when he heard a scream coming from the direction the blond ran to. Before he knew what he was doing he stood up again, and ran to where he heard the scream come from. He hid behind a tree when he saw the blond being held down on her knees by two of Pan's guards. He looked up in the trees but the figures were gone.

Great.

Just great.

A few feet away from him was the body of an unconscious boy, his weapon still in his hand. Killian slowly walked over to the boy and pried the cutlass out of his hand. He tried the weapon out a few times, feeling the familiar movants flow easily. He went back to his spot behind the tree, seeing one boy holing a sharp looking sword above her neck, ready to behead the blond.

Killian gritted his teeth and stepped around the tree, raising his cutlass. "Don't you dare touch her," he growled, making them all look at him in surprise. The blond also looked up, and their eyes met for a split second.

"And what are going to do, old man?" the boy with the sword laughed.

"Come and find out," he said and lunched forward, aiming for the boys head. The boy blocked and pushed him back. The boy lunched forward and Killian blocked. It was a constant dance. He looked past the boy to see the blond free herself from the other two's grip. The boy took this distraction to lunch again and Killian could only block in time. It did however made him lose his balance and stumble back, hitting a tree. The boy laughed and held the sword to his throat.

"Look at that, two in one day. Our king would be ple-" The boy stopped and his eyes closed as he fell to the ground.

"Maybe next time," said the blond as she put her dagger back its sheath. She looked up at him, and he was stunned for a moment by the beautiful green eyes that met his. "Come on, they could wake any moment."

Killian swallowed and nodded, following the blond as she began to run. "Where are we going?" he asked her when he caught up with her.

"You'll see," she said, smirking a little. "What's your name?"

"Jones. Killian Jones."

"Never seen you here before."

"I don't come here often," he said and she held up her hand as she stopped. He stopped next to her, and she started to whistle. A few second later he heard someone whistle back. A person jumped out of the tree right in front of them.

"Who's he?" the woman asked wary. She had a pixie cut and a bow and arrow on her back and tranquilizer darts in a pocket on her belt at her hip plus the tranquilizer darts shooter.

"Killian Jones, he helped me when you were suddenly gone," the blond said pointedly, and crossed her arms.

"I thought that you had them all!" pixie cut protested.

"Apparently not, they jumped me from behind a tree."

Pixie cut sighed. "Sorry, I'll look out better next time."

"That would be appreciated."

"Sorry to interrupt but whom are you and why were Pan's guards chasing you?" Killian interrupted.

The women share a look before turning to him. "Are you working for Pan?" the blond asked, lifting her chin.

"What? No, why would I be working for that bloody demon, he only hires youths." Pixie cut looked expectedly at the blond.

"He's telling the truth," Blond said without taking her eyes off of him.

"What are we going to do with him?" pixie cut asked.

"We could take him to the camp," the blond suggested. Pixie cut took her arm, and dragged her back a little to talk to her without him being able to hear them. Killian ran his hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. Well, he didn't expect this to happen when he woke up this morning. A few minutes later the blond and pixie cut returned.

"You can come with us," the blond said.

"And what makes you think I want to?" he asked and raised an eyebrow at her as he stepped closer.

"How does a place sound without lost ones?" she swayed closer to him.

"Sounds like heaven," he smirked. "But why would you want me?"

"I saw your skills, we could use some more men who know how to use a sword."

He suddenly felt that something was stinging on his neck. He moved his hand up to his neck and pulled out a tranquilizer dart. He looked behind him and saw pixie cut standing there waving at him. His eyelids began to feel heavy as he looked back at the dart and suddenly felt his knees began to buckle in.

"Sorry, Jones, we can't trust you yet," the blond said. Killian wanted to say something but couldn't get a sound out of his mouth as he fell to the forest floor, and out of consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and a special thanks to those who review!**

 **also a big thank you to my beta reader Pan'sLittleLostGirl for helping me with this chapter.**

 **please let me know what you think, do you like where this is going? any questions? anything you would like to see happen in the future chapters? please let me know!**


	32. S2A Ch3

Peter pushed the food on his plate around with his fork, still not feeling very hungry. He sighed and placed his fork on the table, sitting back in his chair.

"Get this out of my sight," he commended.

"Doesn't the food appetize you, Your Highness?" a servant asked as she took the plate.

"It's not the food," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is there something I can get you, sire?"

"No, just leave me alone," he said, harsher than he meant. The servant only bowed her head and left the dining room. Peter didn't have two seconds of complete silence when two guards stormed through the doors.

"Sire," one started as they all bowed down before him. "the woman, she escaped."

"What?" he asked, seriously not knowing what was going on.

"The woman with the blond hair of the Cobra Group escaped, she had help from a man we never encountered before."

"Everyone leave the room, expect you," Pan ordered. When everyone left the room he turned back to the lost boy guard. "Tell me about this 'Cobra Group'."

The guard stood a bit of confusion in his face. "The Cobra Group is the group of adults that live in the forest that are planning an attack against you. We still haven't found their camp. The blond woman that escaped is one of the leaders, she sneaks into town occasionally and collects clothing and sometimes convinces the other adults to join them."

Pan clenched his jaw, that was not part of the curse. How could this happen? The curse was designed to follow the wishes of the one who casted it, so why is there a group of people that are against him?

"Who was this man you spoke off earlier?" he asked the boy.

"I believe it was Killian Jones, Your Highness."

Hook. Of course it was Hook. "And the woman?"

"We don't know her name, but people call her 'The Swan'."

Pan sat back in his throne again. "You're dismissed."

The guard bowed his head and left the room. As soon as the doors were closed he let out a unhuman scream. Of course Emma Swan and Killian Jones would stand in the way of his happiness. He still didn't know how this could have happened. Something must have happened before the curse hit, something that caused this, but what?

Again he wanted to ask Felix if he had an idea but closed his mouth again before any sound could escape him. Felix was gone, he couldn't ask him. Pan stood up from his chair and walked out of the dining room, to his bedroom.

He entered his bedroom and set down at his desk. He found a map of his land rolled up next to his chair. He picked it up and rolled it out on his desk. Every inch of his New Neverland was drawn onto it, including the prison he held Sophia and Caligo in.

Pan smirked as he traced the lines of the prison with his fingers. They could never get out of there. Magic sealed, guarded by deathly creatures and miles away from the town, deep in the woods. The shackles and magic blocking cuffs wouldn't help them either. At least that went like he had planned.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Sophia said suddenly. "Are there going to be guards that bring us food or something?"

"Nope, Pan lets food appear every now and then somewhere in our cells and we have to find it in the dark," Caligo said with bitterness.

They had been in here for merely a few hour and Sophia was already missing sunlight. Caligo on the other hand didn't mind being in the dark, which didn't surprise her. They had been looking for any openings in their cells but everything was closed up, no escape possible.

Sophia's eyes gotten used to the dark and now she could make out Caligo's silhouette, but nothing more. Partly because there was nothing more to see. Sometimes when Caligo got really frustrated she could see his eyes shine red which amused her for some reason.

"What are we going to do?" she asked as she walked in circles. Before Caligo could answer she tripped over a tray of food that suddenly had appeared.

"Sounds like your diner is here," Caligo said. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Very funny," she snarled back as she pushed herself up, turning to her tray. She felt something that felt like bread and there was a cup, but it had spilled when she stumbled over it. "Great, I spilled my cup."

Caligo snickered and I she glared at him even though he couldn't see it. She heard him starting to walk. "Well, I guess I ha-" he stopped mid-sentence when he tripped over his chains. Sophia heard a thud and a soft mushy sound when he hit the floor.

"Let me guess, you have stew," she said amused, biting off a piece of her bread.

"Why would you think that?" he said but his voice was muffled, he probably still had his face in the stew.

"Just a hunch."

He raised his head and looked at her, his voice more clear. "Laugh all you want, this isn't that bad."

"Must be good for the skin," she mused teasingly.

"I have a spoon," Caligo said suddenly.

"Wow, a spoon, Pan is so generous," she said sarcastically.

"In fact, he is," he smirked and pushed himself into a sitting position. She heard him first break the spoon that she now assumed was wooden and then started fumbling with his shackles.

"What are you doing?" Then she heard a click and a 'yeah!' from Caligo. "You opened your shackles?"

"Only one, but now it's stuck in the lock. Do you have a spoon?"

Sophia felt around the floor and her tray for a spoon but couldn't find one. "No, I had just bread so it would be a bit strange if I had a spoon, too."

Caligo sighed. "Then I guess we have to wait for the next time we get our food."

"Guess we do," she said and leaned back against a wall, biting off another piece of bread. They ate in silence for a while which Sophia began to dread. As long as they talked she didn't have to think about… Felix.

Her chest tightened at the mere thought of his name and soon his face popped up in her mind. She closed her eyes and shook her head, wanting his face to disappear but also stay at the same time. The scene played in her mind again, Pan with his heart, his body lifeless next to the well and her powerless to do anything.

She placed her bread on the stray again and pulled her legs up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them. The pain she had been ignoring rushed its way up in every inch of her body. She buried her face in her knees, imagining it was Felix chest as she let her tears flow.

Sophia had really tried to forget about him for now even though she didn't want to forget him. Now she felt guilty for trying to forget him, but even if she wanted, she never could. That adorable smile, his grey eyes, the scar across his face, forever burned in her heart. She could never forget him.

A sob escaped her the longer she thought of him, but she didn't care. She wanted him by her side, rubbing her back, holding her close, kissing her hair. She wanted to wake from this nightmare, because that's how she thought of it, a nightmare. It just didn't feel real to her, without Felix nothing was real to her.

"Sophia?" she heard Caligo say softly. She didn't look up, didn't stop crying, she just wanted this to end. "Soph-"

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled at him. She immediately regretted yelling at him, but she couldn't help it. If he didn't distract her Felix would still have been alive, it was his fault, too. It was also her fault, for not realizing it sooner, for not looker deeper into the dream, for not staying with him the night before.

 _Just let this be over, let this be a dream, let me wake up._

* * *

Emma looked at Killian as he slept. She was seated next to him on the cot they placed him on when they entered the camp. Something familiar was in his face, as if she had known him. Maybe in another life.

Killian began to stir and groaned as he reached up with his hand to rub his head.

"Yeah, sorry, we dropped you twice on the way here," she said with a apologizing smile.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice thick from sleep.

"Camp Cobra," she replied.

"Isn't that camp a myth?"

"See for yourself," she said as he opened his eyes. When he looked at her a flirty smirk appeared on his lips.

"Hello love," he said, pushing himself up with his elbows. "I don't believe I caught your name."

She stood from the cot. "That's because I didn't give it."

"Care to share it now?"

"Maybe later," she said and crossed her arms. "I have a few questions for you."

"Ask away," he said and leaned back again, resting his head on his hands, making his shirt rise ever so slightly. It took every bit of self-control in Emma not to look at the tanned muscled bit of skin that showed just above his waistline.

"Are you for or against Pan?"

"Against of course, I'm not stupid."

"I'll be the judge of that," she mumbled to herself as she started pacing. "What are your strengths and your weaknesses."

He seemed to think about this for a moment. "Strengths are probably the sword, but I can fight with a dagger as well and for weaknesses…" he looked her up and down, licking is bottom lip while doing so. "I could get distracted easily by a beautiful woman like yourself."

Emma felt a blush creep its way up her face so she turned it away from him as she asked the next question, "Do you want to join the Cobra Group and fight against Pan for our freedom?"

Killian stood up from the cot and started looking around the tent. "When I woke up this morning this was the last thing that I expected to happen," he said with a smirk and turned to her, walking slowly closer. "do you want me to stay?"

Emma lifted her chin, not letting this man under her skin. "Like I said earlier, we need more swordsmen."

"I do quite like the idea of spending more time with you and not having lost ones throwing mud in my face."

"Yes or no?" she tried to sound impatient, but the thought of him having mud on his face amused her.

"Why not," he smirked, stepping forward so there was barely space left between them.

"Good," she said, giving him a tight smile before turning and walking out of the tent. He followed behind her as she walked to David, Mary Margaret's husband and a close friend of Emma. "David, can you take care of the new one?" she asked pointing at Killian who was looking his eyes out.

"Can he swordfight?" David asked, sizing the man up.

"He has some skills, don't hold back," she smirked. David smirked back and grabbed two swords, walking over to Killian. Emma sat down next to Mary Margaret who handed her a bowl of soup.

"So how's it going?" Mary Margaret asked, sipping from her own bowl.

"Good, I guess," Emma shrugged.

"And the baby?" she asked gently.

Emma sighed and automatically covered her stomach. "Also good, the morning sickness has stopped, most of the time."

"Already and idea who the father is?"

Emma shook her head and took a sip of her soup. It was just so strange, she doesn't remember sleeping with someone a few weeks ago and she couldn't have been drunk because all the alcohol was banned from this land. Someone had probably drugged her, but who?

She knew everyone in this camp personally and no one would do such a thing. She sighed and looked at Mary Margaret.

"What am I going to do when it's born?" she asked. This question had been hunter her ever since she found out and for some reason now she found the strength to ask.

"Take care of it, don't let is become a lost one," she answered simply.

"But how?"

"Emma, look around. In this camp are more people with children and they aren't lost ones. I'm sure that if you ask some of the parents for help that they'll be glad to." Mary Margaret gave her a sweet smile and squeezed her shoulder softly before turning back to her bowl of soup.

Emma knew that she wasn't alone, that anyone would be glad to help her, but she just didn't know if she could do it. Normally people don't age in this land, but a wizard named known as the Apprentice created this camp. He put a protection spell over it so that not anyone can enter. Inside the camp you age, just like you would normally do, but the moment you step outside you're frozen in time again.

Most of the people in this camp live their lives like normal people would. They would find love, start a family and just die of old age. The more people there were in the camp, the further the protection spell extended. That was their first goal, to get more people and eventually take over New Neverland, but there weren't enough people for that nor was everyone willing to join them.

So there were now two sides of the camp; the one that would fight and the one that would live. Emma was part of the fight side, but as the days grew by and her baby started to grow she knew that she would have to go to the live side eventually.

She was scared, scared that she couldn't do it, scared that she would be all alone, doing nothing useful while her friends would take down Pan. She wanted to help them, fight with them, see Pan fall right before her eyes, but she wouldn't see that happen. She would only hear it as they would return and maybe, maybe she wouldn't hear it at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for everyone who still sticks around. please review, I don't know what you guys are thinking of this story and if you guys are even excited for this season, so please please let me know in a review, it really helps and I love to know what you guys think. If you have any suggestions or ideas or just what you really liked please let me know too.**

 **(is seriously no one freaking out because I killed Felix?)**


	33. S2A Ch4

Killian pushed himself off of the dirt, wiping his face with his sleeve. He had been in the camp for a few days now and most of his time he spend training with David.

"Come on, I don't have all day," the man, David, that was training him said. Killian stood up and grabbed his sword that had fallen again. He went back into position.

"When are we done?" he asked a bit breathless as David lunched forward and he blocked.

"When I think you've had enough," he made another blow which Killian blocked again. At that moment the blond and Mary Margaret approached them. Mary Margaret was David's wife and he talks about her a lot. The blond still hasn't given any hint to what her name might be which frustrated him, but he does love a challenge.

"How's it going?" the blond asked David.

"Jones here is improving, but he always can do better," David said, pointing with his sword to Killian.

"Good to hear," the blond looked at him and smile. He couldn't help but return it, there was just something about her, something that made the world look brighter. He turned his smile into a smirk when she didn't break eye-contact with him for a while and stepped closer.

"Does that mean I have the honor of knowing your name now?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

The blond crossed her arms and gave him a bored look. "You can call me The Swan."

"Swan," he said and cocked his head. "it suites you."

"Keep training," Swan said, nodding her head as a goodbye and walked away. Mary Margaret gave David a goodbye kiss before following after Swan.

They got into positions again and this time Killian lunched first. "Why doesn't 'The Swan' tell me her name? I already been here for a few days and I know your and your wife's name."

"She only tells people she trust her name." David blocked his attack and backed away a little before lunching himself. They trained for a bit more until David told him they were having a break. Killian nodded and put away his sword. He started wandering around the camp a bit. Not because he wanted to see a certain blond again, no, definitely not.

He looked around him at the little houses and tents that were set around the camp. He suddenly felt something tug at his trousers so he looked down to see a very tiny human. It hat puffy eyes and tears were rolling down his cheeks. He had never seen such a young child in his life. He wasn't sure what he should do, didn't Swan say there were no lost ones in this camp?

"I can't find my Mommy," the little boy sniffed.

"Well, than look better," he said a bit awkward.

"Can you help me?" he asked with hopeful big eyes.

Something in the boys eyes softened Killian and before he knew what he was doing he scooped the boy up in his arms as if he had done it many times before, which he hadn't for as far as he knew. "What does your mother look like?"

At that moment Swan walked over to him. "I see you've met Roland," she said with a sweet smile that turned into a frown when she saw Roland's puffy eyes. "Roland, what's wrong?" she asked the boy and took him over.

"He said he couldn't find his mother," he said as Swan bounced Roland up and down a bit. "I thought you said there were no lost ones in this camp."

"That's because these kids aren't lost. They have their parents and are normally raised," she explained before turning back to Roland. "Let's go find you Mamma." She smiled at him before she walked off with Roland.

Something in the way Swan handled Roland warmed his heart. It also looked rather familiar, like he had seen her do it before. But that was impossible, this is the first time he had seen a mini human and the first time he had seen Swan with a mini human. Killian shook his head and sighed. Many things have happened the past few days that were strange so he didn't think anything of it.

* * *

Peter lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was bored, so bored. It had only been a few days since he set the curse and he was already bored. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't because of Felix that he was bored, but deep inside he knew that it was.

Normally when he was bored he and Felix would go do something, play a game or destroy some stuff, but it just wasn't fun if he did that alone. He pushed the strange feeling in his stomach down and closed his eyes.

His eyes shot open again when an idea popped up in his mind. He just has to find a new best friend to replace Felix with. He got out of bed and rushed out of his chambers to the first lost boy guard he saw.

"Go to town and tell that every boy between the 15 and 18 years of physical age is forced to come to my palace in an instant. When they're here send them to the throne room, understand?" he tells the guard.

"Yes, Your Highness," the guards said, bowing his head before he started informing the other guards. Pan smirked as he walked to the throne room. As he entered he sat on his throne and waited for the boys to come in.

After a few minutes the throne room was filled with confused lost boys. Pan stood from his throne and the crowd immediately went quiet.

"Lost boy," Pan started. "you're all gathered around here because I'm looking for a new second-in-command who will become my best friend." The crowd stayed quiet so Pan continued. "the next following days you will spend playing games. She winners of these games will earn the second-in-command title and will live in the palace for the rest of his life." The boys began to cheer as Pan grinned own on them. "Let the game begin!"

* * *

Sophia lay on her back, hands behind her head while she hummed one of her favorite songs.

"What are you humming?" Caligo asked. She was a bit startled by his voice because she honestly forgot that he was here too.

"'Demons At The Door' by Sleeping Wolf," she answered and continued humming.

Caligo huffed a laugh. "Of all the songs you could be humming."

"I thought it fitted by our situation."

They were silent again except for Sophia's humming. Sophia tried to keep herself from thinking about Felix. She was trapped in here and she needed to find a way out, thinking about him would just distract her, even if it felt like betraying him. Sometimes she would still cry herself to sleep or wake up screaming his name. Caligo would then sit down next to her and tried to calm her. She appreciated it, but the only one that could really calm her was Felix.

The last few days they were lucky. They got two other spoons and Caligo was able to free himself and one of her shackles. Now they just waited for one more spoon and then she would be free, too. They already formed a plan to get out of here.

Outside, guarding their prison, were giant creatures. They heard them walk over it a few times or lay down next to it. They didn't know what they were but they were their way out. Every times one of the creatures would walk over the prison it would shake and stones would break down from the ceiling. If there was a way to push back against the creature, perhaps it would see that as a challenge and push back even harder until the ceiling or walls would break and they were free. It was a long shot and they would probably get themselves killed, but it was all they got and their only hope to get free.

"What's your favorite song?" Sophia asked suddenly.

"I don't listen much to music."

"You're so depressing sometimes."

"Because I don't listen to music?"

"Partly yeah," she pushed herself up so that she was leaning on her elbows. "and because you don't have anything interesting to talk about."

"I do," he whispered suddenly very close to her ear. Without his shackles he was so quiet when he walked around that she sometimes couldn't even hear him and he would do things like this; scare the crap out of her.

She pushed him back against his shoulder and sat up right. "Oh yeah? Tell me something interesting."

He was quiet, too quiet. She couldn't hear or see him and that unnerved her. Suddenly he grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up with too much ease, holding her close to him as he whispered in her ear, "I think I got my strength back."

"Wait, what? How?" She turned her head which was a bad idea since he was so close. She felt his nose brush against hers. He must have closed his eyes because she couldn't see them and she was pretty sure they were burning red like crazy with her so close to him.

"The chains," he whispered, his breath hot against her face. "they held some of the magic back. Now that I'm free, I got my strength back."

She felt him lean in so she quickly turned her head so he would kiss her cheek. She could feel his body sag in a little from disappointment. "That's great," she said, removing his hands from her middle and stepped away from him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said softly. She turned to him and saw his eyes glowing a soft red color in the darkness of the room. "I know you aren't ready. Just pushing my luck, I guess." He looked away from her and started walking away. She felt guilty for rejecting him. Again.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, making him stop and look at her. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss against his cheek. When she pulled back and looked at his eyes they were glowing like crazy as he looked at her. She giggled as she heard him swallow hard and he didn't move at all. He had kissed her many times before, but she never kissed him and it didn't look like he expected that.

"Let's get out of here first," she said softly and stepped back. She knew what he was thinking, but he also knew she wasn't ready so she hoped that he for once would respect that. He snapped out of his trance and nodded before tripping over another food tray.

"Seriously Pan!?" he yelled, making Sophia laugh. She kneeled down and started to feel what was on the tray.

"A spoon!" she said, grabbing the spoon and holding it up. Caligo laughed too and took the spoon from her. He broke it and took her hand with the last shackle. After a few tries he pried open the lock and she was free as well.

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck, making him stumble backwards a bit. When she pulled back and looked at him she suddenly could actually _see_ him. "Your eyes," he said. "they're glowing blue."

"Well, I can see now and I can see that there is still stew on your face from a few days ago," she said with a teasing smile.

"I thought that I got that all off," he grumbled as he wiped his face with his sleeve. She laughed and pushed herself up, extending her hand to help him up too. All they had to do now was break out of this prison and then they would be completely free.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review! I won't bite :)**

 **btw, I've started watching iZombie and seriously it's the best, especially with the Game of Thrones and OUAT and other serie references. did anyone else notice that in episode 7 or 8 of the first season there is a shot of a house which is the same house as they use in Once for Emma's house. I just thought that was funny.**


	34. S2A Ch5

Sophia and Caligo had been walking around their prison now for a good hour. They tried to find weak sport in the structure but hadn't found anything yet. They had also been waiting for the creature to walk over or lay against their prison. With Caligo's strength back he could serve a good blow against the creature through the walls. Caligo had tried to punch his way through the walls but that didn't work. The only thing that could break the prison was something that came from outside.

Another hour had passed and Sophia was bored out of her mind. She refused to think of Felix since that only made her sad and she couldn't be sad right now. So instead she focused on Caligo. Since the shackles weren't holding any of her magic back she could see clearly in the darkness now. She still didn't have all her magic, most of it was held back by the cuff on her wrist that neither she or Caligo could get off. But apparently their magic was too strong to be blocked by a single cuff so thence the shackles.

Sophia saw Caligo pacing around as she leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed. "What exactly are we going to do when we break out?" she asked, grabbing his attention from whatever thoughts he was having.

"Find a way to defeat Pan," he stated, putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he walked over to her. "but first we have to get these stupid cuffs off."

Sophia sighed. "Do you think a simple True Loves Kiss could break this curse?"

A grin spread across his face as he swayed closer to her. "We could try," he said, stopping only inches away from her.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a bored look. "We are not True Love."

"How do you know?"

She bit her lip, how would she know? She didn't know. She didn't know what True Love felt like. She had only been in love with one person and that was Felix. She wouldn't know the difference between love and True Love. Her parents had True Love, her grandparents too. Sometimes she though that Felix looked at her the same way her father looked at her mother or her grandfather and her grandmother, but now he wouldn't never look at her again.

She looked away from Caligo and she noticed his grin fading. "Felix was probably my True Love," she said quietly, not really meaning to say that out loud.

"Can't a person have two?" Caligo asked, hope laced in her voice even though he tried to hide it.

Before she could answer the ground started shaking again. Caligo looked at her and she nodded and they both sought out where the creature was. "It's here!" Sophia called at him as she pressed her hand against the wall. The shaking had stopped but she could feel it's presents through the wall, another thing the shackles blocked but the cuff didn't.

Caligo rushed over to her and put his hand next to hers. "It is, stand back," he said and she stepped out of his way. He took a few steps back before throwing himself against the wall. Sophia almost stumbled over as the prison started to shake. She put her hand on the wall again and felt the creature move.

"It worked!" she said and smiled at him. He smiled back and rubbed his shoulder.

"I hope that was worth the pain."

"Don't be a drama queen, we both know your pain threshold is higher and you're way thicker than humans," she crossed her arms as she walked over to him.

"Just because I'm part dragon doesn't mean I don't feel pain," he said while making a whole show of checking his shoulder. "It's still going to leave a bruise."

Suddenly a loud noise sounded and the prison started shaking. They both fell back as stone came loose from the ceiling and fell to the ground. The ground stopped shaking and they shared a look before the creature launched again. The wall began to crack. Sophia felt Caligo grab her hand, pulling her up and to the corner on the left side of the crack.

He held her steady every time the creature launched and a sort of earth quick shook them. After a few tries of the creature light started to shine through the cracks. Sophia couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

Then the creature launched and ran right through the wall, leaving a wide opening. The creature turned out to be a chimera. It's spine split into three necks; one of a dragon, one of a lion and one of a goat. The wings and claws were massive and the tail was an actual snake. Sophia's mouth dropped as she was awe struck by this amazing creature. She had read about chimera's but didn't know they actually existed.

Caligo grabbed her hand when one of the heads spotted them and tugged her out of the prison. The chimera turned and ran after them. As fast as they could they ran through the forest, zigzagging through the trees.

"Can you change?" Sophia asked Caligo as she tried to keep up his pace.

"Change what?"

"Into a dragon!" she snapped a bit frustrated and looked over her shoulder. The chimera was right behind them. Lucky for them the trees slowed it down.

"Don't you think I would have done that by now if I could?" he snapped back at her. She glared at him while running. "This way," he said suddenly, pulling at her hand while taking a sharp turn. Sophia lost her balance and her footing in the turn and fell down the hill, taking Caligo with her since they were still holding hands.

They rolled down the hill until Caligo hit a tree with his back and Sophia fell right on top of him, pushing all the air out of his lungs. She pushed herself up a little so she was facing him and gave him a apologizing smile.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," he said a bit breathless. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Sophia looked behind her up the hill. She didn't see or hear the chimera come closer to them. Sophia laughed and turned her head to look at Caligo again.

She stopped laughing when she saw Caligo looking at her. His eyes were focused on her face as they turned red, but it was a softer color than normally. The same soft color as when she kissed his cheek. Sophia swallowed when his eyes dropped from hers to her lips. He leaned forward, and maybe it was because of the adrenaline or the fresh air that was making her light headed that she didn't pull away and just waited for him to place his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and slow, very different from how he had kissed her before. His hand came up to cup her cheek and he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. As much as she tried to enjoy it, melt into him, she couldn't. It just didn't feel… right.

She pulled back suddenly and a single tear escaped her eye as she kept them closed. The kiss reminded her of how Felix always kissed her, the way he always held her, how right that felt. Kissing Caligo made her feel guilty, as if she was cheating on Felix even though he's… _gone_.

She felt Caligo brush away the tear with his thumb and opened her eyes, meeting his red ones. He was looking at her with such adoration, such caring and so much… love. Just like Felix had.

"I love you," he whispered, not breaking eye contact.

Sophia shook her head, closing her eyes again. She didn't feel the same. "I know, I'm sorry," she said, her voice broken as she pushed herself off of him. He stared after her as she wrapped her arms around herself and walked past the tree, not knowing where she was going but also not caring. She needed some time alone.

She just wasn't ready, wasn't ready to move on. Felix was still fresh in her mind, heart and soul. Even though she tried not to think about him too much she still missed him so damn much. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself as the tears started to flow while the adrenaline faded and she was left with the empty numb feeling again.

All she wanted right now were his arms around her, his sweet low voice whispering to her that everything would be alright, his hands in her hair and his steady breathing under her as he held her close. She wanted his hand in hers, his flirty or teasing smirk and his attempts to kiss her when she wouldn't expect it. She just wanted _him_ and no one else.

Sophia doubted that she would ever be ready to move on.

* * *

"Jones!" Emma called as she walked up to the group around the fire. He looked up and gave her a toothy grin.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Swan?" he asked and raised his eyebrow. Emma suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Let's see how good you actually are under pressure," she said with a smirk. "two lost boys had been spotted not far from here and we need to lead them away from the camp. You're coming with me."

Killian stood up and came to stand in front of her. "No need for using excuses to get me alone with you."

She gave him a bored look before grabbing a sword from the ground and handed it to him. "Meet me at the west side of the border in ten minutes," she called over her shoulder as she walked away from him.

Just like she told him Killian arrived ten minutes later at the west border line with a sword.

"So, why am I here?" he asked when he was beside her.

"I want to see you fight under pressure," she said as if it was obvious.

Killian frowned. "But I thought we just need to lead them away from the camp."

"We are, but lost boys like to put up a fight as you might have noticed." She turned her head to look at him, a smirk on her lips. "Ready?"

He nodded and followed her over the borderline. The moment she was outside the camp she felt time stop, felt her body stop ageing. Out of habit her hand found its way up to cover her stomach. No matter how many times she did this she still wasn't used to is. It just felt unnatural not to age.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Killian looking at her hand that was covering her stomach. She immediately let her hand fall to her side again and straitened a bit, walking faster. Killian fastened his pass too. They walked in silence for a while until Killian finally broke the silence.

"So where exactly are these lost boys?" he asked.

"They shouldn't be far from here so keep your eyes open."

"And when we find them, what then?" he turned his head to look at her, raising his eyebrow.

She just kept her gaze strait in front of her as she answered, "We make sure they see us and we lead them back to town. In town we try to lose them and when we lost them we go back."

"Again, where is the fighting part?" he asked confused.

"In case you're not fast enough or we can't shake them off."

Killian huffed beside her. "I'm fast."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you are." Then she saw the two lost boys and quickly grabbed Killian's wrist dragging him with her behind a tree. "There they are," she whispered.

"What now?" he whispered back.

She turned to look at him. "You go left, I go right. In town we meet each other at the diner."

"And if we haven't lost them by then?"

"Then we fight." Killian nodded and Emma looked past the tree. "On my ma-" she stopped herself when she looked behind her, seeing Killian had already taken off. She shook her head as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips before she took off as well.

Both the boys were already after him so she stopped and shouted at them, "Hey! Over here!"

The boys shared a look before one of them turned to go after her. She spun around and started running towards the town. She zigzagged through the trees but this boy was fast. Jumping over a log she ran into town. She turned a few sharp corners but the boy was still behind her. She huffed in annoyance as she turned another corner but instead running further she stopped and leaned against the wall. When the lost boy rounded the corner she extended her leg, making the boy strip and fall. Before he could turn around or stand up she hit him in the head with the back of her dagger.

The boy's body completely relaxed as the hit made him lose consciousness. Emma sheathed her dagger and made her way towards the diner where she would meet up with Killian. She hoped he had just as much luck as she had.

She pulled up her hood and tried to blend in a bit as she walked through the streets. No one seemed to notice her or spare her a second glance. She sighed in relief as she arrived at the diner and made her way to the back.

Not long after she arrived she saw Killian sprinting towards her. Apparently he wasn't so lucky because the lost boy was still on his tail. Killian stopped beside her and turned to face the boy who had stopped as well. Emma grabbed her sword and dagger, getting ready to fight. Killian fumbled with his sword for a second before he got in position as well.

The boy had his sharp spear ready. The laughter and music had stopped and all the young ones had their gaze set on them as the lost boy guard launched forward. The boy knew he was outnumbered but still he tried, Emma had to give him that.

She blocked his attack and directed him away from her to Killian. He was here to show his fighting skills after all. She stood back a little as she watched the boy and the man fight. David was right, he indeed had some good moves. As he launched towards the boy she noticed how easy he moved around, how controlled every wing was. Muscle memory as she always called it. He had more than good moves, he was a professional sword fighter who hadn't touched a sword for too long.

Eventually with a swift move he had the boy on the ground, the tip of his sword pressed in the boys neck. At that moment Emma stepped in again. "That's enough," she said before he could end the life of the boy. "we don't kill," she added when he gave her a confused look. "especially not kids."

"But he tried to kill me," Killian said in his defense, pressing the tip of his sword just a bit harder in the boys neck.

She sheathed her sword and dagger again, not looking as she said, "Than be a grown ass man and give the right example."

Killian mumbled something under his breath and glared at the boy before he lowered his sword and stepped towards her. He was about to say something to her when she felt a sharp sting in her stomach and let out a scream. She covered her stomach, feeling warm blood spilling on her hands. She looked at the boy who had pushed himself in a sitting position, the spear with her blood in his hand and a dark grin on his face.

As she fell to her knees from the pain Killian kicked the boy unconscious and was beside her in a matter of second.

"It's okay, love," he said softly, trying to help her to her feet again. "everything is going to be alright."

"Killian, we have to go to the camp. Now," she said desperate. She didn't know how deep the wound was but she was scared. Scared for the life of her child. If the wound was too deep it could kill her baby. She couldn't lose her baby, not like this, not in any other way.

She tried to stand with the help of Killian while she held her arm tightly around the wound. The lost ones stared at them as they made their way to the forest, not helping but also not holding them back.

"This is going to slow," Killian mumbled before sweeping her of her feet. She looped her arm around his neck while keeping the other around her stomach. They went a lot faster now that he carried her but it was still to slow for her liking. Killian may think only her life could be in danger but she knew the life of her child was at risk too.

The pain was overwhelming but she stayed conscious. It felt like hours before she felt them enter the camp again. Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy and she lifted her arm a little, looking at her blood covered clothing. She blinked as she heard Mary Margaret and David's voices come closer to them but couldn't make out anything they said. She heard Killian's voice too, much closer but still faint. Everything slowly turned black as the pain and blood loss finally took her out of consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you allf or reading! please review,** **let me know if you like where this is going. what do you guys think of Sophia and Caligo? or should I bring Felix back? let me know and, who knows, maybe I will bring him back ;)**


	35. S2A Ch6

In total Pan had let the lost boys play five different games. All the games would have its losers and winners. The winners would stay and the losers would go home. The games were actually tests to show strength, skills and loyalty. So now Pan had a group of strong, tall and loyal lost boys, but only one of them could replace Felix place as second-in-command. Pan stood from his throne, taking a step forward as all the boys stopped their rambling.

"Lost boys," he started. "our last game is hand to hand combat, the one who wins all the fights wins!" The few boys who stand before him cheered. "To the arena!"

The boys rushed out of the throne room to the arena and Pan followed behind them. He walked up to a guards, tapping his shoulder. "Send word to town, make sure every lost one and adult is in the arena," he ordered the guard who nodded and turned.

Pan smirked and looked over his shoulder, but the words he wanted to say died in his throat. He really had to stop doing that. Felix was gone, there was no one behind him who he could talk to. That's why he was holding this competition.

Pan shook off the sad feeling and straitened himself before walking towards the arena. As he arrived and sat down on his throne that stood high above everyone else he saw the lost boys already standing before him, waiting for him to tell what they had to do. Slowly the seats around the arena filled with every resident of the town.

When all the seats were full he stood and the crowd went silent. "Welcome," he called with a grin, looking around at everyone. "our first battle will be Devin against Tootles, Thomas against Rufio, Ace against Slightly and Nibs against Curly." The boys nodded and went to stand across from their opponent. "Rules are simple, no weapons, first one to hit the ground loses." Pan clapped his hands. "Let's begin!"

Pan sat back in his throne with a grin as he watched the boys fight. Rufio gave Thomas a left hook and Pan shot up in his seat, laughing as Thomas fell to the ground. "Did you see that! That must have hurt, definitely going to leave a bruise," Pan laughed and again looked behind him only to find no one except for the guards. He shook it off as he set back, not allowing himself to think of Felix again.

His eyes were back on the fight but the grin didn't came back to his lips. The first round ended with Tootles, Rufio, Slightly and Nibs winning. Now Tootles fought against Slightly and Nibs against Rufio. Peter tried to enjoy the fighting as much as he could but there was just something less enjoyable about it.

And just like that the second round was over and only Tootles and Rufio were standing, ready to fight each other. Peter stood from his throne and put on a smirk as he looked down at them.

"This round if for the win, fight like your life depends on it," he said and the crowd cheered and howled. "Begin!"

Peter knew Tootles and Rufio from before the first curse back in Neverland. They were both strong and loyal. Somewhere in the back of his mind he already knew one of them was going to win this game. He was actually curious to see who would win since they both matched each other's strength and tactics.

Pan sat a little more upright when the fight got more aggressive by the moment. Rufio had the upper hand until Tootles grabbed a sharp looking stone from the ground and punched Rufio with it right in the face, making him fall to the ground.

Pan stood abruptly and yelled, "Enough!" he glared down at Tootles. "I said no weapons. Get him out of my sight," he ordered the guards and made his way down to the fighting area. Pan extended his hand for Rufio to help him up. As soon as Rufio removed his hand from his face Peter froze. The stone had cut Rufio right across the face. A cut that would definitely leave a… scar.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Rufio accepted his hand and stood up. Pan looked away from him and raised their hands. "We have a winner!" he called and the crowd cheered and howled again.

Rufio also raised his other hand as the crowd began to yell, "Ru-fi-o, Ru-fi-o, Ru-fi-o!"

Pan smirked but didn't look at Rufio as he said, "Come, you need to get someone to look at that."

Rufio nodded and followed as Pan led him through the halls of his palace. "So, what exactly have I won?" Rufio asked after a while.

"As I said, you are now my second-in-command," Pan explained as he pushed open a door to the healer. He didn't need her but he quite liked the person who would inspect his wounds if he ever got hurt. "Violet," he said as he entered the room, a flirty smirk on his lips. "Rufio here has a cut that needs to be treated."

"You sure you are not hurt as well?" Violet asked as she stood, fluttering her eyelashes. "maybe I could check you just to be sure."

"No need, darling," he said, winking at her. "maybe next time."

Violet nodded and moved past him to where Rufio was examining all kinds of pots. "Sit here," he ordered him in a less sweet voice.

Rufio looked up at her and smirked, "And who are you, fair lady?"

"Just the healer," she said simply while gathering some of her supplies.

Pan crossed his arms, glaring at Rufio who ignored him completely. "And what is 'just the healer' her name?" Rufio asked without taking his eyes off her.

"If you had payed attention you would have noticed that Pan said it a few seconds ago." She walked over to him then, a cloth in her hand and a bucket of water in the other. Without warning she started dapping the cloth on his cut and he hissed, flinching away from her.

"What the hell is that?"

"Some herbs that will make sure that it doesn't get infected, now hush and hold still."

Pan smirked in amusement as Violet did nothing to keep her touch gently. The smirk faded when Rufio's reaction to the cleaning made his mind drift to someone else who had to get his cut cleaned. When that had happened Felix – who normally never let his pain be voiced – screamed when they cleaned it. He would only really scream when he was either in true pain or really frustrated. And even then only if there was no one around except for Peter to hear it.

That cut was a rather nasty, the scar showing just that. Peter frowned, he remembered Felix not having the scar for a while in the curse. But when he did have it, Hook was the cause of it again. It was exactly the same as before the curse which surprised Peter after he remembered everything. He still wondered how that could have happened.

Peter was snapped out of his thoughts when Rufio let out another yelp as Violet dapped the cloth on the cut again. "When you're done see me in the throne room," he said to Rufio. He didn't wait for an answer as he left the room. He needed some time alone because this only made his mind drift to his best friend over and over again.

Everything did, actually.

* * *

Sophia sat curled up against a log by the fire as Caligo put down some wood he had gathered to use as firewood. They hadn't spoken much since the kiss, only things like 'I'll start a fire' or 'see if you can find some food', nothing more. She was glad Caligo gave her some space, something he'd been doing quite a lot lately compared to how he usually pressed her.

He put some of the firewood into the fire and sat down. After a while he spoke up, "Why do you love him so much?" His voice was dark and emotionless. She forgot he used to speak like that most of the time because ever since they got here his voice had been anything but close to that.

"What?" she asked quietly, not really wanting to answer.

"Felix," he said the name as if it was poison on his tongue. "How can you love him so much that even after death you can't let him go?"

Sophia wrapped her arms tighter around herself before answering quietly, "He makes me feel whole. He can calm a storm inside me, can show me what is right when everything else is wrong." She smiled faintly at the memory of him. "Being with him, in his arms, it just feels like I'm in heaven." Her smile faded and she closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Without him I'm in hell."

"And I'm the devil that holds you there," Caligo said quietly, more to himself than to her. "I wish I could be your heaven," he adds even quieter. Sophia didn't reply to that, not sure how to even if she wanted to. After a while he stood again, not looking at her as he said, "I'll take first watch. Try to get some sleep."

He walked past her but she grabbed his wrist. He then looked at her for the first time since she ran from him. "Please hold me," she whispered.

"Why?"

"I feel lost and alone."

She let go of his wrist and looked down. He didn't move for a while before he came to sit down beside her. He hesitatingly reached out so she just moved closer to him, letting her head rest against his shoulder and snuggled deeper in his embrace. His hand came to rest on her waist as she closed her eyes. It may not feel as safe and warm as Felix embrace but it still felt nice to have someone who could hold her.

She felt his body relax after a few seconds and she sighed through her nose. Caligo started rubbing little circled with his fingers in the fabric of her shirt and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair. She still wasn't used to hear it coming from him and not from Felix. She didn't reply, only taking his hand and stroking it's back. She didn't feel the same and he knew it but still he tried, she had to give him credit for that. Maybe if he had started acting like this sooner she would have fallen for him.

* * *

Killian was pacing around before the little building of the healer station at the camp. It was starting to get dark but he didn't care, he needed to know if Swan was alright. That stupid boy had cut her right open and he was worried. He hated himself for being worried over someone other than himself but he couldn't help it. The last time he was worried over someone he ended up heart broken. Because Killian Jones only worried about people he cared for and if he cared for people they could hurt him.

But for now he pushed that aside. He would deal with that when he was sure she was alright. Mary Margaret and David were now with her but he hadn't heard anything else and it was killing him. For the past few days he had been in this camp he began to fall for the blond leader. He cherished every moment he had with her and the thought of not having those moments ever again was enough to drive him mad.

His head shot up when he heard the cracking noise of the door and Mary Margaret and David walked out of the little station. He rushed over to them, not caring how he looked. Before he could say anything Mary Margaret spoke up.

"She wants to see you," she said with a gently smile and stepped past him. David nodded at him before following his wife. Killian didn't hesitate one moment and stepped inside. The room was dark because of the late hour but the little oil lamp lit the room just enough for him to see her. She was sitting a little upright and he could see the white bandage around her stomach peeking from under her shirt.

"You wanted to see me," he said after clearing his throat. Now that he saw her a bit of nervousness crawled up in him and he scratched behind his ear.

"Yeah," she said quietly, a small smile on her lips. "I wanted to thank you."

"There is no need to thank me."

"I do," she pressed her lips into a thin line as if she was contemplating if she should tell him something or not. "you saved my life, more than once." She looked like she wanted to say more but kept her mouth shut.

He walked a bit closer to her, sitting down on the edge of her cot. "You would have done the same," he said with a smile. He wasn't actually sure she would but he wasn't the best in receiving compliments.

"I guess I now at least owe you my name."

"You don't owe me anything, love."

She laughed softly to herself and shook her head. "You've been asking ever since you got here and now that I'm willing to give it you don't want it?"

He moved a little closer to her, a smirk on his face. "Oh, I do want to know it, I just don't want you to tell it because you feel like you owe it to me," he let his smirk fade into a smile and nodded at her. "I want you to tell me because you trust me like your friends."

She looked taken aback by this a little, opening and closing her mouth a few times before clearing her throat. "Emma," she said quietly. "my name is Emma," she repeated a bit louder.

"Emma," he whispered, trying out the name on his lips. It sounded so familiar as it felt his lips, as if he had said it a million times before. "Emma Swan, it's a beautiful name."

She nodded and he noticed a small blush creep its way up her face as she looked down. He though it looked rather adorable to see her blush like that. Before he knew what he was doing he scooted closer to her, lifting her chin with his fingers and leaned in. The movement felt so natural, so familiar, just like the way her name sounded coming from him, just like the way she looked with a child, it was so familiar and still he didn't know why.

He caught himself right before his lips would meet hers. He felt her hot breath on his skin as her nose lightly brushed his. He wanted to back away, an apology already at the tip of his tongue when Emma closed the place between them. Her lips were soft against his and again he felt the familiar feeling.

Her hand made its way up his chest to his neck and found its way into his hair while the other gripped his shirt, pulling at it. The hand he had under her chin tangled itself in her hair. He pulled away and she followed his lips. He wanted to kiss her again and honestly he didn't know what was holding him back.

"That was…" he started, not knowing how to finish.

"A onetime thing," she whispered back to his disappointment and released her grip she had on him. He slowly backed away from her, not sure what just had happened. "I need to rest," she said not looking at him.

Killian nodded and stood up, walking to the door but turned to her just before he left. "I hope you feel better soon, Emma," he said softly, her name already rolling off his tongue easily.

She nodded and smiled softly, briefly meeting his gaze before looking away again. He closed the door behind him and made his way towards his tent while his mind drifted off to the kiss he shared with the beautiful blond.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading!**

 **Okay, so tell me in the reviews if you want Felix to return or not, I'm curious. and who knows, maybe he will, maybe he won't...**


	36. S2A Ch7

Sophia woke when she felt something soft but wet sniff her face. She brought up her hand to push it away from her but it came back and licked her cheek. She opened her eyes and jumped a little when she saw a horse standing next to her.

No, not a horse, a unicorn.

She heard Caligo groan beside her and only then did she realize that when she jumped back she elbowed him right in the stomach. The unicorn threw its head up and stepped back but didn't run away which surprised Sophia.

"Good morning to you too," Caligo grunted. He probably hasn't noticed the freaking unicorn yet.

"Caligo," she started.

"Yes?"

"There is a bloody unicorn standing right in front of us."

"I know," he said simply and threw his arm around her shoulder. She looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth slightly ajar. "It's just a unicorn, nothing more."

"Just a unicorn?" she pushed herself off the ground. "I don't know about you but seeing a unicorn is something every girl dreams of."

"You forget the part where I am a dragon," he said smirking as he leans back, propping his hands behind his head. "I'm just as mythical as that horse."

Sophia rolled her eyes at him as she slowly approached the unicorn. "If you touch a unicorn horn you can see the future, right?"

"Something like that," he said rather bored. She stroked the head of the unicorn and smile before looking back at him.

"Aren't you curious?" he shrugged in respond. "Well, I am."

She brought up her other hand and gently touched the horn with her fingers. Suddenly she was back in her house. She looked around- everything looked normal. The doorbell rang and Sophia jumped back before hesitatingly walking over to the door and opening it. She held her breath when the last person she thought she would ever see stood before her.

Felix.

He looked older, but not much. He walked closer to her and she didn't dare move in fear that he would disappear again. He cupped her cheek with his hand and it felt just as good as she remembered.

"My love," he whispered before kissing her gently. Sophia felt herself melt as she gripped his shirt tightly, afraid that he would leave. He pulled back and she chased his lips. He chuckled, the sound that she had missed so much, and rested his forehead against hers. "Stay strong."

"Please don't leave," she pleaded. His thumb was gently stroking her cheek as she grasped at his shirt.

"You'll see me again, I promise."

With that he backed away from her, no matter how hard she tried to hold on to him. Her eyes shot open, seeing that she was back in the woods with the unicorn before her and Caligo behind her.

"What did you see?" Caligo asked bored but there was a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"F-Felix, I saw Felix," she said a bit breathless, not quite sure what to think of this all.

"What?" Caligo got up and went to stand before her. "Unicorns show you the future, not the past. You can't have seen him, he is dead," he said harshly. She could see the jealousy shining in his red eyes.

"I can't help what I saw," she replied just as harsh. "he was there, he looked older and he said things to me."

"What did he say?" he growled lowly. Jealousy really didn't look good on him.

"He told me to stay strong, that I would see him again."

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered, stepping away from her and running a hand through his hair. "Even after death," he yelled at the sky. "why can't you give me a chance too!"

"Caligo, calm down," she said a bit gentler. "it was just a vision, a possibility of what could happen." She wanted it to happen but now she had to calm him down first.

"Did he promise anything?" he asked, his voice calmer but still angry. When she didn't respond he chuckled darkly and turned around to face her again. "Great, just great."

"I don't get it," she gave him a confused look as he approached her.

"A promise from the dead can't be broken." He stopped right in front of her, his eyes burning red. "Now be happy and cheerful because you'll see your _True Love_ again," he snarled at her before walking past her.

He grabbed his wrist. "Caligo where are you going?"

He chuckled humorless, yanking his wrist out of her grip. "Why do you care? You don't care about me and you never will."

"You're being ridiculous," she said as she followed him to wherever he was storming off to. "just because I don't love you doesn't mean I don't care."

"You just say that so I won't leave you alone."

Anger rose up in her and she ran past him, stopping right in front of him, blocking his way. "This is why I love Felix," she snarled. "he wouldn't leave me," she stepped forward and to her surprise he stepped back. "he would want what is best for me even if that isn't with him," she took another step forward and he another step back. "if you really love me than you would help me, than you wouldn't walk out on me because you think your chance with me is over because a stupid unicorn showed me a vision."

He was quiet, his face emotionless. "Do you still love me?" she asked softer.

He nodded slightly and whispered, "I do."

"Listen," she sucked in a breath and softened her posture a bit. "I can't promise you that I'll love you, but I do care about you. We grew up together, played together, there was a time when we were just friends before all this shit happened. Why can't we be friends again?"

Caligo clanged his jaw, looking down. "You are the only one that doesn't fear me," he started, looking up again. "you can't love someone you fear. If even you don't love me, than who will?"

"Everyone has a True Love. Just because you haven't found them yet doesn't mean they don't exist."

They heard a neigh from beside them and they both looked to see that the unicorn had followed them.

"Maybe the unicorn is your True Love," Sophia teased, trying to lift the mood a bit. "you both are mythical creatures and she doesn't seem to fear you."

"It's a he," he said dryly but a small smile formed on his lips.

"I ship it."

"Shut up," he said rolling his eyes and approaching the unicorn. "as a dragon I could swallow him whole and use the horn as a toothpick."

The unicorn gave him a look as if he was saying 'really?' and Sophia couldn't help but laugh. She also moved closer to the unicorn, petting it's neck.

"What do you say, buddy, can you give us a ride?" He looked almost warily at Caligo before looking back at her and breezed, lowering his head. She kissed the unicorns head and stoked his nose. "Thank you."

Caligo got up first but was immediately thrown off by the creature again. Sophia laughed as he landed face first in the shit the unicorn had freshly laid only a few minutes ago. Caligo glared at her and the unicorn as he pushed himself off of the ground.

"He'll throw you off too," Caligo grumbled as Sophia got on the creatures back. She waited but the unicorn just stayed put, waiting for her signal to walk.

"I think he likes me," she said, giving Caligo a teasing smile as she petted the unicorns neck.

"He's just mad because I said I could eat him."

He got closer to her and the unicorn but the creature turned away from him. "Sorry, shit face, you have to clean yourself first."

"Where am I supposed to clean myself?"

The unicorn neighed and threw up its head to the right before walking that way. Caligo muttered something under his breath before following. The unicorn led them to a stream with fresh water that led to a little lake. Sophia got off the unicorn's back as it started to drink and she kneeled down, making a bowl with her hands to drink some of the water as well.

"You know," she heard Caligo say from behind her.

"What?" she asked when he didn't continue. Then she felt his arms around her waist, pulling her up and taking her with him into the water. Sophia yelped as the cold water touched her skin.

"You're pretty filthy yourself," he laughed. She turned to look at him, seeing that he had taken off his hoodie and T-shirt.

"You could at least have warned me, now my clothing is completely soaked," she said and splashed some water at him.

"You can still take them off, I wouldn't mind," he said lowly, his red eyes shining with mischief.

"Just get yourself clean so we can get out of here." She splashed water at him again before walking back to dry land where the unicorn was watching them curiously. "Any chance you could dry me off?" she asked the unicorn.

He closed his eyes and breezed. Sophia felt a warm wind surrounding her and before she knew it she was dry again. She laughed and stroked the unicorns neck. "Thanks, bud."

The unicorn neighed in responds. Caligo came out of the water a few seconds later, looking at her with wide eyes. "How can you-" he looked at the unicorn and shook his head. "Never mind. Am I clean enough?"

Sophia crossed her arms and shared a look with the unicorn. "Turn around." He did so and she nodded in approval. "What do you think, bud, can he come?"

"Bud?" Caligo asked and raised an eyebrow as he picked up his T-shirt and hoodie.

Sophia shrugged as she got on the creatures back. "You know, from buddy."

"Did you name it?"

"No, it's just a nickname," she turned and leaned forward to look the unicorn in the eye. "would you like for me to call you buddy?"

He neighed and nodded his head while Caligo just stared at them. "You're a unicorn whisperer, wonderful."

"Just get on already, we don't have all day."

Caligo pulled his hoodie over his head before he went to sit behind Sophia on Buddy.

"Please don't go to fast, I've neve-" before he could finish his sentence Buddy started in a fast gallop. Sophia laughed as Caligo wrapped his arms tightly around her waist out of fear of falling off. Looks like a unicorn can scare a dragon too.

* * *

"So, Rufio, any ideas on what we could do today?" Pan asked Rufio as they walked through the palace halls.

"We could go to town and annoy some of the adults or let them start a fight for our amusement," Rufio suggested.

Pan shook his head and thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers and turned to Rufio, "Have you ever shot an apple off of someone's head?"

"Do you have to hit the head too?"

"No, just the apple."

"Oh, than no."

"It's really fun, I'll show you," Pan said and grinned. They walked to the weapon room where Pan got a crossbow before they went to the training room. A bucket of apples was already in one of the corners of the room.

Pan picked up an apple and gave it to Rufio. "Put it on your head and I'll shoot it off."

Rufio shrugged and did as Pan said, putting the apple on his head and leaning against a pillar. Pan lifted his crossbow and aimed for the apple. He pulled the trigger and the arrow went flying right into the center of the apple.

"Was that it?" Rufio asked, looking at the apple that was impelled by the arrow.

"Now it's your turn," Pan said and handed him the crossbow. He grabbed an apple and put it on his head and waited for Rufio to shoot.

"Aren't you afraid I'll hit you?"

"No, just shoot."

Rufio aimed and pulled the trigger. Pan caught the arrow midair before it would it him in the chest.

"I'm so sorry, I di-" Rufio started but Pan cut him off.

"It's okay, just try again."

"I don't like this game, can we play something else?" Rufio asked as he lowered the crossbow.

"Okay, like what?"

"I don't know, just something less boring."

"Boring?" Pan raised his eyebrow at Rufio and crossed his arms. "you know what? You are dismissed for the day."

Rufio bowed his head and walked out of the room. When he was gone Pan grabbed an apple and threw it at the door while letting out a scream. This was Peter's favorite game to play with Felix in Neverland. They would always play this when it was just the two of them. They would hold the apple in different positions, challenging the other. The one who would miss first had to do a dare from the other.

Peter grinned at the memory, he once made Felix walk around the camp in nothing but skirt made of giant leaves for a whole day. All the boys including himself couldn't stop laughing and Felix had given him some nasty glares and some colorful words in return.

But Felix got him back the next day. Peter missed and Felix dared him to jump from a cliff into mermaid territory, _naked._ Their dares got a lot more fun and daring over time until the curse took them.

That stupid curse. Peter scowled to himself. If that curse never had happened than they both would still be in Neverland, playing their silly game. He already had a good dare for Felix the next time he would lose.

Peter walked out of the training room and started wondering around the palace. He was thinking about Felix again. It's been harder to get him out of his mind the last few days. Even though he didn't want to admit it he missed his best friend.

But now he had Rufio. Rufio would replace Felix, they just had to do some more stuff together, that's all. Before he knew it he and Rufio would be best of friends, maybe even better friends then he and Felix were.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! reviews are always welcome :) what do you think of Buddy?**

 **So I've started on a new story but it is on a different account. I'm writing this story with Pan'sLittleLostGirl. the story is called 'The Last Neverland' so be sure to check that out. The story is about Sophia and her sister going to Neverland and meeting Pan and Felix. If you want to see what happens then check it out, I'll put a link to the story on my profile ;)**

 **P.S. 50 followers! Wow! That calls for a celebration, right? If you have an idea on how to celebrate this let me know!**


	37. S2A Ch8

Emma hadn't spoken to Killian since their kiss. Mostly because she was bedridden for a few days and now that she was on her feet again she was avoiding him. To be honest she didn't know why she kissed him in the first place. Maybe because he had saved her and her child, but she wasn't sure.

Somehow it just felt right having him close to her, his lips against hers. It felt just so familiar but also so new. The familiar part however was still confusing her. How could his kiss feel so familiar? It just felt like he had kissed her before and many times but it was their first kiss. That was what confused her.

Emma was snapped out of her thoughts when David approached her. "Emma, there had been two lost ones spotted on the southern side of the camp."

"South?" Emma asked confused. "What are lost ones doing south from here? No one goes or comes from south."

"That's exactly what I thought," David said and crossed his arms. "I think it's best if we check it out, see if they are a threat to us."

Emma nodded. "I'll go check it out then." She was about to leave when David caught her wrist.

"Take Jones with you."

"What? Why?"

"He's getting really good with a sword, if they really are a threat than at least you have someone who knows what he's doing."

David gave her pleading eyes and she sighed. "Fine," she muttered and yanked her wrist out of his grip. She really loved David, but sometimes he was more a father to her than a friend which she sometimes hated but also loved about him.

She went to her tent to gather her weapons and was about to leave again when Killian entered. "Dave said you needed me," he said casually like nothing had happened between them. Either it meant nothing to him of he was really good at hiding it.

"Yeah, there had been lost ones spotted south of the camp so we have to check that out," Emma explained as she walked past him out of the tent, not looking at him.

"Alright," he said, following her to the southern borderline. "where did they come from? I don't seem to recall ever seeing other towns or buildings in that direction."

"Your guess is as good as mine," she said as she fastened her pass.

"I did hear a rumor about something south of here, though."

Emma raised her eyebrow and glanced at him curiously. "What did the rumor say?"

"That somewhere deep inside these woods a prison is. This prison contains two of the most powerful sorcerers of all time. Pan had them locked away because he thinks they can defeat him," he chuckled and shook his head. "but that are just rumor, nothing more."

"It would be great if they really did excised," she mused. Her hand absently wandered to her stomach again as she thought of a world without Pan.

"How's your stomach healing?" Killian asked, making her jump a little and immediately lowering her hand.

"Oh, it's great. Just fine," she said and swallowed. "the cut will probably leave a scar though."

"Good." His eyes widened and he looked at her. "I don't mean the scar is good, uhm… just that it is healing properly… and all."

A small smile tugged on the corner of her lips as he scratched behind his ear awkwardly. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the borderline. They didn't talk much after they went over it either. Emma just wondered who those lost ones were and what they would be doing south of here.

* * *

"How long 'till we reach the town?" Caligo asked.

"I don't know," Sophia groaned. He's been asking her that ever since his hear of falling off Buddy had disappeared and it was beginning to annoy her. "Why do you keep asking if you know I don't know."

"Because you are the unicorn whisperer, ask Buddy if he knows."

"Why don't you ask him yourself, you are the mythical creature just like him."

"He doesn't like me."

Suddenly Buddy stopped, making Sophia and Caligo almost tumble over his neck. "What is it Bud?" Sophia asked him gently as she stroked his neck. His ears were strait up and she felt his body tense under them.

Caligo got off of Buddy's back and slowly walked forward. Then she heard voices, familiar voices. A smile spread across her face as she jumped off of Buddy and walked closer to the voices. Caligo caught her wrist and pulled her behind a tree.

"What are you doing?" Caligo asked her in a whisper.

"I know those voices," she said, yanking her wrist out of his hand. "those are my parents."

"You don't know if they know you, they could be dangerous."

Sophia frowned and peeked around the tree. There they were, her parents. How she had missed them. She just wanted to run over to them, hug them tightly and tell them everything that happened. But Caligo was right, they probably didn't know her or Caligo so they had to be careful.

She saw them stop when they spotted Buddy who was standing not far from the tree they were hiding behind. She saw her mother carefully move closer. Buddy put his ears in his neck, breezing as he moved closer to them to protect them.

Buddy had become rather protective over them the last few days. He would even protect Caligo and Caligo would protect him, not that they would admit to each other that they cared. Apparently even mythical creatures had their ego and pride.

Sophia gently touched Buddy's neck. "Hey, it's okay," she said softly, pushing him a little so she could walk past him. She heard Caligo protesting behind her but she ignored him. "Hi," she said a bit awkward to her mother.

"Who are you?" her mother asked. She tried to ignore the sting she felt when they didn't recognize her.

"I'm Sophia and this," she grabbed Caligo's arm and yanked him to her from behind the tree. "is Caligo."

"Who's the unicorn?" Killian asked from behind Emma. Emma rolled her eyes at him and he just smirked.

"That's Buddy," Sophia said with a soft smile.

"Are you two working for Pan?" Emma asked them warily.

"No, we were imprisoned by him," Caligo said as he straitened himself beside her.

"Wait, imprisoned?" Emma and Killian shared a look. "are you the two powerful sorcerers?"

"It appears so," Caligo said bored.

"We aren't really that much use actually," Sophia said and held up her hand, showing the cuff around her wrist. "This blocks most of our magic and we can't get it off."

"Maybe there is something in the camp that can help you," Killian suggested and Emma gave him a glare before taking his arm and walking back a little.

Sophia turned to Caligo and crossed her arms. "They aren't dangerous."

"How would I have known that? I've been living in that dark hell hole just as long as you have."

"Have a little faith in my parents."

Caligo rolled his eyes. "Just because they are 'heroes' doesn't mean they are always good."

"But a bit of good will always make its way through."

Sophia looked away from Caligo when she heard her parents walk back to them. "Can you defeat Pan?" Emma asked, raising her chin.

"If you can help us get our magic back then yes, we can," Caligo said, raising his chin as well. Sophia rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"There is actually a lot more going on than just Pan's evil ruling," she said.

"What do you mean?" Killian asked, giving her a curious look.

"Can we maybe go to this camp first? We are pretty tired and Buddy needs to rest as well."

Emma and Killian shared a look before Killian nodded and Emma sighed. "Alright," she said. "follow us."

"Aren't we going to knock them out like you did when I first came?" Killian asked Emma as he fell in to pass beside her and raised his eyebrow at her. Sophia, Caligo and Buddy followed them.

"For one, we don't have Mary Margaret's tranquilizer darts," Emma explained. "and two, if they really are powerful enough to stop Pan than tranquilizer darts wouldn't be enough."

Caligo snorted a laugh beside Sophia. "What?" she asked in a more hushed voice.

"Tranquilizer darts would be more than enough to get us down," he said, matching her hushed voice as he leaned down a bit. "especially now with these cuffs."

"Don't let them hear that," she whispered back with a smile.

"Already heard it," Killian said without looking behind him, making both Caligo and Sophia look at him.

Caligo scoffed. "I never liked your parents," he mumbled under his breath. Sophia just smiled and shook her head. She was simply happy that she was with her parents again, that she knew they were okay. It didn't really look like they were together from the way they act around each other but there was definitely something that they both knew of but didn't want to voice.

They just need a little help with that.

* * *

"You asked for me?" Rufio said as he walked into the throne room. Pan straitened himself as he addressed Rufio.

"Yes, where were you?" he asked and raised his eyebrow.

"Uhm… I was just playing with some of the lost boys," Rufio said as he pointed behind him with a confused expression.

Pan stood. "And you didn't think I wanted to join?"

"Was I supposed to invite you?"

Pan glared at him and crossed his arms. "That is what friends do."

"Are we friends then?" Rufio narrowed his eyes. "Was this whole competition just so you could get a new friend?"

Pan uncrossed his arms and looked away before looking back with a glare. "You don't question your king."

"You just miss Felix and I'm supposed to be his replacement."

Pan clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "How do you know about Felix?" he hissed.

Rufio laughed. "You aren't that subtle in hiding your emotions, _sire._ Everyone knows about Felix and why he isn't here anymore."

Pan's body filled with rage. In Neverland he was much more subtle in hiding his emotions but since the stupid curse everything had changed. His cursed self was less subtle and he hated that even now it affected him.

"Tell you what, I don't want to be your _second-in-command_ or your _best friend_ ," before Pan could respond Rufio turned and walked out of the room.

"Your scar is on the wrong side anyway!" Pan yelled after him before he turned to the guards. "Leave. Now!"

The guards bowed their heads and left the room hasty. When the doors closed Peter gripped his hair and let out a scream. Ever since this curse Peter's life had been perfect, he had everything, but still nothing. All of this, it just felt like it didn't matter.

Peter hated to admit it but he regrets killing Felix. He admits that he thought Sophia would take his best friend from him, but in the end it was just all his fault. He made Felix do things he didn't want to do. No matter how much he wanted to blame Sophia for everything he knew he was the only one to blame.

So he was the one who was going to fix it.

Peter calmed his rage and left the throne room. He walked down the hallway until he stopped before two large doors. He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, revealing a massive library. If there's a way to bring Felix back then Peter should find it here.

He walked to the 'Strange worlds and Magic' section and grabbed all the books he could find about the underworld and anything that had to do with death. Peter placed all the books on a table and sat down behind it, grabbing his first book and started reading.

He found the usual; a life for a life, but Peter knew that Felix wouldn't trade someone's life so he could live. Well, not since Sophia. Before her he would have done it gladly. That stupid bitch had to make this harder than it already was.

Peter snorted to himself as he closed the book and grabbed a new one. For another hour or so this was his routine. Open new book, page, page, page, page, close book and repeat. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes and looked out the window, seeing that the sun already had set.

He yawned and starched his muscles. He skipped dinner by the looks of it but he wasn't feeling hungry anyway. Peter decided to read through one last book before calling it a night. So he shoved the old one away and placed the new on right in front of him. He rested his head on his hand as he looked through it, seeing nothing that he didn't know already.

Just when his eyes started to feel droopy and sleep started to take him something on the page caught his eyes. Peter straitened himself, blinking and rubbing his eyes as he ready the text again.

"'As many know True Love is the most powerful magic in the world. Everyone has one True Love. This is the reason why many True Love couples don't even let death separate them. There are myths of men and women who went to the underworld to retrieve their love by splitting their hearts and giving the other half to their love.'" Peter read to himself. A small smile crawled its way up his mouth but soon turned into a frown when he realized three things.

One, Sophia is Felix True Love.

Two, she's locked away in a prison millions of miles away from here that is guarded by a creature that even he doesn't want to encounter.

Three, she fucking hates him.

Still, he had to try. It was his only chance on getting Felix back without having him hate him more. He looked back at the book and scanned the page, huffing in frustration when half of the text was gone because of leaky ink. There was nothing about it actually working, even when he searched through a few more books. Not one book spoke of this True Love heart splitting thing except for the one with the missing text.

Great, just what he needed.

Peter rubbed his face as he stood up. Maybe he would find something tomorrow when he wasn't half asleep. He stretched his arms above his head as he walked out of the library to his bedroom. He noted how quiet it was at night in the halls. Not many guards and no servants walked by.

He rounded a corner and saw Violet just leave her healing station. She spotted him and gave him a flirty smile. He wanted to smirk back but the corners of his mouth could only frown deeper. Violet walked up to him, swaying her hips.

"What are you doing here so late, Your Majesty?" the purred as she stopped before him and placed her hand on his shoulder, playing with the fabric of his shirt.

"Nothing important," he mumbled, looking away from her.

"Well, you look sad," she said softly, cocking her head. "is there anything I could do to make you feel better?"

Peter shook his head. "I'm fine," he said before walking past her and to his bedroom. As much as he liked this version of Violet, the only thing that occupied his mind right now was Felix and Sophia. Yes, Sophia occupied his mind. Mostly because he need her to get Felix back, so he had to find a way to get her to help him.

It's not like she wouldn't want Felix back, it's more her trust he needed. She probably wouldn't believe him if he told her there was a way to get him back, and she would try to kill him if he wasn't careful.

Peter sighed as he entered his chambers and walked straight to his bed, letting himself fall face first into the comforters. Tomorrow he would think of a way to get Sophia to work with him. For now he just needed a night without any nightmares of his best friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! So the next chapter is the last one of the first part of season 2. I hope you all enjoyed it. I personally liked this season more than the first. What do you think? let me know in the reviews ;) also if you have any ideas I would love to hear them!**


	38. S2A Ch9

First thing in the morning Pan got dressed and teleported himself to the far end of the forest. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened when he saw a huge whole in the side of the prison, the creature also nowhere in sight. He clenched his fists and jaw, trying to stay calm. Maybe they were still inside.

He took a deep breath and entered the prison through the giant whole. He saw the shackles laying on the floor, broken wooden spoon sticking out of the locks. Seriously? They could even use a spoon to free themselves?!

Pan growled lowly in frustration as he left the empty prison again. Giant footprints in the forest floor caught his attention. It looked like the creature that was guarding the prison was hunting something. Pan followed the giant footsteps and found smaller ones, of two people who were probably running.

If those idiot's got themselves killed…

Pan almost sighed in relief when he saw marks of them falling down a hill, away from the creature. He followed the marks in the dirt which stopped just before a tree. He looked around, hoping to find another trail of them he could follow, but he found nothing.

This time Pan did sigh and closed his eyes, lifting his hands. He could feel them, their energy and their magic. Apparently those cuffs weren't strong enough to block all their magic, or their magic was just too strong to be blocked out completely.

Just his luck.

Actually, he was in luck, because he now could feel their energy better. Pan focused on their energy and followed it in his mind. He noticed a third magical energy join them after a while, but he didn't bother to look deeper into it.

His eyes shot open when he didn't feel their energy anymore. It was like they just disappeared. One moment they were walking with two others and the next they were all gone and he couldn't feel them anymore.

Pan closed his eyes again, but this time to teleport. He teleported to the place he felt them last and opened his eyes when he arrived. It looked like just another part of the forest. The only difference was the magic he felt right in front of him. It was an protection spell and it was strong. That was probably where Sophia and Caligo have gone into when their energy suddenly disappeared.

Then the dots in his mind connected. Behind this protection spell was Camp Cobra. This was where Hook and Emma were hiding. No wonder Sophia and Caligo decided to hide here as well.

Pan placed his hand on the protection spell and was send away flying until he hit a tree and fell to the forest floor. Definitely a strong protection spell. He pushed himself up and looked at his hand that touched the barrier. The skin was burned and a bit of steam emerged from it.

No matter how hard he tried his magic couldn't heal his palm, not even a bit. He gritted his teeth as the burning pain finally started. He looked away from his hand, trying to ignore the pain as he figured out a plan to get into the camp and get Sophia out.

Well, at least he knew where the camp was now. Maybe lost boys could enter the barrier without getting burned. He could always try.

* * *

Sophia stood before the barrier wall, her head tilted as she looked at Pan who was staring right back at her without even knowing he was doing so. There was something quiet inside her that burned with hatred as she looked at him. He was so close. If she just reached out her hand was around his neck and she could squeeze it until he stopped moving.

But her hands stayed at her side as she watched him. What was he doing here in the first place? From what she knew Pan didn't know where this camp was, so how did he find it?

She closed her eyes for a second. He probably followed their magic to here, and now because of that they were all in grave danger. This protection spell may be strong, but Pan had his ways. Plus, her parents and the people in Camp Cobra didn't trust her and Caligo enough to get them to remove the cuffs. This meant that there was no way she could protect them with her magic if Pan attacked.

She heard Caligo's footsteps come closer to her and she sighed, opening her eyes.

"What is Pan doing here?" he asked, looking between her and Pan.

"He followed us," she said quietly, not looking away from Pan. "he followed our magic and now he knows where the camp is. He could enter any second if he just stepped forward."

"Well, then let's stop him from stepping forward."

Sophia looked up at him, her eyebrows raised in confusion. Caligo smirked down at her before looking back at Pan. She did too, seeing him raise his hand. She sucked in a breath, but Caligo just raised his hand as well, placing it precisely on the place where Pan placed his.

Caligo's eyes turned red as Pan was blasted back, his back hitting a tree. If Pan wasn't a stupid powerful peace of shit he would probably have broken something. A smile crawled on her face as she watched him groan and his as he pushed himself up. Then he looked at his hand and her smile grew wider.

"You burned him with magic, didn't you?" she asked Caligo amused.

"I did," he said somewhat proud, making Sophia roll her eyes. "sadly, my magic isn't strong enough to make it permanent burned. He can't heal it with his magic though, it needs to heal like it would by a mortal."

Sophia let her head rest on his shoulder as she leaned against him. They both watched Pan as he frowned, furrowing his brows. He was probably forming a plan, she could see it by the way his eyes were unfocussed.

Still, she wondered why he was looking for them in the first place. If he knew they escaped he would have gone after them days ago. Yet, here he was, something she couldn't place shining in his eyes, like he wanted something but just could get it.

Then, he sighed, turning away but just before he left he looked back one last time, meeting her eyes again. Sophia lifted her head from Caligo's shoulders as Pan turned fully to her as if he could see her.

"Sophia," he said and her heart stopped. He couldn't see them, couldn't feel them, how did he know she was here? "I know you are in there and I know you would probably kill me the moment you get close enough, but you have to help me."

Sophia clenched her teeth. "I would never help you with anything," she hissed even though he couldn't hear her.

"You will when you know what I need help with," he said as if he had heard her respond. Was she really that predictable or could her actually really see and hear her? "It involves Felix."

Before she knew what she was doing she let the barrier, her forearm on Pan's throat while her body kept him pinned against the tree. "Don't say his name like he actually meant something to you," she snarled at him. "you betrayed him. There is no coming back from what you did to him."

"Calm down," he said, but she only pressed her forearm harder against his throat. "there is a way."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is a way to bring him back," Pan said seriously. Sophia's eyes widened and she released some of the pressure on his throat before shaking her head.

"You can only bring him back if you trade a living soul for his. I'm not helping you with that."

"I'll explain as soon as you let me go."

Sophia thought this over for a second. Physically she could handle him, easily, but magic? Most of it was still blocked by the cuff. But then again, he could have used his magic to blast her away already, and he didn't. So, for some stupid reason, she stepped back, allowing him to breathe again, but still keeping an close eye on him.

"You have one minute to explain why you are here and why the hell you think you can bring Felix back. Go," she said, crossing her arms. It amused her how much Pan looked out of his element by actually asking her for help.

"I- I.." Pan took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again. "I… miss my best friend." In his eyes were a plea for her to understand that he really did. "Nothing has been the same since… that day. Nothing is fun anymore and I need my best friend back."

"40 seconds," was the only thing she said.

"And there is a way to bring him back without having to trade souls." Sophia raised her eyebrow at him. "Two can live on one heart of their True Love."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked slightly curious.

"If you rip out someone's heart, break it and put one half in your own and the other half in their True Love than they both live, even if the other is dead already."

"And you need my help because…?" she didn't want to get her hopes up. As much as she wanted to believe this could work, that she was Felix True Love and they could share her heart, she also couldn't take it if it didn't work.

Pan stepped closer. "You're his True Love."

"How do you know?" she asked, feeling her chest tighten.

"I know Felix better than anyone else. That means that I know that he hated girls before he met you." He paused, looking at her seriously. "The cursed version of him didn't like them, the real version even less. You are the first girl he has ever been interested in. You're the first who caught his eye and he didn't looked away disgusted. You're the first who kissed him, hugged him. Hell, you were the first who held his hand. Sophia, you are the first he ever loved. Nothing screams True Love more than that."

Sophia looked away from him, suddenly finding a leave very interesting. Pan did have a point, still she didn't trust him. She looked up again when Pan came to stand before her, both his hands on her shoulders, his eyes looking directly at her with that plea again. It was strange to see him like this.

"If we want this to work, if we want Felix back, then you have to trust me."

"I don't trust you," she said flatly, shaking her head. "you killed him, cursed me, my family and friends and now you come crawling back because you _miss_ him and may have found a way to get him back?"

"I know it sounds stupid and I deserve to be punished, but please just help me get him back."

Sophia tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. He really did mean it, he really did regret doing this.

"Then lift the curse. Bring everyone back to Storybrooke. That's the only way to earn my trust."

Pan clenched his jaw and swallowed hard, but to her surprise he nodded. "I'll lift the curse and then we'll get Felix back."

Sophia nodded and lifted her arm, holding her wrist right before his face so he could see the cuff. "Get this off too. The curse is strong and you are not strong enough to lift it on your own."

"Fine," Pan growled lowly under his breath as he took her arm, taking off the cuff. Immediately Sophia felt her magic return to her. She had to admit it felt good to have it again. And what she said about him not being able to lift the curse on his own was actually her bluffing in case he couldn't take it off if she just asked.

Well, half demand.

"Mine too, if you please," Caligo said from behind her, making them both look at him.

Pan's attitude was back the moment he saw Caligo. He straitened himself and walked over to him. "Actually, I quite like you powerless."

Sophia almost face-palmed herself when Pan came to stand close enough for Caligo to grab him. And that was exactly what he did.

Caligo grabbed Pan around his throat, lifting him from the ground.

"Listen, imp," he started, his eyes glowing dangerously red. "most of my magic is gone, yes, but not all. So take this cuff off or I'll-"

"Caligo that's enough," Sophia sighed. She stepped closer to them, placing her hand on his forearm. "you can kill him after he lifted the curse and we have Felix back."

She knew that mentioning Felix was probably not a good idea, but she also hoped that she actually got through to him after his jealousy outburst.

She hoped that he still loved her enough to only want what is best for her.

Caligo let out a low growl before letting go of Pan. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. Sophia looked away from Pan and smiled thankfully at Caligo. He nodded his head and to her surprise even smiled a bit too. She stood on his tip toes and pressed a kiss against his cheek.

He was less startled then the first time she did that, but she could still hear him take in a sharp breath before stopping breathing at all. He turned his head to her, his expression confused.

"What was that for?"

She smiled at him, taking his arm with the cuff. "For listening to me, for not killing my last chance to get Felix back."

She pulled at the cuff on his wrist, taking it off with ease now that she had her magic. A grin spread across Caligo's face as he rubbed his wrist. She could almost see the magic return to him at how his eyes lightened and his whole body straitened.

"My savior," he teased her, giving her a wink.

"I didn't know this cuff blocked cockiness too," she teased right back at him. Pan cleared his throat from behind them, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Does this mean you have moved on?" she knew he meant it as a joke, but it hit just the right nerve to have her sending him flying until he hit a tree. Again.

She stalked over to him, giving him a look that she was sure could kill. "Don't question my love for him," she snarled. Pan just raised his hand in defense and pushed himself up again.

"So it's that time of the month," Pan muttered under his breath, but just loud enough for Sophia to hear it. This, however, earned him a punch in the face from her and again he fell to the ground.

"Are you done with insulting me?"

Pan hissed in pain as he rubbed his nose. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good, now lift that stupid curse of yours."

Pan glared at her but kept his mouth shut as he stood. Pan waved his hand and the three of them were teleported to a well. Sophia blinked in confusion just like Caligo.

"Why are we here?" she asked Pan.

"This is the well I used to cast the curse, so this is where we have to lift it." He walked around the well before he looked at them. "the reason why I locked you away is because your powers combined with mine is strong enough to lift this curse."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Sophia went to stand at the right side of the well. After giving Caligo a look he grumbled and went to stand at the right side. Pan stood on her left and raised his hands. Both Sophia and Caligo followed his lead. She closed her eyes and summoned her magic.

She could feel the magic from Pan and Caligo, making hers stronger. When she opened her eyes again smoke started to emerge from the well. This time it wasn't green but a light blue color. It rose up and flowed down the side of the well. Sophia smiled as she felt the magic smoke tickle her feet. They all lowered their hands as the smoke started to spread.

"We should be back in Storybrooke in a matter of seconds," Pan said, walking over to her. "and then we're going to the underworld."

"How do we even get to the underworld?"

"I think I can help with that," Caligo piped in, also walking over to her. She rose her eyebrow at him.

"Why would you want to help to get Felix back?" Pan asked him confused.

"Believe it or not but I want what is best for Sophia."

She met his eyes and gave him a grateful smile. He just nodded, smiling back but his eyes were sad. She made a mental note to find him a girlfriend as soon as she got Felix back.

"So how are you going to help us get there?" Pan asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm practically a demon and a demon can walk in and out of the underworld whenever he pleases."

"And when did you found out about that?" Sophia asked.

"The moment I found out Hades is my dad."

Both Sophia and Pan's eyes widened. "Hades is your father?" Pan asked, his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Caligo nodded

"How did you discover this?" Sophia asked, just as bewildered by this as Pan.

"After the first curse was broken he came to visit me. He told me that he tricked my mother into sleeping with him- which is still very disgusting," they all shared a disgusted look. "but he said he wanted me to come to the underworld with him for whatever reason."

"Why didn't you?" Sophia asked curiously.

"For one, Pan had my powers," he gave Pan a pointed look. "and I didn't want to leave you." He clenched his jaw before continuing in a lighter tone, "anyway, if I ever changed my mind he told me how to get there."

"Are you coming with us?" Pan asked.

He shook his head. "I never want to see that man again. I'll just make sure you get there and when you have Felix you can get back. Hades is going to kill me," he added with a small laugh.

Sophia smiled at him before noting that the smoke had almost completely consumed them. "Well, here we go," she said, glancing one last time at the two boys before closing her eyes and letting the magic take her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for all the support I got this first half of the second season. I hope to see you all soon again when the second half starts. I hope you all are just as excited as I am.**

 **and now you know who Caligo's father is, so what do you think? let me know in the reviews. also, idea's are always welcome!**


	39. S2B Ch10

Sophia blinked as she looked around her. she pushed herself up, seeing that she was next to the well, Pan and Caligo not far from her. They were also waking up. A smile crawled on her lips as she notice the normal bright blue sky.

It worked.

They were really back.

A laugh escaped her when she stood. She turned to the two boys, smiling brightly.

"We did it!" she said. Caligo smile back at her as he also stood. Pan on the other hand just crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Yes, hurray," Pan said sarcastically. "now can we go to the underworld or not?"

"Sure, I just need to tell my parents that I'm gone for a while."

Before Pan could argue she took off. In a matter of minutes she arrived at her house. She quickly opened the door and entered, seeing her parents slowly waking confused.

"Mom! Dad!" she moved to them, hugging them tightly.

"Sophia, are you okay?" her mother asked as she pulled back from the hug, looking her up and down for any wounds or bruises. Her father doing the same.

"I'm fine," she said and smiled. "are you okay? How's the baby?"

"We are fine," her father ensured her. "What happened?"

"Pan cast a second curse by killing Felix," she explained.

Her mother gasped, putting a hand before her mouth. "Honey, I'm so sorry," she said, hugging her again. A bit of sadness crawled its way up inside her, but then she remembered her vision and her plan of getting him back from the underworld. She pulled away from the hug and smiled at her mother.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm going to the underworld to get him back."

"Wait, you're going to the underworld?" her father asked with a frown.

"Pan and I are going to the underworld. Caligo can get us there somehow. Once we are there I can split my heart and share it with him. Caligo will make sure we can get out of there."

Her parents gaped at her, looking at each other before looking back at her.

"You are not going to the underworld," her father said finally.

The smile faded from her face. "What?"

"It's too dangerous," her mother added.

Sophia shook her head. "You can't be serious. Felix is my True Love, I can't just leave him there if there is a way to get him back!" she felt tears starting to prick her eyes. "I can't live without him. I tried in that stupid curse of Pan and I just couldn't do it."

"You just need time," her father said gently.

"I love him!" she nearly shouted, working hard to keep her tears back. Why couldn't they understand? "if one of you died wouldn't you at least try to get them back?"

"Yes, but-"

"Why can't I try? I can't move on from him."

She looked at her parents with big pleading eyes. They shared a look, nodding at each other before her father sighed. "Alright, but I'm going with you."

"No, you have to stay here with Mom and the baby."

"But-"

"I'm sixteen, Dad. I can take care of myself. Plus I won't be going alone."

"As if Pan would keep you safe," Killian grumbled.

"He will," she said determent.

"How do you know? As far as our history goes we aren't exactly the best of friends," Emma said, knitting her brows together.

"He needs me to get Felix back, and Felix wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"When are you leaving?" Emma asked.

"As soon as possible. Pan and Caligo are already waiting for me."

Both her parents pulled her into a hug again. "Promise us you'll me careful," Killian whispered as he hugged her tightly.

"I promise, you won't even notice I was gone." She pulled back from her hug and stood up. Her parents stood as well. "I'm going to change and then I'll be going."

They nodded, and Sophia walked up the stairs. She entered her room, smiling a bit sadly as she looked around the room. She walked over to the couch that Felix had crashed on during the first curse. Sitting down, she grabbed the pillow he used and smelled his sent that was still in there.

"I'm coming for you," she whispered into the pillow. She placed it back on the couch and stood to get changed. Something under the couch caught her eye. She kneeled down and pulled one of Felix zip hoodies from under the couch. She must have mist that one when she gathered his stuff.

She held the piece of clothing close to her chest as she stood and walked over to her own closet, taking out a pair of dark jeans and a tank top. She quickly changed her dirty clothing for the fresh ones, which included Felix zip hoodie.

She quickly brushed her hair before walking down the stairs. She turned to the living room, seeing her parents sitting on the couch. They stood when they saw her and she walked over to them to give them one last hug.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she promised them.

"We are so proud of you," her mother said.

"More than you can ever imagen," her father added. She pulled back from the hug, smiling at her parents. Killian reached behind him, grabbing a dagger and handing it to her. "Take this."

She took the dagger, unsheathing it and looking at the beautiful blade. "You know that everyone down there is already dead, right?"

"I know, but just in case," he said, pried shining in his eyes. "I've always wanted to give you that, just couldn't find the right opportunity."

"Thank you."

She attached the sheath to her belt, giving her parents one quick hug before leaving the house. To her surprise both Pan and Caligo were waiting for her outside. She walked over to them and Pan pushed himself off the car he was leaning again, his arms crossed.

"Was about time," he said before looking at her and raising his eyebrow. "that's Felix hoodie."

"I know."

"Where did you get that?"

"Found it in my room, must have forgotten it."

Pan wanted to say something but Caligo cut in before he had the chance. "As much as I would like to stay here and talk," he said sarcastically. "we should be going."

Sophia nodded. "Lead the way."

Caligo also pushed himself off the car and started to walk when someone called her name.

"Sophia!"

They turned to see Violet approach them. Sophia hugged her friend tightly. When she pulled back Violet turned to Pan and smacked him right across the face.

"What was that for?" Pan said as he rubbed his cheek, looking at her with big eyes.

"For turning me into your personal healing, flirting toy," Violet said, crossing her arms and glaring at him before turning back to Sophia with a softer look. "Where were you?"

"I was imprisoned by him," she said, pointing at Pan. Violet turned back to him and slapped him again on his other cheek.

"Okay, I deserved that one," Pan mumbled, stepping back before he could be hit again.

"Where's Felix?" Violet asked, looking over Sophia's shoulder as if she was expecting him to be somewhere behind her. "I didn't see him during the curse."

Sophia bit her lip, looking back at Pan who looked at the ground before turning back to her best friend. "To set the curse Pan killed him-"

"Don't hit me," Pan said fast, interrupting Sophia.

She glared at him before continuing. "As I was saying; Pan killed Felix and now we are going to the underworld to get him back."

"What? The underworld? You gotta be kidding me."

"No we're not," Caligo said bored. "Now could we please get going."

Sophia looked back at him and nodded. Violet hugged her when she looked back. "Be careful," she said. "tell that idiot hello from me."

"Don't worry, if everything goes as planned then you can tell him yourself."

Sophia pulled back from the hug and turned to follow Caligo. She waved one last time at her friend. As they walked they didn't talk. Sophia looked around the town, man how much she had missed it. She stopped suddenly when they passed Ingrid's ice cream shop.

"Wait here," she said to the two boys and entered the shop. She walked to the back, pocking her head through the door. "Ingrid?"

Ingrid walked out of a room, her expression slightly panicked but also relieved as soon as she saw Sophia. "Sophia, I'm so glad you're here. Have you seen Felix? I haven't seen him since before the curse."

"That's why I'm here," she said as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes," she sighed. From all the people she told so far about Felix death Ingrid was the hardest. Since the first curse broke Felix and Ingrid had gotten really close. She was slowly becoming a big sister or mother to him. Ingrid really cared for him as if he was her own son. "Pan enacted the curse we just returned from. To do this he had to kill Felix."

Ingrid gasped, reaching for the nearest chair she could find and sat down. "No," she whispered in disbelieve.

"But we're going to get him back." Ingrid looked up at her a bit confused but also still in shock. "I'm going to the underworld and bring him back. I thought that it was best to tell you this personally so you didn't have to worry until you hear it from some stranger."

Ingrid nodded and smiled a bit. "Thank you for telling me," she said softly and stood again, walking over to her and taking her hands. "be careful, the underworld can be dangerous, especially Hades."

"I will, but I have to go now."

Ingrid nodded and let go of her hands. Sophia walked to the door and was about to leave when Ingrid called after her.

"Oh and Sophia," she turned her head to look at Ingrid. "when you see him, tell him I love him."

Sophia smiled and nodded. "I will."

"Get my boy home."

Sophia smiled and left the room. With a soft smile she walked out of the ice cream shop and turned to the boys who were waiting for her.

"Done?" Caligo asked.

"Or do we need to make another stop?" Pan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, this was the last."

She motioned for Caligo to lead the way again. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning again and started walking again. A few minutes later they arrived at the park. Caligo stopped right in front of the pond, Sophia and Pan right behind him.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as she watched Caligo.

"It might sound ironic but this pond is the gateway to hell," he said with a light chuckle. He held out his hand at her, she looked at it confused. "Your dagger."

She unsheathed her dagger and handed him to him. He took it and made a cut his palm, letting some of the blood drip into the water. He wiped the dagger before handing it back to her. Smoke started to appear on the pond as she sheathed her dagger again.

With big eyes she watched as a boat appeared from the smoke. Caligo lifted his foot, placing it on the water, and to her surprise he actually stood on the water. He extended his hand for her and she took it, hesitatingly stepping on the water as well. Pan just rolled his eyes and followed behind them to the ferry.

Caligo helped her in the boat. She sat down and he smiled at her, leaning against the boat as he put a stand of hair behind her ear and stroked it softly.

"I'll make sure there is a ferry when you need to get home," he said and she smiled at him gratefully. "be careful. My father is powerful, don't underestimate him."

"You have no idea how many people have told me to be careful already," she said, laughed lightly. "I'll be careful. Thank you."

Caligo kissed her forehead before walking back to the grass field. She waved at him as the ferry started to move and they disappeared into the smoke. Pan sat across from her, arms crossed as he watched her closely.

"What?" she asked him, raising her eyebrow.

"Well you two seem kind of close," he shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, sitting back a little. "What do you expect? You locked us up with nothing but each other's company."

"You could have started to hate each other."

"You really don't know us," she laughed softly. "we never hated each other. It's just that he is dark and I'm light that kind of messes up things."

"And that you're in love with someone else."

She bit her lip. "Yeah, that too. But now we are friends."

Pan laughed. "He hasn't given up yet if that is what you think. That look that he gave you just before we left, that was more than friendship. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to break up you and Felix after we return."

"It wouldn't surprise me either," she said softly, playing with the string on Felix hoodie. "but Felix won't give up so easily either."

"No, he won't," Pan said quietly. He wasn't looking at her anymore. Instead he was looked to his right, lost in thoughts. A smile tugged on her lips and her eyes drifted close when she thought about Felix, about seeing him again, hold him again.

A few minutes later the ferry stopped. Sophia opened her eyes, seeing that they had arrived. Pan got out of the ferry first, but didn't go through the trouble of helping her out. Not that she needed any help, but it would have been nice.

"This is it," Pan said as she came to stand beside him.

"Yeah," she breathed. She turned her head to look at him, a smile on her lips. He looked at her, there was a small smile on his face too. "let's get Felix back."

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm back! sorry to keep you waiting so long. I'll be updating every three days until season 3, I'm kind of busy with exams and school and stuff.**

 **Also I've been pretty busy on this story I'm writing with Pan'sLittleLostGirl, it's called 'The Last Neverland', there is a link to this story on my profile so be sure to check it out!**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**


	40. S2B Ch11

"Who is a good boy? Who tried to eat me alive, but is a good boy?" Felix cooed as he rubbed Cerberus' belly. The giant dog was wagging his tail happily as it lay on his back, Felix beside him. Hades had imprisoned him for some reason, which he still didn't know, and had Cerberus guards him.

The first few times he tried to escape Cerberus stopped him, but later he discovered that Cerberus is actually just like any other dog. So after a while of carefully approaching the beast and petting it Cerberus warmed up to him. It was a good thing that Felix was more a dog than a cat person. Still, he got some nasty scars from that beast, but it's not like he didn't already have those. He's just happy that he got a friend to keep him company now, instead of wanting to eat him.

One moment he was still rubbing Cerberus tummy, and the other he was in Hades cave like home with the weird, different colored rivers. He'd seen the Disney movie Hercules with Sophia, so he knew a bit about the river of souls, but other than what the movie said, he knew nothing of Greek mythology.

Hades cleared his throat behind him and tapped his feet. A smirk crawled on Felix lips as he turned, leaning back on his hands and tilting his head so that he was looking up at this 'Lord of the Dead'. The title didn't really impress him since he'd been called a monster himself quite often.

"Hades! Good to see you. Has been a while," Felix said, the smirk still on his lips. Hades gave him a unamused look at which Felix smirk only grew. He always liked teasing Hades, it was literally playing with death.

"Is this some kind of game to you?" Hades asked, slowly starting to walking around him. Felix followed him with his eyes.

"You know I'm a Lost Boy, games are my life."

Hades stopped, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes for a second. "How did you even manage to get Cerberus to not kill you?"

"I can't help it Fluffy likes me." Felix smirk turned into a smug smile as he watched Hades trying to calm his frustration.

"Fluffy?" Hades repeated, removing his fingers from his nose and looking at him with wide eyes. "You named him _Fluffy_?"

"Ever seen Harry Potter?"

"Yes, but Cerberus is _not_ Fluffy."

"Why not?" Felix cocked his head.

"You know what? Never mind. I've brought you here for another reason than Cerberus."

"Fluffy," Felix corrected him. Hades sighed weary, shooting a death glare as he started walking closer to him. Felix only grinned at him, enjoying this way too much. But hey, why shouldn't he? He was dead already, much worse than this couldn't it possible get.

"As I was saying," he continued, kneeling down beside Felix when he was close enough. "do you know why you are here? Why I hold you prison?"

He turned his head to Hades, still grinning. Maybe he was a bit uncomfortable by the way Hades sat so close to him, that rarely meant something good, plus it was rather awkward, but that doesn't mean Hades had to know that. "No, because you never told me when I asked."

"Well I guess you can know now," Hades said in a low, harsh whisper. Felix knew that if Hades whispered like that, it meant he was up to something, that he had something he could use against people. Long story short, it meant that Hades knew something that he could use against him. "You see, I have a son. Maybe you know him, Caligo is his name. I personally would have chosen a different name, but I didn't have much say on that."

The grin slowly faded from Felix's lips. _So that is the demon's father_. Somewhere in the back of his mind he already knew, but still it surprised him. It explained so much now that he thought about it.

"And my boy has a crush on this girl, you probably know her too." Hades swung his arm around his shoulder, looking away from Felix face and to something in front of them, as if he was thinking about something and saw it before him. Felix however kept his eyes glued on Hades, already knowing where this is going. "What was her name, Sana? Sissy? Scarlet? Sophie?" He snapped his fingers, slowly turning his head back to Felix. "Sophia, isn't it?"

The amusement he felt before was completely gone as he glared at Hades, clenching his jaw almost painfully. Oh, how badly he wanted to kill the devil for saying her name. But, he stayed put, knowing that this was exactly what he wanted.

"He really likes this girl. He likes her so much that he even refused to come down here to live with me because we wouldn't leave her. Because he loves her. Romantic, don't you think?"

"Very," Felix said sarcastically. "but what does that have to do with me?" He already knew the answer, but he just wished he was wrong.

"Well, that Sophia girl had a boyfriend. Forgive me, I'm not good at names," Hades tapped his chin as he pretended to think. "it started with an 'F', I think. Oh, and his name ended with a 'X'. Do you know anyone with those letters in their name?"

"Felix," he said through gritted teeth, his glare still fixed on Hades.

"That's the one. But sadly that boy died when his 'best friend' crushed his heart, and you are not going to believe what happened next." Hades paused, putting his finger on his lips as if he was lost in thoughts.

"What happened?" he asked slightly frustrated but also curious. He'd been worried about Sophia ever since he got down here. He knew she was strong, that she could protect herself, but he was still worried.

"Oh, yeah. Where was I?" Hades paused again, and Felix could barely hold himself as the urge not to strangle the man got bigger and bigger. "My son was imprisoned with that beautiful girl. You know, the two of them, in the dark, no one else."

Felix was sure his teeth were going to break if he gritted them any harder, and he was fairly sure his hands were bleeding from digging his fingernails too deep into the flesh of his palm. Still, he didn't move. He wasn't going to give Hades the pleasure of seeing how much those words got to him.

"And then," Hades gasped dramatically. "she couldn't let go of her dead boyfriend."

"What?" Felix eyes widened and his body relax slightly before tensing up again. Sophia couldn't move on from him? Of course she loved him but… did he really mean that much to her? He was sure he could never move on from her, but that was just him. Did she really love him that much, too?

"You are not going to believe what happened next," Hades said, acting as if it was some big secret. "she wasn't the only one, someone else couldn't let him go either."

Felix knitted his brows together in confusion. "Who?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Someone who calls himself Peter Pan." Felix eyebrow shot up and Hades nodded dramatically. "Yes. The one who killed him. Who would have thought, right?" He looked away from Felix again. "But then they both did something that not even I expected. It was rather stupid if I say so myself."

"What did they do?" he asked. He knew Sophia could get herself in trouble rather easily. If something happened to her he could never forgive himself. It might sound dramatic, but he would blame it on himself. He should have been there for her, should have fought harder.

Hades came suddenly closer, as if he was going to reveal a secret that no one was supposed to hear. "They went to the underworld to save him."

"Your lying," he immediately said. Of course he was lying. How could he have been so stupid to consider any word he said true? Felix looking straight ahead of him as he said, "I'm not worth that trouble."

Hades chuckled lowly as he stood, a sound that reminded him of how Caligo chuckled. _Like father, like son._ "Oh, but they think differently."

"And even if it was true, why would you tell me?"

"Because now you know why I keep you here," he said with a amused smile. "now you know that your ex-best friends and lover are looking for you. And oh, how disappointed they will be when they can't find you. Imagen this; Peter and Sophia, their faces all sad as they step back into the ferry and go back home. And now that there is no hope of bringing you back Sophia would finally move on with my son and they would come down here. Oh, and the best part is," Hades kneeled down again, whispering in a low voice, "when she finally finds you, it will be too late."

Before Felix got to process the words his body reacted and punched Hades right in the face. Rage filled his body as he pushed himself off the ground, glaring down at Hades who had fallen back because of the blow. "Don't you dare hurt her, not in any way your sick mind could imagen."

Hades just laughed as if Felix had said the funniest thing in the world. He stood as well, brushing off his clothing. "You can't protect her anymore. She entered my domain, so she is my new toy to play with, just like you are."

"I am anything but a toy," he said in a growl. "and no matter what I'll protect her, even if it means I have to die all over again and again and again."

Hades cocked his head, looking as if he was looking at something cute. "How sweet." He expression turned serious again as he continued. "but I can't seem to understand one thing; how are you going to protect her if she is in town and you are down here?"

A smirk crawled on Felix face as he slowly stepped back. Hades may be the Lord of the Underworld, but he wasn't as bright as he sometimes made people believe. Or Felix was just really sneaky, being a Lost Boy had its perks. "I already planned my escape. You didn't actually think all I did was sit there and pet Fluffy, now did you?"

Hades gave him a questioning look the further he stepped back. He knew that if he kept walking he would end up falling in The River of Lost Souls, and by the looks of it, Hades noticed that as well. "What are you doing?" Hades asked him warily.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He held up his hands, grinning as he walked back further, a bit faster now. At the edge of the river she stopped, putting his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. For a moment it was completely silent until the ground started to shake and loud barking could be heard. "I've learned Fluffy some new tricks."

The barking got louder and louder. Felix grin was filled with mischief as he looked at Hades before he turned and jumped into the ferry that was floating on the River of Lost Souls. He almost missed the boat. As soon as his shoes hit the wooden floor of the ferry he a laugh escaped him. _It worked._

"No!" Hades yelled at him as the boat began to take off. His hair turned into blue flames and it looked absolute ridicules, so ridicules that Felix couldn't help but laugh as the ferry brought him further down the river. At that moment Cerberus stormed in, breaking one of the gateways to Hades cavy home. His red eyes were set on Hades, drool drooling down the beast jaws as it growled, showing its teeth.

"Get him, boy," Felix called, his hand next to his mouth before he used it to wave farewell at Hades.

Tricked the Lord of Death, _check_.

* * *

"So, where do we start?" Sophia asked Peter as they walked past the creepy looking shops. The Underworld turns out to be just like Storybrooke, but… redder. The sky was red and there was just this… sphere that Sophia couldn't place. It was kind of depressing.

"Perhaps the woods since that is where he lived most of his life," Peter suggested, looking around almost nervously.

"Sounds logic."

They made their way to the woods. As they walked they passed more shop and even a little diner that looked exactly like Granny's. But like everything around here, it looked more depressing and red than the original. On their way Sophia to the forest part of the town noticed Peter was awfully quiet. She turned her head to look at him, seeing his eyes scan their surroundings again and again, as if he didn't want to miss anything.

"Are you okay?" she asked him gently, giving him a soft smile.

"Of course," he said instantly. He looked at her, offering her a smile before continuing what he'd been doing.

"It's okay to be nervous, you know." She lifted her hand, gently placing it on his shoulder. Peter laughed at that, but it sounded forced, and brushed off her hand.

"I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous?"

She tilted her head, trying to catch his eyes. "He doesn't hate you."

Peter stopped his fake laugh, and soon his whole face fell. His eyebrows knitted together while his eyes suddenly found the path ahead of them more interesting than their surroundings.

"I'm nervous too," she admitted quietly, looking down as well. But Peter's head shot up, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Why would you be nervous? You didn't kill him. He would be overjoyed to see you. Me on the other hand-"

"What if he moved on? What if he isn't down here? That is what makes me nervous, and scared."

Sophia placed her hands in Felix hoody pockets, feeling suddenly more nervous and scared now that she admitted her fears out loud. To her surprise she felt Peter's hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. He gave her a bit of an awkward smile when she looked up and squeezed her shoulder before letting his hand fall, looking forward again.

"Thank you," he said quietly after a while. "for, you know, trusting me after everything I've done to you."

"Don't mention it." Not a second later they arrived at the treehouse where Peter and Felix lived in during the first curse. "We're here."

"Yep, let look inside." Peter started climbing the ladder, Sophia right behind him. But as they entered the treehouse they were disappointed; Felix was nowhere to be found. Sophia walked to his small room, seeing an exact copy of all his stuff in the room. She had only been here in Storybrooke once when they had to get some clothing for Felix when he hid in her room, but she had taken a good look around. Plus, she had a good memory.

She smiled at the memory. She had teased him about how messy it was, but he just picked everything off the ground and put it in a bag, saying that he'll dump it on her floor instead of his from now on. But he didn't. He kept all his on his side and although it sometimes looked messy he would clean it up eventually.

As she looked around the room her chest tightened. She just wanted to find him already. Just seeing him was enough for her, as long as she saw him. Because this, looking at his stuff that hasn't even been used by him, was just torture to her.

"Found anything useful?" Peter asked, poking his head through the door opening.

Sophia took a deep breath, pushing away the tears that were prickling behind her eyes and shook her head. "No, let's go."

Peter nodded and followed Sophia as she walked to the hatch and opened it, climbing down. They started walking back to town. If he was not here than he should be somewhere in town.

"Where to next?" Peter asked after a walking quietly for a while.

"Maybe Ingrid's ice cream shop. He lived there for a while after the curse broke so perhaps he works there down here too," Sophia suggested, feeling hope fill her again. She would see him again soon, she could feel it.

"To the ice cream shop it is."

* * *

 **A/N: Question, I'm curious to know how many of you ship Sophia with Felix and how many with Caligo. let me know in the reviews ;)**


	41. S2B Ch12

Caligo sat in the grass, staring at the mist that was still swirling around the pond, but it was slowly fading. He heard someone - or rather something - approach him from behind. Caligo closed his eyes and let his head fall forward as the hoof-steps stopped beside him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked without looking. He heard a thud beside him and opened his eyes to see Buddy lying beside him. "Sophia's not here."

Buddy breezed in acknowledgment.

"I also don't have any food."

Buddy gave him a look, saying 'I'm not here for that.' Yeah, he _really_ had a problem. He was starting to understand Buddy's stupid looks and ways of communication better and better every passing day.

"Then why are you here?" he asked with a frown. "Please don't tell me you're here because you love me and missed me."

Buddy neighed, throwing back his head as if he was laughing at the idea. Caligo chuckled a bit at the thought, it was stupid, but Sophia shipped it. When Buddy stopped 'laughing' he turned back to serious and nudged his knee with his nose.

"What?"

Buddy lowered his head, waving around with his horn.

"You want me to touch you horn?" Buddy nodded. "Sorry Buddy, but I'm not very interested in the future."

Caligo stood, wiping off the dirt and grass from his trousers. Buddy stood as well and Caligo rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets and starting to make his way home. Where else should he go? There wasn't really any other place in Storybrooke where they would welcome him with open arms. They didn't even know he saved the damn town in the first place. To everyone he was still a demon.

He kicked a stone and groaned when he heard Buddy's happy hoof-steps behind him. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Buddy shook his head.

"I'm so going to eat you."

He came to walk beside him, giving him a 'really?' look.

"I can't believe I'm talking to a horse," he mumbled to himself.

Buddy neighed offended, nudging his arm with his nose before almost impaling him with his horn.

Caligo held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, _unicorn_."

He breezed satisfied and they continued walking. Only now did he realize how pathetic he was. The only one he talked to was Sophia, sometimes Pan, and now that she was gone he was talking to a freaking unicorn instead of a human being. That was just very, very pathetic.

He sighed as he arrived at the building of his home. He pushed open the door, expecting Buddy to finally leave since he couldn't possible want to come inside. To his surprise Buddy did come inside. The creature squeezed himself through the door opening of the building and followed Caligo up the stairs. Buddy stopped and patiently waited for him to open the apartment door. Before he opened the door though, he turned back to the creature who tilted his head, 'why didn't you open the door?'

"You have to leave," Buddy cocked his head the other way. "Yes, you have to go. Unicorns are not supposed to be inside apartments, or even an apartment building for that matter."

The door opened behind him and in a blink of an eye Buddy rushed inside. Caligo turned, staring after him just like him Mom who had been the one to open the door.

"Is that…?" she started but then waved her hand, shaking her head and looking at him. "Caligo! I'm so glad you are home."

His mother rushed over to him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back a bit awkward, but it actually felt kind of nice to be hugged by his mother again. He refused to be hugged when he was about ten, and now, eight years later, he regretted that he made that decision. It felt so good to be hugged by his mother.

She suddenly pulled away, stepping back. "Sorry, forgot about the whole no hugging thing."

Her expression suddenly turned softer. Caligo cocked his head at her, _why was she looking at him like that?_ His vision slowly became blurry, making him blink several times to clear his vision but it didn't help. He touched his cheeks, feeling hot wet tears streaming down his face.

He was crying.

"Oh honey, come here," Lily said, pulling him into a hug again. This time he hugged her back just as tight, burying his face in his mother's neck as he let out a sob when he felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He couldn't remember the last time he was this sad, when he had cried like this. Probably when he was a child.

Maybe that was why he didn't realize he was heartbroken until now. Maybe he had become too used to ignoring his emotions. He had allowed himself to fall in love with Sophia because he just couldn't ignore that, but now he had also allowed her to break his heart. Love was weakness, he knew that, he even told Sophia that, but there was just something about how it also made him feel to light, how everything in his hell-like life looked brighter when Sophia was there. He just wanted her by his side, to hold her, kiss her, be the one who made her feel safe. But he would never be that person to her. He was just a _friend._

"Come." Lily guiding him into the apartment and closing the door behind them. He sat down on the couch. His mother sat down beside him. Buddy on the other hand, was sniffing around the apartment, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"What happened?" she asked him softly, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it.

Caligo wiped his eyes with his sleeve, already hating himself for breaking down like that. "You know Sophia, right?" he started, hating himself even more when his voice came out so uneven and broken.

"Emma's daughter, yes."

"I love her, but she doesn't love me. She loves someone else and now she is going to the Underworld to get him back." It just wasn't fair. Why did Felix, a Lost Boy who should have died hundreds of years ago, deserve Sophia more than he did? What did Felix do to earn her love? To be even worthy of her? For all Caligo knew he did nothing but sin in Neverland. The whole situation was just unfair.

"I'm so sorry," his mother said, snapping him out of his thoughts while wiping some of his new tears away with her thumb. "I'm sure you'll find someone else."

"Will I?" he looked at his mother doubtfully, all the hope he ever felt for a chance with Sophia completely gone. "Everyone else fears me, you can't love someone you fear."

Lily swallowed before smiling sadly. He knew why; she feared him during the first curse, but he still couldn't find it in himself to blame her for the fear. He was a complete asshole during the first curse and his mother was just cursed to be more fearful than the real her. The curse was the reason they grew apart.

"Somewhere out there is a pretty young girl that will love you. Just because Sophia doesn't love you doesn't mean no one else will." He smiled at his mother, but still he felt defeated. "and who wouldn't want you? You are tall, handsome, strong. You have beautiful eyes and hair that every girl wants to run her hands through."

He chuckled a bit at that. "You're just saying that because you're my Mom. Every mother says that about their son."

"But I'm the only one who speaks the truth, remember that." She ruffled his hair before standing up. He ducked his head away from her hand, petting down the upright sticking hair. Lily smiled down at him, he returned the smile. "If there is anything I can do just say it, okay?"

Caligo nodded. His mother made her way to the kitchen. "Mom?" he said a bit hesitated. She stopped, turning to him.

"Yes?"

"Can I have another hug?"

"Of course."

She walked back to him, wrapping her arm around him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her as well, wanting to be held by his mother. At the moment he didn't feel like a demon, son of the Lord of Death. Right now, he felt like a helpless boy that got hurt and needed his mother to comfort him. It's been so long since he felt like this. It had been way to long since he last felt something that wasn't anger. When Lily pulled back she wiped away one last tear.

"One more question," she said, running her fingers through his hair in a calming and comforting motion.

"What?" Caligo asked, curious to what she might want to ask.

"Is the unicorn going to join us for dinner, or…?"

Caligo chuckled, looking back at his bedroom where Buddy sniffed his bed. "I'll make sure he leaves before dinner."

Lily nodded, kissing the top of his head before standing and heading towards the kitchen again. After a moment Caligo stood as well, heading to his bedroom. He closing the door behind him, letting out a deep breath before turning to Buddy. "Don't you dare tell Sophia, or anyone about his."

Buddy raised his head, looking amused and neighed before continuing sniffing his bed.

"What are you looking for anyway?"

Buddy started sniffing under his pillow and pulled the storybook out from under it. Caligo looked confused at the book, walking over to his bed and sitting down on it. He took the book, turning it in his hands to examine it better.

"What is this doing here? Didn't Sophia have this?"

Buddy neighed and went to lay down, his head resting on the bed beside Caligo like a giant dog. Caligo opened the book. This was the exact same book as Sophia had during the curse. He leafs the book, noting a small yellow sticking note between two pages. He took the note, flipping it over to reveal what was written on it.

 _Get me out of here._

* * *

Sophia sat down next to Peter with a sigh. They spend all day searching 'Underbrooke' as they called it, but found no trace of Felix. No one had even seen him, making Sophia wonder if he was even down here. Slowly she felt the hope to find him sink the longer they were here.

"What now?" she asked Peter who was staring out in front of him. After searching town they decided to rest somewhere quiet. The lake close to the woods seemed perfect for that. Peter looked down for a second, fiddling with something in his hands.

"We keep looking, he has to be here."

"What if he doesn't have unfinished business?"

Peter clenched his jaw, looking back at the lake. "I don't believe that."

"Then what do you think his unfinished business is?"

"You, of course," he answered as if it was obvious and threw the rock he'd been fiddling with in the lake. She smiled to herself, pulling up her knees and wrapping her arms around them.

"Why do you think that? Why not you?" she asked softly, resting her head against her knees in a way that she could look at him.

"What unfinished business could he have with me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe he has to turn you good, I don't know. What business could he have with me?"

Peter threw another rock. "Marry you, start a family, grow old, make you happy," Peter shrugged.

"Maybe," she mused, lifting her head so she could rest it against Peter's shoulder. He tensed at the contact before relaxing a bit and continued throwing rocks with his other arm. Sophia closed her eyes, letting go of a long breath as she thought of Felix.

"First you kill me and now you steal my girlfriend? That is low Pan, even for you."

They both jumped and turned to the sudden voice behind them. A bright smile formed on Sophia's lips as she saw Felix standing there, arms crossed, trying to glare at Pan but doing it halfheartedly. For a second she just stared at him, not really being able to believe that it was really him. Felix looked away from Pan, his eyes softened and a smile crawled on his lips as he looked at her.

"Felix," she whispered, pushing herself off the ground and running to him. She jumped him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He chuckled as he stumbled back a bit, wrapping his arms around her middle and held her close, how she had missed the sound of his chuckle. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, holding him as tight as she can.

After a while, she pulled away just enough to look at him. She cupped his face with one hand and letting her thumb follow his scar, while looking him dead in the eye. "Don't you ever do that again, not in a million years, you hear me?"

"It wasn't really my choice-"

"Promise it."

"I promise," he said with a soft smile, looking at her with _those_ eyes. The ones full of love and adoration.

"Good," she breathed before leaning in and pressing her lips to his. How she had missed kissing him. It was just like she remembered, his lips perfect against hers. The kiss was sweet, tender, something they both needed to make sure the other was really real, really there. This felt right, this felt like coming home. They separated when they needed air, resting their foreheads against each other while breathing each other in.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"You have no idea how much I missed you."

They were snapped out of their moment when Peter cleared his throat behind her. Sophia laughed softly, unwrapping her legs from Felix waist and letting them fall to the ground again. Felix still held her tightly as she looked over her shoulder at Peter, then back at him.

"I'm not the only one that came down here for you," she said, placing one last peck on his cheek before stepping back out of his arms. His expression went from overjoyed to emotionless in less than two second, making Sophia wondered how long it took him to master that.

"Pan," Felix said in a form of greeting, nodding his head. His voice matched his expression.

"Felix," Peter said, doing the same.

"How has that second curse been working for you?" Felix asked, cocking his head. Sophia could feel the tension and awkwardness build up around them.

Peter rubbed his neck, licking his lips and not looking at Felix directly. For a moment he glanced at her for help. "Yeah, it hasn't really worked out like I hoped it would…" he said awkwardly.

"Good to know my death was for nothing," Felix said dryly and turned to Sophia, holding out his hand for her. She could understand that Felix was angry with Peter, and he deserved it, but that was just cold.

Never the less, she took his hand and let him lead her into the woods, leaving Peter behind. They walked in silence for a while, until Sophia spoke up again, "You could have been a little nicer."

"I'm sorry, but I don't appreciate being betrayed and killed by my best friend," he said, still looking ahead of him.

"I know, but you don't know the whole story."

"Actually, I do" He turned to her so that he was facing her, stopping them both. "before I walked up behind you two I was imprisoned by Hades. He told me what happened after I died, so I already knew what had happened. I'm just giving him a hard time so that he would think twice before doing it again."

Sophia tilted her head, raising her eyebrow. "So you forgive him?"

He nodded. "He has been my best friend for more than 400 years, of course I forgive him."

"But you're still going to give him a hard time." She could read between the lines.

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'. He stepped closer to her, cupping her cheek with his other hand that wasn't holding hers. "You on the other hand…"

"What have I done?" she asked him teasingly, leaning into his touch.

"You couldn't let me go according to Hades," he said as he leaned in, rubbing his nose against hers. There was a smile on both their faces.

"True," she whispered, letting her gaze fall to his lips while licking her own. "so what? You haven't moved on either."

"I can never move on from you."

Felix kissed her. At first it was gently and soft but then he deepened it. He pushed her back without breaking the kiss until he had her pinned against a tree. She completely melted as his hand tangled in her hair while his other pressed her against him. Her hands were tangled in his hair, angling his head just the right way.

"I can do this all day," he whispered as the separated for air. His breath was hot against her skin as he held her impossible close. Her heart was pounding in her chest as if it was going to explode, which remind her…

"We have to split my heart," she breathed suddenly.

"What?" Felix asked confused.

She leaned back a bit, looking at him and tracing his scar with her thumb. "That's how we're going to save you. We split my heart. You get one half, I get the other. That way no one has to die for you to return."

"How do you know it will work?" he asked with a frown, clearly doubting her plan.

"Pan told me, he said it was the only way."

Felix frowned deepened. "You trust him?"

"I trust his motivation to get you back." Felix looked away from her, still frowning. "Felix," she said softly, making him look at her again. "it will work, I promise. I love you."

Felix clenched his jaw, cracking a small smile. "I love you, too. That's why I don't want to risk it, I don't want to lose you because you tried to save me. I'm not worth it."

"You are," she prompted, desperate for him to finally see that he isn't alone anymore. "you are loved by far more people than just me and they all want you back. Ingrid told me that she loves you, that she wants you to come back home. Pan loves you, how crazy it might sound, but he does. Violet asked me to say hi from her as well. You left more behind than you realize. So let's do this, it _is_ worth a try."

He looked away again, clenching his jaw and blinking repeatedly to keep tears from spilling. Sophia nuzzled her face in his neck, hugging him tightly, saying without words that it's okay if he wants to cry. They were here alone, just the two of them. He didn't have to stay strong for her in moments like these, and he knew that.

"I never told Ingrid I loved her as well, that she gave me the feeling that I finally had a home, a family," he tells her softly, tightening his arms around her.

"She knows," she ensured him. "and when we get back you can tell her."

Felix resting his head on hers, nuzzling his nose in her hair, making her smile. They didn't speak for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Enjoying having each other back in their arms again after what felt like eternity. Having each other to comfort them again. She'd missed that so much. Caligo had tried to comfort her back in that dark hellhole prison, but it just didn't calm her completely.

Suddenly Felix lifter his head from where he had it resting on top of hers. Sophia lifted her head as well, looking up at him with her eyebrow raised. He looked at her with wide eyes, as if he just realized something.

"When we get back, I still have my Hook butler, right?" he asked her seriously.

Sophia couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips. "You gotta be kidding me."

"I'm serious. He was only my butler for one week, and now that I'm coming back from the dead shouldn't I at least get a few weeks extra? Maybe another month?"

"If you don't stop I'm going to let him kiss you." She slapped his chest playfully.

"You're worse than Hades."

She laughed softly, letting her head fall against his chest again. "I sure am."

"Threatening me, going with my best friend the moment I'm gone, stealing my clothing-"

"I found this in my own room so it's mine now, whether you like it or not," she cut him off.

He chuckled, tightening his arms around her. She let out a long a happy sigh as she let her whole body relax against him. Felix kissed the top of her head, rubbing circles on her back with his fingers, and whispered softly, "It looks better on you anyway."

She hummed a laugh, tightening her own embrace. "I doubt that."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! please leave a review with your thoughts!**

 **Right now the score is equel:**

 **Sophia & Felix: 1**

 **Sophia & Caligo: 1**

 **let me know in the reviews who you ship!**


	42. S2B Ch13

Caligo sat with the storybook outside Granny's, flipping through the pages while sipping his coke. Buddy was seated beside him like a dog, a really large dog, and looked over his shoulder at the book. Buddy hadn't left him alone since Sophia had left. Part of him actually liked it, the other part denied it every time. He heard someone pull out a chair in front of him and sit down, but he didn't bother to look who it was.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked, leaning over the table to look at the book.

"Reading," he answered without taking his eyes of the book.

"Who's the unicorn?"

"Buddy."

"Sophia's still in the underworld?"

"Yep."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to keep answering my questions with one word?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

He sat back in his chair, finally looking up from the book but only to glare at her. "Whether you leave me the hell alone or not."

Violet sat back as well, crossing her arms. "Just tell me what you're up to."

"And pray tell me, why would I do that?"

"As long as Sophia is out of town I'm the one who keeps an eye on you."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? I could kill you in less than two seconds."

Buddy breezed, shoving his nose against Caligo's shoulder roughly and giving him a disapproving look.

"I didn't say I was going to," he whispered to Buddy, who actually stood and went to sit beside Violet. Violet laughed, petting Buddy's head while Caligo huffed and crossed his arms. "Great friend are you," he mumbled.

"Caligo, you know that he's a unicorn, right?" Violet said, a stupid grin on her lips that he wanted to burn off her face. "Sophia's gone for less than a day and you're already talking to a horse instead of real humans."

"Well, looks like I don't even have Buddy to talk to now," he said, glaring at her as he gathered his stuff and stood from the table, leaving Violet with Buddy and his unfinished coke.

He sighed and groaned in annoyance when he heard Violet follow him, Buddy coming after her as well. _Why is this hell happening to me?_

"Caligo, wait." She grabbed his arm, but he yanked it away and fastened his pace.

"Just leave me the hell alone for once," he growled back at her.

"I know you're looking for the Author," she called after him, making him stop and turn to her. "And I might have a lead to where he is."

He eyes her warily, walking closer. "How do you know about the Author?"

"Before Pan cast the second curse Henry had the storybook," she pointed at the book under his arm. "there were these little… clues, as you might call it, and Henry knows more about this all."

"Why does he want to find the Author?"

"He asked Sophia after the curse had been broken if he could see it and found a note inside, saying something about getting someone out."

Caligo took the book, opening it until her found the note. "This one?" he asked, holding it out for Violet.

She took it, looking at it before handing it back. "That's the one."

"So what does Henry know about this Author?"

"Not much, but he said he was on something right when the second curse consumed us. All he needs is that book and maybe then we can find a way to free this Author."

Caligo thought this over for a moment. He could help them since they have a better idea of what they were doing than he had, but if he helped them than that meant that they could also stop him. You see, he had also discovered a few things on his own. Like that the Author has a magic pen that can write stories, and then they actually happen.

His plan was to let the Author write him a 'Happy Ending' with Sophia. He knew she would never love him on her own, so if this was the only way than so be it. He would have his Queen and he won't stop until he had her. The moment she was gone, the moment his heart was broken, he went back to his old self. Those few weeks in Pan's curse had soften him, but only because Sophia was at his side. Now that she was gone he gave in to the darkness again, and the darkness meant cheating the rules of True Love.

But to get his beautiful happy ending he needed the Author, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he didn't have a clue on how to free him. So maybe teaming up with Henry an Violet wasn't such a bad idea. If they got in his way he could kill them with a flick of his wrist.

So her nodded. "Okay, I'm in."

"I didn't ask if you want to join us, I just wanted the book."

"To bad, I'm in."

Violet sighed. "Fine," she extended her hand, giving him a fake sweet smile. He suddenly realized why Felix hated and Sophia loved her. "Welcome to Operation Mongoose."

As he shook her hand slowly he was still wondering why Henry liked her, though.

* * *

"Go hug him," Sophia said to Felix and nudged him with her elbow. They had just returned from the forest and found Peter standing right where they left him, throwing rocks into the lake. She couldn't see his face since his back was turned to them but she knew he was certainly not smiling as bright as she was.

"What? Why?" Felix asked back half whispering.

"Because he needs a hug," she answered simply.

"Why don't you hug him?"

"He hates me and he needs one from you."

"He didn't kill you," Felix muttered.

Sophia turned her head to look at him. "But he also came back for you."

Felix was silent for a while. "I'll pay to see you hug him, though," he said eventually and smirked at her.

"Two dollars," Sophia said with her own smirk.

"One and I'll hug him after you."

"Zero and we hug him at the same time."

"Deal." Felix extended his hand for her to shake, but when she took it he pulled her to him and placed his other hand on her back, brushing his lips against her ear and whispered, "Seal it with a kiss."

"You'll make any excuse to kiss me, huh?" Sophia said when he pulled back far enough to face her again.

"And what if I am?"

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I wouldn't mind if you found more."

He leaned down again but she stopped him and pointed at Peter who was still throwing rocks in the lake with a bit too much force. Felix sighed but nodded and let her go. They both sneaked up behind Peter and before he could turn Sophia and Felix jumped him. Wrapping their arms around him from either side of him, Sophia on his right and Felix on his left.

"What are you guys doing?" Peter asked a bit awkward as he tensed up.

Sophia chuckled, tightening her arms around him. "It's called hugging."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I know what hugging is, but why are you hugging _me_?"

"Sophia said you needed one," Felix said.

"And when are you two going to let me go?"

"When I think you had enough," Sophia said and grabbed Felix behind his elbow when she felt his arms loosen a bit around Peter, making sure he stayed in place.

"You better relax, Pan, or she'll let us stand like this for hours, maybe even days if you don't watch out," Felix said. Peter groaned but eventually relax. After a few more minutes he even started hugging them back, wrapping his arms around their backs. Sophia and Felix shifted a bit and Peter hugged them tighter, he even buried his face between them.

Sophia smiled up at Felix and whispered, "Told you he needed a hug."

* * *

Later that night, Sophia laid nearby the fire, her head rested on Felix tights, who was seated with his back against a tree, while he absently combed his fingers through her hair, his other hand resting in hers on her stomach. Pan was on the other side of the fire doing something with his hands that still confused her, but she was too tired to ask about it. That everyone was tired was the reason why they hadn't split her heart yet. Pan had insisted on having a good night of rest before doing the split thingy.

Felix had suggested to stay in the woods and just start a fire like they always did in Neverland. She didn't mind staying out here, just the three of them, enjoying a quiet night.

"Felix?" she said quietly, slowly opening her eyes to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Was I really your first kiss?" She had been wondering about that ever since Peter told her. It was just a way to convince her to trust him, but still she wondered.

He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut as he let his head fall back against the tree. "Who told you that?"

"Pan."

"I'm going to kill him," he mumbled.

"But is it true?"

He was silent for a moment, and if it wasn't for his fingers in her hair she would have thought he had fallen asleep.

"Yes," he said eventually.

She hummed a laugh, closing her eyes again. "How can a four hundred something year old handsome teenager have never been kissed before?"

He shrugged. "Simple, I don't like girls. Not in a gay way," he added quickly.

She hummed a laugh again. "Yet you love me," she teased him.

"That's because you are mine and I want no one else."

He slipped the hand that was combing through her hair under her and lifter her so that she was sitting on his lap, her head resting against his chest. She hummed as his fingers started rubbing circles on her waist and stomach. She shifted until she was in a comfortable position and snuggled as much as she could against him.

"Good to know we're on the same page then," she whispered, feeling herself drift off.

"Now sleep, you must be tired as hell," he whispered, placing a kiss on her head.

"Nice pun, Lost Boy," she mumbled before yawning.

"Sweet dreams, my love."

* * *

Caligo and Violet were standing in front of Henry's house. He was leaning bored against the railing of the porch as Violet rang the doorbell. Not long after she did they heard footsteps approach the door and someone unlocking it. The door opened and Henry appeared in the opening, grinning like an idiot when he saw Violet, but it soon fell from his face when he noticed Caligo.

That beautiful fear shone in his eyes. Caligo smirked, making a mocking salute as a greeting while pushing himself off the railing and walked over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked him warily, looking at the book under his arm. "How did you get that?"

"Found it under my pillow after the second curse was broken. By the way, no one thanked me for that yet," he said, raising an eyebrow at them.

"You broke the curse?" Violet asked, raising her own. "I thought Sophia did that."

"Partly, yes. But without me she wouldn't have succeeded."

"And what exactly do you expect from us?"

"Well, a thank you is always nice."

"Thank you, now can we please move on," Violet said impatient. Only now it occurred to him that there wasn't any fear in her eyes. He searched her eyes for a moment to be sure, but found no sign of it. He ignored it for now, he would deal with that later.

"Can I have the book?" Henry asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sure." He grabbed the book, holding it out for Henry but when he reached for it he pulled his hand back. "But let's make a deal fir-"

He stopped when he felt something push against his back, making him stumble forward. Henry quickly snatched the book out of his hand and stepped back. Caligo growled and looked behind him, seeing Buddy standing there with his forelegs on the porch and his behind on the ground, giving him a mug look if that was even possible for a horse.

"What are you doing here?" he growled as he straitened himself, turned to the creature. "I thought I told you _not_ to follow us for once."

Buddy neighed, shoving him again with his nose.

"You are so de-"

He heard the door slam shut and lock behind him. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Henry and Violet gone. His eyes started to burn a red color and he felt his magic flow through his veins as anger filled his body. Red smoke started to appear from his hands as he clenched his fists.

He was just about to blast the damn door when Buddy grabbed his hood between his teeth and pulled him down the stairs. He groaned as he hit the ground and groaned again when Buddy put both his legs _and_ his head on his stomach, making it impossible to get up because this freaking unicorn had to be able to mess with his magic and dragon strength.

Caligo let out a deep sigh, covering his face with his hand. "I hate you so much."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading!**

 **Score:**

 **Sophia & Felix: 3**

 **Sophia & Caligo: 2**

 **Caligo & Buddy: 1**

 **let me know what you ship in the reviews!**


	43. S2B Ch14

"Wake up, sunshine."

Felix rubbed his eyes before they shot open when he realized who said that. His arms automatically tightened protectively around Sophia, who was still fast asleep. Hades was standing before him, a smile on his face than Felix knew all too well.

"I see you found your love," Hades started, walking closer to him and kneeling down. He reached out to Sophia, but Felix slapped his hand away, giving him a warning glare.

"Don't touch her," he growled at Hades.

"Now I understand why you and my son are so smitten with her, she is a real beauty," Hades said, ignoring Felix's glare. "her magic is rather strong too, I never encountered a mortal with that much power before."

"What do you want?"

Hades stood again, walking around a bit and looking at Pan, who was asleep on the other side of the fire before turning back to him. "Isn't it sweet? Your girlfriend and best friend coming down to the Underworld, risking their lives just to save you. I wish I had friends like that… oh wait, I rather not have those."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, I didn't really appreciate the whole escape thing you did, so now you have to be punished for what you did." A grin formed on Hades lips. Felix held Sophia closer to him, putting his hand protective over her head, that was still resting against his shoulder, as if he could hide her from Hades. "This is the fun part, because this heart split thing she suggested really work. Many people have tried it before you, but sadly all of them failed."

Felix raised his eyebrow. "You just said that is worked."

"It does work if I don't mess with it," he whispered, holding his hand beside his mouth as if he was telling a secret. "because when I mess with it, it doesn't end well."

Felix clenched his jaw, really not wanting to know what Hades has planned for them.

"So I'm going to give you a choice. Option one," he held up one finger. "you tell Sophia and Peter to leave the Underworld without you. She will be save from me, she'll be with her family and you don't have to worry about her because my son will take care of her." He held up another finger. "And option two, you ignore my warning and split her heart."

"What exactly happens when we split her heart?"

"You know the saying 'all magic comes with a price'?" Felix nodded. "Well, you pay the price."

Felix clenched his jaw, he was getting sick of Hades tricks. Why couldn't he just tell him what this price was instead of spinning a whole tale around it?

"And what is this bloody price," he snarled, getting impatient.

Hades laughed darkly, enjoying his anger. "Half a heart can't leave the Underworld, so she has to stay here with you. But you know that you can move on from this place, to a better or worse one and the funny thing is," Hades kneeled down before him again and Felix was sure he was going to punch him again. "with half a heart you are alive, you can't move on to a better place if you're not dead."

Felix made a move to punch him but he caught his fist. "Oh I know that trick of yours now, but I'm not finished yet. Even if you find a way to leave this place with half a heart, she still has to pay the price of splitting the heart. It takes double magic; splitting the heart cost magic, putting one half in you and the other in herself cost magic as well. The price is double."

"Than what do we have to pay with?" Felix asked, his voice low and careful. He really didn't want to know.

"You two are still young. Well, physically you are still young," Hades said, standing up again and letting go of his fist. "I'm sure that when you get out of here you eventually want to marry her and maybe start a little family." He didn't like where this was going. "It's funny don't you think? A Lost Boy from Neverland marrying a Princess from the Enchanted Forest who have an age different of at least four centuries. If you never went to Neverland you wouldn't have even met her and if-"

"Just tell me the stupid price!" Felix yelled, tightening his arms around Sophia even more. He already knew Hades had put her and Pan under some kind of spell so they wouldn't wake until Hades was gone. He knew his Sophia and she may be a deep sleeper, but she would have woken up by now.

"Straight to the point than. Where was I…" Felix growled lowly, wanting very much to strangle that demon. "oh yes! The little family. As I was saying, you probably are not really thinking about that right now, but one day you probably want to see a little version of yourself and Sophia walking around the house, calling you 'papa' and 'daddy'. Most people want that and maybe you don't like children, then this won't be an issue for you."

Felix felt like he was going to throw up, and if he could he would held Sophia even tighter against him, not wanting this for her.

"The price is your first child."

Before Felix could say anything, do anything, Hades was gone and he felt Sophia stir in his arms. He closed his eyes for a second, feeling the anger fade and being replaced by sadness.

"Felix, what's wrong?" Sophia asked him, her voice still sleepy. He loosened her embrace, knowing that's why she thinks there is something wrong. He always holds her tightly when something's wrong.

He debated if he should tell her the truth or not. It was probably best if he told her the truth, that she couldn't bring him back unless she wanted to stay down here with him and having to give up their first child if they ever found a way back. But he didn't want that for her, he didn't want her to have to choose between him and her family. If she left now than she would be save, just like Hades said she would be. She eventually would move on, have a child with someone else and not having to give it up.

As much as it hurt him it was the only way. She had to leave or she won't be happy. All he wants is just for her to be happy. He hated this, hated it so much.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Hades was here," he started, keeping his eyes closed.

"What?" What did he want?"

"He gave me a choice."

Sophia moved in his arms, but he still kept his eyes closed. "Felix, look at me," he felt her soft hand on his cheek. "Look at me, Felix. What did he tell you? What choice did he give you?"

He finally opened his eyes, meeting her green ones in an instant. "You can't leave," he said quietly. "if we split your heart you can't leave this place."

She stroked his cheek with her thumb, giving him a gently smile. "Well find a way. Caligo can get us out of here."

He shook his head, feeling tears prickle his eyes. Why did he always feel so emotionally around her? Not that he minded feeling vulnerable around her. It was nice to have someone he could be vulnerable around. Still, he wasn't used to it.

"Even if we find a way there is another price." It hurt, he just didn't want to tell her, didn't want it to be true. Like Hades said, they were too young to think about these kind of things. yet, here they were.

"You know you can tell me," she said gently, combing her hand through his hair a few times before trailing down his neck and settling it on his shoulder. It was a way to comfort him that she came to know a while back. He smiled slightly at how well she knew him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Hades said that the price would be our first child." He looked down, not wanting to see her reaction. "I don't want to do that to you. I don't know if you even want to have kids later and it's crazy to talk about it now, but I don't want to take that away from you."

She was quiet and he held his breath. "Do you want to have children later?" she asked eventually.

"Doesn't matter what I want."

She put her finger under his chin, lifting it so that he was forced to look her in the eye. "Do you?"

A lump formed in his throat again. He hasn't really thought about what he wanted, but if he was honest with himself he quite liked the idea of a little one running through the house. He knew he would be scared as hell for all kinds of things, but if he just blocked that out and pictured his future he saw Sophia beside him and perhaps a little version of them as well.

"Maybe in the future," he found himself whispering. Sophia smiled at him and started combing her fingers through his hair again.

"Then Hades won't take that away from us." She let her forehead fall against his.

"We can't stop him."

"Of course we can, we have his son on our side."

Felix snorted. "As if that demon is going to help me."

She laughed softly. "While you were gone he changed quite a bit. He'll help us."

"Just hope you're right."

"Guys, sorry to break your sickening sweet moment, but I think we have a problem," Pan said from behind Sophia. They both turned their heads to look at him. "my magic doesn't work, it's different down here."

"What about yours?" Felix asked Sophia as he looked back at her. She sat back a little, trying a few things with her hand but nothing happened.

"Mine doesn't work either," she said in confusion.

Felix clenched his jaw, knowing fully well that this was Hades doing. "You two have to get out of here."

They both looked at him in shock. "We're not leaving without you," Pan said, surprising him.

"Plus we can't contact Caligo without our magic," Sophia added.

"That was my choice, you could either leave now or pay the price," he said, trying to convince them to leave him here. No matter how much it hurt him this was best for all of them. This way Sophia didn't have to worry about her future and even though Hades hadn't threatened Pan yet he was sure he would at some point if they stayed.

Sophia cupped with his cheeks, turning his head so he was looking at her directly. "We are not leaving without you. We haven't come this far to lose you again, okay? If we leave this place it will be the three of us, no one stays behind in this hell hole."

"She's right, Felix," Pan said, kneeling down beside them. "I'm not leaving this place unless you are right beside me when we leave. We'll figure something out, we'll defeat Hades. We're not one of his chess pieces he plays with, we are his enemy and we're going to do everything in our power to get that demon off his throne if he keeps standing in our way."

Felix swallowed and nodded, knowing that there is no way he could change their minds now. Why did he have to get such a stubborn girlfriend and best friend? "Well, than I might now a way to send him that exact message."

* * *

"No, I'm not going to kill them," Caligo repeated for the millions time. "and no, I'm not going to hurt them either."

Buddy still didn't look convinced and kept his head on his stomach.

"What else do you want me to say?"

He heard a laugh and looked away from Buddy, seeing Violet looking out the window, waving down at him. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Can you please get off me now?"

Buddy breezed and closed his eyes as if he was going to take a nap.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me."

No reaction.

"How can I convince you to let me go?!"

Buddy opened his eyes and turned his head, lifting his lip.

"You want food?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "You gotta be kidding me."

Buddy gave him a very serious look.

"Fine, I'll get you a carrot cake. Can you get off me now?"

Buddy stayed in place.

"And an apple pie."

At that Buddy lifted his head and stood. Caligo immediately crawled out from under him and stood as well. He was about to approach the house when Buddy grabbed his hood and pulled him back. Caligo growled in annoyance and waved his hand. An apple pie and carrot cake appeared on the ground in front of the creature who was looking very delighted.

"Don't tell Sophia I gave you that," he said before waving his hand again and teleported himself inside Henry's room. Both Henry and Violet jumped when they saw him leaning against the door with his arms crossed. "It's rude to shut people out, you know?"

"Sorry, we didn't want to waste any time," Violet said in defense, turning back to the book as if nothing had happened.

"What do you have so far?" he asked Henry, ignoring Violet.

"Why should we tell you?" Henry asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. Caligo searched his eyes, seeing almost no fear in them anymore. That stupid horse is ruining his reputation.

"I want to free the Author just as much as you do."

"Prove it."

"How the hell am I supposed to prove that?" He was beginning to get a bit frustrated.

"I think I know something," Violet said dramatically, turning around slowly on the office chair she was sitting on. A wicked smirk and mischief eyes were on her face, something that really unsettled him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! and please leave a review. they really help me write and not hearing much from you makes me a bit unsure about this story, so please, please, please review.**

 **Score:**

 **Sophelix: 3**

 **Sophia & Caligo: 2**

 **Caligo & Buddy (Calicorn): 2**


	44. S2B Ch15

"Where are we going?" Sophia asked as she they followed Felix into town.

"Hades wants as much people in the Underworld as possible so every time someone moves on he is kind of pissed, but his power also weakens that way," Felix explains.

"So if we help people with their unfinished business than they can move on, Hades power will weaken and ours will return to us," Pan said, trying to understand where Felix is going with this.

"Hopefully."

"But wait," Sophia stopped suddenly, looking between them when they stopped as well and turned to her. "How do we know someone's unfinished business and how can we help those people?"

Pan and Felix shared a look. "You know when I told you Neverland wasn't exactly like the Disney version everyone knows?" Felix said. Sophia nodded. "Well, often enough Lost Boys died on the island. I'm sure there are some of them down here. That a start."

"Plus, there are enough people my son killed. I'm sure we can help those as well."

They both turned their heads to look at Pan. She knew Rumpelstiltskin was his son, but him talking about it just felt a bit… awkward. Partly because he looked the same age as they looked.

"What?" Pan said, raising his eyebrow when they kept staring.

"Nothing, just forgot about the fact that you do indeed have a son," Sophia said, shaking her head.

"I still have trouble believing it, to be honest," Felix mumbled.

"And why's that?" Pan asked Felix, crossing his arms.

"I just don't see you walking around with a little boy as an old man."

"Just to be clear, you did see me once with Rumple."

Felix eyebrows shot up. "I did?"

A smirk grew on Pan's face as he walked over to Sophia, resting his elbow on her shoulder and looked at her very amused. "I remember seeing a blond little boy with grey eyes running through the streets in nothing but sock."

Felix face became red as he glared at Pan. "Okay, that's enough."

Sophia crossed her arms with an amused smile, glancing at Pan who was still leaning on her shoulder. "Go on."

"Not one second later a woman ran after him with his cloths, yelling furiously. But no matter how hard she yelled that little boy wouldn't come back. After he and the woman passed Rumple and I for the fourth time she asked me if I could help her catch him."

"You were that crazy old man with the creepy kid?" Felix asked surprised.

"'Come on, laddie. You've shown more than enough of yourself.'" He quoted himself in a much deeper and rougher voice.

"What happened?" Sophia asked curiously. Felix looked up, turning away from them in embarrassment while his face became even redder.

"We were able to lead him into a corner and trapped him there. You should have seen his face."

"Please don't tell me he started peeing." Sophia bit down on her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"He did."

"Bye!" Felix said as he turned on his heels and pulled up his hood, walking away from them. Both Pan and Sophia laughed.

"Love that idiot," Sophia said when her laugh died down. "who was that woman, though?"

"She worked at the orphanage where he lived in."

Sophia frowned. "Where were his parents?" Felix had told her some bits and pieces of his childhood before Neverland but not much. He never talked about his parents or if he had any brothers or sisters. He didn't like talking about it so she didn't push him.

"They abandoned him not long after he was born, but that's not my story to tell."

"Did you know them by any chance?"

"I knew many people back then. Perhaps, but I wouldn't have recognized them."

"Well, he has Ingrid now," she said, smiling fondly at where Felix was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and hood up. Pan removed his arm from her shoulder as she started walking towards Felix. "Done sulking, _laddie_?"

"If I just use Pan's life we wouldn't have this trouble with the not being able to leave thing," he grumbled, still a bit red.

"Come on, don't you think it sweet he remembers?" she said, shoving his lightly.

"Not really when the memory includes a naked version of me."

A laugh escaped her lips. "You were a kid."

"Pan just likes to see me naked."

"Please don't ever say that again, it sounds really disgusting."

"He once made me walk around the jungle for a whole day in nothing but a skirt of leaves."

She laughed. "Why?"

"Lost a bet," he shrugged. "but the part that pissed me off was that every time a Lost Boy would walk by they would pull out one of the leaves. At the end of the day I had only one left."

"Really wish you had a camera back then in Neverland."

"Got back on him, though. He had to jump off a cliff naked." He chuckled, shaking his head. "The mermaids never looked at him the same way again."

"Those poor mermaids," she laughed, imagining their reaction as Pan jumped.

"Your turn, tell me an embarrassing story of your childhood." A smirk grew on his lips as he looked at her.

"You know that you shouldn't have to ask me if you had simple paid attention while I grew up."

"Sorry, I was to occupied avoiding little you."

"Seriously? Why?" She looked at him curiously.

He ducked his head, his smirk turning into a shy smile. "Since the first moment I saw you in the woods I knew I would never be the same. All this time I tried to ignore it, thinking that avoiding you would help, but it didn't."

She tilted her head, smiling at him. "I knew it. I can still see those big grey eyes stare at me just because I put my tiny hand in yours."

"And that adorable voice that called me 'Feiksh'."

Pan groaned loudly behind them. "Just kiss already so that we can go."

Sophia raised an eyebrow at Felix who responded with a smirk before they both looked back at Pan. Pan raised his eyebrow at them as they approached him. Before Pan could do anything Sophia and Felix kissed his cheeks. They laughed when his face turned disgusted and red. He wiped his cheeks while glaring at them.

"You two are disgusting."

"You suggested the kiss," Sophia said with an amused smirk. "Now let's go."

Felix took her hand and enlaced their fingers as they started walking. Pan followed after letting out a very audible annoyed breath. To their surprise it wasn't hard to find old Lost Boys down here and more surprising was that almost everyone's unfinished business had either to do with Pan or Felix.

At the end of the day they were able to help four Lost Boys move on. One even got to move on with his mother after he thought he lost her forever. It warmed Sophia's heart as she watched the boy with his mother walk over the stone bridge to 'a better place'.

The three of them left the cave. It was dark outside again, making her realize that they have been helping these boys all day. When she yawned she also realized that she was extremely tired. She let her head fall and rest against Felix shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

"It's good to know those boys are in a better place now," Pan said from beside her.

"It is," Felix agreed. "but they still died young."

"Physically," Sophia reminded them.

"Age in years doesn't always mean age in wisdom."

"Says the four hundred something year old teenager."

Pan snorted beside them. "Can you please stop turning every conversation into flirting."

"Welcome in my world," Felix said, rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pan asked, looking offended.

"It means that while we were cursed the only thing you did was flirt if there was a girl involved. This is nothing compared to what I had to go through."

Pan looked like he wanted to say something but shut his mouth when he had nothing to say. Instead he just crossed his arms and started walking faster. A soft laugh escaped Sophia as she watched Pan. Felix brushed his hand up and down her arm as he kissed the top of her head.

They walked quietly through the quiet town to the woods when Felix suddenly stopped. She looked up at him, her eyebrow raised. Felix smirked down at her before turning a bit and pointing at something before them.

"Look," he whispered in her ear. She followed the line of his finger, seeing the broken top of the clock tower on the road.

"What is it?" she asked a bit confused when nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Well, the ordinary for Underbrooke that is.

"Wait for it…"

She heard a tick, and then another, and another. In total she heard five ticks, but she didn't only hear them, she also saw the hands of the clock move at every tick. She looked up at Felix, a smile forming on her face when she saw his.

"What does that mean?"

"Every soul that leaves the Underworld is a tick. Every tick is Hades losing his power," he explained, looking down at her with those big grey eyes. "We'll be home before you know it."

"Home," she repeated. "We'll all be home."

* * *

"So, who are we helping today?" Sophia asked the boys as they walked through town.

"Didn't your father have a brother?" Pan asked her.

"Yeah, but I don't think he's here. My father spook highly of him, an honorable man like him wouldn't be down here."

Pan scoffed. "Honorable? More like a stubborn ass."

"Hey!" she gave him a look at which Pan raised his brow.

"He killed himself by using Dreamshade even after I've warned him, so yeah, he's a stubborn ass."

"And this happened…?" Felix piped in.

"You remember when I told you there were intruders on the island?" Felix nodded. "That were Hook and his brother. They were looking for Dreamshade, and were told it could heal any injury."

"Their king told them that," Sophia said, trying to defense her father and uncle.

"And they were stupid enough to believe their king rather than the boy who lived on the island," Pan said, rolling his eyes. "your family isn't that bright."

"You know what else isn't bright? The place where I'm going to kick you if you don't shut up." Pan glared at her, but didn't say anything else. Felix just chuckled beside her.

Suddenly Sophia stopped, her eyes glued on a man who entered a bar. "Sophia, everything alright?" Felix asked.

"Come," she said and started sprinting. Pan and Felix followed behind her as she followed the strange but familiar man. She pushed open the door to the bar the man just entered. The bar was like everything else in the Underworld mostly red.

"Sorry, but we won't open until another hour," a man said, turning towards them from behind the bar. "Aren't you a bit too young to drink anyway?"

Sophia froze. That was him, Liam, her father's brother. But how? What could he be doing here? What unfinished business would he possibly have?

"Believe me when I say that we are much older than you," Pan said, stepping around her and Felix and walking closer to the bar. Liam straitened himself, eyeing Pan curiously. "Nice to see you again, Captain."

"What do you want?" Liam asked warily before looking behind Pan at her and Felix. "Who are you?"

Sophia opened her mouth to speak but Pan spoke before she any noise could leave her.

"What kind of way is that to greet your niece?"

Liam's eyebrows shot up. "Niece?" He walked around the bar, ignoring Pan as he passed him and went straight to her. "I have a niece?" he asked a bit awestruck.

"Sophia Jones, nice to meet you," she said, smiling at him and holding out her hand which he took.

"I can't believe it," he said after releasing her hand, shaking his head. "my little brother has a daughter, which by looks of it died sooner than he did."

"Oh, no, no I'm not dead."

Liam gave her a puzzled look. "Then what are you doing here?"

She looked behind her at Felix who had been observing them the whole time, and smiled fondly at him. He looked down at her, mirroring her look. "I came down here for this guy," she said softly, taking his hand.

Liam eyed Felix, crossing his arms. "I see," he said before turning to look at Pan. "and why are you here then?"

"Same reason as your niece, only I have another motivation than she has," Pan added quickly.

"I really hope you do," Felix mumbled under his breath. "Nice to meet you, sir," he said a bit louder, extending his hand to Liam.

Liam shook his hand, but the wary look was still in his eyes. "Come, I'm sure we have a lot to talk about," he said more to her than the other boys.

She nodded, following Liam to the bar and sat down on one of the barstools. Felix and Pan shared a look before following as well. Felix came to sit beside her and Pan on his other side. "Would you like some coke? Or maybe something else? I'm afraid that I don't really have much to offer that is nonalcoholic."

"Coke is fine," Sophia said with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind some rum," Pan said. Sophia shot him a look at which he rolled his eyes. "Fine, a coke would do, for now."

Liam started pouring them their drink. "So, how's my little brother?"

"He's great," she said, smiling at Liam. "he and my mother are expecting another baby."

"Really?" Liam said, smiling at the thought of his brother being happy. He handed them their drinks. "And who is your mother?"

"Her name is Emma, and technically she is the Princess of Misthaven, but because of a curse everything got messed up and now we just live in Storybrooke as a normal family."

"What you call normal," Pan scoffed, sipping his drink.

"Felix, can you hit him for me? I can't reach him."

"Sure." Felix turned to Pan, slapping him on the back of his head. Sophia laughed as Pan almost spilled his drink, glaring at both of them while rubbing the back of his head.

"Am I missing something?" Liam asked a bit confused.

"No, nothing important," she ensured him, shaking her head. She then leaned forward, her expression turning a bit more serious. "But why are _you_ down here? My father told me you're a honorable man that never done a bad thing in his life, so what could possible your unfinished business?"

Liam sighed heavily. "That's what I've been trying to figure out ever since I came down here."

"Maybe we can help," Sophia offered, making him look at her. "we can't leave this place unless we overpower Hades, and to do so we have to help as many people as we can move on. If people leave the underworld than he loses his power. The more people we help move on the less powerful Hades is."

"That sounds like a good plan," he said, looking between the three of them. "but you know that he is a god, right? Even with less power he is still more powerful than any of you."

"Sophia is rather powerful, and her powers combines with those of Hades son makes them unstoppable," Felix said and took a sip of his drink, a proud look in his eyes when he looked at her again.

"Plus my magic we can easily overpower him," Pan piped in as well.

"Wait. Hades has a son?" Liam asked.

"It's a long story," Sophia sighed. "but if you know anything that could help us defeat him than spill."

"There is this book I've heard of, a book that contains information about Hades and his weaknesses," Liam tells them.

"The storybook," Felix said, sharing a look with Sophia.

"I think that we need more than stories to defeat Hades," Liam said, immediately dismissing Felix's idea. Sophia frowned slightly.

"No, you don't get it," she said. "there is this storybook which contains life stories of every person in Storybrooke. If there is such a book down here than maybe there is a story about Hades in which his weakness is mentioned."

"That's brilliant," Liam praised her. "any idea on where we could maybe find this book?"

"Last time we found it in the library, we could start there," Felix suggested. Liam straitened himself, clasping his hands together.

"Alright, you go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

The three of them stood, Pan already on his way to the door. Sophia took Felix's hand and he kissed her temple, ready to follow behind Pan.

"Felix, was it?" Liam said suddenly, making them stop and turn back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Uhm…" Felix looked down at her, silently asking her if it was okay. Sophia smiled and nodded. He looked back at Liam. "Yeah, of course."

Sophia stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before walking outside where Pan was waiting. Pan was leaning against a wall when she came outside.

"Where's Felix?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Liam wanted to talk to him." Sophia went to stand beside him. Pan chuckled and shook his head. "What?"

"Poor Felix."

"Why poor him?"

"What do you think Liam wants to talk to him about?"

Sophia laughed too when she realized what Pan meant. "Yeah, poor, poor Felix."

* * *

"What is it?" Felix asked as he looked at Liam. Liam crossed his arms, giving him a judging look that made Felix slightly uncomfortable. "It's about Sophia, isn't it?"

"Guessed right," Liam said, pausing for a second and stepping closer. "I don't want you anywhere near her again."

Felix eyebrows shot up. "What? You can't be serious, right?"

"I am serious."

Felix shook his head. "I don't mean to be rude but you don't have the right to tell me whether or not to be with her. You may be her uncle but you don't know me or her, you don't know what's best for her."

"And you do?"

Felix felt anger rise up in him, _who does he think he is?_

"I know it so much better than you," he hissed at Liam.

"You think you do, but what about the fact that you endangered her, that instead of sending her back you risk a part of your future just so you can be with her," Liam said calmly.

"She came down here on her own, she did it herself, I didn't know and if I knew I would have stopped her. How do you know about that anyway?"

Liam looked down for a second. "Everyone knows what's at stake when it comes to going back to the living. Are you really that selfish to risk that?"

"I told her what was at risk, it was her choice as much as it was mine." Felix was still angry, but there was something else about Liam that wasn't right. "You don't know us, what we went through and how much we care about each other."

"I know more than enough. She is a lot like my little brother at that age, and-"

"And what?" Felix snapped. "Is it because I'm a Lost Boy? Is it because you don't trust Pan and he happens to be my friend? Don't you think I'm able to take care of her?" he stepped forward, Liam held his ground. "I love her more than I have ever loved anyone in my life, and believe me when I say I have lived more years than you. I don't care who you are, I don't care that you don't approve. I didn't care when your brother, _her father,_ didn't approve. All I care about is Sophia, all I care about is that she is happy. So no, I won't stay away from her unless she wants me to."

Before Liam could say anything else Felix turned on his heels and stormed off. He walked out of the bar, seeing Pan and Sophia stand there waiting for him.

"Hey, everything alri-" Sophia started but was cut off by Felix when he grabbed her around her waist, crashing his lips to hers. He held her tightly. Maybe it was a bit unfair that he was kissing her just to piss off Liam – and probably Pan – but he just needed her close to him as well, to make sure Liam was wrong about them. He wanted to forget that conversation, because as he felt the anger fade he began to doubt his own words.

Sophia pulled away from him. His chest tightened a bit painfully as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her. _What the hell was he doing?_

"Felix, what's wrong?" she said gently when she saw his inside struggle. She cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb over his cheek. "What did Liam tell you?"

"Am I good enough?" he whispered before he could stop himself.

"More than enough," she said, smiling fondly at him. "why do you think we are down here?"

He shrugged, looking away from her. Liam then closed the door of the bar and locked it. Sophia looked at him, her smile turning into a frown as she let go of Felix and walked over to her uncle.

"It's sweet that you are being the overprotecting uncle and all, but leave Felix the hell alone. He has it hard enough without another person to bring him down," she tells Liam sharply. Liam looked past her and met Felix gaze, his eyes hardened instead of softening.

"Needing your lass to defend you is bad form. Grow up and be a real man," Liam said rather harshly. The anger returned to Felix. He gritted his teeth as he walked over to the idiotic man.

"Listen here Jones, just because I share my troubles and pains with my love doesn't mean I need her to defend me. Again, it is her choice to help me, to stand by me, just like I do for her." He was standing in front of Liam. Liam was glaring at him and Felix had the idea his gaze wasn't that much friendlier. "Have you ever been in love anyway? Do you even know what it is like?"

"I don't need some _boy_ to tell me what love is," Liam snarled back. "what do you think it is for her to always hear your troubles? To always hear your pains? Don't you think it pains her to always have to hear your troubles above her own? Always have to help, always have to comfort. You're nothing but a big baby who doesn't even understands the world after centuries of living on it."

Felix clenched his fist, his fingernails digging in his palm. He was hating the way he talked about Sophia, as if he knew who she was, as if she wasn't even here while she was right beside them. All Felix wanted to punch that bastard so hard, but he knew Sophia wouldn't want him to. So he kept his hands at his side.

"She is right beside us," he hissed, trying to stay calm. "ask her yourself if it troubles her, ask her if I don't do the same for her."

He looked away from Liam to Sophia who was glaring at Liam as well. Liam looked down at her as well, his eyes softened as if he was the innocent one.

"My father was wrong about you," she said eventually. She took Felix hand and unclenched it, slipping her fingers in between his. "you might be a hero in his eyes, but apparently death has changed you for the worse. We don't need your help."

With that she turned, pulling at Felix hand to follow her, which he did gladly.

"Pan!" she called angrily without looking. A few second later Pan was walking beside them, his face emotionless, which meant he was rather confused, shocked or just didn't know what to think of the situation. Felix couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry," Felix said to Sophia after a while. Sophia looked up at him, the anger no longer in her eyes and a small smile on her lips.

"No, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

"Well…" Pan started but Sophia shot him a glare that shut him up immediately.

"Let's just find this book," he said quietly. Sophia nodded as they continued their way to the library.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! please let me know what you think! and what do you think of Liam?**

 **Score:**

 **Sophelix: 3**

 **Calphia: 2**

 **Calicorn: 2**

 **Let me know who you ship and if there is a ship that isn't on the list! (you can't vote twice on the same ship)**


	45. S2B Ch16

"And done," Violet said as she put the mascara away. She stepped back, looking at Caligo with a wide grin. "I have to say, the eyeshadow does match your red eyes."

"You're going to regret this one day," Caligo growled lowly. He clenched his fists as he stood and walked to the mirror. His eyes widened as he looked at himself. "I look like a bloody clown!"

Violet and Henry laughed. "Oh come on, those shorts with that top look great," Violet said after her laugh had died down a bit.

"Why did I agree to this again?"

"To get our trust," Henry said, motioning for him to leave the room. Violet had come up with the idea of giving him a horrible make over and send him out on the streets for 3 hours. If he would do that than they would trust him and he can help them free the Author. Now Caligo only hoped that this Author was really that powerful and could really give him what he wants.

While cursing them under his breath, Caligo left the room. Henry and Violet right behind him. He walked down the stairs and opened the front door. _Better get this over with._

"Henry, where're you-"

Everyone's head shot up when they heard Henry's mother, Tinkerbell. Or Tink as most people called her. Tink looked at him with wide eyes, and after a moment of staring she burst out in laughter. Caligo gritted his teeth as he felt his face warm up. He hated being embarrassed. Especially when he could kill the people who laughed with a snip of his fingers, but wasn't allowed to. He was actually never allowed to do that, but now he listened.

Only for now.

"Neal, Honey, you have to see this," Tink said between laughing. The thing was, they knew him and they feared him. He remembered when he killed their cat because Bealfire 'accidently' splashed water all over him with his car by riding through a deep puddle. He had never seen them so horrified when they discovered what he had done. Oh, how he loved that look on them. He never liked that cat anyway. But, because of that, they didn't mind embarrassing him more.

"What's going on?" Neal asked as he walked out of the kitchen. He stopped immediately and joined his wife's laughter.

"You'll all regret this!" he shouted as he opened the door, slamming it shut behind him. He took a deep breath. _Three hours_ , he reminded himself. Three hours and then he could get out of these ridiculous clothes and burn all the make-up in the world.

When Caligo looked up he saw Buddy still standing in the front yard, looking at him directly with his snout covered in carrot cake. "Don't you dare," he warned the creature in a threatening voice.

Buddy slowly lowered his head, his eyes still trained on Caligo as he grabbed the last bit of the cake between his teeth and slowly started to back away. Caligo snorted just as Henry and Violet left the house behind him.

"Come on Mister Fancy Pans, we still got three hours to show your new look to the town," Violet said and she pushed Caligo's shoulder, prompting him to start walking.

"I hate you all."

"Oh, we know."

* * *

Liam wiped the counter absently with a cloth while his mind was occupied with the thoughts of his niece. He could still barely believe it. His little brother finally found his happy ending. He was happy for his brother, he deserved it. Killian deserved it much more than he did after what he'd done, especially now.

Liam sighed heavily. He hated what he had to do to Sophia, what he had to say to Felix. If he was honest with himself he'd say that the two were True Love. He saw how much that boy cared for her, and how much she cared for him. There was no doubt she was a Jones; she was a real fighter, not giving up on her happy ending so easily. Doing everything it takes to get it.

And that's why he hated himself for what he had to do. It was unfair, but it was all his fault. He could never forgive himself. Liam looked up when he heard the door to his bar close, seeing on other than Hades himself walk in.

"I heard what you said to the boy," Hades said with a sickening grin. "I didn't even know you were able to be so harsh. That must have hurt, seeing your only niece turning against you. Ouch."

"What do you want?" Liam asked, trying to keep his face emotionless.

Hades slowly walked forward, sitting on a stool when he reached the bar. "I wanted to make sure you still hold to your end of our deal."

"I do."

"Good, because you know what is at steak if you don't."

Liam clenched his jaw, knowing perfectly well what will happen if he doesn't listen to this demon. Hades stood again, walking slowly around the bar until we was standing in front of Liam.

"Now go find this book and make sure the little daughter of the savior doesn't get her hands on it or I'll make sure she'll never see the light of day again," Hades said in a low, quiet voice before disappearing in a swirl of blue fire.

Liam clenched his fists as he stared at the place where Hades disappeared merely second ago. As much as he wanted to help his niece, he also needed to protect her. If that meant he had to betray Sophia and break her heart, then so be it.

* * *

"Found anything, yet?" Sophia asked, sick of the silence they've been searching in.

"Nope," Pan and Felix said at the same time from across the room. Sophia sighed, placing back the book she'd been holding and went to lean against the table that stood in the middle of the room. Felix closed the book in his hands, putting it on a shelve and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, brushing his fingers over her cheek. She leaned into his touch.

"Fine, just…" she took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second before looking back at Felix again. "It's just that I didn't expect my uncle to be like this. My father always said he was his hero, but I just don't see a hero in him. Not after everything he said to you."

"I'm sure he only wants what is best for you." Felix smiled at her, and she couldn't help but return it. He always made her feel better.

"Let's just find this book and get the hell out of here."

Felix chuckled. "Good choice of words," he said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead. When he stepped back the doors of the library opened. The three of them looked up to see Liam walk in. Sophia stood, her expression hardened as she walked over to him and crossed her arms.

"Before you say anything," Liam started, holding up his hand. "I want to apologize. What I said was out of line and I shouldn't have been so judging towards you all. I was merely trying to be a good uncle and I guess I got a bit carried away."

Sophia eyed him warily, not completely convinced, but nodded. "Okay."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Liam asked hopeful, looking between the three teens.

"You can help searching for the book in this mess," Pan said, and turned back to the shelf he'd been searching.

"Yeah, you can do that," Sophia agreed, giving him one last look before turning back to the two boys and started searching again. When she found nothing she moved more to the back. She noticed a dusty box standing in a corner with the lid half slid off. She kneeled down beside it, taking off the lid. A smile spread across her face as she saw the storybook lay inside. She was about the call Felix and Pan when suddenly a hand with a cloth covered her mouth.

Sophia tried to push the hand away and scream, but the person was to strong. Slowly she felt herself become dizzy and her eyelids grew heavy. Her entire body fell to the ground as her muscles gave in on keeping her up. She was able to open her eyes one last time. Her vision was blurred but she could just make out the figure of a man. He leaned over her, taking the storybook before looking back at her.

"I'm sorry Sophia," Liam whispered just before her world went black.

* * *

Liam walked into Hades cave home, his expression angry. Hades sat in his chair, drinking his expensive liquor. Liam stopped before him, practically throwing the book on the lap of the Lord of Death. Hades looked at the book before looking up at Liam.

"I got what you asked, now leave me and my family the hell alone," he snarled. Hades placed down his drink and flipped open the book.

"Well done, Captain," Hades said, looking up at him. "but I don't think they would even consider you family after what you have done."

"As long as they're safe, I don't care what happens to me."

"Well then," Hades said as he placed the book on the table beside him, standing up from his chair. "they're safe for now."

"What do you want from them anyway?" Liam asked, following Hades as he started walking.

"I just don't want them to leave. I just don't want them to hurt my boy. They must have told you about my son, and how he is helping them. My son loved your niece, that's why he is helping them, but as soon as Felix is back in the world of the living my son will never have the love of his life. As a good parent I can't let that happen."

"If she doesn't love him than there is nothing you can do about it."

Hades laughed again. "That's where you're wrong. As soon as she excepts that Felix is dead, she'll fall in love with my son. Just like you want Sophia to be safe, I want my son to be happy."

"It doesn't matter what you want. She'll defeat you, even without that bloody book." Liam turned to leave but stopped when he saw a group of men enter the Hades cave home. Hades walked up beside him, placing his hand on Liam shoulder.

"You see Jones, I can't just let you leave now, you already know too much." Hades smiled at Liam, who swallowed. "I'm sure you remember these men, and they probably still remember you as well."

"Captain Silver," Liam said, his face paling.

"Jones," Silver said, stepping forward. "and here I thought we made peace with each other in the underworld. Looks like I was wrong."

"I can explain."

"There is nothing to explain. You traded our lives for a chance at the navy for you and your brother. You trapped us down here and now you're going to pay for what you've done." Two man from behind Captain Silver walked forward, grabbing him roughly before he could run and fulling a sack over his head. He was pushed forward to walk, but to where he didn't know. He had an idea or two to where, but right now he didn't care. Right now he just hoped that Sophia would be okay, that she would defeat Hades and go home.

He also hoped that she could forgive him for what he had done.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than normal.**

 **Score:**

 **Sophelix: 5**

 **Calphia: 3**

 **Calicorn: 3**

 **Please review :)**


	46. S2B Ch17

"Sophia, hey, wake up."

Sophia cracked open her eyes, blinking a few times to get the blurriness out of her eyes. Felix was looking down at her, a soft smile on his lips as he helped her up. As she sat up she saw Pan with crossed arms looking very pissed.

"What happened?" she asked, looking between the boys. Just than did she notice the bit of dried blood on the side of Pan's face.

"It was Liam," Pan grumbled, not even glancing her way.

"He stole the book, pushed Pan against a bookcase when he tried to stop him and left," Felix explained. "he knocked you out as well with this." He held up a cloth. Sophia took the cloth, carefully smelling it from a distance.

"Of course, I shouldn't be surprised," she said as she pushed herself off the ground and stood, letting the cloth fall to the ground again. "Did you see which way he went?"

Felix stood as well. "No, but I think he went to Hades with that book. Where else would he go with it?"

"Good point."

"That stupid sailor is going to die," Pan almost growled before adding, "again."

"Easy Pan, you can have him after I'm done with him."

The three of them left the library and went straight to Hades layer. On their way though, they saw a group of men escorting a man with a sack over his head in the direction of the 'Move On' cave as Sophia liked to call it. Sophia stopped, looking after the men before turning to the boys and beckoning them to follow them. They followed the group from a distance, seeing that indeed the men went to the 'Move On' cave, _but why?_

 _Are they ready to move on?_

Something inside her just know that's not the reason why they are going there. The man with the sack over his head they are forcing to walk with them only helped conforming that suspicion.

"What are we looking at?"

All three of them whipped their heads around, and Peter even fell back when they saw a blond girl crouched behind them. The girl had bright blue eyes, curly blond hair, a doe-like complexion and a look in her eyes that made Sophia rather curious about her.

"Who are you?" Sophia asked.

"I'm Elizabeth. You're Sophia, right?" the blond, Elizabeth, looked at the two boys beside Sophia. "And if I'm correct tall, blond and scarred is Felix," she said, pointing at Felix who looked rather confused and still a bit shocked. Then she turned to Peter who was leaning back on his hands, his mouth ajar and eyes big. "And if I'm not mistaking, Mister Green Eyes here is the one and only Peter Pan."

"How do you know-" Sophia started but Elizabeth cut her off.

"Long story, I just like sneaking around a bit. So, who are we following?" Elizabeth looked over their shoulders, trying to see what they were looking at.

"Uhm…" Sophia looked over her shoulder, seeing the men had entered the cave. She looked back at Elizabeth and sighed. "We'll talk about this later, we need to keep moving."

Sophia stood again, Felix and Elizabeth doing the same. Peter however still looked rather shocked, and if Sophia didn't know any better she would say he was even turning a bit red.

"Pan?" Sophia said, walking over to him and kneeling down before him, snapping her fingers. "Hey, Pan, snap out of it already."

"Let me try," Felix said, stepping closer. Sophia sighed, straitening herself again and looking up at Felix.

"Has he ever done this before?"

"No," Felix said simply before slapping him across the face. Hard. "But I wanted to do that for a long time now."

"Hey!" Peter yelled, finally snapping out of whatever trance he was in. He rubbed his hand against his cheek, glaring at Felix. "What was that for?"

Sophia groaned, hauling him up by his arm. "We have no time for this, let's get going."

Elizabeth had a smirk on her face as Sophia passed her. "I like you, Jones."

"You aren't so bad yourself," Sophia smirked back. The two girls started walking, the boys shared a look before following behind them. They sneaked their way into the cave without anyone noticing them. When they got the group in sight again both Sophia and Elizabeth gasped.

Liam was standing on the edge of the stone bridge above the fire. They were saying something, but they couldn't hear what. They slowly moved closer, which was a wrong move. From behind the two girls were roughly grabbed and brought forward. Elizabeth and Sophia fought the against the men, but it was no use.

"Look what we found," one of the men said, pushing Sophia to the ground.

"Elizabeth!" Liam yelled when the blond was pushed to the ground as well. "What are you doing here?!"

"What are _you_ doing here?" she countered. Sophia stood, looking between the two in confusion.

"You two know each other?" Sophia asked, giving them a wary look. Suddenly Hades appeared in a swirl of blue fire. Everyone looked at him as he slowly approached the group.

"Was about time you all met," he said, gesturing between them. "so, the family finally seems to be complete."

"What?" Sophia said confused. Elizabeth scoffed, crossing her arms.

"What do you want, Blue Head?"

Hades shot Elizabeth a glare, but before he could say anything Sophia spoke up, "What the hell is going on here? Who are you and how do you know Liam?" This situation was really starting to frustrate her. _And where the hell are Pan and Felix?!_

Elizabeth sighed, turning to her. "Liam is my father."

"So… you're my cousin?" Sophia asked, raising her eyebrow. "But how? My father never spoke about you."

"That's because he doesn't know."

"What? How's that even possible?"

"I'll explain it later, or does this look like a tea party to you?"

Sophia scoffed. "Fine, but-"

"Enough!" Captain Silver yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "Enough of this nonsense! Get those girls out of the way so we can finally bring justice to our 'Captain'."

Two man approached the girls, but both of them weren't really in the mood to be grabbed again. Sophia kicked the man right in the crotch when he came to close. Another man grabbed her from behind. She elbowed him in his guts, turning around when his grip on her loosened and pushed him back roughly. When Sophia looked over to Elizabeth she saw that she had quite some nice move herself. Just when another man lunged for her, and she was ready to kick his ass, she suddenly couldn't move. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hades holing up his hand. Everyone else was frozen as well, except for Liam, Silver and Hades himself.

"Let's just get this over with," Hades said with a heavy sigh. With another wave of his hand he send Liam flying backwards, right into the fire beneath them. Sophia wanted to scream, reach out for him, but she couldn't.

Just when she thought that is was too late, Hades was suddenly blast away, freeing them from the spell Hades cast on them. Before Sophia could even react or do anything Felix ran past her, reached out and grabbed Liam's wrist. Pan came rushing over too, helping Felix haul Liam up.

"You freaking idiots," Sophia muttered as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Elizabeth rushed forward Liam, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Sophia walked over to them before turning to Hades, who was pushing himself off the ground, and the group of men, crossing her arms.

"You stay the hell away from us, you understand?"

Hades straitened himself, a murderess look in his eyes. "If I were you I'd mind my words."

Hades raised his hands. Out of habit Sophia raised her own, summoning her magic and blasting the Lord of Death with it. Hades hit the cave wall behind him and fell to the ground. He was glaring daggers at Sophia when he looked up.

"This isn't over," he said before disappearing in blue fire. Sophia took a deep breath before turning to Liam, simple ignoring Silver and his men.

"Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling down.

"I'm fine," Liam ensured her.

"Good." She slapped Liam right across the face. "What in the world happened? Why did you betray us? Why are these men so angry with you?"

Liam sighed while rubbing his cheek with his hand. "I guess I deserved that." Liam stood and the other followed suit. "And you all deserve a explanation."

"A 'Thank you' would be nice as well," Pan said. Felix elbowed him and Sophia shot him a glare. "Watch it, I have my magic back and I'm not afraid to use it."

"So have I, if you haven't noticed." Sophia raised her hand, letting blue smoke appear from them. "You sure you want to bet on that?"

Pan grumbled something under his breath that they couldn't hear, but didn't comment any further. Felix smiled down at her, taking her smoking hand entwining their fingers. The blue smoke immediately disappeared when he kissed the back of her hand. She felt her cheeks warm up a bit under his gaze.

"Was about time," Felix said, letting their hands fall to their sides. He then looked at Liam, the smile fading. "Now start explaining before I punch you right back in that fire."

"Alright," Liam started, clearing his throat. "before Killian and I worked in the navy we worked on the ship of Captain Silver." He gestured towards the man behind them. "one day he led us into dangerous waters for some sort of crystal. My brother and I took over, but when I went below deck Hades appeared and we made a deal. If I let the ship sink in the storm he would save me and my brother and guarantee a place in the navy. It was stupid and bad form, I know, but that's why these men are after me, why they can't move on."

Sophia nodded. "Okay, but why did you betray us? Why did you say all those horrible things to us?"

"Hades told me he wouldn't hurt any of you if I did what he said. Can you forgive me?" Liam looked hopeful between the teens.

"I always knew you were hiding something," Elizabeth said, crossing her arms. "but I forgive you, you're my father after all."

"I don't actually think you need our forgiveness," Sophia said, crossing her arms as well.

"Actually-" Pan started, but Sophia cut him off.

"Peter Pan, could you just shut up for five minutes!"

Sophia felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to look who it was. Elizabeth smiled at her, a look in her eyes that Sophia approved of.

"Let me," Elizabeth said. Sophia smiled back, returning the look.

"Go ahead."

"What?" Pan asked, raising his eyebrow and stepping back when Elizabeth stepped forward. Elizabeth suddenly grabbed Pan's shirt, pulling him to her so that their noses touched. Pan's face immediately turned red and his eyes widened as he swallowed.

"Shut. Up." Elizabeth said before smiling sweetly. "Now be a good boy and take a cold shower, you need it."

Elizabeth let go of Pan's shirt and turned, walking back to where she stood beside her father. Pan just stood there unmoving for a moment before suddenly turning. He passed Silver and his men on his way out of the cave, but didn't spare any of them a second glance as he practically struggled to keep himself from turning into a puddle of embarrassment on his way out.

"Wow…" everyone except Elizabeth said softly as they watched Pan.

"Nice," Sophia said, high-fiving Elizabeth. "Anyway," she turned back to Liam, "what I was going to say was that you don't need our forgiveness. We are all family and family forgives each other no matter what, so you're already forgiven by us. The only one you need forgiveness from now is yourself, and I bet that forgiving yourself is your unfinished business."

"You mean that if I forgive myself, I can move on?" Liam asked a bit hesitatingly. Sophia smiled and nodded, but he didn't smile back. "I can't move on."

Sophia frowned. "Why not?"

"I can't leave Elizabeth here all alone."

Elizabeth turned her head to look at her father, smiling softly as she took his hand. "I'm not a little girl, Dad. I can take care of myself. I don't want you to stay here in this hell hole because of me. I want you to move on and be happy, you deserve it. I still have to figure out what my unfinished business is, and that may take a long time. I don't want you to stay down here with me if you can move on, so please Daddy, if not for yourself than for me."

Liam finally smiled, pulling Elizabeth into a hug. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered, stoking her hair as a tear escaped his eye. He pulled away from his daughter, looking down at her with adoration and pride. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, too, Dad."

Elizabeth stepped back, a tear sliding down her cheek, which she wiped away with her hand. Liam turned to Sophia and Felix, smiling at both of them.

"Take care of my little brother," he said to Sophia.

"Of course," she replied, stepping forward and hugging him. When she stepped back again Liam turned to Felix, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"And you take good care of my niece, alright?"

"Until my dying breath," Felix said, smirking slightly.

"Funny, aren't you the one who died?"

"Just as sharp as your brother it seems."

"Oh! That reminds me, do you mind taking a picture with me for my father? He would love to see you again," Sophia said, pulling out her phone.

"Everything for my little brother." Liam went to stand beside Sophia, who beckoned Elizabeth to come as well. Felix stepped back so he wouldn't be in the picture, but Liam grabbed his arms and pulled him back, looping his arm around the boys neck while his other was around Sophia and Elizabeth.

"Smile."

Sophia snapped the photo and put the phone back in her pocket. Liam stepped back again, turning back to the bridge above the fire. He took a deep breath, glancing back one last time before stepping forward to the edge.

Another step.

And another.

A sudden light started to shine in the distance across the stone bridge. The fire underneath them started to turn into clear blue water, a ship forming in the distance between the fog. A smaller boat floated their way, and when it was close enough Liam stepped in, turning to them.

"Captain Silver," he called, grabbing the men's attention. "there is no reason for you to stay here any longer, you know the truth now, you're free."

The men hesitated for a moment before they put down their weapons and followed Liam into the boat. With one last nod and smile from Liam to the teens the boat started back to the ship. Sophia noticed that Elizabeth was on the brink of tears beside her, so she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, you'll see him again soon. We'll help you move on as well, I promise," Sophia said gently, stroking her cousin's back. Elizabeth pulled back from the hug, smiling sadly.

"Thank you, Soph."

The three of them made their way out of the cave, finding Pan waiting outside. He was sitting on a rock, looking rather gloomy with his back turned to them. Both Sophia and Felix wanted to approach him, but Elizabeth held up her hand, winking at them as she walked forward. Elizabeth kneeled down a bit so that her head was right beside Pan's. She whispered something into his ear that they couldn't hear, but whatever it was it startled him, causing him to fall off the rock. The three of them laughed at Pan's red face and shocked expression.

"Shut up! All of you!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading!**

 **Score:**

 **Sophelix: 5**

 **Calphia: 3**

 **Calicorn: 3**

 **Plz leave a review! :D**


	47. S2B Ch18

Caligo was so going to kill all those idiots. He was going to burn this town, roast every last resident and eat them as they begged for mercy. He was going to crush the ones he hated most under his feet slowly and painfully, while letting the others wait and watch as the ones they loved were being killed by him. Then they would fear him, then he would rule the world.

But that was a whole other fantasy.

Caligo stormed into Henry's room, slamming the door shut. He'd been walking around the town like this for _three hours_ straight. He'd been laughed at, humiliated, embarrassed. Some kids even threw rocks at him. Henry and Violet didn't even look up from the book when he entered. They'd left him after half an hour and went back home, but of course they had to have Buddy to keep an eye on him.

 _Stupid turncoat donkey._

He was raging with anger, fire and just everything that humans should be scared of if it filled him. But of course, Little Miss Flower over here, wasn't scared at all. She simple turned in her chair, smiling sickening sweetly at him as she tilted her head.

"So, how was your day?" she asked innocently. Henry chuckled quietly beside her, but didn't turn.

"Just tell me the bloody hell you know!" Caligo yelled, raising his hand to change out of these hideous cloths with his magic. In less than two seconds he was back in his normal clothing, which was a real relief. Those shorts were really starting to sit uncomfortably.

"Okay, calm down," Henry said as he turned as well, the storybook on his lap. He picked up one of the pages, handing it to him. "See this door?"

Caligo took the page, studying the drawing. "Yes, what about it?"

"The Author is trapped behind that door."

"So we just have to find this door and break it open and the Author would be free?"

"Not exactly," Violet said, standing and walking over to him. She pointed at the drawing of the door. "the Author is trapped _inside_ the drawing behind this door. To free him we need to find the key."

"What a pathetic Author he must be to get trapped _inside_ a drawing." Caligo handed the page back, turning to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked.

"I'm going to find the key, what else?" he replied without stopping. Violet grabbed his wrist, pulling at it so that he almost lost his balance and fell.

"We're doing this together, remember?" she said, looking him right in the eye. Caligo smirked, leaning closer.

"Then come along, _Humans_ ," he said in a low voice, yanking his wrist out of her grasp. Violet glared at him, not breaking eye contact for a single moment.

"Where are we starting, _Dragon_?" she said eventually. Caligo straightened himself and crossed his arms, all the while not breaking the eye contact.

"There is this large house that I've been wanting to check out for a while now. It's abounded and rumors has it that the Apprentice of the great sorcerer Merlin lived there, but had disappeared one day. After everything that happened I didn't really had the time, and now that I do, might as well look there for the key as well."

"We could also ask Merlin himself for help, he is in Storybrooke after all," Henry suggested.

Caligo scoffed. "Never liked that bastard. Let's just see what we can find on our own before going to that fake sorcerer for help."

If they went to Merlin then they would never get to free the Author. Henry and Violet might now where the Author is trapped, but Caligo knows why. At first he didn't understand much of it, but now everything made sense. The Author was trapped by the Apprentice because he didn't follow the rules, and that was exactly why Caligo needed this one. If he didn't follow the rules than he wouldn't hesitate if he knew what Caligo had in mind, and even if he did, Caligo could simply torture him until he agreed to do as he said.

But Henry and Violet didn't have to know that.

* * *

They arrived at the villa half an hour later. If it was up to Caligo he would have just _poofed_ them there, but no, they had to walk because, although they trust him, they were still cautious around him. Plus, the two love sick puppy's wanted to go for a walk together. Next time Caligo's going to bring earplugs or a headphone and put on loud music. Those two were almost as annoying as Felix when he was with Sophia. Without he was pretty annoying as well.

The three of them walked up to the front door. Caligo tried to open it, but noted that it was locked. With a wave of his hand he unlocked it and opened the door. He walked in, not caring about either Henry or Violet. He didn't waste time by looking around like those idiots did, and started searching for the key.

"I'll look upstairs, you two search down here. Please don't get to distracted," he said, not even glancing back as he walked to the stairs. He heard Violet yell something after him, but he didn't pay attention to what she said.

Caligo walked in and out every room he passed. Bedrooms, guestrooms, bathrooms, study room, any room you could imagen was in this freaking house. But no matter how many rooms he looked through there was no key. Not in any of the drawers, not on any of the desks or nightstands, not even hidden in books or little boxes! This house was keyless!

Caligo grunted, letting himself fall back against the wall. Hopefully Henry and Violet had more luck downstairs. He probably should help them look, that would go much faster since he can use his magic to search a room. Caligo sighed as he pushed himself off the wall, suddenly feeling a strange energy coming from behind the wall.

He turned to it, pressing his ear against the wall and knocking a few times. _Hollow_ , just like he suspected. There was a hidden room behind this wall. Caligo stepped back, figuring out the best way to blast through the damn thing. Just when he raised his hands, summoning his magic, Henry and Violet turned the corner and approached him.

"Found anything?" Violet asked. Caligo lowered his hands, sighing heavily.

"Yes, a hidden room. I was about to blast it open when-"

Henry pulled at one of the lamps on the wall, causing it to turn. "Hey look, a hidden room."

"Nice Henry," Violet said as she walked past him, kissing her boyfriends' cheek. Caligo clenched his fits and jaw as he walked inside the hidden room as well. Both Henry and Violet were looking at the room in awe, but Caligo simply passed them, and started searching. He used his magic to locate the key, and for a change he actually felt something. He walked over to a desk in the middle of the room. The closer he got the stronger the energy felt. He kneeled down, seeing a little hidden drawer under the table. He tried to open it, but it was locked. Caligo huffed in annoyance as he waved his hand and unlocked the drawer. He tried to open it again, but still it remained closed. Caligo frowned, pulling harder, but nothing happened. When he pulled his hand away he saw that it was slightly red and a bit of smoke emerged from it.

It was sealed by magic.

Of course it was. Caligo didn't expect anything less. The reason that he didn't notice it sooner though, was because hot temperatures did nothing to him. His skin could warm up to more than a hundred degrees Celsius and it would still feel like a warm summer breeze that passed him. Perks of being a dragon.

He brought his hand closer to the drawer again, trying to feel how strong the spell was. A smirk formed on his lips; it was a strong one, strong enough to keep a good sorcerer away, but not nearly strong enough to keep a demon out. Caligo chuckled to himself as he summoned his magic and broke the protection spell. Easy as pie.

Caligo opened the drawer, seeing a single small key laying inside. He picked it up, examining it closely. Such a small key with so much power. _Guess size really doesn't matter._

"Hey Lizard Boy, found anything?" Violet asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. He groaned as he stood, he forgot those idiots were here too.

"Actually, yes, I found something," he said dryly, holing up the key. "as you see I have found what we were looking for while you two just stared around this dusty old room."

Violet walked over to him, snatching the key out of his hand. "Great, now we can free the Author."

"Give it back!" Caligo demanded, trying to snatch the key back, but Violet tossed it to Henry before he could reach it.

"Why? We are a team, so it doesn't matter who it has, right?" Henry said challenging, lifting his chin at Caligo. "Or do you have other plans with it?"

Caligo faked a smile. "No, just thought that I would be the best choice to have it since my magic can protect it."

"I don't think we need to protect it, it's just a simple key."

"Was just a thought," Caligo said, dismissing them as he started for the exit. Henry and Violet followed behind him. "Where are we going to free this Author?"

Henry shrugged. "I guess we could just go back to my place and free him there."

"Okay, can I use my magic to get us there faster, or does the sweet couple want another stroll through the park?"

"Walking through the park does sound nice," Violet said in a teasing tone. He knew it was just a way to irritate him, but he wasn't in the mood. Before anyone could say anything else Caligo raised his hand and poofed them back to Henry's room. Caligo sat on the office chair with his arms crossed, glaring at Henry and Violet who lay on the bed. Violet lifted her head, glaring right back at him.

"We said no teleporting," she snarled.

"Sorry, must have misheard that." Caligo lifted his hand, showing the key. "Now, can we finally free this stupid Author?"

"If you give me the book and the key, than yes we can," Henry said, raising his head as well. Caligo tossed the key to Henry, who sat up and grabbed the storybook. He pulled the drawing out from between the pages and placed it on top of the book. He looked around at Caligo and Violet, the key hovering over the door.

"Just open it already!" Caligo said impatiently.

Henry smirked, slowly lowering the key. Caligo knew he did this on purpose just to annoy him. Finally the key his the paper and went right through it. A golden light shone from the keyhole when Henry twisted the key and opened the door. A bright light shone from the opening, causing the teens to cover their eyes and look away. When the light had gone, and the teens opened their eyes again, a man stood in the middle of the room, looking around confused.

"Where am I?" the man asked. "Who are you?"

"It's okay," Henry said, standing from the bed. "We freed you from the prison you were in. You're the Author right?"

The man sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness," he said, visible relaxing. "Yes, I'm the Author, Isaac Heller."

"I'm Henry, this is Violet and punk over here is Caligo."

"Who are you calling here punk, Rainbowdash," Caligo snarled, standing as well. He put his hand on Isaacs' shoulder, grinning with mischief in his eyes at Henry and Violet "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business with this Author."

Before Henry and Violet could even process the words, Caligo disappeared in red smoke with the Author.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I made a little mistake in the previous chapter, Elizabeth is Sophia's cousin, not her niece. sorry for that little mistake. In Dutch niece and cousin are the same word so got a bit confused by that.**

 **Score:**

 **Sophelix: 5**

 **Calphia: 3**

 **Calicorn: 4**

 **Panabeth (Peter Pan & Elizabeth): 1**

 **please review :)**


	48. S2B Ch19

Caligo and the Author appeared in Caligo's room. Isaac immediately backed away from Caligo, his expression fearful, just the way he liked it. Caligo stepped back, gesturing toward the desk he had been preparing. On the desk was an empty book with the title ' _The Kingdom of the Dragon'_. Next to it was a little pot of ink and a knife.

"For you, dear Author," he said, pulling out the chair. Isaac eyed him warily, looking at the desk.

"What do you want from me," Isaac asked, still standing at a safe distance away from Caligo.

"All I want is for you to write me a little story." Caligo approached the Author, smiling kindly – which felt unnatural – as she put his hand on his back and lead him to the desk. "I do believe you still got your pen."

"I do," Isaac said as he sat down, still looking a bit nervous. "But it is no use because I don't have any ink."

Caligo grabbed the knife and cut his palm, letting some of the blood drip into the little ink pot. "Now you do. Blood of the darkest being of all."

Isaac pulled out his pen from his jacked, carefully dipping it into the pot of ink. When he received it the tip glowed a bit before dimming slightly. The Author smiled as he looked at the pen. He then looked at the book.

" _'The Kingdom of the Dragon'_?" he read, looking up at Caligo.

"Yes, that is the story I want you to write."

"But why would I?" Isaac nervous expression suddenly turned serious. "I got the ink now, I can write whatever I want and you can't stop me."

"I know," Caligo said calmly. "but in my story, you are whatever you want to be. You can write your own happy ending if you please if you just write me mine."

"But that is against the rules."

"And since when do you care about the rules?" he asked dryly.

"Fair point, what should I write?"

Caligo grinned, straightening himself as he looked down. He was finally going to have it all, and this time no one was going to stand in his way.

" _Once Upon a Time_ …"

* * *

After everything that happened with Liam in the 'Move On' cave, the group of teens went to the Underworld version of Granny's. They were sitting in a booth as they waited for their drink. They didn't say much as they waited, causing the tension to build up even more. When their drinks finally came Elizabeth decided to speak up.

"You must wonder how it is possible for me to exist," she said, looking over to Sophia. Sophia took a sip and put her glass back down as she turned her head to Elizabeth.

"I have a few theories, but they don't make any sense at all," Sophia replied, smiling at her cousin.

Elizabeth laughed a bit, looking away from Sophia to look at her glass. "I don't know if Killian ever told you about the time he and my father were on a mission to Arendelle. The queen had invited them to a ball in their honor, so they stayed a bit longer than needed. The extra time they spend there, turned out to be because queen Elsa had a crush on my father. The last day Killian and Liam spend their my father and the queen spend a night together. My father left and the queen discovered she was pregnant with me. Sadly, I died not long after birth so my mother kept it quiet and didn't tell my father. When my father died he learned about my existence and we've been living our lives as best as we could in the Underworld."

"But you died after you were born, how can you look about my age?" Sophia asked a bit confused. The whole story in general seemed logic, a bit surprising, but logic. The only thing that Sophia didn't get was how Elizabeth could be the same age as her when she died at least hundreds of years ago, plus no one ages in the Underworld because, well, they're dead.

"Hades," Elizabeth answered. "it isn't common for a baby to enter the Underworld because of unfinished business, and because I didn't have any parents Hades turned me from a baby to a teenager so he wouldn't have to deal with me."

"So you're royalty," Pan piped in, slowly sipping his drink while watching her rather strangely.

Elizabeth sat back. "Huh, guess I am. Never really thought about that."

"Sorry Pan, looks like she's too high for you," Felix joked, nudging Pan with his elbow.

"Sophia is royalty too, if you're high enough for her than I'm definitely high enough for Elizabeth." Pan's eyes suddenly widened and his face turned red when he realized what he had said. "Not that I- I don't- what I mean is-"

"Sure Pan, whatever you say." Felix met Sophia's gaze, smiling very amused as he took a sip. Sophia doing the same.

"Anyway, now that Pan and I got our magic back, we can split my heart and get out of here," Sophia said, lowering her glass.

"Split your heart?" Elizabeth asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, I can give one half to Felix and-"

"That won't work," Elizabeth said, earning a confused look from the others. "Hades made that up to get the double amount of people in the Underworld. If you try to split your heart and give it to Felix, you'll die."

"But the book said-" Pan started, but Elizabeth cut her off.

"The book you found that information in was written by Hades himself. Didn't you find it odd that no other book spoke of this?"

"Yes, but I thought that it was just because it was so rare that not many people knew of it."

"And Hades threat, saying that the heart split had a terrible price?" Felix said, his brow furrowed.

"It was all an act, a lie. He wanted to scare people away or give them false hope. Many people have fallen for this trick and died because of it, just so they could be with their lost loved one. Some people even left their entire family behind before it was their time because of Hades' trick."

"That's terrible," Sophia said softly, the tears forming in her eyes. "but that means that we came all the way down here for nothing."

"I guess you did." Elizabeth placed her hand over Sophia's, squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you for telling us," Sophia said eventually, smiling at the blond. "we would have fallen for it if it wasn't for you."

They were quiet for a moment, just silently sipping their drinks, when suddenly two hands slammed on the table, causing them all to jump a bit in surprise and look up at the person who the hands belonged to. To their surprise, it was Caligo.

"Why the sad faces?" he said smirking. "And who's the blond?"

"Caligo, what the hell?" Sophia said surprised. "Weren't you supposed to stay in Storybrooke while we went down?"

"Yes," he pulled out one of the chairs behind him and went to sit on it. "but I got bored. So I did some research and discovered that what Pan said was a lie. You can't bring someone back from the dead by splitting your heart."

Sophia sighed, sitting back. "We know, Elizabeth just told us."

"That means the only way to get dear old Felix back is to trade a life for a life."

"Which I won't do," Felix said. "my life isn't worth that of someone else."

"Even when it's mine?"

They all looked surprised at him, not expecting this. Especially not from him.

"But why would you do that?" Sophia said finally.

"My father wants me down here, no one wants me up there. Might as well do someone a favor, make my wrongs right before I leave." He looked at Sophia, his expression turning softer. "After all, all I want is for you to be happy."

"Caligo-" Sophia started, but stopped herself when she didn't really know what to say. He took her hand, kissing her knuckles while keeping eye contact with her.

"It's okay, Soph. I won't be leaving anyone behind, I won't be missed. This is where I belong after all."

"I'll miss you," she said softly. Caligo smiled, squeezing her hand before letting go and sitting back.

"But you'll forget me eventually." He looked at the table for a second before looking back at the group. "You won't change my mind anyway. Now let's go to Hades to seal this deal."

"Wait a second, who said I accept your life?" Felix said, drawing the attention away from Caligo.

"Don't you want to live happily ever after with Sophia?"

"Yes, but not at the cost of someone else's life, even if it's yours."

"I want Sophia to be happy, she can't be happy with me, but she can with you. I'm willing to secrecies my life for her happiness. If that means giving it to you then so be it." Caligo stood, looking at Felix seriously. "You and I want the same thing, surely you would have done the same if the tables had turned."

Felix looked away from Caligo, glancing to Sophia before nodding. "I would," he said quietly.

"Then it's settled. Let's find Hades and seal this deal."

* * *

The five teens the diner and made their way towards Hades. After a lot of protesting from Sophia and arguing she finally agreed on Caligo's plan, but with reluctance. Peter came to walk beside Elizabeth, a bit farther behind Felix, Sophia and Caligo. He had been wanting to talk to her for a while now, but just could find the right moment, words or courage. It was strange, he had never felt so nervous around a girl before. He glanced her way, feeling a strange feeling in his stomach when he saw that she was already looking at him. He cleared his throat and licked his lips.

"Everything alright?" he asked, his voice steadier than he felt. She smiled, looking away from him.

"Yeah, I just have to get used to the idea of my father no longer being here. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that he was able to move on, but I miss him already," she said, her voice softer than he has ever heard her speak with.

"I'm sorry, that must feel terrible." He wouldn't really know how that felt. Yes, he lost Felix, who was practically family to him, but was that really the same? He was the one who killed him after all. Peter Pan was rather the person to cause rather than the one who experienced the loss.

When Elizabeth didn't say anything else Pan spoke again. "There is more that is bothering you, isn't there?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Maybe," she said before sighing heavily. "it's just that Sophia promised that she would help me find my unfinished business, but if Felix is alive again, you all will be going, and I'll just stay here, still wondering why the hell I can't move on."

Without thinking Peter reached up, placing his hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth turned her head to look at him before smiling a bit shyly.

"Elizabeth," Peter said softly. "You'll find a way to move on, I promise."

"That's sweet Peter, but we both know that won't happen. I've been down here for hundreds of years and I still don't know what my unfinished business is."

"I'll help you find it."

Elizabeth laughed softly, but it sounded humorless. "I doubt you'll be staying that long," she said quietly more to herself than to him. Peter let his hand slide of her shoulder back to his side. They walked in silence for a while. His hand brushed a few times against hers, and again his movements were faster than his mind as he reached over, taking her hand in his gently. He held it so lightly that if she wanted to pull away she could, but she didn't. The only thing she did was hold his hand tighter, and when he looked over at her, he saw that her cheeks were lightly colored, something he already knew he liked on her.

That moment, with Elizabeth's hand in his, he silently promised himself and her that he would do everything in his power to let this blond angel be happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Not my best chapter, but I had a headache today so writing was a bit of a struggle. Don't worry though, because next chapter is the last of season 2! I wonder what is going to happen ;)**

 **Score:**

 **Sophelix: 5**

 **Calphia: 3**

 **Calicorn: 4**

 **Panabeth: 1**

 **Let me know who you ship in the reviews! this is your last chance to vote!**


	49. S2B Ch20 E

The five teens entered Hades cave home. Like they suspected Hades was sitting on his throne, drinking his expensive liquor, while a maiden was doing his nails. As soon as he saw them entered he ordered the maiden to leave, placed his glass on the table beside him and crossed his hands over his stomach. Caligo stepped forward, a grin on his lips when he saw Hades arrogant expression fell.

"Hello there, dear father," he said in a mocking tone, stopping a few meters before him. Hades recovered quickly, looking now only merely surprised.

"And to what do I owe this visit?"

"You have met Sophia and you know why she's down here, right?" Caligo started, gesturing towards Sophia behind him. When Hades nodded he continued. "Then you must know that my… _friend_ Felix over here died a while ago. Of course we can't just bring him back to life, unless we give him someone else's life."

"So you've found a volunteer to trade with?"

"Yes." Caligo's grin grew as he pointed at himself. "Me."

Hades raised his eyebrows. "You want to give up your life so he can live in your place with the woman you love?"

"Yes father, because I love Sophia. I'm willing to die for her happiness, that is what love means. And didn't you want me down here all along? If I'm going to be down here anyway, does it really matter if I'm dead or alive?"

Hades sighed, standing from his throne. "You sure about this?"

Caligo looked the Lord of Death right in the eye as he nodded. "I am, let's do this."

"Alright-"

"But you have to promise me," Caligo cut him off, taking a step forward. "as soon as the trade has been completed, I want you to send them back. All of them. No trickery, no price, you send them back up and leave them alone. They aren't your concern anymore."

Hades nodded. "I promise I'll bring them home safely, but I can do nothing for Elizabeth."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, stepping forward. "I wasn't planning on going with them. I know my fate, you don't have to rub it in."

"Then you won't stop her from moving on," Caligo said seriously. "do we have a deal?"

Hades looked between all of them before sighing and stepped back. "Deal," he said, walking over to Felix. "now, give me your hand."

Felix hesitated a bit before placing his hand in Hades. Hades extended his other hand to Caligo who also placed his in the hand of the Lord of Death.

"Now take each other's hand, everyone else stand back."

Sophia, Peter and Elizabeth stepped back, while Felix and Caligo joined hands. Hades closed his eyes, starting to mumble something in a different language. A blue light started to shine from their joined hands before Caligo suddenly started to scream. Hades stayed focused, keeping his head down as he continued mumbling strange words. The light began to shine brighter and brighter until they had to cover their eyes to not be blinded by it. When the light faded again and they could see again, they saw Caligo falling to the ground. Felix took a deep breath, placing his hand over his heart, feeling it beat again.

"Did it work?" Pan asked, being the first to break the silence.

Felix slowly nodded as he turned his head to look at Sophia and Pan. "It's beating."

Sophia laughed as she rushed over to Felix, looping her arms around his neck an hugging him tightly. When she pulled back again she smiled up at him, placing her hand over his heart and feeling it beat steadily under her palm.

"You're welcome," Caligo said as he dramatically covered his face with his arm. "Why did that hurt so much?"

"You felt what Felix felt when he died," Hades explained. Caligo huffed, lifting his arm just a bit to look at Pan.

"You stupid asshole, couldn't you have killed him less painful?"

"I didn't know it hurt that much," Pan said in his defense, crossing his arms.

"Now, say your goodbyes, because I want to have you out of my kingdom. You bring to much hope with you," Hades said impatiently. Sophia let go of Felix and walked over to Caligo, who had sat up on the ground. She kneeled down before him, feeling tears already starting to prick her eyes as she looked at him. No matter what had happened between them, he was still someone she cared about, he was still one of her friends. She had known him for so long that a life without him was hard to imagen.

"Thank you for everything," she said quietly, only for him to hear. "I'll miss you, I really will."

Caligo cupped her cheek, smiling softly. "Just promise me you'll be happy."

She nodded, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. She didn't know what else to say, so she just wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly one last time. When she pulled back again he wiped away her tears, kissing her forehead.

"I'll always love you, Sophia, remember that."

Sophia bit her lip, nodding again, taking a deep breath and smiling at him as she stood. Caligo stood as well, stepping back so that he was beside his father. Then she turned to Elizabeth. She walked over to the blond and hugged her when she was close enough.

"I'm sorry we can't stay and help you, I know I promised it and if I could-"

"It's okay Soph, you have done everything that you could, and I can't be more thankful," Elizabeth said, hugging her cousin tightly. When they separated from each other they both had tears in their eyes.

"I'll tell your mother what has become of you, and I'm sure she would be proud to call you her daughter."

"I can't thank you enough."

Sophia hugged Elizabeth one last time before she walked back to Felix, taking his hand as she let her head rest on his shoulder. She was exhausted; physically and emotionally. All she wanted right now was to go home and sleep for a few years while Felix held her.

"Everyone ready?" Hades asked rather bored.

"I'm not going," Pan said suddenly. Everyone turned their heads to look at him in surprise. "I'm not going back with you."

"What? Why not?" Felix asked confused.

"I promised Elizabeth I would help her find a way to move on, I'm not breaking that promise."

"Peter-" Elizabeth started, but Pan cut her off as he turned to her.

"I'm not leaving this place without knowing if you got your happy ending or not. I may have been a villain, but I always keep my promises."

Elizabeth just stared at him for a long moment before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Peter," she whispered.

Pan stood there a bit awkward at first, but after a moment he also wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck.

"Oh, but that wasn't part of the deal," Hades interrupted, an amused grin spreading across his face. "Didn't Caligo say that _all of you_ were going back?"

"Father-"

Hades raised his hand, stepping forward. "And of course I can't have you running around here helping everyone move on." Blue fire started to burn around them, crawling closer and closer. "No, dear Elizabeth Jones is staying here, and I won't bother her anymore, but Peter Pan is definitely not staying behind."

The fire rushed over to Peter and started swirling around him until it consumed him completely. When it disappeared Peter was gone as well. Before Felix or Sophia could so anything the fire also rushed over to them, doing exactly the same as it did to Peter.

The next moment Sophia opened her eyes they were all back in Storybrooke. The sky was bright blue instead of red and everything felt alive. Sophia pushed herself off the ground, looking beside her and seeing Felix and Pan sitting upright as well. Peter was rubbing his head until suddenly his eyes widened and her angrily hit the ground with his fists.

"No! You stupid demon!" he shouted at nothing, hitting the ground time and time again. Sophia moved over to him, grabbing his arms firmly but gently.

"Pan, calm down, she'll be alright," she said softly, trying to calm him. "Peter, hey, look at me."

Peter looked at her, his eyes watering. She'd never seen him like this before. At first he was still looking at her, and the next moment he practically collapsed in her arms. She stoked his back as she looked at Felix for help. Peter was a complicated person, and seeing him like this was something completely else than what she was used to. Felix came to sit beside them, placing his hand on Peter's back.

"You'll see her again, asshole" Felix said, starting to stroke his back as well.

"How would you know, shithead?" Peter mumbled.

"She's a Jones." He looked over at Sophia. "How come you care so much about her after knowing her a few hours?"

Peter shrugged, not saying anything else. Sophia moved closer to Felix, resting her body against his while still holding Pan. She looked up at him, a knowing smile on her lips.

"I think he's in love," she whispered to Felix. Felix returned her smile, looking back at Pan.

"Couldn't agree more."

"I can hear you two idiots just fine," Peter grumbled.

"It's okay Big Baby, everyone falls in love at some point," Sophia cooed, earning a chuckle from Felix beside her.

"I hate you two."

"We wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

"So, my son, now that you're here with me I can finally tell you exactly why you're here," Hades said as he clapped his hand together. Caligo started laughing darkly, walking over to Hades chair and sitting down in it lazily.

"I'm curious," he said, his voice low and his eyes full of mischief. "why did you make me? You promised to tell me when I came here."

"I need someone powerful to defeat my brother Zeus, and since there was no one that powerful, I simple had to make one," Hades explained, obvious to Caligo's change of behavior.

"But I'm not the most powerful, that's Sophia."

"You're a half-god, of course you are more powerful than her."

Caligo stood, putting his hands in his pockets as he started wandering around the place. "I may be a half-god, but she's the product of True Love, plus the light from her mother that was ensured before her birth. True Love is the most powerful magic of all, my half-godness, dragon nature and pure darkness all together couldn't even overpower her magical strength."

"That doesn't matter, you are strong enough to get me what I want."

Caligo turned to look at Hades, a smirk spreading across his lips. "But who said I was going to help?"

"You're trapped down here, you don't have a choice but to help me from now on."

Hades was looking very pleased with himself, too pleased in fact. He was enjoying this moment of victory to much to notice Caligo sudden change. As soon as Elizabeth had left – after screaming some colorful words – Caligo knew it was time for part two of his plan.

"But what if I do?"

Hades smile faded and he finally started to notice his strange behavior. "What do you mean?"

Caligo chuckled, starting to wander around the place again. "Did you know that the Author can rewrite a story?"

"What?" Hades asked confused.

"The Author, the person who records the stories that we call our lives. He can change them just the way he likes, which means he can also write a person who died back to life."

"Wait-"

"Come on dear old daddy, try to catch up. Before I came here I got the Author to write me a story. The only thing he has to do now it write the final pages and place the dot after 'The End' and I'll be as alive as I was merely second ago."

Caligo grinned darkly at his father.

"Just you wait."

* * *

"Soph! You're back!"

Sophia looked up at the familiar voice. Violet and Henry were running her way. After Peter had calm down a bit he went to the treehouse because he needed a moment alone. Felix went to the ice cream shop to find Ingrid and Sophia herself was on her way home to her parents.

"Violet!" Sophia said as her best friend practically jumped her. She pulled away from her friend, about to tell them everything when she noticed their worried looks. "What is it? What happened?"

"Caligo," Henry started. "he lied to you."

Sophia furrowed her brows. "What?"

"He didn't come to the Underworld to give Felix his life, that was only an act for you," Violet continued.

"Wait, what? What the hell happened when I was gone?"

"Henry and I went to search for the Author, to free him because we thought he was stuck, but he actually was imprisoned because he broke the rules. When we freed him Caligo took him somewhere and made him write him a story. He then went to the Underworld to 'save Felix' so that you would see him as a hero. Meanwhile the Author is still out there, and any second now our world will collapse and turn into Caligo's sick fantasy."

"Wow, I'm never going to leave this town again. How do you know all this?"

"We asked Merlin for help, but he said there was nothing we could do unless we find the Author and stop him," Henry said. "the only problem is, is that we don't know where he is."

"I might know."

Sophia turned on her heels and started running towards Caligo's apartment building. Henry and Violet were hot on her heels as she ran as fast as she could, hoping that she wasn't too late. How could she have fallen into that trap so easily? Did she really believe that Caligo wanted what was best for her? Was even one word he had said in the Underworld true? Well, there was one thing she was sure of; she was going to kill that bastard, and this time in a way more painful way.

They arrived at the apartment building not much later. They went inside and climbed the stairs up to Caligo's home. When Sophia tried to open the door she was held back by a protection spell. She sighed, raising one hand and waving it over the door. The spell was broken in a matter of seconds, so this time when she tried to open the door it simple opened. She didn't waste time in looking around and directly stormed off to Caligo's room.

Of course a second protection spell was cast on his door, but right now Sophia was to irritated to even think about it twice. As she touched the doorknob the spell broke and the door opened. Inside was a man seated at a desk, writing hastily in a storybook much like the one she leaned to Henry a while back.

"What the hell?!" she yelled as she approached the man. He didn't turn, only started to write faster. "Stop that right now!"

"Sorry girly, but the story is finished." With that the Author set the last dot. The words he wrote down started to glow and the ground started to shake. Bright light started to fill the room and before Sophia knew it, she remembered nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who read this story and to those who reviewed! Yet, another season has gone by with our favorite characters. I hope you all are excited for season 3, I got big plans for that one ;) let me know if you're excited for season 3 and what you think is going to happen!**

 **A special thank you to Pan'sLittleLostGirl, SailorMew4 and Mermaid1108! Love you!**

 **Final Score:**

 **Sophelix: 6**

 **Calphia: 3**

 **Calicorn: 4**

 **Panabeth: 2**

* * *

 **Little extra, I've been working on a Felix and Sophia one-shot, here is a little sneak peek for those who are curious:**

"Hey Pan! Look what we have here!"

Sophia slowly opened her eyes, immediately reaching for her daggers. As soon as her eyes focused she saw a boy looking down at her. His face was covered in mud and perhaps even blood. He did have a smell of iron rooming around him so she guessed that there was indeed blood. In a swift move she sat up and had her dagger against the throat of boy.

"Who are you?" she hissed at him, pushing the metal deeper in his skin. The boy simple smirked before pushing her away roughly. He was strong, but not as strong as her. She wanted to attack him when both her arms were grabbed tightly. Behind her were more boys, grabbing a hold on her until she couldn't hurt any of them.

She was lead down the stairs of the attic she'd been trespassing. Last night was rough and this was the safest thing she could find to rest her body. Apparently it wasn't as safe as she thought.

Down stairs she was brought to the living room and they threw her to the ground. She glared at them as they backed away. As she sat up she noticed that she was surrounded by boys and men of different ages, heights and species. It were to many to fight on her own, she was clearly outnumbered.

She looked every men in the eyes, searching out the killers between the softies. Then she came across a blond boy, about the same ages as she was. His face was cold, expressionless. In his eyes shone nothing, as if there was nothing but the greyness of his iris. A scar ran across his face, starting between his eyebrows, down the bridge of his nose and stopped on his left cheek. The hood over his head shadowed a part of his face, making him look more dangerous and mysterious.

She was still staring at the boy when someone cleared his throat before her. Her eyes snapped away from the blond to the boy standing in front of her. This one had brown hair, green eyes and also about her age. He raised an eyebrow at her which she mimicked, tilting her head as well.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. Sophia pushed herself off the ground, smirking at the boy in front of her.

"Sophia Jones," she said, holding out her hand. The boy looked at her hand, keeping his arms crossed. "Never mind. So, who are you?"

"We are the Lost Boys," the boy answered gesturing around him. "and I'm Peter Pan."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Are you really that big of a fan of Disney?"

"Names are a powerful thing in this world. Telling yours wasn't a smart move."

Sophia looked down, biting her lips before meeting the eyes of 'Peter Pan' again. "I have no one to protect. What use is a name that has no meaning?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blond shift, raising his chin just a bit. Her attention snapped back to Pan as he stepped back.

"You're right, you're no one." Pan looked back at the blond, beckoning for him to come. "Felix, take her to the shed until I know what to do with her."

"Wait, what? Why not just let me go? I'm sorry I sneaked into your house, but I just needed a place to sleep for the night. I promise I'll never come back," she said, glaring at the blond, Felix, as he approached her.

"We can't just let you go. Like you said; you broke in our place. You could have brought a whole horde of zombies with you and get us all killed in our sleep. You need to be punished for that."

Pan turned away from her and Felix stepped forward, grabbing her arm. She looked him right in the eye, trying to get a reaction out of him as she stayed glued on her spot. He pulled at her arm, but she didn't make a move to follow.

"Start walking," he said in a low growl, narrowing her eyes on her.

"You'll have to carry me," she growled back, matching his tone. And so he did. He kneeled down and swung her over his shoulder. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp and hit him on his back, but it was no use. He just kept carrying her like it was nothing. He took her out the house into the backyard of the giant house. Felix opened the shed and put her down inside, blocking the opening with his body. His hood had fallen off when he put her down and revealed feathers and beats braided in the right side of his hair.

"Stay," he said in a demanding tone.

"What is he going to do to me?" she asked before he closed the door. Felix lips twisted just a bit up as he looked away.

"Worry about that after you survived tonight." Felix closed the door behind him, locking it. Sophia didn't know what he meant but if it was to scare her, than he was doing a miserable job. It wasn't like she was easily scared anyway, not after what she had seen.

 **Let me know what you thought and if you want to read more of this ;)**


	50. Deleted Scenes S2

**Deleted Scenes Season 2**

Sophia was dragged in Peter's throne room by two lost boys. They threw her to the ground before Peter.

"Why am I here?" she growled.

"I see that fire of yours isn't out yet," Peter said and started slowly walking to her. "Good."

Sophia looked up at him through her dark messed up hair. "Good?"

"Leave us," he commended the lost boys. They nodded and left the throne room. When they were gone Peter turned to her again. "I need your help."

"Why would I help you?" she asked, doing nothing to hide the poisonous bite in her voice.

"Because we want the same thing." He stopped right in front of her, kneeling down and lifting her chin so that he was looking her in the eye. "Felix back."

Sophia's eyes widened and pressed her lips into a thin line. "You killed him, why would you want him back?"

Peter stood up again. "Because I miss my best friend at my side. Nothing is fun anymore now that he isn't there to laugh with me."

"You should have thought about that before you crushed his heart, when he was pleading his _best friend_ to stop," Sophia said the words slow, letting it cut through him so he would understand how wrong it was.

"And there hasn't gone a day by that I don't regret it!" Peter snapped at her. He combed a hand through his hair and started pacing before her. "What if I told you there is a way to bring him back."

Sophia chuckled humourless. "That's impossible unless you trade a life for a life. Is that why you need me? My life in exchange for his?"

"No," he stopped pacing and sat down in front of her again. "There is this lake that can take us to the underworld."

"Where you're going to leave me and take him?" Sophia cocked her head.

"No," Peter said again, a bit annoyed this time. "there is another way to bring someone back after they died. Plus, Felix probably wouldn't let me if I did."

Sophia smiled to herself at that. "Can you maybe unbound me? The rope is really hurting my wrists."

Peter sighed and stood up, walking around her and pulling out a knife from his belt. He cut her loose and she rubbed her wrists.

"Not scared that I'm going to attack you or make a run for it?"

Peter sat back down in front of her. "You're not that stupid."

Sophia leaned back on her hands. "So what's this _other way_ to bring him back?"

"Apparently one can live with half a heart of their True Love," Peter explained and pointed his knife at her. "That's where you come in."

"Do I have to find his True Love?" she asked him confused.

Peter rolled his eyes. "You are his True Love."

"How do you know?" Maybe this should be surprising her or something but she had spent to many days in the dark to care. This was probably all a trick to get her there and then leave her behind.

Peter stood up and started walking around. "I know Felix better than anyone else. That means that I know that he hated girls before he met you." He stopped and pointed his knife at her again before continuing. "The cursed version of him didn't like them, the real version even less."

"And you are saying…?"

"That you are the first girl he has ever been interested in. You're the first who caught his eye and he didn't looked away disgusted. You're the first who kissed him, hugged him, hell, you were the first who held his hand." Peter kneeled down before her again and pointed his knife. "So tell me, Sophia, how can you not be his True Love when you made him a better version of himself?"

Sophia was quiet, not sure what to say or to think. _Was she really his first kiss?_ What the hell? Of all the things she could be thinking about that's the one that came to mind?! She shook her head to clear her mind and sighed.

"What's your plan?"

* * *

Caligo and Sophia ran as fast as they could through the forest. Caligo looked behind them.

"Did we lose it?" Sophia asked, not looking around.

"I think so," Caligo replied. Because he wasn't paying attention on where he was going he tripped over a tree branch and fell. Sophia was right behind him and couldn't step out of the way in time and stumbled right over him. They started rolling down the hill until they finally stopped when they hit a tree.

Caligo hit the tree with his back and Sophia fell right on top of him, pushing all the air out of his lungs. She pushed herself up a little so she was facing him.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," he said a bit breathless. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Sophia looked behind her up the hill. It didn't look like the creature had seen them roll down the hill. Sophia laughed and turned her head to look at Caligo again.

She stopped laughing when she saw Caligo look at her. His eyes were focussed on her face as they turned red, but it was a softer colour than normally. Sophia swallowed them his eyes dropped from hers to her lips. He leaned forward and for once she didn't back away as their lips met. The kiss was soft and slow, very different from how he had kissed her before, but it wasn't… right.

She pulled back and a single tear escaped her eye as she kept them close. The kiss reminded her of how Felix always kissed her, that felt right. She felt Caligo brush away the tear with his thumb as he cupped her cheek. She opened her eyes, meeting the red one's of Caligo.

"I love you," he whispered, not breaking eye contact.

Sophia shook her head, closing her eyes again. "I know, I'm sorry," she said, her voice broken as she pushed herself off of him. He stared after her as she wrapped her arms around herself and walked away.

She wasn't ready, wasn't ready to move on. Felix was still fresh in her mind, heart and soul. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself as the tears started to flow. All she wanted right now were his arms around her, his sweet low voice whispering to her that everything would be alright, his hands in her hair and his steady breathing under her as he held her close. She doubted that she would ever be ready to move on.

* * *

Sophia, Pan and Felix walked down the streets in hell when suddenly someone bumped into Sophia.

"My apologies, lass, I should have watched where I was going," the man said and gave her a kind smile. The man looked familiar but she didn't know why. He looked past her and his smile faded. "You."

"Me," Pan said bored. "good to you, too." Pan crossed his arms and walked past them.

"Do you know him?" Sophia asked the man, pointing at Pan.

The man clenched his jaw. "I do," he said, looking like he wanted to say more but shook his head and put on a smile when he looked at her again. "but do I know you? You look familiar."

"I don't believe we ever met." The man's smile turned a bit sad the longer he looked at her. "What?"

"You remind me of my little brother," he said softly.

"Who is he? Maybe I know him."

"Killian Jones."

Sophia's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, she imagined Felix doing the same behind her. "That- that's my Dad," she said and laughed softly, shaking her head.

"You- you are my little brother's daughter?" he asked just as stunned.

"Sophia Jones, nice to meet you uncle…" she extended her hand and he took it.

"Liam. Liam Jones," the man said, shaking her hand. "I can't believe that git let his daughter die sooner than himself."

"Oh, I'm not dead," she said. Liam gave her a confused look. "This guy here," she turned and grabbed Felix arm, pulling him towards her and held it tightly. "he died and I'm here to get him back."

"And that boy is here because…?" Liam pointed at Pan who was leaning against a building, waiting for them to finish their talk.

"He's my best friend," Felix piped in. "he did kill me, but he came back."

"Of course, of course," Liam said, still looking confused. "So, Sophia, who's your mother?"

"Emma Swan," she said. "and she's pregnant with my brother or sister."

A proud look formed on Liam's face. "I'm glad to hear that."

Sophia let her head rest against Felix shoulder while she squeezed his arm. Her father never told her much about his brother, partly because of all the curses and stuff, but she could see that they cared about each other very much.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all liked these deleted scenes of season two, and hope you all are excited for season 3! see you all soon!**


	51. Sneak Peek S3A Ch1

**Sneak Peek S2A Chapter 1**

Caligo feels a warmth in his arms as he starts to wake up. He shifts a little, feeling hair tickle his nose. He slowly opened his eyes and blinks a few times to get the sleepiness out of his eyes. When his sight was clear, he was met by a peaceful and still asleep Sophia.

 _It worked._

 _It really worked!_

Caligo tightened his hold on his beautiful queen, inhaling the scent of her hair as he buried his nose in it. He ran his hand through her long black locks before letting it trail down her body, feeling every inch of her body. He could already feel his own body want to be closer to her, even closer than he was right now. He moved a bit back to look at her face again, but only to lean in afterwards and placing his lips on hers.

They were soft as always, and soon she started to kiss him back, starting to wake up. He pulled away, looking at her as a smile spread across his lips. He rested his fingers against her cheek as she smiled back at him, rubbing her eyes with one hand as she stretched her body against his.

"Good morning," he whispered in a low purr, feeling her press herself against him.

"Morning, My King," she whispered back, matching his tone. A growl escaped him before her leaned forward again. As he kissed her he rolled her onto her back, pinning her down against the mattress. He moved away from her lips, starting to trail kisses down her neck. Her hands were pulling him closer to her, her fingernails digging into his skin.

It was everything he ever dreamed of and more. Finally he had her; she was really his and he could do with her whatever he wanted. He could finally be the one she would come to for help or when she was scared or sad. He was finally the person she trusted with everything she had. He was finally the person who could touch her in every way possible while she enjoyed it. He had her completely in his grasp. But still there was one thing he needed to hear from her.

"Say you love me," he whispered, kissing a sensitive spot behind her ear. "I need to hear you say it."

Sophia giggled, something he didn't hear often from her, and moved her lips so that they were brushing against his ear, whispering, "I love you, I love you more than anything."

He tightened his embrace, the words repeating through his head, but…

"Say my name, tell me you love _me_ ," he whispered, barely able to keep the plea out of his voice. She pulled back from his, her hand coming up to caress his cheek lightly with her fingers. She looked him right in the eye, a loving look shining in them as her smile showed nothing but sweetness. She was so beautiful.

"I love you, Caligo."

But the words didn't hit him like he expected them to. They didn't burn into his mind, remembered forever. They didn't make him feel warm inside, they didn't make him feel whole. It just felt like a light breeze of wind that blew him by, but nothing more, just a breeze.

It felt fake.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all are exsited for season 3! Btw, the story of which the sneak peek at the end of chapter 20 of season 2 belonged to is posted, so be sure to check that out! it's called: 'Dear Diary, Tell My Story For Me'**

 **Hope to see you all soon!**


	52. S3A Ch1

Caligo feels a warmth in his arms as he starts to wake up. He shifts a little, feeling hair tickle his nose. He slowly opened his eyes and blinks a few times to get the sleepiness out of his eyes. When his sight was clear, he was met by a peaceful and still asleep Sophia.

 _It worked._

 _It really worked!_

Caligo tightened his hold on his beautiful queen, inhaling the scent of her hair as he buried his nose in it. He ran his hand through her long black locks before letting it trail down her body, feeling every inch it. He could already feel his own wanting to be closer to her, even closer than he was right now. He moved a bit back to look at her face again, but only to lean in afterwards and placing his lips on hers.

They were soft as always, and soon she started to kiss him back, starting to wake up. He pulled away, looking at her as a smile spread across his lips. He rested his fingers against her cheek as she smiled back at him, rubbing her eyes with one hand as she stretched her body against his.

"Good morning," he whispered in a low purr, feeling her press herself against him.

"Morning, My King," she whispered back, matching his tone. A growl escaped him before her leaned forward again. As he kissed her he rolled her onto her back, pinning her down against the mattress. He moved away from her lips, starting to trail kisses down her neck. Her hands were pulling him closer to her, her fingernails digging into his skin.

It was everything he ever dreamed of and more. Finally he had her; she was really his and he could do with her whatever he wanted. He could finally be the one she would come to for help or when she was scared or sad. He was finally the person she trusted with everything she had. He was finally the person who could touch her in every way possible while she enjoyed it. He had her completely in his grasp. But still there was one thing he needed to hear from her.

"Say you love me," he whispered, kissing a sensitive spot behind her ear. "I need to hear you say it."

Sophia giggled, something he didn't hear often from her, and moved her lips so that they were brushing against his ear, whispering, "I love you, I love you more than anything."

He tightened his embrace, the words repeating through his head, but…

"Say my name, tell me you love _me_ ," he whispered, barely able to keep the plea out of his voice. She pulled back from his, her hand coming up to caress his cheek lightly with her fingers. She looked him right in the eye, a loving look shining in them as her smile showed nothing but sweetness. She was so beautiful.

"I love you, Caligo."

But the words didn't hit him like he expected them to. They didn't burn into his mind, remembered forever. They didn't make him feel warm inside, they didn't make him feel whole. It just felt like a light breeze of wind that blew him by, but nothing more, just a breeze.

It felt fake.

"What's wrong?" Sophia asked, her expression turning worried as he looked away from her. "Did you have a bad dream again?"

"Bad dream?" he repeated looking back at her. Sophia pushed herself up so that she was in a sitting position, her hand finding its way in his hair. Caligo followed her movement, sitting up as well, enjoying the way her hand was combing through his messy black hair.

"Yes, the ones you've been having recently. We're they troubling you again?" Her voice was soft and caring, as if she was trying to calm a child. He couldn't help but find it soothing, and now he could only imagen her sitting and talking with a child, their child. Yes, he knew he wanted that with her, he came to know that a long time ago.

"I dreamt that you didn't love me, that you were taken by another," he said, feeling the need to have her close again. If everything went as planned, then Felix would be hundreds of miles away from them. But now that he thought about it, about everything that had happened before this, he was starting to dwell on the idea of Felix finding her somehow. Seriously, it had been almost ten minutes and he was already scared that the idiot of a Lost Boy would ruin everything again. He had to relax, had to enjoy this, because he deserved to be happy for once, too.

"Oh my love, I could never love another the way I love you."

Caligo smiled slightly, placing his hand over hers that was still in his hair as he let his forehead rest against hers, closing his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you to the end of the world and back. Through heaven and hell, I love you."

"I know. You really don't need to worry, no one will take me away from you."

"I hope you're right."

"I always am." He opened his eyes to look at her, seeing Sophia already staring back at him. "Now let's get out of this bed. We have a busy day, remember?"

"We do?"

Sophia nodded, pulling away from him completely and got out of the bed. He couldn't help but stare after her as her long dark curls slid over her shoulders, and down her back. The nightgown she was wearing was rather beautiful as well. The white compared with her black hair look absolutely gorgeous. It fitted her perfectly, showing all the beautiful curves of her body.

"We still have to prepare everything for the ball tonight, because someone was too lazy to do it yesterday and decided to ' _take a day off'_."

Caligo got out of bed as well, walking up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face in her neck. She hummed, leaning into him as he held her closer. This was just a perfect dream that came true.

"Come back to bed with me," he whispered, his voice low enough to make her shiver.

"You know we can't," she whispered back, turning her head slightly to him. "Let me go so I can change."

"Shall I help?" He brought his hand up to her shoulder, slowly and gently pulling the fabric of her nightgown down her arm. He kissed the new exposed skin, savoring every moment of this. She laughed softly, placing her hand over his to stop him from going any further.

"We both know that's a bad idea."

"I actually think it's a pretty good idea."

"That's enough, Your Highness," Sophia said, taking his hands off her and stepping away. "Tonight we have a busy night."

"You'll be only dancing with me tonight I hope."

For a moment he thought he saw Sophia's face fall just a bit before she gave him a fake smile. She didn't look him in the eye as she said, "Of course, my love. Who else would I even want to dance with when I have you?"

When she noticed that he didn't bought it she stepped to him, taking his face in her hands and kissing him until he forgot his own name. Caligo's hands automatically grabbed hold on her, trying to get her as close to him as possible. But before he could do that Sophia stepped back again, smiling with a bit of mischief as she disappeared into the bathing room.

Caligo ran a hand through his hair, trying to cool down the heat that was burning under his skin. This was definitely his happy ending.

* * *

Sophia looked around the ball room; it looked absolutely beautiful. The whole day she had been busy with making sure that every little detail was perfect. She loved arranging balls and special evenings. Those were the nights where she could see some of the people from the realm. She didn't leave the castle often, so night like this, when everyone would come here, were her favorite. All the balls they gave were masquerade balls, for some reason Caligo didn't want to tell her. It was shame she could dance with no one but her husband.

"Your majesty?" Sophia turned, seeing a maiden making a small bow for her. "It's time to prepare you for tonight."

"Of course," Sophia said, smiling sweetly. One of the other things she loved; the beautiful ball gown she got to wear. Caligo always made sure she had the most beautiful one of them all. She wondered what he got for her for tonight. She followed the maiden to her room. When she entered, she already saw the gown laying on her bed.

It was absolutely stunning.

The top was completely covered with black, and the farther it went down the less black could be seen until there was nothing but a pure white skirt. Around the waist was a ribbon with very small diamonds that looked like the night sky. Her mask matched the dress, as it was covered with small crystals and outlined with black glitter.

Her maiden helped her out of her dress and into her black and white gown. When it was on Sophia went to sit down before her mirror for her maiden to do her hair and make-up. Her maiden, Violet, grabbed a hairbrush and started combing Sophia's long black hair.

"Are you excited for tonight, Your Highness?" Violet asked.

"I am. It has been a while since we last hosted a ball. I do hope that the king allows me to dance with someone other than himself," she said, fiddling with her wedding ring.

"But why don't you just dance with someone? You're the queen, you don't have to follow is orders."

"But he's my husband and my king, I don't want to disrespect him." Sophia sighed, looking down to her hands on her lap.

"You won't disrespect him by having a fun night, Your Highness. If he really loves you than he wants you to enjoy yourself on nights like these." Violet put the brush down, and grabbed some pins. "How would you like your hair, Your Highness?"

"Something simple," she answered, looking in the mirror again. "do you really think so? Won't he be mad if I ignore his wishes?"

"You're his queen, he could never be mad at you."

Sophia smiled at that. It was true, he could never stay mad at her for very long. When Violet was done with her hair she started working on Sophia's make-up. Just like the hair she kept it simple. When Violet was done with that as well Sophia stood, walking over to the floor-length mirror to look at herself. She had to say that she felt pretty, like a true queen. Though, she didn't always feel like one.

Someone knocked on her door. Sophia turned to look who it was, and smiled when she saw her husband standing in the door opening. Caligo walked further inside, looking her up and down with a stunned look.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Sophia," he said, coming to stand before her.

"Thank you," she said, blushing a little. Caligo then bend down, grabbing her mask from the bed and holding it out to her. Sophia felt her smile fall a bit. "Do I have to wear it?"

"It's traditional on a masquerade ball to wear a mask."

She took the mask from him, following it's outline with her finger. "I know, but when are we going to give a ball where no masks are required?"

"Maybe one day." Caligo took the mask again, helping her put it on. When her mask was on he took his own out of his coat pocket and put it on himself. Sophia forced a smile on her lips as Caligo held out his arm for her, which she took. Together they walked out of her chambers and to the ballroom where their guests had already arrived and were waiting for them. As they neared the doors to the ballroom Sophia straitened herself, taking a deep breath. Tonight she was going to dance, dance with whoever asked her. Tonight she was going to have fun like she had never had before.

* * *

" _Sneak in during the ball, maybe dance a little with a pretty princess, have fun_ ," Felix said, imitating Pan's voice as he put on the long fancy coat he was given. Felix was pissed right now. He had been ordered to kidnap the queen, for whatever reason, and to do that he had to sneak into the castle. This ball was a great distraction, but he had to wait until after the ball before he could enact his plan. The problem was, was that he hated balls, hated to be surrounded by so many people and fancy dressed women who wanted to dance with him. He just hated this.

Felix sighed heavily as he put on his mask. At least he could cover his scar up like that, the beads and feathers in his hair were another story. He wasn't going to remove them, though. Screw that. Felix closed his bag with his normal clothing and swung it over his shoulder. He then straightened himself, taking a deep breath, and made his way toward the castle. He checked if he still had the invitation that Pan gave him. The whole way he cursed under his breath, he really hated this.

He arrived at the castle not long after and hid his bag behind a pot inside the castle. No way that he was going to kidnap the queen in this monkey costume. He walked further inside, showing the invitation and proceeding without any complications. Some guests looked at him strangely, probably because of beads and feathers, because other than that he looked like a real prince. Felix went to stand by the buffet table, if he was going to be here all night why not have a little snack? He examined all the goods that were placed on the table. Eventually he picked a little cupcake with a cream topping, and was about to take a bite when someone bumped into him from behind, causing his nose to dip into the cream.

"I'm so sor-" the person behind him said, but stopped when she saw his cream covered face. She covered her mouth while biting her lip, probably to keep herself from laughing, but Felix didn't care one bit in the world. He maybe should be angry, but he just couldn't as he stared at the beauty before him. Her long black hair looked beautiful compared to the white of her dress, and the green eyes behind the black and white mask held him breathless.

"Here, let me help you," she said, her voice soft and her smile sweet as she grabbed a napkin and wiped the cream off his face with a gently touch. Only then did he snap out of whatever he was in, and put the cupcake down, taking the napkin out of her hand.

"I-it's fine," he said, wiping the last bit of cream of his face. "the cupcake on the other hand maybe needs medical attention."

She laughed, a sound that sounded more beautiful than the music that was playing around them. He found himself smiling at her, something he didn't do often. She tilted her head, looking at something beside him.

"Feathers?" she said, reaching up to touch them.

"It's custom to wear those where I come from." As she retrieved her hand her finger brushed lightly against his cheek. He had to do his best to suppress the shiver that went down his spine at her touch.

"I see," she looked behind her, biting her lip as if she was nervous before she looked back at him. "I know a man is to always ask a lady to dance, but… do you want to dance with me?"

"Of course," he said, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. Where the hell did that come from? Before he could examine the thought further, the beauty smiled brightly at him, causing him forget everything, including his own name. He couldn't help but return it as he held out his hand for her. Her hand was soft and small as she slipped it into his, though it didn't feel out of place like he expected it to.

Felix led her to a spot where not many people were, and placing his other hand on her waist as she came to stand before him. Her hand rested on his shoulder as they slowly started swaying to the music.

"How rude of me, I haven't even asked for your name," she said after a while.

"What fun would that be?" he replied before twirling her around.

"So we're just two ships passing in the night?" she said when she was facing him again.

"Probably."

"I hope that we pass closely."

"It wouldn't be fair to keep a distance from such a beauty as yourself." Felix didn't know where those words came from, but they left his mouth so easily. Though, it didn't matter where they came from when he saw her cheeks turn red and her eyes not being able to meet his.

"That is sweet of you to say," she said in a soft voice.

"It's simple the truth."

They danced a little more until the song ended. The beauty stepped back from him and they bowed to each other. "Thank you for dancing with me."

"It was my pleasure." She met his eyes one last time before she turned and walked away from him. Only now did he notice the pounding of his heart in his chest and the sudden wave of heat that overcame him. Suddenly the room around him felt too small, so he walked over to the balcony that was attached to the room. Outside it was cooler, the wind blowing against his heated skin.

Felix sighed, removing his mask as he leaned against the railing. What was that all about? He came here to kidnap the queen – and eat sweets – but ended up with cream on his face and dancing with a dark haired beauty in black and white. The racing of his heart still hadn't stopped, and he still didn't know why. Okay, this may be the first time he enjoyed the company of a woman, and maybe it's also the first time he thought of a woman as 'beautiful', but still.

Felix rubbed his eyes before putting his mask back on. He had to find a place where he could hide when all the guests leave. So until then, no more distractions.

* * *

 **A/N: So here is the first chapter of season 3! I hope you guys like it :) please let me know in the reviews if you do.**

 **I'll be updating every three days ;)**


	53. S3A Ch2

After the ball Sophia was humming the song she danced on with the stranger as she brushed her hair. This was the first time she had danced with someone other than her husband. It was strange, but not unpleasant. The stranger was sweet and his presents filled her with warmth. His touches were gently and there was just something about his eyes that mesmerized her. After their dance she didn't dance with anyone else, though. Caligo had come back and was keeping an eye on her again, so she couldn't anyway.

"How was your night, My Queen?" Caligo asked as he came out of the bathing chamber. She put the hairbrush down, walking over to their bed.

"It was wonderful," she said as she crawled under the comforters. "How was your night?"

"Good, but I do wish I was able to dance with you more," he said as he climbed into bed beside her.

"Maybe next time." Sophia went to lay down, turning her back to him. Caligo wrapped his arms around her, his chest pressed against her back. She snuggled closer to him, her arms wrapping around his. As she slowly fell asleep in the arms of her husband, she couldn't think of anything else but the grey of the stranger's eyes.

Sophia woke a few hours later when she didn't feel the warmth of her husband beside her. She opened her eyes, seeing Caligo sitting on the edge of their bed. She yawned, rubbing her eyes with one hand and reaching out for him with the other.

"Something wrong?"

He turned to her, reaching out with his hand to stroked her cheek. "Nothing, everything is fine," he ensured her. He leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I just have to check on something, I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay," she mumbled, closing her eyes again.

"Sleep, My Queen."

About an hour later Sophia woke again, the empty space still beside her. She was never going to get a goodnight sleep like this. She quickly pushed herself up when she heard a strange noise. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and scanned the room, but was only met by darkness.

"Caligo?" she said quietly, but no answer came. Her head snapped to the balcony when she heard the noise again. She sighed relieved when she saw that it was just the balcony door that wasn't shut properly. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and made her way to the balcony. When she stood before the doors she hesitated for a moment. Eventually she opened the door wider instead of closing it, stepping outside. The cold night wind blew through her hair, making it dance around her face. She took a deep breath, leaning against the railing as she looked at the bright moon.

Sophia stayed there for a moment, enjoying the view and fresh air, before going back inside. She closed the doors behind her, making sure they were shut properly this time. When she turned to go back to bed she almost screamed as she saw a hooded figure leaning against her bedframe.

"Good evening, Queen," the hooded figure said. His voice was low, no hint of emotion could be found in it, though it sounded familiar. The hooded figure pushed himself off the frame, stepping closer to her.

"Get back, I'm warning you," she said more confident than she felt.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said, ignoring her warning. He kept coming closer, even when she lifted her hands as a warning that she could blast him away if she wanted. He only stopped when he was right in front of her, the moonlight peeking through the window and lightened his face just enough for her to see a scar that ran across it. "I'm here to take you."

He lifted his hand and blew a powder in her face. Sophia coughed, her eyes starting to water. Suddenly she felt very sleepy, and unable to keep herself standing. Her knees buckled in from underneath her, and if the hooded figure hadn't caught her she would have fallen to the floor.

"Sweet dreams, Queen," the hooded figure said before everything went black.

* * *

After scouting out the whole castle Caligo returned to his bedchambers. He put the sword he had took with him on a table and walked over to the bed. They said they had an intruder in the caste and that they had found a mysterious bag, but before Caligo could take a look at the so said bag it was gone. Apparently the bag they found had been taken again by the intruder, and no matter how hard they sought they couldn't find them, which meant that they had already left. Hopefully.

But Caligo would worry about that in the morning, right now he was exhausted and wanted to hold his Sophia as he fell asleep. He yawned as he crawled back into his bed, ready to grab what was his and pull it closer to him, but was only met by cold sheets. Caligo's eyes shot open and he sat up, seeing that the bed was completely empty- except for a single feather that rested on Sophia's pillow.

Caligo picked up the feather, examining it in the moonlight. He only knows one bastard that owns such feathers, and maybe he never have worn them in Storybrooke, Caligo knew the stories and has seen the drawing. His grip on the feather tightened until it snapped between his fingers.

"FELIX!"

* * *

Well, at least tonight hadn't been as boring as he thought it would be. Turn out the beauty he had been dancing with was the queen as well. It shouldn't surprise him that she was the queen, still it did. If she was the queen, so gorgeous and so kind, then why did no one ever spoke of her?

Felix shook his head, trying to get the thoughts to leave his head. He had more important things to worry about right now. Like where the hell did he leave his horse? That it was completely dark didn't help to locate the animal. After a while he gave up the search for his horse and just continued walking with the unconscious queen on his back. Maybe he could find it tomorrow, and if not, then they would have to walk a great distance before they were at the nearest port. She probably wasn't going to cooperate, so that would delay their trip even more.

Great.

Just great.

After a while, Felix felt the queen shift- she was waking up. He sighed, stopping and looking around him. Maybe it was smart to rest here. They were far enough away from the caste, and he had to get some sleep as well. Or at least rest his legs, because they were hurting like hell. Felix kneeled down and placed the queen on the ground. He turned to her and made sure her bindings were still secure, much like the cuff on her wrist. He didn't want to be killed my magic.

When he was sure she couldn't escape if she woke he started gathering some dry moss and twigs to start a fire. It didn't take him long to find some useful pieces and get the fire going. And finally he sat down, stretching his legs as he leaned back on his hands. He was tired, which wasn't strange. The only down side was, was that he couldn't sleep, because he had to keep an eye on that dark haired lady.

"W-where am I?" a confused voice asked. Felix turned his head, seeing the queen push herself into a sitting position as she blinked a few times. When she looked at him she immediately tried to back away, which for some reason hurt him, but he ignored it. "Who are you?"

"Now where is the fun in answering that?" he asked, only then realising that he quoted himself from earlier. She realised this too as her eyes widened.

"You're the cream face guy I danced with."

He tilted his head. "That was your fault."

"I said I was sorry." She rolled her eyes, and he couldn't help but smile a bit. It soon disappeared, though, when she glared at him and he decided to glare back. "Why did you take me?"

"Boss' orders," he said simple.

"Then why did you dance with me?"

"You ask me to dance." He looked away from her, turning his attention to the fire as he grabbed a stick and started poking it. "I didn't know you were the one I was supposed to kidnap."

"You didn't?" He could hear the surprise in her voice, but when he glanced her way she already masked it with an angry glare.

"No, I was told that the queen would be in a castle and in which chambers I could find her, that it was you I didn't know."

She was quiet after that, but then she said quietly, "Take me back."

"I can't."

"Why do you need me?"

"I don't know."

"Then take me back!"

Felix looked up at her again, raising his eyebrows at her tone. Okay, he had kidnapped her, but this stage of anger wasn't one that was supposed to show up in the beginning. He actually expected her to start weeping in the beginning, not angrily shout at him that he had to take her back.

"Calm down, Little Queen," he said, but this only made her angrier.

"I have a name!" she shouted before taking a deep breath and continuing in a softer tone. "If what you said was true during our dance, than why don't you want to know my name?"

"What would be the f-"

"Yeah, yeah, but now we aren't just passing ships, why don't you want to know the name of the ' _beauty_ ' you danced with?"

If he was honest with himself, he did want to know her name. He was curious to know how people called her, how it would sound falling from his lips. But she didn't have to know that. So instead, he leaned forward and put on a cruel grin that send most people running, and said, "Because I don't care."

"Then all you did was lie," the words were soft as she spoke, but he could just make them out. She then turned her back to him, laying down into the cold moss. She was too far away from the fire to feel it's warmth, but close enough so Felix could still keep an eye on her. For some reason Felix felt a nagging in his chest, but he didn't know why he felt it or what it was. He'd never felt it before, so how could he know?

"I don't care," he whispered to himself, maybe to convince himself that he indeed didn't care. He looked at the fire for a while, mesmerized in the flames when he saw the queen on his left shudder and curl up. "I don't care," he repeated, looking away from her.

He repeated the sentence in his head over and over again but no matter how many times he said it, he couldn't shake off the strange, unpleasant feeling in his chest. Eventually he stood, taking off his cloak and covering her with it. She glanced up at him, her eyes falling on the feathers in his hair, the ones she had admired before.

"I don't need you to freeze to death before we arrive," he grumbled, turning on his heels and leaving her again. He sat back down before the fire, staring into the flames again. It was quiet then, only the cracking of the fire could be heard.

"Thank you," she said quietly. For some reason those two simple word made the unpleasant feeling in his chest from before disappear, and when he glanced her way he couldn't help but smile a bit at how his cloak was wrapped around her.

"I don't care," he whispered, but the words didn't even registered in his own head, not even after saying it millions of times over again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you all are enjoying season 3 so far. Let me know if you do!**

 **Also, do any of you have things that they want to see in future chapters or seasons? if you do let me know as well! I would love to hear from you guys!**


	54. S3A Ch3

The next morning when Sophia woke she was a bit disorientated. Her bed felt strange and her blanket had a strange familiar scent to it as well. She also wasn't lying in a comfortable position. But then she remembered what she hoped had been a dream. She groaned in annoyance as she opened her eyes and pushed herself up in a sitting position. Looking around her, she saw the stranger, or kidnapper, or whoever he was, still asleep by the remaining's of the fire.

This was her chance to get away. Sophia got up, taking the cloak with her, and quietly walked over to the blond. As gentle as she could, she placed the cloak over his head so that if he woke up and she had to run he wouldn't see where she went to. She then kneeled down before him, carefully trying to unsheathe his long dagger without disturbing him. He suddenly started moving, and Sophia froze. He mumbled something that she could quite make out because of the cloak over his face, but other than that he didn't move. She sighed in relief when he continued on sleeping.

When she had the dagger unsheathe she made quick work on cutting though her bindings. "Yes," she said a little too loud, and immediately covered her mouth, holding her breath. The blond guy shifted and mumbled again, but this time he spoke clearer.

"Sophia," he mumbled. For a moment her heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. How did he knew her name? She hasn't told him, and he didn't care, so how did he know? Maybe his boss told him and he was just playing her. Yeah, that must be it. He doesn't care because he already knows.

Sophia stood again, slowly backing away from the guy who kidnapped her while holding on to his dagger. It might come in handy if she had to defend herself. She looked up at the sky, trying to figure out where she was and where she needed to go. The sun was still rising, which helped her navigate. She started towards the south, hoping that it was the right way toward her castle. They couldn't have gone that far. She hadn't seen any horses or other animals that could have brought them here, meaning that the blond guy had to carry her to this spot.

After a while of walking she realized that this was the first time that she had been this far away from the castle. She had to admit that it felt kind of good, that she felt free. Because it was still early the birds were chirping in the trees and the orange of the upcoming sun lit the forest beautifully. As she looked at the beauty of nature she couldn't find it in herself to be mad at this blond guy. He may have kidnapped her, yes, but he had also danced with her the other night when no one else dared to ask her. And right now, because of him, she saw nature in a way she had never seen it before.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a sudden howl coming from somewhere beside her. The howl was followed by a growl that seemed to be coming closer and closer. Sophia didn't dare stop as she warily looked around her. The growling came closer and closer, and eventually caused Sophia to run. She clinched to the long dagger in her hand since it was her only weapon right now. Her magic was useless with this cuff the kidnapper put on her.

No matter how hard she ran the growling still came closer until she heard a sudden bark and heavy footsteps behind her. She dared a glance over her shoulder, seeing a gigantic wolf running towards her, baring it teeth. Sophia ran as fast as she could, but the beast was still coming closer to her. She made the mistake of glancing over her shoulder again and not seeing a root. She tripped, falling forward. She tried to stand but pain shot through her ankle the moment she put pressure on it. Sophia was sure that this was her end, that she was going to be killed by this wolf beast and no one would know about it until the remaining's of her body were found.

She turned to the beast, looking it right in the eye as it ran towards her. She wasn't going to be afraid, she wasn't going to show weakness in her last moments. So when the beast lunged for her she held the long dagger ready.

"Get the hell away from her!" she heard someone yell at the wolf. The wolf heard it too as it suddenly changed its direction and ran towards the voice. When Sophia looked who it was she saw that it was her blond kidnapper, waving his arms at the wolf before grabbing a large branch that lay on the ground. The wolf came closer and closer to him, but he didn't move one bit, only narrowing his eyes on the creature. When it was about to lung forward to rip his throat out, the blond stepped back, and swung the branch with all his might against the beast.

It yelped in pain as it hit a tree. The blond guy didn't spare it a second glance as he rushed over to her. He helped her up, but as soon as she stood she pushed him away.

"Stay away from me," she warned him, pointing his own dagger at him.

"A 'thank you' would have been nice too," he said bored, looking at her ankle. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No," she lied, stepping back but hissing in pain as she put pressure on her ankle.

"Typical," he mumbled annoyed to himself. They suddenly hears someone chuckling at them, it sounded unpleasant and dark. They both looked in the direction of the chuckle, seeing a girl laying in the dirt, under the tree where Mister Blond had send the wolf too when he hit it.

"Pathetic," she spat before turning back into the wolf and disappearing into the woods. They both stared after it for a moment.

"Was that a werewolf?" Sophia asked, still a bit shocked.

"I think so, but they aren't supposed to change into a wolf during the day," he said, seeming to be just as surprised as she was. He then shook his head, looking back at her with the emotionless expression. "Anyway, let's get going."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not going with you," she said, still holding the dagger tightly.

"You can barely walk."

"How do you know my name?" she asked instead, ignoring his comment.

"I don't know it, why do you think I know your name? Didn't I tell you that I don't care?"

"You said it when you were sleeping."

He was taken aback by this, raising his eyebrow at her. "I did?"

"Yes, how do you know it?"

He sighed heavily, stepping closer to her. "Listen, Little Queen, I don't know your name, nor do I care. So stop pointing my own dagger at me and lets just get moving. We already lost too much time because you ran away."

"I just want to go home, and I'm not little." Sophia glared at him, still keeping the dagger pointed at him as he walked toward her.

"Compared to me, you are very little." With a sudden, unexpected move he had the dagger out of her hand and against her throat while he held her arm twisted behind her back. He leaned closer to her ear, whispering, "Now be a good girl and start listening to me or you'll never get home."

"You wouldn't dare," Sophia said through gritted teeth. He put more pressure on the dagger against her throat, causing her breath to hitch while she leaned back against him to keep the blade from cutting her.

"Try me." There was no humor in his voice, no smirk or grin on his lips. He was dead serious. He would really slid her throat, he would really do it. Her heart started pounding in her chest as she swallowed. This wasn't the adorably shy stranger she met at the ball, this was an entire different person.

Sophia closed her eyes, taking a deep breath trough her nose. That shy stranger still was him as well, unless it was all an act. But he didn't know who she was when they danced, so she really hoped that it wasn't. After gathering some of her courage she leaned back, letting all her weight fall on him. He didn't expect that and actually had to step back to keep his balance. This also caused some of the pressure to be released from her throat. She turned her head toward him, gently brushing her nose against his cheek. She opened her eyes, seeing his stone eyes fixed on hers. They were cold, emotionless, like a steel wall. Nothing like the warm and curious ones that shone so bright when they danced. It actually made her wonder…

"What are you looking at?" he spat, the pressure on her throat increasing again.

"Just wondering," she said in a soft tone, so soft that it caught him off guard. "You're hurting me."

"I wouldn't have to if you just listened."

"Why would I listen? You took me from my home, from my love, from the only place where I feel safe. Isn't it natural for me to want to go back?"

Something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. "I don't get why you want to go back to being nothing."

With that he released her, sheathing is long dagger again in his belt. This time Sophia didn't try to get away- partly because she couldn't with her ankle still hurting like hell. She turned to him, her eyebrow raised. "Nothing? what do you mean? I'm not nothing."

"Think about it," he said, crossing his arms. "the reason I don't know your name is because I didn't even know you existed until my boss told me about you. When I entered your kingdom I heard people around me saying you were a _rumor_ , that they weren't even sure their land had a queen, and those who claimed you existed said that you were to be feared, that you were dangerous. Do you really want to return to that?"

"How could they not know I exists?" she found herself asking.

"Have you ever shown your face outside the castle walls?"

She shook her head, looking down. "Caligo said it was too dangerous. He said I would be safer inside."

"Then how could they know about you?"

Sophia was quiet then, lost in thoughts. The words hit her like a stone in her face. It hit her so hard that she didn't struggle as the blond bound her hands together again, but she didn't care what he did. Hell, he could kill her right now and she wouldn't care. How could she care? According to many she didn't even exist, so how can _nothing_ care?

She didn't care that her ankle was still hurting as she started walking, she didn't care where she was led to, she just didn't care anymore.

* * *

Later that day, when they had stopped and made camp for the night, Felix felt as if he had been a little too harsh on her. But, honestly, he thought she knew. And what was that about him knowing her name? How could he know her freaking name if Pan himself didn't even know it? Still, something inside him felt troubled. She hadn't spoken the entire track, hadn't struggled one bit against him, as if she was just a doll.

What also caught his attention was her ankle. She'd been walking on it the entire time, trying to hide the fact that it was clearly hurting her. When he had asked about it she just ignored him, but he didn't want to come over as if he was worried, because he wasn't, so he didn't ask again. Thought, now as he looks at her, sitting at the edge of the clearing against a tree, away from the fire he started a while ago, he couldn't help but worry a little bit.

Felix sighed as he got up, taking his bag and walking over to her. She didn't even look up as he kneeled down beside her, only snapping out of her trance when he grabbed her ankle and she yelped at the sudden pain.

"I knew it."

"Just leave it," she said harshly, glaring at him.

"You can't keep walking on that," he said as he took some things from his bag. She looked away, ignoring him completely. Felix rolled his eyes, taking her ankle again and poured some cold water on her swollen skin from his canteen. The only movement she made was flinching a bit, but other than that she didn't move, keeping her eyes locked on something beside her. He wrapped her ankle with some bandages, not too tight but also not too lose. He gathered his stuff again, but before he went back to the fire he took off his cloak again, covering her legs with it. "If you're not coming closer to the fire than at least use this to keep you warm."

"I don't need it." Without looking she grabbed his cloak, throwing it back to him and pulled her legs up against her chest. "Why do you even care about _nothing_?"

"I don't, you're just going to slow us down if you're in a bad condition."

"As if I even want to go where you're taking me."

Without another word Felix stood, walking back to the fire. He didn't know what suddenly had snapped in her, but it was pissing him off. He was trying to be helpful, but all she did was tell him to bugger off and practically leave her to die. He should have slid her throat, should have let that wolf beast eat her. She was impossible, why would Pan ever want _her_?

* * *

Sophia couldn't sleep. The word the blond guy said earlier were still roaming though her head, and she just couldn't get them out. Everything right now felt as if it was fake, a lie. Was her home really… _home_ to her? Now that she thought about it, it didn't feel like home anymore. It felt like a prison, and now that she was out of it, she actually felt a sense of freedom that she never knew she needed. Maybe… maybe this was a good thing. Maybe this boss he was leading her to could help her. Of course, she still wanted to go back to her husband, she loves him, but she had to do this. She had to do this on her own, without guards being at her side every second of the day. If she wasn't the queen, than who exactly was she?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her kidnapper mumble in his sleep again. Only now did she realize that he had fallen asleep. After her breakdown he probably wasn't so worried of her escaping again it seems. Or he was just really tired.

A shiver went through her as a cold breeze passed her. She tried to get up, which she managed, and hobbled over to the fire. She sat down, already feeling the heat of it warm her skin. She was about to lay down as well, try to sleep now that she'd made her dissection and wasn't freezing anymore, when the blond guy mumbled again.

"Sophia," he mumbled. When she looked at him, she saw his fists and jaw were clenched tightly and his face looked troubled. "No, no, please, leave her alone…"

Sophia held her breath as she carefully crawled over to him, almost falling on top of him as she lost her balance because of her bound hands. She cursed under her breath as she looked at the rope, seeing that the knot he made wasn't really that strong. With a few twists of her hands she had both her hands free. She threw the rope aside and came to sit as close as she dared next to her kidnapper. His expression was still troubled, almost pained and his hands kept grasping into the dirt and leaves he was laying on.

She didn't know why she did it, but she gently grabbed his hand, brushing over its back with her thumb in a soothing motion while her other hand softly stroked his cheek. He visible relaxed at her touch, so when all the tension had left his body, she let go of him again. But the moment she let go, his troubled look came back and his body tensed up again.

"Please, don't…" his voice sounded pained and broken. "…don't leave me."

"I'm right here," she whispered before she could stop herself. She didn't know why she moved back to him, didn't know why she took his hand and lay down next to him. He should be feeling troubled for kidnapping her, he should be in pain for threatening her, the queen. But right now, she just couldn't let him. There was just something about him that pulled her to him. It was the same feeling she had when she first met him at the ball. There was just something between them, something that made her care for him, even when she didn't want to.

Maybe that was why she shifted closer to him, why she held his hand close to her.

Maybe that was why he did the same.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **to Kristy who asked:** **One question where are Sophia's parents and grandparents ? And everyone else? But love the story**

 **Eveyone else will appear in future chapters, you'll see them soon ;)**


	55. S3A Ch4

When Felix woke he felt something warm wrapped in his arms. He was still half asleep so he didn't care what it was, only that it was warm and had a sweet scent to it. He pulled whatever it was closer to him, taking a deep breath as he shifted a bit to get more comfortable. Slowly he started to wake up a bit more, and only then did he realize why the sweet scent was so familiar.

His eyes shot open and he immediately released his hold on the dark haired queen, backing away from her. This woke her up as well, but rather than being shocked and backing away from him as well, she only rubbed her eyes, yawning as she looked confused at him.

"W-why were you sleeping so close to me?" he asked, only now noticing that her hands weren't bound together anymore. "And where is the rope?"

"You were sleeping very uneasy, saying my name again and all. You wouldn't shut up until I held your hand and went to lay beside you. It's not my fault you're a cuddle guy in your sleep." She looked at him unimpressed, her lost and empty look from yesterday completely gone. He felt his blood rush to his face, when was the last time he felt this embarrassed?

Instead of saying anything else Felix stood, grabbing his bag and the rope off the ground. She followed him with her eyes, making him actually kind of nervous. He kneeled down before her, taking her hands and binding them together again. His eyes were fixed on her hands as he was unable to look her in the eye.

"Will you stop staring already," he grumbled, pulling her up by the rope around her wrist a bit too rough. She yelped in pain, falling back to the ground the moment she stood. Of course, her ankle, he totally forgot about that.

"I can't walk," she said, still looking at him.

"Yesterday you could walk just fine."

"And because I didn't rest I can't walk right now."

Felix groaned. "Let me see," he grumbled, walking to her again and kneeling down. He removed the bandage he had wrapped around her ankle yesterday, and examined the swollen flesh. It was purple and thick, clearly not something she could walk on.

"With my magic I can heal it in a matter of seconds," she commented, shrugging.

"To bad you can't use it."

"Then how will you bring me to… _wherever_ you're bringing me to?"

"I'll just have to carry you."

Before she could say anything else, Felix put his arm around her back and under her knees. He picked her up with ease as she looped her arms around his neck. He didn't say anything else and just started walking, not even realizing she had undone the rope around her wrists. They were already behind schedule and if they don't move right now they would miss the ship they needed to get to his home. Or at least what he called home.

He carried her in silence, keeping his eyes fixed before him, only too not look down at her. She was playing with his feathers, making him wonder what was going on in that pretty little head of hers right now. He actually didn't know which version of her he would prefer. The empty one of last night, or the one he was carrying right now.

"Am I heavy?" she suddenly asked, sounding like a curious child.

"Not really."

She tilted her head, now looking like a child as well. "Are you still not curious about my name?"

"Not one bit." _Lie._

"Can you than at least tell me yours?"

"No."

She furrowed her brow. "Why not?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I can't just keep calling you 'kidnapper' or 'blond guy' in my head, now can I?"

"Works fine for me."

She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. "How come you reach out for me in your sleep but don't even remember my name when you wake?"

"I don't _reach out_ to you."

She looked up at him again. "You said, and I quote, ' _Please don't… don't leave me'_ when I turned to lay somewhere else. You looked as if you were in pain and you would only relax if I held your hand."

"Bullshit," he said, turning his head so that she wouldn't see his cheeks turn red.

She hummed, turning her head away from him to look ahead. "How much further until we're there?"

"We still have quite a journey. Right now we're going to the harbor and get aboard a ship. That ship will drop us off at the nearest port to where I have to take you."

"Won't the men aboard wonder why you have me with you? Won't they suspect anything?"

"They're pirates, they won't question my motives."

The queen swallowed. "Pirates?"

"Yeah," he looked down at her, a teasing smirk on his lips. "don't tell me you're scared of pirates."

"I'm not," she said, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "It just surprises me that they would let someone like you come with them."

"The Captain is an old friend of mine."

"And here I thought you didn't have any friends." She was the one smirking now, a pleased look in her eyes.

"I could drop you any second, so if I were you I'd watch what I said." He looked ahead again, thinking the conversation was over.

"If you were me, I'd be ugly."

"What?" His eyes snapped to hers again. She was way too pleased with herself. "You little minx."

"Yep, that's me. It's nice to meet you, so what is your name?" She held out her hand, but only later realizing that he couldn't shake it since he was carrying her. She slowly lowered her hand again, mumbling, "Never mind."

After a while she sighed, resting her head against his shoulder again, and closed her eyes. Felix looked down at her, not being able to look away as his eyes scanned her face. It looked as if she was sleeping, her breathing even, making him wonder if she was actually sleeping. She looked so… adorable. Some strands of her hair were resting on her face, and he could help the strange feeling that formed in his stomach. Unconsciously he tightened his hold on her, holding her closer to him.

"You're a staring creep, I hope you realize that," she mumbled. Felix quickly looked away from her again, acting as if he wasn't at all staring at her. But as he continued walking, not looking down at her again, he missed the soft smile that formed on her lips. What he didn't miss was how she buried her face in his shirt, causing him to feel the same way he felt after their dance.

* * *

"Jeffrey?"

"No."

"Antony?"

"Not even close."

"Fallon?"

"That's a girl's name."

Sophia frowned. "No, it's not. It is for both boy and girl."

The blond kept ruffling through his bag. "But it's not my name."

Sophia tapped her chin, looking up as she thought of more names. She'd been trying to guess it for a while now, but none of the ones she named was his. They had stopped not long after she started guessing. The blond guy said he needed a break, and she couldn't really blame him. He's been carrying her for a few hours now, though it was his own choice.

"At least five me a hint," she whined.

"Fallon has a few of the same letters as my name has," he said, grabbing a little package out of his back that was wrapped in a piece of cloth. As he unfold it she saw some of the sweets that were on the buffet table at the ball.

"You stole those?"

He looked up at her. "They stood there so that people could take and eat them. Does it really matter that I eat them now instead of that exact night?"

"Leroy?" she said instead of answering his question. He shook his head, taking a piece of cake before folding the cloth back around the other sweets. He stood, walking over to her and handing her half of it. After she had broken free of her bindings for the who knows how many times he had given up, so now she had both her hands free to do with whatever she wanted. She accepted the piece of cake, breaking off a little piece before putting it in her mouth. The sweet flavor reminded her of the castle, of the cake she always stole from the kitchen.

"Fox?"

He sat back down, chewing on his own piece of cake. "That's an animal."

She shrugged, taking another bite. "Oliver?"

"Just give it up, you're never going to guess it."

She huffed like a child, crossing her arms. "Give me three more tries, if I get it right you have to guess mine. If not, I'll never ask about it again."

"Deal."

Sophia thought for a moment. She had to get this right, only three chances. "Nathan?"

"Nope."

"Alex?"

"Close, but no."

She looked down at the piece of cake in her hands before closing her eyes, thinking of a name, any name that could belong to this tall blond with a scarred face. A name…

 _"I have a pretty great memory. My parents call it my superpower. Wait, don't tell me. Your name is… Felix?"_

 _He nodded. "Good to see you again, Sophia."_

Sophia's eyes shot open, looking at the blond with wide eyes. "Felix! Your name is Felix!"

His eyes widened as well, looking at her rather surprised. He swallowed the piece of cake in his mouth before he spoke, "Yes, that's my name, but how…?"

She grinned proudly at him. "Doesn't matter, guess mine."

The blond, Felix, sighed heavily, leaning back against a tree. "Uhm… Martha?"

"Second name, but keep guessing."

"That's your second name?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "You don't look like a Martha to me."

"Then why did you guess it?"

Felix shrugged, taking another bite of his cake. "Don't know, it was the first name that came to me."

"Well, keep guessing."

Felix groaned in annoyance, letting his head fall back against the tree. "Robin, Henna, Sophie, Anna, I don't care."

"No, no, very close, and no. Too bad, you're very close."

"Which one? Sophie?"

"Yeah, but instead of Sophie, it's…"

"Soph…?"

"Sophia! My name is Sophia, you idiot!" Felix grinned at her, this time he was the one looking pleased with himself. Sophia groaned in annoyance, knowing exactly what that grin meant. He wanted her to react like that, and he succeeded. _Stupid Lost Boy._

Wait.

Where did that came from?

"Well Sophia," Felix said as he stood. "how's your ankle, can you walk on it yet?"

"No, it still hurts," she lied. It actually gotten better since she didn't walk on it. Even though the cuff blocked her magic, it couldn't block out everything. Magic was a part of her, it flows through her blood, which means that injuries heal faster than it normally would, but only if she rested. The thing was, she didn't mind him carrying her, not one bit.

"Do I look stupid to you?"

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Maybe a bit, but why do you ask?"

"I can see your ankle from where I'm standing, it looks perfectly fine."

"Oh…" She looked down at her leg, seeing that indeed her nightgown wasn't covering her ankle anymore. Felix walked over to her, holding out his hand to help her up.

"My guess is also that you're going to follow me out of free will. You couldn't have made a run for it the moment I sat you down, but you didn't. Which makes me wonder what had changed."

Sophia excepted his outstretched hand, sighing as she stood. "You were right. I'm nothing back home, and if I go back I'll never become anything more. I thought that maybe your boss could help me, that this adventure could help me find who I really am."

"So no more running?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No more running."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, it keeps me going :)**


	56. S3A Ch5

After a long day of walking – and carrying – Sophia and Felix finally arrived at the harbor. Felix felt exhausted, like always. He couldn't remember the last time he had a good night sleep. There was just always something keeping him away, and if not, he always had those nightmares to keep him from resting. The worst thing was, was that he could never remember them when he woke. Or maybe that was a good thing, he didn't know. Well, at least he could sleep on a real bed tonight, so that was a good thing.

With the queen, he walked up to one of the ship, calling, "Permission to board!"

A man with a red hat looked over the railing, smiling when he saw them. "Permission granted!" he called back. Felix looked at the queen, motioning for her to walk up the gangplank. He followed behind her. "Good to see you again, Felix, it has been a while."

"Good to see you too, Mr. Smee. Where's the Captain?" he asked, scanning the ship with his eyes.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Smee said with a teasing tone. Felix groaned, rolling his eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend, I had to take her." When he looked over to Sophia, he saw her not paying one bit attention to what they were saying. Of course she wasn't paying attention, because if she did she would have started screaming for sure. He was actually kind of glad that she was to mesmerized by the ship to pay attention. Smee was going to have some dirty words thrown at him for sure. "She's the queen."

"What a shame," he heard from behind him. Felix turned his head, seeing the Captain approach them. "she's a pretty thing, would have suited you well."

Felix sighed when the Captain came to stand before them. "I already told you Hook, I'm not looking for anyone. She's just a girl that I have to bring to Pan, nothing more."

"I'm the queen, you idiot," she said, elbowing him. Felix glared at her, rubbing his side. Hook smirked, grabbing Sophia's chin and lifted it so he could examining her face closely. While he did this, Sophia glared at him, not to mention the ones she shot Felix every now and then.

"It's a real shame indeed, she's a natural beauty and that fire is just what you need." His smirk fell as he met her eye. He stared at them for a long moment before releasing her chin, stepping back. "Take her below deck, make sure she has everything she needs. She may be a prisoner but she's still a lady as well. A lady should always be treated with respect." He turned his back to them, starting for the helm. "We leave in a few minutes."

Felix nodded, taking Sophia's arm and leading her below deck. He took her to an empty crew cabin, closing the door behind them. With a heavy sigh he sat down on one of the beds, throwing his bag in a corner of the room.

"I like this Captain," Sophia said suddenly as she sat down as well. Felix fell back on the bed, covering his eyes with his hand. How he had missed a comfortable bed.

"You looked at him as if you wanted to rip his heart out and let him eat it."

"Was just for show, a good first impression is everything." He heard her stand and move around in the cabin, but he didn't remove his hand from his eyes to see what she was doing. He was just too damn tired.

"I had cream on my nose, how was that for a first impression?" he said, smiling a bit as he thought back at that night.

"Well, you had me fooled. I would never have expected you to take me that same night." He felt the mattress dip in beside him. He removed his hand just a bit so that he could see with one eye. His eyebrows rose when he saw her sit beside him, studying his face closely.

"What are you doing?"

She hummed, tilting her head. "These feathers…" she mumbled.

"What about them?" he asked when she didn't continue, only reaching out to gently touch them. She then shook her head, looking away again.

"I don't know. Everything about you just feels strange, but also familiar, everything but these feathers. As if I know you, but I don't know this part of you," she said quietly, her eyes unfocussed.

"You're making no sense, I hope you know that," he mumbled, ignoring the strange feeling in his stomach. The thing was, he knew what she meant. Every time he touches her he gets this… _feeling_. This strange familiar feeling, only she doesn't have something that feels out of place.

She laughed to herself, getting of his bed. "Never mind." Sophia sits down on the bed across from his, pulling her knees up to her chin. "How long will we be on this ship?"

"If everything goes as planned, then it shouldn't be longer than two days." Felix stretches his arms and legs, groaning as he feels his muscles protest before relaxing again, laying like a sea star on his bed.

"You are really weird."

"And why is that?"

Again he hears her leave the bed and walk, still he wasn't opening his eyes. Bad choice. He groaned as she suddenly sat down with her full weight on his stomach, both her legs on either side of him. This time he did open his eyes, glaring at her as he bared his teeth, ready biting her head off.

"What. The. Hell?!" he growled. Sophia sighed, resting her elbow on his chest while resting her head on her hand.

"That's what I mean. You're so different form everyone else I know. Not even my husband would lay down like this in my presents after a hard day of work."

"So that why you just went to sit down on top of me? Who are you calling weird, huh?"

She shrugged. "Just felt like doing so."

"Just get off already."

For a moment he thought that she was finally going to listen to him, but he was wrong. How surprising. She straightened herself before leaning back, grabbing his bag and using his chest as table. If his arms weren't hurting so much from carrying her he would have pushed her off by now, but right now it felt like his arms were being ripped off, so he couldn't.

Sophia grabbed one of the cloth wrapped sweets before she put the bag away again. She unwrapped it, placing her elbows back on his chest. Felix growled as a warning but she just ignored him, taking a piece of cake, and put it in her mouth, chewing it very slowly.

"Want some?"

"I hate you."

"More for me then."

Felix sighed, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes. He was too tired for this, too tired to care anymore. He would never admit it out loud, but it actually felt kind of nice to have her so close to him. Her body was warm, her touch still soft and gently. He could feel her breathing, as creepy as that may sound. He sighed again through his nose, shifting a bit so that he lay more comfortable. She didn't seem to be disturbed by this as she continued eating.

"Don't fall asleep on me again. Seriously, you are the worst kidnapper- falling asleep at every given moment," Sophia said, poking his cheek.

"I haven't slept well for a few days now, just leave me," he grumbled, not caring one single bit right now as his mind already started to drift off. "it isn't like you can escape anyway."

"Nor do I want to," she reminded him. He felt her finger on his cheek, smearing something cold and creamy on his skin, causing him to wake fully again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing."

"On my cheek?"

"This bread thingy had cream in it, I thought it would suit you."

Felix groaned, again, but this time it almost sounded like whining. "You're such a child."

"I'm the queen."

"I don't care."

* * *

"Smee! Take over," Killian yelled at his first mate. They had left half an hour ago and were now on steady waters. Smee came rushing to him, taking over the wheel as he made his way below deck. He was going to check on Felix and the lass, make sure he took good care of her. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to make sure she was okay. He didn't know what this sudden strange protective feeling was, but he decided to think nothing of it. She was still a young lass, that was probably why he felt protective over her even if he had only known her for hardly an hour now. How old could she be? Sixteen? Maybe seventeen?

And then there were her eyes. They looked so familiar, so perfect. They were exactly the same as those of his Swan, and still they were so different. They may look the same, but they were definitely of someone else. What lay behind them was different.

Killian decided not to think too much of it. It was probably a coincidence that they looked alike, it happens often enough that two strangers look alike. He let the thoughts leave his mind as he reached Felix cabin. Felix had been aboard the Jolly often enough to get his own room. He came to care for the boy over time. He often sailed with them when he had a mission on the other part of the ocean, and if he didn't, he would join them for a adventure.

However, he was still to lost in his thoughts to think that maybe he should knock before entering, but when he opened the door it was already too late for that. Killian didn't really know what to think of the situation before him. The lass was sitting on top of the lad, a piece of bread in her hand and cream on her fingers. On the lads face was also cream, forming whiskers which made him look like a cat.

Before he could say anything the lass spoke up. "Oh, Captain," she said, getting off of Felix while wiping her finger off on his shirt. She walked over to him. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" he asked, his eyebrow raised as he kept looking between the two.

"For making sure there Felix would take good care of me, I really appreciate that." She smiled, holding out her hand. "My name is Sophia, I'm the queen of Misthaven."

Killian shook her hand. "I didn't know Misthaven had a queen."

"Not many people do," she said, smiling sadly. "that's why I'm here. Partly because Felix boss needs me for something, but also because I want something from him as well."

"I see." He stroked over the curve of his Hook as he looked past her again at Felix. "What happened to him?"

"He got really tired so I made a cat out of him with cream. That'll teach him."

"Do I want to know?"

"It's nothing, he just falls asleep on me all the time." She sighed, crossing her arms.

"He's been suffering from nightmares again, isn't he?"

She nodded, looking over her shoulder back at the lad. "Yeah, he hasn't been able to sleep normally without me close by, I don't know why, though."

"How long have you known him?"

She looked back at him. "Uhm… he kidnapped me about two days ago."

Killian smiled to himself. "I see," he whispered, scratching his chin. "Do you care for him?"

"What? No, of course not. He kidnapped me, and the only reason I'm still here is because I want something from his boss." The sudden change in her tone and defensive attitude told Killian enough. They may not realize it themselves, but there is definitely something between them that even a blind man could see.

"Then why were you sitting on top of him?"

He saw her cheeks turn red as she looked down, fiddling with the sleeve of her gown. "I was just irritating him, what he did shouldn't be left unpunished."

"So you made a cat out of him?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She huffed a laugh, looking over her shoulder again.

"Just wait until he wakes and comes looking for me." With that she walked past him and out of the room. Killian looked after her, wondering why exactly Pan could want her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, closing the door behind him as he started following the lass.

"I need some fresh air, see the view, that kind of stuff," she said, not stopping as she made her way to the top deck. Killian smiled as he followed after her, the thought of a certain someone who with the same attitude couldn't help but cross his mind. On deck the lass immediately walked over to the railing, resting her hands on it while taking a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them again her smile faded, her brows knitting together. Killian followed her line of sight, seeing a ship coming for them in the distance. His own smile faded as he grabbed his spyglass.

"No, it couldn't be," he mumbled to himself. Sophia came to stand beside him, holing out her hand for the spyglass. He handed it to her without a second thought as he looked at the approaching ship.

"Another pirate ship," she said, looking at him. "do you know who it's from?"

Killian swallowed, nodding. "Aye lass, but I'm not so sure she'll be happy to see me."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review :)**

 **also, check out my new story called: 'My Little Secret'**


	57. S3A Ch6

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Captain Hook," a blond woman said as she jumped from her ship to the Jolly Roger.

"Captain Swan," Hook said, nodding his head. A cocky grin formed on his lips as he stepped closer. "to what do I owe this pleasure."

Sophia slowly stepped back as the blond woman, Captain Swan, stepped closer to Hook. "I came to take your ship, the Jolly is mine now."

"What? Why do you want my ship?" Hook said. "The last time you came here you said it was trash."

The Captain smiled, patting Hook's cheek as she passed him, the men of her own ship coming aboard now two. "You see, you still owe me from the last time we met, or have you forgotten already?"

Hook chuckled. "I could hardly forget a night like that," he purred, causing Sophia to gag at only the idea of what could have happened. But of course the female Captain heard her, causing her focus to snap to her. Sophia cursed under her breath as she quickly turned, ready to run back below deck when two men grabbed her by her arms.

"Let me go!" she yelled at them as they brought her to Swan.

"Swan, leave her alone, she's innocent," Hook said, but Swan ignored him. She kneeled down before Sophia, who was brought to sit on her knees.

"And who are you, sweet cheeks?"

"Depends on who wants to know," Sophia spat at her. The Captain chuckled, placing her finger under Sophia's chin to lift her head.

"I like you, you got some serious fire." Again with the fire. What fire were they talking about? First Hook, now her two? She had no fire. Well, that was what they told her in the castle at least. Swan stood again, turning to her men. "Bring her to the captain's quarters, make sure she stays there until I'm done here. And be careful with her, I don't want her to get hurt."

The men nodded, hauling her up so that she stood, and guided her to the other ship. Hook turned to Swan, unsheathing his sword, his eyes shooting daggers at the blond. "You can't do this," he growled.

Sophia could only see Captain Swan unsheathe her sword as well, smirking before she was led below deck, do the captain's quarters. Whatever it was this captain wanted from her, she was not even close to giving it.

* * *

Felix woke when he hear loud voices yelling all sorts of things. He groaned, about to yell everyone to be quiet when strange men stormed into his cabin. He was completely awake now, trying to get into a sitting position as the men approached him.

"Wow, who are you?" he said when the men suddenly stopped and shared a look. They suddenly started laughing, causing Felix to knit his brows in confusion. And then he remembered what happened before he fell asleep. Felix touched his cheek, feeling the cream she smeared on his face. He angrily gritted his teeth, clenching his fist. "That stupid minx!"

Before he could curse the minx any more the two man grabbed him roughly, pulling him out of his cabin. Felix tried to fight them off but they were much stronger and held him to tight. He was brought to the upper deck and thrown down before someone. He growled at the men before looking up, seeing a blond woman with a long coat and a hat looking down at him. Something about her looked familiar, what it was he couldn't name.

"Are those cream cat whiskers?" the woman said, her eyebrows raised. Felix glared at her, ignoring her question even though he felt his cheeks turn red.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Only then did he realize that Sophia was nowhere in sight, nor did he see her in his cabin when he woke. "What did you too to Sophia?" he growled before he could stop himself.

"You mean the black haired girl?" She kneeled down before him, wiping the cream that covered his scar off with her finger. She looked at the cream as if she was inspecting it. "What would a guy like you want with a girl like her?" she mused, wiping her finger on his cloak before standing.

"That is none of your business, now tell me where she is."

"I don't sense any worry in your voice, so you probably need her for something since you're not really concerned for her." Actually, he was concerned, he was worried, but he wasn't going to admit that to her, or to anyone, even less to himself. He was just really good at masking such emotions, any emotions really. "Take him to the ship, make sure he's locked away."

She turned her back to him as the two man grabbed him again. Again, he tried to get away from them, but it was no use. "Where is she?!" he yelled as he was dragged to the other ship. He didn't know why he was suddenly so worried for her, but he didn't care right now. He needed her to be okay, he need to know she was okay.

The men brought him below deck to a dark room with only one small window that let in light. They threw him in the cell next to Hook. Felix was furious, ready to bite the heads off of those men. The men simple chuckled as they locked the door and left the room. Felix rose to his feet, grabbing the bars and shouted curses after the men.

"Calm down, lad," Hook said from behind him with a sigh. Felix turned to his, his eyebrow raised.

"Who was that woman?" he demanded.

"Captain Swan, also known as the Queen of the Sea." Hook smiled a bit as he looked down at his hook. Felix glared at him, not getting how he could be so calm.

"How can you just sit here as if there is nothing going on?" he snarled. "Sophia is taken, your ship is taken, you are imprisoned. How in hell can you be so freaking calm!?"

Hook chuckled. "I know the Swan, and I know that she's just messing with me. There is nothing to worry about, she'll let us go in a matter of days."

"Days?" Felix repeated. "I have to get that queen to Pan as soon as possible, I don't have _a matter of days_!"

"Clean your face, I can't take you serious like that."

Felix groaned, using his shirt to wipe all the cream off her face, which was more than he expected. _Great_ , now he needed to get his shirt cleaned as well. He started walking around the cell, knowing that Hook won't be of any use right now.

"Save your breath, these cells are magic sealed, we can't get out unless we are let out," Hook said, not at all sounding stressed or panicked, not like how Felix felt. He was already a few days late, this was the last thing he needed. And then there was the tiredness he'd been feeling lately, which only caused him to feel more frustrated and angry.

"I hate my life," he muttered, leaning against the bars of before slowly sliding down against them until he was sitting on the ground. He crossed his arms over his knees, letting his head rest against them as he muttered a stream of curses until sleep took him again. Maybe he should do something about that strange sleeping habit of his.

* * *

Sophia was looking around the captain's quarter when the captain herself entered. Her entire posture changed as she sat down behind her desk, gesturing for Sophia to sit on the other side. Sophia sat down while the captain took off her head, placing it on the ground beside her.

"So, you're Sophia?" the Captain asked, smiling kindly.

"How do you know my name?" Sophia asked her warily.

"The blond boy with the scar told me, he demanded me to give you back." Sophia scoffed, rolling her eyes. The Captain raised her eyebrow at Sophia's reaction. "You don't like him?"

"Well, he did kidnap me from my home, but hate is a strong word. Let's say I'm warming up to him." She didn't know why she was telling the Captain this, but talking to her just felt natural, kind of like talking to Hook. "Why did you want me to meet you here?" she asked, changing the subject.

The Captain smiled warmly and stood, starting to walk around the room. "I suspected that you were kidnapped. A girl as beautiful as yourself doesn't usually go into piracy, plus your clothing doesn't look like you chose this on purpose for such a journey. The cuff that blocks your magic isn't often used on people who want their magic blocked either."

Sophia looked down at her white nightgown that wasn't so white anymore. Sleeping in dirt and running through bushes really had ruined it to no repair. And the cuff, she actually forgot about that. "Yeah, but that was at first, now I want to come with them."

The Captain frowned. "What changed your mind?"

Sophia smiled softly, looking down. "I've been in the palace my entire life, I've never seen what was beyond those walls. This gives me the opportunity to finally see the world I've read of."

The Captain hummed, nodding slightly. "You remind me of myself, Sophia." She smiled at her, walking over to her and taking her arm with the cuff. She took it off, throwing it across the room before going to a closet. She opened it, gathering some clothing. "So what are you going to do now? If you want you can stay here on my ship with me, I can show you many wonderful things that I'm sure you'll love."

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to refuse. I still have to go home," she said, rubbing her wrist which the cuff was around second ago. She could already feel the magic flow through her veins again. The Captain closed the closet again, walking over to her and handed her a pile of clothing.

"You don't have to stay here forever, you can stay as long as you like, and if you want to go home you're free to go." Sophia looked down, biting her lip. It wasn't a bad offer, and this way she was sure of getting home. If she continued traveling with Felix the chance that she would go home again was slim. Pan didn't want her for no reason. Maybe going with this captain wasn't such a bad idea. "You don't have to decide now, think about it. Wherever Hook was taking you I'm going as well so you'll have a few days to decide."

Sophia looked up, smiling gratefully . "Thank you, Captain."

She waved her hand. "Call me Emma," she said as she unbuttoned her coat, placing it over her chair. Sophia's eyes widened when she saw a small bump on Emma's stomach. She heard the Captain laugh softly as she placed her hand over the bump. "Didn't expect that, did you?"

"You're pregnant?" she asked before she could stop herself. A woman pirate captain who was pregnant, such a person never even crossed her mind.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time Hook and I crossed paths." For some reason disgusted that thought her more then she expected it to, especially if she thinks back of the things she did with her husband. Emma went to sit down in front of her again, her hand absently stroking her bump. "It isn't my first from him pregnancy either, but I lost that little baby girl before I could even name her." Emma looked up at her, her eyes softening. "You remind me of her."

Sophia smiled. "That must have been horrible, losing your child."

Emma nodded, looking down. "It was, that's why I'm going to do it differently this time. I'm going to tell Hook, see what happens and maybe start over. I wasn't planning on getting pregnant though, it was kind of an accident, much like the first. And honestly I don't think Hook would give up his life as a pirate for me and our baby, but I have to try."

"Yeah, I believe you deserve a fresh start," she said.

"And I think you do too," Emma said, gesturing to the door. "now get up and get that blond grumpy teenager out of my cell, I'm getting Hook later."

Sophia laughed, standing with the clothing she got from the Captain still in her arms. "Just to be clear, I'm married."

Emma cocked her head, her brow furrowed. "Shame, you would complement each other well. It honestly really looked like he cared for you."

"He's just a kidnapping idiot," Sophia said before leaving the captain's quarters. Felix didn't care for her, nor will he ever see her as more than a burden.

Not like she saw him differently anyway.

* * *

In her new clothing Sophia sneaked inside where Hook and Felix were kept. Well, it wasn't really sneaking in since she had permission to take Felix out of here. Hook noticed her as she walked down the steps, but before he could say anything she held her finger before her lips, telling him to be quiet. She then pointed at Felix, who was laying on the floor in his cell. Probably sleeping - it wouldn't surprise her. Hook nodded, smirking a bit.

Sophia made her way to Felix cell, unlocking it with the key Emma had put between her clothing. Carefully she opened the cell, barely making any sound. Sophia froze when Felix started shifting and mumbling. She looked at Hook who was observing them curiously. When he stopped moving, Sophia silently walked around him, sitting down before him. It didn't surprise her that his face looked troubled again, he probably had another nightmare. It was strange how often he got those, and what was even stranger was, was that whenever she was with him as he slept of fell asleep he didn't seem to get any of those.

"Hey Felix," Sophia whispered, earning a groan from him. With his hand he lazily pulled his hood over his face. Sophia grinned, bending down and peeking under his hood. "wake up, sleepy head."

"Not for you," he grumbled, turning his head away from her. Sophia rolled her eyes, straitening herself as she turned to Hook.

"Hey Hook, do you like bread with cream?" she asked, winking at him. Hook caught up to her plan fast and nodded.

"Not really, I only like the bread, not the cream," he answered.

"Not a problem, I'll just wipe it out with this." She took one end of Felix cloak, pretending as if she was using it to clean something.

"Will you ever stop with the cream jokes?" Felix grumbled, yanking his cloak out of her hand. He still had his face turned away from her. "What are you doing here anyway? Besides waking me up."

"I'm here to take you out of your cell and to your cabin, or do you want to continue sleeping on the dirty floor."

"This floor is actually pretty clean," Felix said, raising his hand and pointing at the floor.

"Alright, whatever suites you," Sophia said as she stood, stepping over Felix and walked out of the cell. But before she could, Felix grabbed her ankle, finally looking up at her from his hood. It looked like he wanted to say something but then he shut his mouth again and frowned.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothing."

Felix rolled his eyes. "I can see that, but what happened to your nightgown?"

"It was ruined because of all the walking through the woods. Captain Swan gave me some new things to put on, what do you think?" Felix released her ankle before pushing himself up into a sitting position. When he looked at her again she noticed how his eyes widened and his lips parte slightly. His eyes met hers again and he quickly looked away, standing and walking past her as if she wasn't even there. For a minute she thought he wasn't going to say anything, until he did speak up.

"You should stick to your dresses, Little Queen," he said before walking up the steps and slamming the door behind him. Both Hook and Sophia stared after him in confusion. He sounded strained, cold and as troubled as he looked while sleeping.

"Don't take it personally, Sophia, he's never in a good mood when he wakes up," Hook said, causing her to look at him.

"He was having a nightmare again."

Hook nodded, looking down. "Aye, they are draining his energy no matter how much he sleeps. I tried to wake him, but he just wouldn't." Hook tilted his head. "Which makes me wonder how you were able to wake him so fast."

"I didn't do anything special," she said, fumbling with her sleeves before sighing heavily. "I'm going after him before he causes trouble. The Captain will come and get you soon."

Hook nodded, gesturing for her to go after Felix. Sophia smiled, turning and leaving the room. The moment she closed the door behind her, Felix startled her by grabbing her wrist, turning her to him and looking at her as if he wanted to kill her. Sophia gasped, feeling her heart starting to pound faster in her chest.

"Where's your cuff?" he growled, baring his teeth as if he was an animal.

"Y-you're scaring me," Sophia said when she finally found her voice, although it barely sounded like her own. Felix suddenly pushed her roughly again the wall behind her, the murderous look still in his eyes. Sophia didn't know what happened, what was up with him. She'd never seen him like this before, she didn't even know humans could look so animal like.

The longer he stared at her, the less scared she felt. She let the tension in her body leave until she was fully relaxed, her heart beating normally now. Not one moment did she take her eyes off of his. Now she understood what was going on, the bags under his eyes only confirming her suspicions.

 _They are draining his energy no matter how much he sleeps._

Constant nightmares and drained energy would make her crazy as well. "Felix," she said softly, her gaze still locked with his. "Felix, I need you to snap out of this, you're not thinking clearly."

Felix breathing became calmer, his grip less tight. Sophia took used this to yank her hand free and before he could do anything she stepped forward, closing the last bit of space between them and kissed his forehead. When she looked back at him she saw his eyelids drop while his body became limp. Sophia smiled as she sank to the floor with him, holding his head close to her. It felt good having her magic back, but she honestly didn't thought that a sleeping spell would be the first one she used after getting it back. But it didn't matter, she would rather let Felix get a good night sleep then that blast him against the wall.

Maybe she warmed up to him too much.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading :D please review :)**

 **also, check out my new story: ' _My Little Secret_ '**


	58. S3A Ch7

"Come in," Emma called when someone knocked on the door. She smiled when Hook entered, his own smirk on his lips.

"You wanted to see me?" he said, sitting down across from her.

"I did," she said, nodding her head. "I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Is this thing you want to discuss the reason why you took my ship and imprisoned me?"

Emma grinned. "Just tell you in a tavern is just so boring."

Hook grinned back. "Point taken, Swan."

Emma's expression turned serious then, her hand automatically came to rest on her small bump. Here goes nothing. "Have you ever thought about stopping?"

Hook seemed to be a bit taken aback by this question, probably not expecting it. "I have considered it, why you ask?"

She looked down, smiling to herself before looking back at him. "Tell me Hook, has anything ever happened to you and it changed your entire life? Changed the way you think, the you see the world, changed the dreams you had, only to be replaced by new ones? Has that ever happened to you?"

Hook looked down, scratching behind his ear as he let out a nervous laugh. "A bit of a personal question, don't you think, Swan?"

"Just answer it."

Hook looked back at her, his smirk fading into an honest and soft smile. His ocean blue eyes fixed on her as he said, "Aye, it has happened. Three times actually."

"Three?" Emma said with a frown. "What happened."

"It happened when I lost my brother." He swallowed, everting his eyes before continuing. "It happened again when I lost my first love, my Milah."

"And the third?" Emma asked when he didn't continue. He looked back at her, a look she couldn't right place was in his eyes.

"When I met you."

Deep inside, Emma had already known it, but it still surprised her as she words left his mouth. This time she had to look away for a second to calm her suddenly rushing heartbeat, and think through her next move. She took a deep breath and stood, walking around her desk to lean against it when she was beside Hook.

"You remember the last time we saw each other?" she started. Hook stood from his chair and came to stand before her, his usual smirk and flirting look replaced by something that was rather close to caring and maybe even love. Or maybe it was just her being high of pregnancy hormones.

"It's impossible to forget a single moment with you," he said in low voice that always seem to make her shiver. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek, stepping closer.

"What if more had happened that night?" He looked a bit confused by this, so Emma took his hand that was still on her cheek, and guided it until it was resting on her stomach. She looked back at him, his eyes fixed on their hands on her bump. "What if we made something more than love that night?"

Hooks eyes shot back to hers. She bit her lip as she waited for his reaction, but for a long while he only stared at her. "You're-"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Before she knew what was happening Hook had his lips pressed against her, kissing her a way he had never kissed her before. All the while he kept his hand on her belly while his arm with the hook snaked around her back, pulling her closer to him. When he pulled back he still held her closer, resting his fore head against hers.

"I won't leave you alone in this, Emma. I promise you I'll stay by your side as long as you wish me to," he whispered, his breath hot against her skin.

"Thank you, Killian," she whispered back, not being able to keep the smile from creeping up her lips. When she opened her eyes she saw Killian smiling at her as well, his eyes searching her face as if he was memorizing every last bit it.

"Our own little pirate."

"Who will be loved like no other."

* * *

Felix couldn't remember the last time he had slept that well. As his mind drifted into consciousness he felt someone absently massage his scalp. It felt nice, calming, as if he was a little boy in his mother's warm embrace. A sweet scent filled his nostrils as he inhaled, sweet in a familiar way. His head was also laying on something soft, something he wanted to bury his face in. He then noticed that the person was softly singing, the words sounding as if they were song by an angel.

"These battle scars don't look like they're fading," the voice sang, slow and soft in a sweet melody. "Don't look like they're ever going away. They ain't never gonna change, these battle..."

His heart suddenly started to beat faster as he slowly began to recognize the voice and the scent. Felix carefully opened one eye, but soon opened his other as well when his suspicions were confirmed. He pushed himself up, getting away from her as fast as he could – much like when she was suddenly lying beside him that morning. His breathing was coming fast for some reason as he looked at her, his face heating up.

Sophia on the other hand was just looking at him with a soft smile, a look in her eyes he didn't recognize. She had her back against a pillow against the wall, her hands resting on her stomach, and her legs lay out long before her. From the position she was in he gathered that his head must have been resting on her stomach while her hand ran through his hair. This thought made his heart only beat faster and faster. And honestly, he didn't know why he was so embarrassed, or whatever he was feeling, by this.

"Before you totally freak out, let me just explain the situation," she said calmly. Felix didn't trust his voice so he simple nodded. "Okay, you're suffering from nightmares every time you close your eyes. You don't remember them, but they drain your energy more than it gains you while sleeping. It's why you've been feeling so worn and tired lately, and because of that you went crazy last night and practically attacked me. I used my magic to get you to sleep and you just didn't seem to sleep peacefully without me close to you, so I stayed here with you the entire night. And that's what happened."

Felix swallowed and cleared his throat. "I-I attacked you?"

Sophia hummed a laugh, looking down at her hands. "It's funny that you question that part of my explanation first. You're really weird, you know that?"

"You aren't that much more normal yourself," he mumbled.

"You should change, I'm starving." Sophia started crawling past him an off the bed. When she stood she walked over to the door.

"Wait, what time is it?"

"Uhm… I don't know, somewhere around mid-day or something," she said before leaving the cabin and closing the door behind her. Felix leaned back against the wall behind the bed, taking deep breaths as he went through everything that happened seconds ago. Had she really stayed with him the entire night? Why would she even care if his nightmares drained him? Maybe because he attacked her, but did he really do that? He couldn't remember anything from after he fell asleep in his cell. And what happened to her nightgown? Where did she get those pirate like clothing, that looked actually really good on her now that he thought about it. Better than a dress if he was honest.

Felix rubbed his eyes, shaking his head as to wake him from the last bit of sleep. He dismissed all those thoughts for now, and got out of the bed. A pile of clean folded cloths lay on a chest across the room. Felix walked over to it, examining the clothing. It wasn't really his style, but his own clothing really needed a good wash. He sighed as he took off his cloak, throwing it on the bed. No matter what he was wearing, he would be wearing his cloak as well. He then took off his shirt, cringing when the sour smell of the rotting cream hit his nose. Maybe he had to burn that one.

"Hey Felix, can I come in?" Sophia said as she knocked on the door. He took a deep breath, better act as if nothing had happened, because really, nothing really had happened. He had simple slept while she stayed with him, it wasn't like he did it on purpose.

"Sure," he called back, and she entered. He grabbed the shirt that lay out for him on the chest, his back turned to the queen.

"You're doing it again," she said.

"Doing what?" he asked without looking her way, still fiddling with the shirt.

"This. You're changing your clothing and simple allow me to enter the room."

This time he did look at her, seeing her lean against the wall beside the door, her brow furrowed. His brow rose in question. "So? Never seen a shirtless man before?"

"I have, but only my husband." She tilted her head, examining his back. "It's just… strange. You do such strange things while I'm around, things no other man ever dared to do while I'm in the same room. Still, you do them so casually as if I'm not even here, but you know I am."

"You're such a naïve little princess," he said, shaking his head as he looked back at the shirt, and pulled it over his head. A small smile had crept up his lips- why, he didn't know. "Why are you even here?"

"How did you get all those scars?" she asked instead of answering. Felix tensed a bit at the question, but quickly busied himself with the black-blue vest to keep her from noticing.

"Living in the forest has it's dangers."

He heard her approach him from behind, and he could almost see the curious glint in her eyes without even looking at her. Suddenly he felt her finger on the base of his neck, following a path down the largest scar he had on his back. "How did you get this one?"

"That doesn't concern you." Felix stepped away from her, putting on his vest as he turned to her. "Didn't you say you were starving when you left?"

"I am, but I gathered you must be too." The same sweet smile as when he woke up to her was on her lips, the same care in her eyes.

 _Care._

 _That was what it was._

 _Did she really care for him?_

Felix dismissed the thought immediately, instead turned his attentions to the buttons on his vest. As he fiddled with them two hand accompanied his, pushing them away, and started to button them for him. "This looks good on you, much like the clothing you wore during the ball."

When she was done he didn't say another word, and walked past her, grabbing his cloak off the bed, and left the room. Whatever she was doing, it was confusing him. Her caring gestured and looks, her sweet and soft smiles, it all confused him. Why was she this way towards him? He kidnapped her, took her from her home and husband. Yet, she was acting as if he meant something to her, which he knew he didn't. He was just her kidnapper, the guy who took everything from her.

He meant nothing to her, she just didn't want him to kill her.

Just an act.

A very good act.

* * *

Sophia slowly chewed on her bread as she watched Felix from where she was seated on a crate. He'd been acting strange ever since he woke up, but she'd been acting strange around him as well. Well, she was just being nice and that probably creeped him out. Not very surprising.

She still hadn't decided on whether she was going to continue on with Captain Swan or if she went with Felix. She guessed that was why she was doing all this, but honestly, it didn't make any sense on why she was even hesitating in joining the crew. Felix didn't have anything to offer her, not really, so would she even consider going further with him? He kidnapped her, it wasn't like she wanted this to happen. She wasn't regretting anything, though.

After swallowing the last piece of bread, Sophia stood and wiped her hands on her trousers. She felt playful. So, quietly, she sneaked up behind Felix, who was leaning against the railing, looking absently at the horizon while chewing on a piece of dried meat. With a bit of magic she untied the strings that kept his cloak from sliding off his shoulder. When she was close enough she grabbed the back of his cloak, pulling it to her before turning, and running away with it.

"Hey!" Felix yelled. Sophia turned, swinging the cloak around her shoulders while smirking at him. "Give back you little minx!"

"No way, it ruins your look," she replied, stepping back as he stepped closer. "Me, on the other hand, looks it perfect on."

Felix rolled his eyes, putting the last bite of meat in his mouth as he walked over to her. Sophia smirked, playfully jumping around the deck, using her magic to navigate around without looking behind her.

"Come on, try and get it."

"This isn't funny," he grumbled. Sophia jumped on the railing, earning a few worried looks from some of the crew members. Felix, however, only smirked, thinking he got her trapped. He reached out, ready to grab her, when she jumped on his shoulders, turning in the air and landed behind him. He turned to her, the smirk off his lips and replaced by annoyance again. "What are you trying to prove?"

"Why do I have to prove something?" she asked, straitening herself as she raised her eyebrow. "Can't I just play? I never got the chance to play in the castle, let me enjoy this already."

"Can't you annoy someone else while playing?"

"No, because I'm playing with you, now stop being boring and try to catch me."

Sophia turned on her heels and jumped up to the helm, turning again and grinning down at the grumpy blond. "I'm not playing your stupid game!" he called, turning and leaning against the raising again.

Sophia looked at the Emma, who shrugged in response. She sighed, jumping down again. "You're no fun," she said, just loud enough for him to hear.

"And you're a child."

Sophia huffed, walking to the railing on the other side of the ship, and leaned against it. She crossed her arms over the railing, resting her chin on them as she let out a long breath. "Better a child than a boring asshole," she mumbled to herself, pulling the hood of the cloak over her head. She could smell Felix scent in the cloak, and she couldn't deny that it was unpleasant, almost as if he was right beside her. Which, to her surprise, was comforting. She couldn't help but nuzzle her nose into the fabric, inhaling the lovely scent.

"Did you really steal my cloak just to sniff it?" Felix whispered from beside her, starling her because she hadn't heard him approaching her. Sophia jumped back, holding her hand over her heart. Felix was looking at her, his head was leaning on his hand as his elbow rested on the railing. He looked rather curious at her.

"Did you have to scare me?"

"Not my fault I caught you doing something embarrassing."

Sophia felt her cheeks heat up, looking away. "It just smells nice, so what?"

Felix shrugged, not looking impressed. "Nothing, but the color on your cheeks tells me you think otherwise."

"Get lost," she said before turning, wanting to walk away when Felix grabbed his own cloak, pulling her back to him. When she was closer to him he grabbed her arm, turning her to face him.

"Not until you give me back my cloak." His eyes bored into hers, sending a shiver down her spine. She didn't know what to say as he kept staring, and honestly, it only made her wonder more on how he was able to mask his face so well.

"That's no way to lass," Hook said from behind her, causing her to release a breath she didn't know she was holding when Felix go of her arm, and look up at Hook. "I thought I taught you better than that."

"She has my cloak and I want it back," he deadpanned, his face holding to emotion.

Hook turned to her then, raising his eyebrow. "Why did you take it?"

"It didn't match his outfit," she said as innocent as she could. Hook looked between her and Felix before nodding to himself, and finally turned back to Felix.

"Indeed, it would be a complete mismatch if you wore that green-gray thing with that white shirt and blue vest." A smirk had crawled onto his lips as he looked down at Sophia and winked. "The lass on the other hand suits it perfectly."

"Told you so," Sophia said to Felix, crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue. Okay, maybe she was acting like a real child, but she just hadn't felt this free in ages - she just wanted to enjoy it.

"Shut up, minx," Felix grumbled, glaring at both of them. Hook glared right back at him, the amused smirk replaced by a disapproving frown.

"Apologize," Hook said sternly, almost fatherly.

"But she was the one who to-"

"Now."

Felix shot both of them another glare before gritting his teeth and walking away from them without saying another word, much like he did after he changed. Sophia looked after him, her brows furrowed. Hook put his hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention.

"He's a stubborn one, but believe me, he'll come to his senses soon enough." With that Hook turned on his heels and left as well. Sophia didn't understand what Hook meant with that. Would Felix come to apologize? No, that doesn't sound like him. Than what did Hook meant?

Well, whatever it was, there was at least one thing Sophia was sure of.

Felix was even more of an asshole when he was fully rested.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D Please review, they make me happy!**


	59. S3A Ch8

When Felix entered the cabin he shared with the queen, he already found Sophia on the bed, her head dangling off the edge, his cloak still around her shoulders. He chose to ignore her as he walked into the room. But only then did he realize that there was only one bed in the room, and of course he had to share it.

Typical.

"Something wrong?" she asked. He could feel her eyes on him even though he got his back turned to her.

"Nothing, I need some fresh air," he said, turning to leave the cabin.

"But you just came from there."

"And I'm already feeling sick again because of you," he snarled, opening the door and slamming it shut behind him when he'd walked through it. He didn't know why he was being so mean to her, but he just wanted to keep his distance from her. After what happened this morning he didn't really feel like himself anymore, and it was all because of her. He gathered that if she hated him than maybe that strange feeling would go away, because everyone hated him. He just wasn't used to someone being so nice as she was to him. Being hated was just easier to deal with than being cared for. At least in his book.

Felix made his way to the upper deck again, noting that there was no one else there. The sky was completely dark except for the moon and stars, shining brightly as they lightened the darkness around him. He stared walking around the deck, not sure where to go but neither caring as long as it wasn't back to that cabin.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he heard behind him, causing him to jump and turn to the voice. He sighed when he saw Sophia standing there, his cloak tightly wrapped around her shoulders. Probably against the cold. She was looking absently at the sky before looking at him. "It reminds me of the night you took me," she said in a soft voice, a slight smile on her lips.

"Okay," he said coldly, turning and continuing walking around the ship before stopping and resting his arms on the railing. He didn't hear her as she came to stand beside him, he only knew she was there because he saw her.

"Captain Swan offered me something," she said suddenly, her eyes cast on the waters below them.

"What did she offer?" he asked when she didn't continue.

"If I wanted I could join her crew, she would show me the world and I would be able to return home whenever I want."

"To bad you can't," he said as soon as she was done talking. "You may not be locked away or something, but you're still my prisoner."

"That's where you're wrong." His head snapped to her, seeing her smiling to herself as she stared ahead. "She promised me that it was my choice, that she'll defend me if needed."

"Then why are you telling me this if I don't have a say in this anyway?" he snarled. "Do you just want to rub it in that I failed?"

She turned to him fully, a soft smile on her lips. She held out her hand, tilting her head slightly. "Dance with me."

He looked at her hand for a long moment before taking it. He didn't know why he took it, but as she stepped closer, her hand on his shoulder and his on her waist, he was only glad that he did. Slowly, they started swaying on the music of the waves, the blow of the wind. The feeling he had the night he took her came back to him, the feeling he had when she danced with him. That feeling that made him feel light on his feet and warm inside.

Without thinking, Felix removed his hand that held hers to rest on her waist as well, pulling her just a bit closer. Her other hand came to rest on his shoulder. Sophia's eyes were glistering in the moonlight, her dark hair dancing through the soft wind as it passed. She may be childish, annoying, naïve, but she was also kind hearted, beautiful, brave, sweet, smart, mysterious-

"Can I ask you something?" she said, her voice as soft as the wind that passed them. Felix nodded in respond. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes, I ha-"

"No," she cut him off, shaking her head before looking him right in the eyes. "Do _you_ want me with you?" Felix stayed quiet for a moment, feeling a lump form in his throat. But then she rested her head on his shoulder, whispering, "Because I want to."

His arms tightened around her, even if he didn't want them to. Having her close felt natural, felt as if he could breathe in this world without air. But it didn't matter how it felt, how he felt. What did mattered was, was that he had to get her to Pan. How didn't matter. Still, as the words left his lip, it felt as if he spoke truer than he ever did before.

"I want you with me," he whispered, his nose and lips brushing against her hair.

"Then I'll come with you," she replied. Felix couldn't stop the small smile that formed on his lips, neither could he stop it when he began to lean down, pressing his lips to the skin of her cheek. His eyes closed as he lingered there, feeling as if he could stay here forever and just be fine with it. Sophia lifted her head a bit, causing him to open his eyes again as she looked at him. After a moment he found himself lean in, wanting to close the final space between them. When she leaned in as well he closed his eyes, but just when their lips were about to meet, she stopped.

Felix kept his eyes closed, hoping that maybe she would kiss him after all. Sadly, that wasn't the case as she pulled back further, stepping back as well. He opened his eyes, looking at her with mixed emotions as she did the same.

"I'm married," she whispered before turning and disappearing below deck. The words sounded as if she needed to remind herself more than him. It also sounded as if she was sad that she was, that she rather not be.

 _And what the hell was he thinking?!_

Felix walked to the railing, crossing his arms over it before burying his face in them. "You idiot, you stupid idiot," he muttered to himself. "she's the queen, she's married, what the hell were you thinking? She is nothing to you, why the hell-"

"Talking to yourself again, I see," Hook said from behind him, causing Felix to groan. Hook came to stand next to him, but he didn't look up. "What's wrong, lad?"

"My life," he muttered.

"My guess is that it has to do with that dark haired lass, does it not?" Felix finally looked up, glaring at Hook. "I take that as a yes."

Felix sighed, looking away from Hook to fix his eyes on the waves below. "What do I do?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"What you're feeling right now."

He sighed again, closing his eyes. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now. It feel like I'm dying inside, but also as if I'm flying. I feel light, but conflicted. I feel light, but at the same time do I have a weight on my shoulders. I want to have her close, but at the same time do I want to keep my distance. It's confusing as hell, and it is all because of her."

Hook hummed to himself, looking before him as well. "It sounds as if you're having a battle between your mind and your heart."

Felix glanced at Hook. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your mind tells you what is the best choice, while your heart tells you what you want."

"And how exactly does that help with what I have to do?" Felix grumbled hopelessly.

"Well, now that you know where those feelings and thoughts come from, you can chose which one you're going to listen to."

"But how do I know which one to listen to?"

Hook straightened himself. "That's up to you," he said, patting Felix's shoulder before turning and disappearing below deck.

Felix stared at the waves that were lit by the bright moonlight. Hook was right, although it pained him to admit it. He cared about the queen, more than he thought he was capable of. And he may say he hated her, deep down he knew it was far from the truth. He just didn't know how to deal with those feelings, the need to protect her, the need to care for her. He just didn't know, which led to him being mean to her, even though hurting her was the last thing he wanted. But that was the battle Hook spoke about. His heart wanted to care for her, wanted to have her, but his mind knew it would only end bad if he gave in. His mind told him to be mean to her because caring meant he could get hurt as well. And still, he want her, even though he knows what that meant for him.

What was he supposed to listen to?

His heart or his mind?

* * *

Caligo never got why people loved the ocean so much. It was just salt water that could drown you in a matter of seconds. Creatures that could kill you lived within it. You couldn't even drink it if you were thirsty. It was simply a useless gigantic pool that was nothing but dangerous. Still, men marveled over it. But to Caligo, it was simply an annoying thing that made traveling from land to land more annoying. It was why he always traveled in dragon form when it came to crossing the ocean. Plus, he could see so much more from high up.

Caligo narrowed his eyes when he saw two ships in the water below. He flew higher so that the clouds were shielding his massive dragon form, but could still see the ships. As he used his magic to better his vision he could see that one of the ships was the Jolly Roger and another he didn't recognized. In other words; it was Sophia's father and probably her mother as well.

He was about to dive down and see if his Sophia was on the ship when someone came into view on the deck. Caligo flew a bit closer, but still out of sight, focusing on the person.

 _Felix._

He bared his teeth, already feeling his fire burn in his throat. He was going to kill him, burn him alive, make him suffer. Caligo was about to attack the idiot of a Lost Boy, when he saw his queen walk over to him. With curiosity Caligo studied them. to his surprise Felix was being rather cold towards her, at least the Author turned him back into the Lost Boy from before the curse.

But of course, Sophia was still Sophia, and she seemed to be specialized in softening people. It was exactly what she did. Caligo saw her hold out her hand for him, and he took it. They started dancing, which angered him to no end. No one was allowed to dance with his Sophia, especially not Felix. And although he was raging with anger, he stayed where he was in the clouds, not making a sound. He would get his revenge. When he has his queen back he was going to kill that bastard, and make sure that Sophia would never want anyone else. He was sure he was going to enjoy both those things very much.

Win, win situation, right?

He then saw them slow they're dance, just swaying in each other's arms. And then, Felix started to lean in, about to kiss his queen. He was about to roar at them to make them stop when Sophia pulled away from him, stepping back, saying something, and disappearing below deck. Caligo grinned as he watched Felix. Sophia was to loyal to betray him like that, she would never kiss Felix as long as she was married to him. A thought that really overjoyed him.

As he watched the ship he noticed Hook appearing and talking to Felix. So Sophia's father was indeed there, meaning that her mother must be too. Maybe he shouldn't take his queen back immediately, maybe he should have some fun first. If he waits longer with getting his queen she was probably going to learn that Felix would only break her heart, he was only going to cause her pain if she stayed longer. That would teach her. And those parents of her, wasn't her mother expecting? Well, now that she helped his queen get away from him he supposed that she didn't deserve that second brat either. He thought he could be merciful and only take Sophia from her, but after this he'd changed his mind.

This was his world after all, and everyone belonged to him as puppets.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter is one day late! This weekend I wasn't home so I didn't have any time to write, I hope you can forgive me.**

 **please review if you liked it :)**


	60. S3A Ch9

Sophia rubbed her eyes as she started to wake up, feeling two arms tightly wrapped around her. She felt warm and protected in a way she had never felt before. It was a perfect feeling she wanted to feel forever. That was why it confused her because she knew Felix was holding her. She should be feeling this way in the arms of her husband, but honestly, she had never felt protected nor warm in his arms, only trapped inside them. It made her wonder…

But not for long as she felt Felix tighten his arms around her, holding her so tight as if he was afraid to lose her. When she slowly opened her eyes she saw him, his eyes closed and his expression relaxed. It made her relax as well as she let her fingers softly brush against his cheek. His skin was surprisingly soft, though she had noticed that before. Still, it surprised her every time when she touched it.

She sighed softly as she examined his face, letting her eyes linger at his scar. She traced it with the tip of her finger, wondering how he got it, and if it had hurt him much. She blamed it on the sleepiness she was still a bit feeling when she leaned in, pressing her lips between his eyebrows to where the scar started before kissing it where it ended on his cheek. She didn't know what the feeling was she felt inside, the feeling that pained her at the thought of him being hurt. The feeling just wanted her to hold him closer, just as close as he was holding her now, and never let anything ever happen to him again.

"Why are you crying?"

Sophia's eyes snapped up to him, seeing his grey eyes fixed on her. His thumb brush against her cheek, wiping away something wet. She was crying. Why was she crying?

"I don't know," she whispered, not breaking away from his gaze.

"Stop it," he said, sounding harsh before adding in a much softer tone as he looked away, "stop crying, I can't take it."

In respond, Sophia buried her face in his chest. "Why are you still holding me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Normally you would have put as much distance between us as possible as soon as you woke, now you're still holding me tightly. It's not like you need me anymore now that you're awake," she mumbled. She could feel his heartbeat under her palm, feeling it beat steady even though she was so close, which was strange because normally it would beat rapidly.

"I've chosen what I'm going to listen to from now on," he whispered, only meaning it for her to hear as if it was a secret.

"What is it?"

She felt him slime in her hair as he buried his face in it. His hand came to rest over hers that rested on his chest, pressing it firmly again him. He didn't say anything else after that, simply holding her hand pressed against his chest as his other arm still held her close to him. And even though he didn't say another word, she knew exactly what he meant.

* * *

They had made port later that afternoon. Emma was shouting orders at her crew while Killian was busying himself with his own ship, when she saw Sophia and Felix appear from below deck. She made her way down the helm, approaching them.

"I take it you'll be leaving," she said with a softly smile, though she was a bit disappointed. She saw lots of potential in that girl, she would have been one hell of a pirate.

"We are," Sophia said, shuffling on her a bit before suddenly stepping forward and hugging her tightly. Emma was a bit shocked by this but soon recovered and wrapped her own arms around the black haired girl. "Thank you for everything, I owe you a lot."

"You owe me nothing, sweetheart, just promise me you'll stay safe." Emma didn't know why but she felt tears prick her eyes as she stroked Sophia's back. It was just something about this girl that felt familiar, that felt right in a world where everything was wrong. She suddenly felt a little kick against her stomach, causing Sophia to laugh as she pulled away. "Looks like I won't me the only one who's going to miss you," she said as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"It appears so," Sophia said, biting her lip. "I promise I'll stay safe."

Emma nodded, fixing her eyes on the blond boy and giving him a stern look. "You better be the one keeping her safe or I'll send my crew after your balls."

Felix visible tensed at this, the color even faded a bit from his face as he said, "Yes Captain."

"Now, don't be too harsh on the lad, Swan," Killian said as he walked aboard the ship. Emma smiled at him, his arm pulling her against him when he was beside her. "We all know you're a scary pirate."

"Scary pirate Captain," she corrected him, feeling a warmth spread through her as he gave her that adored look and awestruck smile. She gathered that she probably had the same expression on her face.

Felix cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. "Anyway, Sophia and I will be leaving now. Thank you for everything," he said, looking a bit more steady now.

Emma unsheathe her sword, pointing it at his crotch. "Remember what I said, because I will find you."

"I can take care of myself," Sophia said, grabbing Felix arm. "Again, thank you for everything, I hope we meet again soon."

"I wish you well, little love," Killian said, earning a bit of a strange look from Felix, thought to Emma it didn't sounded strange or out of place at all. By the looks of it, Sophia didn't think so either.

Sophia waved as she pulled Felix with her and left the ship. Emma stared after them as she let her head rest against Killian's shoulder, feeling his arm tighten around her. She sighed, closing her eyes when the teens were out of sight.

"She has your eyes," Killian said suddenly, causing her to look up at him.

"What do you mean?"

Killian looked down at her, examining her eyes. "Your eyes, they are the same. I've noticed it the moment I first met her."

"Her ears are kind of like yours too," she pointed out, reaching up to brush her fingers against the pointy tips.

"Indeed they are," a strange voice said before the ship started shaking. Both Killian and Emma turned to the voice seeing a teenage boy stand at the helm. Killian drew his sword while Emma pointed her own at the boy. The boy had dark hair, red eyes, and Emma could feel his dark magic roaming around him.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Killian hissed, probably noting the dark aura as well. The sky around them suddenly started to darken and the wind picked up. The boy however, stayed calm, his arms crossed as he walked down the helm.

"I'm your daughter's husband, the king of Misthaven," the boy exclaimed, earning a confused look from both Killian and a shocked one from Emma.

"We don't have a daughter," she said quickly, masking her surprise with a glare.

"Oh, you know you do," he said with a dark voice, an evil grin on his lips. "A little baby girl, taken away from you the moment she was born. It's a tragic story, even more when you didn't realize it was her the moment you met her."

"What are you talking about?" Killian snarled, a dangerous look in his eyes. The boy walked closer, not at all seeming scared of their swords that were pointed at him. Of course he wouldn't be, he had strong magic, even stronger than her own.

"She didn't tell you, did she?" He laughed dark and mockingly. "This isn't the first time she carried one of yours. Though, that doesn't matter anymore, since I'm going to take that one as well."

"You demon! Stay the hell away from her!" Killian yelled as she rushed forward, ready to slice the boy in half when he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Killian turned, searching the ship while Emma did the same.

"No worries, you can be there when it happens," they hear the boy say, but they can't see him anywhere on the ship. Emma rushed to Killian, grabbing tightly hold on his sleeve as they kept their searching.

A sudden hard wind caused them to look up and see a massive dragon flying above them. It's scales were black and red, his eyes the same. It was the boy, the king. It roared as if it was laughing at them before it launched for the ship, the fire visible burning in its throat.

Emma felt Killian's arms around her, pulling her against him before they fell to the ground. She heard cracking of fire, the breaking sound of wood, the screaming of her crew, Killian calling her name as the world around her went black.

* * *

Sophia and Felix walked in silence through the forest. They hadn't spoken much since they got off the ship, but the silence between them wasn't awkward or tensed, it was actually rather comfortable. As they continued walking Sophia felt the urge to say something, just because she was done with only the forest around them that made sound.

"How far this we got to your boss?" she asked curiously.

"Still pretty far," he mumbled, not looking at her as he spoke. "If we walk on like this than we'll probably reach the shepherd's barn by nightfall."

"Shepherd's barn?"

"Yes, I always stay there when I'm walking back to the camp," he said as he looked at her. "Not that they know."

Sophia smirked at him, shoving his shoulder. "Sly fox."

Felix chuckled, shoving her back, but doing it a bit more gently then she did. "I would like to keep it that way, okay?"

"I'll be as quiet as a mouse," she said, holding her linger to her lips. For a second she saw his eyes drop to her lips and linger just a bit longer then necessary. Her smirk grew, noting that his cheeks turned a bit red when he met her eyes again.

"Please, you're nothing like a mouse," he said as he looked away, trying to hide his blush.

"Then I'm an owl."

Felix snorted.

"What?"

"You mean to say that you're quiet and wise?" he said with a bit of a laugh.

"I have my moments," she said, glaring at him as she crossed her arms. "My name means ' _Woman of_ _Wisdom_ ', so yes, an owl."

"Okay, _Woman of Wisdom_ , say something wise," he said in a teasing tone.

"I don't know anything wise right now, but my thoughts can go pretty deep."

"Spill."

"Okay," she said before taking a deep breath. "Sometimes, I wonder if this is the real world."

Felix eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that what if this isn't our real world? What if we actually belong somewhere else but just don't remember? I've been wondering about this for a while now, and meeting you actually makes me belief that it might be true."

"Why because of me?"

"Think about it, you knew my name before I told you. Other than that, do you have any clear memories of before the night you took me? I mean, like, tell me in detail how this camp looks because you've obviously spent most of your life there, you should know every little detail about it."

Felix looked down. She guessed he was trying to remember, but if her theory was right, than he shouldn't be able to recall much. After a moment he shook his head, looking at her. "You're right, I don't know."

"Exactly, and your nightmares? I gather that those are your memories but you just don't remember them when you wake up. I also gather that your real, or other, or however you would call it, life must have been hard and unpleasant and that's why you become so drained from them when you wake. You just don't want to remember your pain."

Felix clenched his jaw, not saying anything for a while. "Than what are you to me in this other life?"

She looked up at him, her eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"I clearly know you, and if my nightmares are really my memories, then why don't I suffer from them when you're near me?"

This time Sophia looked down, biting her lip. She'd thought about that as well, but actually didn't want to give it to much thought. "I think I must be someone you care for," she mumbled softly.

"Must be," he mumbled just as quiet. After that they didn't say anything else. Sophia didn't say anything because she was too caught up in her own thoughts. She gathered that Felix had the same reason for staying quiet, but she didn't ask. As they continued walking to this shepherd's barn Felix spoke about, Sophia got lost in her thoughts. So if this wasn't her real world, than what was? Who did she forget? And who are the people she know to her in that other world? Is Caligo really her husband? Is he even a loved one? She wouldn't have doubted that a week ago, but now that she was walking here with Felix at her side, she indeed doubted their relationship. It may made her feel dirty and wrong to even admit it, but she was pretty sure Felix meant more to her in the real world then Caligo ever did in this one.

* * *

 **A/N: So here is another chapter! I hope you guys are still enjoying this :) please let me know if you do :) pretty please? pretty please with fire breathing Caligo in dragon form? please?**


	61. S3A Ch10

"Here we are," Felix said as a small farm came into view. The sun was almost gone and the stars started to come out. With curiosity, Sophia examined the small little barn they were approaching. She'd never seen such a small house before, but she didn't think it was something to pity those people over. She'd lived all her live in a castle where there was too much space. She could only imagen the coziness that must be inside and the warmth that filled the home from the fire.

"It looks nice," she commented as they walked closer.

"It looks like the shepherd and his wife are home so we have to be very quiet," Felix said in a more hushed voice, his poster changing as he started walking ahead of her, using the shadows to hide in. "Follow me and copy my moves."

Sophia nodded, pulling up the hood of his cloak that she was still wearing, and following his lead. Quietly, they passed the small house where the shepherd and his wife lived, and made their way to the back of the barn. Felix jumped over the fence before turning back to her, holding out his hand to help her over. She smiled at him, taking his hand as she started climbing, and landed beside him when she was over. He didn't let go of her hand as he led her inside. Some of the sheep they passed looked after them but other than that they did nothing. Their probably accustomed to Felix entering every now and then. Or they simply didn't care because they were sheep.

Inside the barn it was completely dark except for the little light that shone through the cracks in the roof. Sophia could hardly see a thing, so she was glad Felix held her hand and led her forward. And maybe she could use her magic to see better so she wouldn't need him, but she kind of liked the feeling of his hand in hers. Felix led her somewhere to the back of the barn where bales of hay were stacked.

"Can you use your magic for light or something?" he whispered when he stopped and turned to her. "I know my way here in the dark but you might need some light to follow me."

Sophia nodded. She let go of his hand and clasped her hands together, closing her eyes. When she separated her hands a clear blue light shone from them. She smiled, looking at Felix and seeing him smile down at her. It was a strange smile, and the look in his eyes was rather unusual as well. It was kind of like how Hook looked at Emma when they left. Though, when Felix caught her looking at him, he cleared his throat and turned. He started climbing the bales of hay, and she followed.

Maybe she used a bit of her magic to make the climb easier for her, but most of it she tried to do on her own strength. Felix was already on top. He turned to her again, holding out his hand for her to pull her up. Again, she accepted gratefully, and even after he had pulled her up and she was right beside him, she didn't let go of his hand. But neither did he.

"We should be safe here for the night," he whispered. "though I don't think the shepherd and his wife will kill us if they found out we spend the night here."

Sophia laughed a bit before looking at their joined hands. Her hand was still glowing even though she had stopped her magic. The light wasn't blue either - it was a more greenish color now. She slowly slipped her hand out of his, seeing the light become duller and turn blue again. As she took hold of his hand again it turned green.

"It looks like if you had magic it would have been green," she said, smiling as she looking up at him. His eyes were fixed on their hands as well before he met hers, returning her smile.

"Why does yours change color then?" he asked, looking back at their hands. She felt his hand tighten around hers, seeing the green color become brighter and less blue again.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "it looks like you're controlling my magic or something. I'm not fueling it, you are. That's why it's green."

"But how is that possible when I don't have magic?"

Sophia laughed again, letting go of his hand as she started running her hand up his arm. Just like she expected, it turned brighter and greener. "I have no idea. Caligo couldn't even fuel my magic, much less turn it red like his."

She rested her hand on his cheek, letting the green light illuminate his face as she looked at him. Without noticing she leaned closer, letting her hand slide down his neck until it rested on his chest. As she looked at him, she felt his hand came to rest over hers, but she looked away when she noted the light becoming even more bright. She shuffled closer to examine it, bringing her hand other hand to rest of his.

"The light…" she whispered. "It's almost white."

"What does that mean?"

"White magic is the purest of all. I have light magic, you can tell by the light blue color of my magic. It's close to white magic, but-"

"But what?" Felix asked when she didn't continue. Sophia narrowed her eyes, moving her hand so that it was resting over his heart. It shone brighter and whiter, no trace of blue or green left. Sophia removed one hand, causing the light to shine duller. "What? What is it?"

"White magic is known as True Loves Magic. True Loves Magic is either white or pink, but white is more powerful."

"I don't get it," he said confused. Sophia looked up, snapping out of her daze as she leaned back. the light began to dull as she pulled her hands away from him until she had only the little blue spark left in her palm. She closed her hand, putting out the last bit of magic light.

"Never mind, forget what I said," she mumbled, shuffling away from him.

"What? No, tell me. Why was that light white? Are you saying we are-" before he could finish his sentence Sophia touched his forehead with the tip of her finger, putting a sleeping spell on him. She caught him before he could fall and gently laid him down on the hay. She went to lay beside him, her face turned to him as she shuffled closer. She sighed heavily as her fingers trailed along the lines of his face.

"Maybe, Felix," she whispered as she buried her face in his chest. "Maybe in this world or another."

* * *

 _"So, what is Neverland like?" Sophia asked him._

 _Felix chuckled. "It's the worst place you could ever imagen." When he looked at her he saw that she had tilted her head, looking at him in a mixture of confusion and curiosity. In other words, absolutely adorable. "Poison plants, deadly mermaids, shadows that can kill you by ripping out your own – it's really different from the Disney version."_

 _"Hmmm…" Sophia bit her lip. He couldn't help it when the movement caused him to look at them before he met her eyes again. She smiled, asking, "Could you fly?"_

 _"With pixie dust, yes, but there wasn't many left on the island after the pixies left."_

 _"What is it like to fly?"_

 _Felix grinned at her, took her hands and stood up, taking her with him. "It's like dancing on the wind." He swirled her around a few times. She laughed, which sounded like music to his ears. He guided her with his hands, admiring her with the sun shining upon her and the wind blowing her hair in every direction. She looked absolutely stunning, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on._

 _He slowed their dance, gently guiding her closer to him. She looked up at him, her hands on his shoulders while his rested on her hips. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty, her soft smile, her glistering green eyes. At that moment it was just them, no curse, no painful past, no whatever the hell was going on. Just them. Felix leaned down, resting his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes. He wanted her closer._

 _"You're so beautiful," he whispered before chuckled to himself softly. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" He opened his eyes, seeing her bite her lip and nodding. The grin on his face became wider. "You deserve to know, anyway."_

 _He leaned in, his nose brushing against hers before his lips met hers…_

Felix rubbed his eyes as sleep began to fade away, much like the dream. He blinked a few times as his eyes started to adjust to the daylight, groaning as he started to realize where he was. He pushed himself into a sitting position, and looked around him. _Where the hell was Sophia?_

As he continued looking around him for her the dream from before came back to him. What kind of dream was that anyway? It didn't feel like a dream, more like a memory to be honest. Though, he knew it couldn't be a memory. He never kissed Sophia, it was just his imagination that let him dream about his desires. Because he would admit, he was a male after all, he desired Sophia. He wanted her body closely pressed against his. He wanted to taste her lip, taste her everything. Wanted to feel her, every inch of her. He wanted to claim her his, and never let anyone touch her. He wanted her everything to be his so that he could to what he wanted with her. But that were just his hormones and his male desires.

What was different from those desires and hormones was, was that he also simply wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair while she would be seated before him. He wanted to play with her hands when he would have his arms wrapped around her. He wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh. He wanted to simply cuddle with her and fall asleep with her, only to wake the next morning with her still in his arms. He wanted to look her in the eyes, wanted her to look at him and actually _see_ him. He wanted her to tell him everything about her, and in return he would tell her everything about him. He wanted her to hear him, see him, in the same way that he wanted to hear and see her.

He came to realize that as soon as he chose to listen to his heart. At first he only thought about what he desired, but as time went by, he came to realize what else he wanted from her. With her.

Felix was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard laughing coming from outside. His eyebrows rose as he climbed down the hay bales, and cautiously made his way out of the barn. He walked towards the laughing sound, recognizing Sophia's laugh between the unfamiliar one. He poked his head around the corner, seeing Sophia sitting with a black haired woman who got her back turned to him. For a moment he just stared at Sophia, admiring her beautiful smile, before she noticed him and called him over.

"Felix! Finally, you're up," she said, beckoning for him to join them. The woman turned, smiling sweetly at him. He hesitated for a moment before he walked over to them.

"So you're the boy that had been trespassing every now and then," she woman said, not at all sounding angry. Felix rubbed his neck, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Yes," he mumbled. "sorry if I ever cost any trouble."

The woman waved her hand before gesturing for him to sit in the chair next to Sophia. "It's alright. Your wife has told me everything."

Felix almost tripped over thin air and fell backwards as he sat down. "Wife?!"

"Yes, husband," Sophia said through gritted teeth and fake smile. "I've told her how you always passed this farm when you went out of town to get special supplies for me when I was ill."

"Oh," he said when he started to realize what she was talking about. "oh, yes. I apologize, those journeys we very tiring and I needed a place to rest my head."

The woman nodded her head. "I understand. How worried you must have been, I can't imagen what that must feel like to have to leave in the hopes of finding the right supplies and then come back in the hopes that she might still be alive."

Sophia suddenly took his hand, brushing her thumb over its back. "Yeah, but we survived."

"I'm happy for you," the woman said, her kind and warm smile. Something about this woman was familiar to him. She looked a lot like Sophia. Her hair was just as dark and her eyes just as green, much like those of Captain Swan.

"Snow, who are this?" a male voice said. Both Felix and Sophia turned to the voice, seeing a charming man with long blond hair approach them and came to stand beside the dark haired woman who he now assumed was Snow. Strange name if you ask him.

"These are Sophia and Felix," Snow said, smiling up at the man. "Felix was the trespasser."

"Wait, you knew?" Felix interrupted.

"Of course we knew," the man said. "The walls are rather thin and you screaming bloody murder when you sleep is good hearable."

Sophia laughed, grabbing his arm while Felix groaned and looked away in embarrassment. "Yep, that's my sly fox. Always suffering from nightmares when I'm not right by his side."

"Aww," Snow said, taking the man's hand. "You two are such an adorable couple."

Despite himself, Felix couldn't help but smile. Sophia was still hugging his arm while her head rested on his shoulder. Even though it was an act for most part, he couldn't help the genuine smile he gave Sophia when he looking down at her while she lifted her head to look at him. With his free hand he cupped her cheek and brought her face closer so that he could kiss her forehead and nose. She giggled a bit as he rested his forehead against hers, staring into those bright green eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before he could stop himself. It was just like how he dreamed, only this time, just when he started to lean in and kiss her, a raging wind began to pick up and practically blew them apart. When he looked up he saw that the sky had darkened. Sophia stood, Felix followed suit.

"No!" she suddenly yelled, stepping away from his side and into the field. "Don't you dare hurt any of them!"

A dark chuckle could be heard from behind the clouds before a gigantic dragon appeared from behind the dark clouds. It landed in front of Sophia, looking curiously down at her.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" the dragon said before being consumed by red smoke and turning into a dark haired man. Felix watched the two of them closely. Sophia stood strong before him while the man looked at her with a sickening look. Then the pieces came together in Felix mind. That man was Caligo, her _real_ husband.

"Not if you're going to hurt them," she hissed, stepping forward. Caligo chuckled again, walking over to her and took her chin between his fingers, lifting it.

"You've been a naughty girl," he said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare touch her," Felix growled as he unsheathed his long dagger and stepped forward. Caligo looked passed her, glaring at him as he let go of her chin. He grabbed Sophia's shoulder, pushing her to the ground before approaching him.

"Felix," he said in a dangerous snarl, but Felix didn't back down. "you're such a pain in the ass, you have no idea how much. You also have no idea how satisfied I'll be when I finally get rid of you."

"I don't care what you do to me as long as you leave Sophia alone," Felix snarled, glaring right back at him. Caligo laughed, dark and mocking.

"She's my wife," he said when he stopped, bringing his face closer to Felix. "I can do with her body whatever the hell I please, because. She. Is. Mine."

"I am not!" Sophia growled before blasting him away with her magic. She came to stand beside Felix, her hands raised in defense. "My body is mine, not yours, not anyone else's. Mine."

Caligo laughed again while getting up, simply brushing off the dirt from his pants. "You're mine, Sophia. You're mine and when we're back home I'm going to show you what it means to be mine."

This was it what made Felix snap. He ran forward, launching for that demon. Caligo laughed and simply raised his hand, blasting him with dark magic. Felix screamed as he was thrown back and landed hard on the ground.

"No!" he heard Sophia scream just before everything went quiet and black.

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! What is going to happen!?**


	62. S3A Ch11

"Wake, my beautiful queen."

Sophia's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice. The first thing she saw was Caligo, a look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips that she didn't like. Sophia sat up and moved away from him as far as she could. She crawled off the bed, and when she looked around she noticed she was back in their sleeping chambers. Slowly the memories from before came back to her, but only one question raise up in her.

"Where is Felix?!" she demanded, still backing away until her back hit the wall behind her. Caligo stood from where he was seated on the side of the bed, slowly approaching her.

"That is none of your concern, Sophia," he said in a voice she had rarely heard him speak with before. At least to her, that is.

"What did you do to him?" she said in a dangerous voice, trying to sound as if he wasn't scaring her, because he was. She had never seen him this way and that was rather unsettling. He stopped right in front of her, lifting his hand and using it to lower the fabric of her dress down her arm.

"You're so beautiful." The words sounded wrong as they fell from his lips. Only when Felix had said it those words she actually felt beautiful. But as Caligo said them, it only made her sick.

"Get away from me," she hissed through gritted teeth, slapping his hand away, and covering her shoulder again. Only now did she realize that she was wearing a rather short white nightgown. Caligo didn't wear much either. Only a loose blouse and trousers. She swallowed as she glared at him, she knew exactly what he wanted.

Caligo seemed to notice that she knew as his eyes became redder and his pupils got bigger. His hand came to rest beside her head as he leaned closer, pressing his body against hers, trapping her between him and the wall. She tried to push him away, tried to use her magic, but none of it worked.

"Fight me," he whispered in her ear, amusement and lust in his voice. "Fight me, it's more fun that way."

"Get the hell off me!" she yelled. Caligo simple chuckled, and started kissing his way down her neck. It started out with soft kisses, but soon turned into much harder ones until he was practically biting her. "Stop it!"

Caligo let out a low growl before roughly grabbing her waist and turning them. One moment she was pressed against the wall, the next she was laying on the bed, her body being held down by Caligo. His mouth was on hers before she could do anything about it. It was rough and painful, nothing sweet or gentle about it.

"Now you'll see why I'm better than that good for nothing Lost Boy."

* * *

Felix blinked a few times to adjust to the light before he sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around him, seeing that he was in a cell of some soft. Where the hell was he? And more importantly; where the hell was Sophia?

He quickly stood as the memories returned to him. He walked to the bars of his cell, looking around as he tried to stay calm. His eyes fell on the cell across from him where two people were sitting in the dark.

"Hook?" he asked when he saw something shimmer from the man's hand.

"Felix," Hook said, but it sounded defeated. "Glad to see you're finally awake."

"Where the hell are we? Where's Sophia?"

"We're in the castle dungeons," he heard Captain Swan say, the second person in the cell with Hook. "Sophia is probably with the king."

"We have to save her from that demon," Felix said, but both the pirate captains stayed where they were seated on the ground, defeat clear in their posture.

"It is no use," Captain Swan said, her voice broken.

"Are you seriously going to give up on your daughter?"

Both Hook's and Swan's head snapped up at this, looking up at him. "How did you…?"

"I put the pieces together, but that isn't important," he said, stepping back as he looked for something to break the lock with. "Sophia is in danger and we have to do something about it." He kept looking for a sharp stone when suddenly something occurred to him. He walked back to the bars, and said, "Captain Swan, you have magic, right?"

"Yes, but it's blocked by this cuff," she said, holding up her arm.

"That cuff is strong, but it can't hold back all magic," he said before pointing towards her belly. "your child has magic as well. Since he's still inside you, you can use it and get the cuff off your wrist since it isn't actually your magic."

"Lad, since when have you become an expert on magic?" Hook asked him a bit suspicious as he sat a bit more upright.

"And how did you know I'm pregnant?" Swan added.

Felix looked down a second. Indeed, how did he knew? "I don't know, I just… did."

Captain Swan sighed before standing, Hook doing the same. She closed her eyes, summoning her magic in much the same way as Sophia always did. She then placed her hand on the cuff, and with another deep breath she took it off. Felix smiled as Emma let out a small laugh.

 _Wait._

 _Emma?_

Right, yeah. Her name was Emma. And Hook was Killian, Killian Jones. How could he forget?

"It worked!" Emma said, looking away from her arm to look at Felix. "But how did you know my child has magic?"

"It's a product of True Love, just like Sophia," he said with a fond smile. His Sophia was so powerful, he adored that about her. "Now get us out of here so I can save my love."

Hook chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him. "Never thought I would hear those words coming from you," he said teasingly.

"Shut up, Hook," he hissed back. Emma laughed at them before raising her hands, focusing on her magic again.

"Stand back," she warned them. Felix stepped away from the bars, and not a second later the lock exploded from the cell door.

Without another word - or a second thought - Felix sprinted out of the cell and up the stairs out of the dungeons. He came across a guard who yelled at him, but he was raging with anger, so that guard was an unlucky one. With a kick and a punch the guard was knocked out. Felix grabbing the sword and continued running, taking out every guard he passed.

"Sophia!" he called as he ran through the castle hallways.

"Felix!" he heard coming from one of the rooms. He ran to the door he heard the voice coming from. It was locked, but he didn't let that stop him. He took the sword, wringing it through the door, and cracking it open.

"Get the hell away from her, demon!" he yelled as he entered the room, seeing the dragon king sitting on top of her, his hands on places that made Felix even angrier. Caligo got off her and Sophia immediately got off the bed and went to stand at the other end of the room, as far away from Caligo as possible.

" _Why. Always. you_!" Caligo screamed, a sword appearing in his hand out of thin air. He launched forward, and Felix blocked just in time. Caligo attacked again and again, his eyes blazing red. He was so fast that Felix barely had the chance to attack. When he blocked again, Felix pushed Caligo away to create some distance. Just when he was about to attack Caligo was suddenly blast away by a blue force. Felix looking behind him and saw Sophia standing there, her hand raised and a robe wrapped around her. Felix dropped his sword as he rushed over to her, picking her up in his arms and hugging her tightly.

"Are you okay? Are you alright?" he asked, pulling away from her to examine her.

She laughed, cupping his cheek with her hand. "I'm fine, you came just in time."

"Thank goodness," he mumbled before pulling her in his arms again.

"Sophia!"

Both Sophia and Felix looked up to see Emma and Killian approach them. Sophia looked a bit confused as suddenly both the captains pulled her away from Felix and into a hug. Though, after a while she buried her face in her father's chest and pulled her mother closer. Her eyes closed as tears started to roll down her cheek.

"How adorable," Caligo said from the other side of the room. He wiped the blood off his lip with his hand before pushing himself up. Killian and Felix immediately went to stand before Sophia and Emma, ready to fight off the demon. Caligo chuckled darkly, raising his hand at them. "I wanted to wait with your execution 'till tomorrow, but it looks like you give me no other choice than to do it now."

Felix suddenly couldn't move anymore, and as he glance around, neither could Emma, Killian or Sophia. Caligo called for the guards before approaching Felix, a smirk crawling up his lips.

"No matter how hard you try, this time I will win."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a bit short, but I wanted the final chapter to be a big one, so this one is a little shorter. hope this chapter made you** **excited for the final one of the first part of this season ;)**


	63. S3A Ch12

"Let me out!" Sophia yelled as she banged her hand against the door. "You can't do this! I'm the queen! Let me out!" Tears started to form in her eyes as she let her head fall against the door. "Just let me out, I need to save Felix."

She turned against the door, her back against it as she slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She buried her face in her knees as she started to sob. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs. The pain in her chest she was feeling was unbearable. Simple the thought of Felix being killed hurt her more than anything else she had ever felt.

 _When she arrived at the well she was too late. She saw Pan crushing the last bit of Felix heart while he closed his eyes, life leaving his body._

 _"Felix!" she screamed and rushed over to him. She sat down next to him, ignoring Pan while she placed his head on her lap. "Please don't do this to me," she pleaded him, brushing his hair out of his face. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at him._

Sophia raised her head as the memory came back to her. That's right, Pan had killed Felix so that he could create this world he called New Neverland. But…

 _"Thank you for everything," she said quietly, only for him to hear. "I'll miss you, I really will."_

 _Caligo cupped her cheek, smiling softly. "Just promise me you'll be happy."_

 _She nodded, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. She didn't know what else to say, so she just wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly one last time. When she pulled back again he wiped away her tears, kissing her forehead._

 _"I'll always love you, Sophia, remember that."_

That son of a bitch, how could he? Caligo may be dark but he was her friend. Just because he loved her doesn't mean this was acceptable. He traded his life for that of Felix, saying that it was because he wanted her to be happy, but it was just another trick after all.

Sophia took a deep breath as she stood, anger raging through her veins. This wasn't the real world, this wasn't her real life, her real memories. These were all images of Caligo's sick fantasy. And these memories of him being his wife, and everything that comes with that, he was going to pay for those. She doubted she would ever sleep again with the image of a naked Caligo burned in her mind. She would have to find a forgetting potion as soon as they were back in Storybrooke.

After she had killed that bastard of course.

"Well, tell you what, _husband_ ," she hissed through gritted teeth, walking towards the balcony. "you may be a dragon, but you haven't even seen my fury, and the fire I can unleash."

Sophia raised her hand, her magic raging through her, powered by her anger. The magic spell Caligo had casted over this room was wavering under hers. Her eyes went from emerald green to blazing blue. A storm formed in the room, knocking over every piece of furniture. Everything swirled around her as she focused all her magic to break this damn spell.

Eventually the spell broke and the balcony doors swung open, a strong wind passing her. She walked out of the room and onto the balcony. With a wave of her hand she was back into her normal clothing she always wore in Storybrooke, plus Felix hoody that she wore during their time in the Underworld. If Caligo didn't get the hint that she got her memories back, than he was as stupid as he looked.

Sophia jumped up the railing of the balcony, looking around to see where that freak was going to kill Felix. Of course Caligo wanted to have an audience when he was going to kill his worst enemy, so when she spotted a group of people hastily making their way to the center of town she knew she needed to be there.

Sophia gathered her magic and used the wind the carry her through the air. With a jump she was flying, heading straight to the group of people. As she came closer she saw the throne Caligo was sitting on and the gallows Felix was led to. She raised her hand, summoning her magic and letting it explode above her, gathering everyone's attention. Everyone stopped with what they were doing and looked up at her. Some in fear, some in awe, and of course Felix was looking at her with admiration. And then there was Caligo who looked confused as hell, and maybe even turned on, but she didn't want to go into details with that look.

"Stop this nonsense immediately, Caligo," she said in a dangerously calm voice, but still the bite in her voice could be heard. "You sick bastard, how could you?"

Caligo stood, jumping up so that he was hovering in front of her. "Why is everyone always denying me my happiness?"

"I'm not denying you anything, you're just always trying to get it the wrong way."

"Sophia-" he started, coming closer, but Sophia raised her hand as a warning, not letting him get any closer.

"I thought you cared about me, about my happiness." She lowered her hand, looking him right in the eye. "I thought you were my friend."

These words seemed to hit him in a way she actually wasn't planning on to. Anger began to flare in his eyes as his magic rose to the serves. "I don't want to be your friend," he growled, grabbing her hoodie with both hands to pull her to him. "I want to be your lover, your everything. Why can't you just see me in that way? What is it about me that disgusts you so much?"

Caligo's eyes burned red while hers began to blaze blue. She glared at him, not backing down. "I'm sorry I can't return this feelings you have for me, and a friend was the only way I could see you. But right now, I can't even see you as my friend, only as my worst enemy."

"Why can't you just be mine?!" He tighten his grip on the hoodie, but as he did that, Sophia noticed the tears that started to form in his eyes.

"Give it up," she said in a softer tone. "I'll never be yours. Just give up on me and go look for the one who will make you happy."

"But you are that one."

Sophia shook her head, placing her hands over his. "I'm not. My heart is bound to Felix, he's the one who makes me happy."

Mentioning Felix probably wasn't the best idea is the rage returned to Caligo's eyes. "Felix," he whispered before letting go of her hoodie, and flew back to the gallows. Felix was still being held tight by the guards, no way for him to escape unless she helped him.

Caligo landed on his throne. "Hang that bastard. Now!"

"No!" Sophia screamed, flying towards him. Caligo shot his dark magic at her, hitting her full in the stomach, and causing her to fall to the ground. She hit the hard stone with her back, the pain striking through her. But she didn't let that stop her.

People gathered around her as she pushed herself up, but she didn't focus on them. Instead, she focused on the king who was watching from his throne how her True Love was being hang. Sophia gathered her magic, shooting up in the air again before launching for Caligo. He already saw her coming, and quickly dodged her attack, jumping off his throne onto a roof of a house nearby. Sophia shot at him again and again while dodging his attacks at the same time. All the while she stayed rooted to her spot while she drove him back buying her some time.

When she thought he was far away enough she gathered all of her magic to create a bright light that blinded everyone for a few seconds. She used this distraction to go back to the ground where the guards were holing Felix. With a simple touch she knocked them out and freed Felix of his bindings. The light started to fade, and slowly everyone could see again. Meaning Caligo could too.

Sophia saw him already launching for them, and wanted to grab Felix hand to run, when Felix instead grabbed her behind her head, pulling her to him. His lips crashed on hers in the familiar way she was so used to, and still it was magical every time. How she had longed for those lips on hers again. A magic wave came from them, and as Sophia pulled back again, the world started to disappear around them.

"No!" she heard Caligo scream somewhere in the distance.

"Yes," Felix said, his thumb brushing against her lips.

"Yes," she breathed as well before leaning in again. His lips met hers halfway, soft as always, as they were taken by the magic, back to their home.

* * *

Sophia rubbed her eyes, sitting up as she tried to recall what had happened. Right, Author, Caligo's sick fantasy world, the fight, True Loves Kiss, and all that jazz. She looked around her, seeing that she was back in Caligo's room. Henry and Violet starting to wake up as well next to her, the Author doing to same. Sophia gritted her teeth, pushing herself up so that she was standing.

"Violet, Henry, take care of the Author," she said to her friends. "I have to take care of something."

She left the room before either one of them could argue, disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke. She reappeared by the lake in the park, her arms crossed as she looked down at Caligo who was laying in the grass. The Author had brought him back to life it seemed, but that didn't mean she couldn't send him right back to hell.

"Wake up, you asshole!" she yelled, starling him. He sat up, looking at her with wide eyes before realizing it was her and relaxing again.

"So what are you going to do now? Kill me? We both know you can't do something like that," he said with a smirk, but she could see the sadness he was hiding behind the cockiness.

"We also know that I can," Felix said from behind her. Sophia looked over her shoulder, smiling when she saw Felix approaching them.

"I've missed you," she said when he was beside her, his arm coming around her waist, pulling her to him. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Take his magic?" Felix suggested.

"You know that is impossible."

Felix held up a cuff, the one that was more than once used on them to block their magic. "I'm sure that if you enchant it that it will be much stronger, since you two are each other's counterparts."

"Stop being a magic expert, it's kind of creepy," she said in a teasing tone. Felix leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"You love it when I talk magic, admit it already," he whispered in her ear. Sophia hummed, taking the cuff.

"You don't have to rub it in," Caligo grumbled, turning his head away from them. Sophia stepped forward and kneeled down before Caligo, seeing a tear roll down his cheek. She sighed as she raised the cuff, waving her hand over it, before clasping it around his wrist.

"You brought this all on yourself, I hope you realize that," she said. He simple stood, not saying another word as he turned, and walked away. Sophia stood, looking after him. Felix came up behind her, wrapping both his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Should we just let him go like this?" he asked.

"Without his magic he's nothing," she said. "at least, in his eyes."

Felix hummed, nuzzling his face in her neck. Sophia smiled, bringing her hand up to run her fingers through his hair while he pulled her closer.

"I've missed everything about you," Felix mumbled against the skin of her neck.

"Where are your feathers?"

Felix shrugged. "I guess they disappeared again."

"Shame, I liked them."

Felix laughed, kissing her neck a few times before taking her hand and stepping back. "Come on, I bet your parent's are worried sick about you."

"I bet they are."

* * *

Elizabeth chewed on her piece of bread as she looked through the storybook. When Hades had made her leave she had quickly snatched it from one of the tables and hid it under her coat. It was a miracle nobody noticed it. It was a rather interesting book, not to mention the stories about everyone's past. Her own story was written in it too, though it wasn't a long one. It simple told about how her father and mother met, her father left, she was born, and how she had died. It was a sad story, but still she read it every time, because it was also the story of how her parent's fell in love. Those are always the most beautiful stories.

She turned to page and raised her eyebrow when she came across Hades' story. It told about how his heart was stopped and how he came to rule the Underworld. It also told about Zeus, Hades' older brother, and a crystal called 'The Olympic Crystal.' This crystal could destroy any living and dead creature, even a god. The book also said that Hades had this crystal in his possession, but that it was broken, so it wouldn't be used.

An idea popped up in Elizabeth head as she closed the story book, and stood. Maybe that was her unfinished business; she was meant to destroy Hades with the crystal. That must be it. That must be why she couldn't move on yet even though she had never sinned before in her life, simple because she was too young to sin. This was her destiny, this was what she was meant to do.

And no one was going to stop her.

* * *

Caligo walked down an ally, sitting down somewhere in the shadows. He didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't want anyone to see him. He screwed up so badly. Everything he had he had lost in one day. It was so stupid how everything turned out, but he had only himself to blame. He should have let the Author kill Felix, not put him on the other side of the land.

Caligo looked up when he heard a noise, seeing a dark figure emerge from another shadow. He stood, clanging his fists as he summoned his magic. But he couldn't feel it. He looked at his wrist, seeing the cuff. Right, the cuff. The figure slowly walked closer to him.

"Who are you?" he growled, not in the mood to be messed with right now. The figure chuckled, stepping out of the shadows so that he could see her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said, crossing her arms. Caligo's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the girl. She was absolutely stunning. Her eyes were dark like the night, but a golden ember seemed to fill it. Her hair was dark brown, almost black, but strands of purple were mixed between the dark ones. She wore a leather jacket, tight jeans, long boots, and a dark purple top that matched her hair.

Only then did Caligo realize he'd been staring. She smirked, walking closer to him. "And who are you, handsome?"

Caligo cleared his throat, an easy smirk finding his lips as he straightened himself. He suddenly didn't feel so miserable anymore. Maybe this girl would be a good distraction. "Caligo, son of the Lord of the Underworld at your service."

He bowed before her, but his gaze was locked on her the entire time. She hummed, raising her hand before letting her fingers trail over his arm, and to his shoulder as she started circling around him.

"Son of Hades, huh? The Devil just couldn't keep it in his pants."

"I told you who I am, now tell me who you are." He straightened himself, trying to suppressed a shiver when her nails trailed over the back of his neck. _Man, that felt good._

"But I already knew who you were," she said, facing him again. Caligo grabbed her shoulders, turning them and pinning her against the wall. Their faces were inches apart, her hot breath ghosting against his skin in a way that made his entire body feel its heat. Her hands were resting against his chest while on of his was above her head, the other under her chin.

"I want to know who's name I must moan," he whispered in a low voice, nudging his nose against hers.

"You really think it will come that far?" she whispered back, matching his tone as she let her hand find its way up his neck and into his hair. A grin had found her lips, and it was as if it set him on fire by just looking at it. She tugged at his hair before pulling his face closer to hers.

"Only if I feel like it, a beauty only deserves the best after all." Caligo didn't know where those words came from, because he only said those things to Sophia. He hated flirting with someone other than her. Saying them to this strange girl meant that they should sound wrong falling off his lips, but honestly, they have never sounded more right. "So tell me your name, pretty face."

"The only thing you need to know," she purred, her eyes not wavering from his. "is that if you stand in my way I won't hesitate to kill you."

He chuckled, pressing his body firmer against hers. "I'd rather help you than stand in your way."

She brushed her lips against his, but before he could actually kiss her she pulled away again. "Then help me kill my mother."

Still a bit dazed by the simple touch of her lips, he asked, "And who is your mother?"

She placed a trail of kisses along his jaw until she reached his ear. She brushed her lips against a sensitive spot behind his ear, making it impossible for him to hold back the shiver than ran down his spine.

"Most people know her as The Evil Queen," she whispered, and before he could even think of a respond, the mysterious girl disappeared in smoke. Even though she was gone Caligo stayed rooted on his spot against the wall. His heart was beating rapidly while his breathing came too fast. His entire body felt hot, too hot. As if his fire was burning him from the inside out.

 _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm super happy how this chapter turned out and I hope you all liked this mid season finally! there will be a little hiatus but after that I'll be back with whole new chapter for the second part of season 3!**

 **don't forget to check out my other stories, like 'My Little Secret' and be sure to check out 'The Lat Neverland' as well! you can find the link to that story on my page.**

 **let me know if you're excited for season 3B and what you think will happen, I love to hear from you! :D**


	64. S3B Ch13

_The daughter of the Evil Queen…_ Caligo couldn't get it out of his head, couldn't get her out of his head. Even though it was dark and he had barely been able to make out her facial features, the image was still printed in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder what she looked like in the daylight, what her name was, and how it would sound falling off his lips. Last night had woken up something inside him, something that he didn't know was still in him. Like a fire that lid again, and burned him from the inside out. Which was ironic since he was a dragon.

Caligo shook his head, mentally slapping himself for thinking like this. Whoever this girl was, she wasn't important. He had to focus on finding a way to win Sophia's heart, even though it seemed hopeless now. But he loved her, more than anything, and he wasn't going to give up on her. Not now, not when he had come so close. Not when he had felt her skin under his fingers like that, not after he had felt what it was like to have her give herself to him. It was a brief moment when he had her, but it was enough for him to realize that he wanted her forever.

He looked up when he saw the said girl entering Granny's with Felix. She was holding his arm with her arm, his hand she held with her own, while her head rested on his shoulder. It sickened Caligo to see them together, to see her smile at Felix and not at him. It also angered him to think of the fact that Felix was simple touching her, even if it was just her hand, or a gently brush against her cheek, because simple touches was something he couldn't even get. And that was only how they were in public. Caligo didn't even want to know how Felix could touch _his_ Sophia behind a closed door, and how he was powerless to do anything about it.

It had honestly surprised him at first that Sophia only took his magic, and didn't throw him into prison. But later he realized that was because now he was vulnerable to everyone. They can hurt him, drug him, shoot him, whatever they wanted without him being able to do anything about it. That was a far worse sentence than being locked up, and also more humiliating.

"Still trying to figure out how to get that stupid girl to fall for you?" a familiar voice said from behind him. Caligo turned, a bored look on his face. He now saw the girl more clearly, and he had to say she wasn't hard to look at. Her figure wasn't something to complain about either. He thought she was gorgeous last night, but that was when he was feeling down. Still, there was just something about her that he couldn't shake off, and he felt it even now.

"Who are you?" he asked, making sure no real interest could be heard in his voice. The girl smirked at him, slowly stepping closer.

"Are we going to repeat last night?"

"It will probably go differently if you tell me your name," he said as he kept his eyes on her, not even looking away for a second.

She continued walking closer until she was right in front of him. She was so close that he could feel her breath on his face. The heat that had run through him last night rushed back, even when he tried to control his fire.

"Listen Caligo," she said, his name falling deliciously from her tongue. _Wait, what?_ "I got a proposal for you."

"And what makes you think I'm interested?"

She laughed, lifting her hand to trail her fingers along the lines of his jaw. "Because what I have to offer you will get you your revenge on everyone that has ever stood in your way." She went to stand on her tip toes so that her mouth was beside his ear, her breath fanning against it. "Including that pathetic blond with that petty scar."

Caligo bowed his head, a grin spreading on his lips as he brushed his nose against her neck, closing the last bit of space between them. His hands came to rest on her waist automatically. "Tell me all about it."

* * *

"Hercules!" Elizabeth called, waving her hand at the boy who was carrying two large anchors. The young man turned, looking surprised and confused. She ran to him before stopping when she was close enough, panting as she rested her hands on her knees. She was really out of shape, perhaps she had to do something about that soon.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Hercules asked, putting down the anchors as if they were nothing. Elizabeth straightened herself, calming her breathing. He really was strong; those anchors looked heavier than her times ten. He was definitely the one she needed.

"Dude, I looked all over the place for you," she said when she finally caught her breath. She pointed her finger at him, and he did a cautious step back. "I need your help."

"Uh, I don't know if you have the right person," he said, scratching behind his head. He took another step back, looking at the ground with a mixture of shame and sadness.

"No, I definitely need you," she said, but before he could protest again she continued. "Listen, I need you to help my find something important. It can destroy Hades once and for all."

Hercules shook his head, stepping back even further. "Sorry, but I can't help you. I- I need to get back to work."

Elizabeth frowned, stepping forward as he took another step back. "But you're _Hercules_ , the bravest and strongest half-god to have ever existed."

"Like you said; _have_ ," he said, turning his back to her, his shoulders slumped over as he picked up the heavy looking anchors again. "I failed."

Elizabeth walked closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "And right now is the time to redeem yourself. I believe in you, I know you can do it."

Hercules shook his head, huffing in frustration that she didn't understood what he was trying to say. "Just stop it already, there is no hope."

"There is. There is always hope. My father has always told me that, by friends have shown me. Please, it's what I have to do to move on," she pleaded him, grabbing his arm as he was about to walk away. "Are you really that selfish? Do you really not care?"

"Of course I care," Hercules snapped, yanking his arm out of her grip. He let go of the anchors, causing her to jump back a bit as he turned to her. "but that was what got me killed. I tried to be brave, to be strong, to have hope that good would always win. And look where I am now? Why don't you just get it? _There is no hope_."

"That's where you're wrong," she said calmly. "I know your story, I know what happened and how you died. But you know what I also know? I know that once you helped a little girl, Snow White, to never lose hope. And you know what? She grew up, got married, had a kid, and her kid got also a kid, and that girl is my cousin. You know what she looks like? You know what you see and feel when she's around?"

Hercules stayed quiet, not answering, so she went on. "Hope. She has hope, gives hope. And you know where she got that from? Her grandmother. Just like her hair and eyes; black as the feathers of a raven, of coal. Her eyes are as green as the forest, as the leaves and the grass. And if it wasn't for you, she would have never existed."

After a moment of hesitation, Hercules finally spoke up. "Is she the girl that came down here to save her True Love?"

"She was, and she has given me hope."

"I already thought I recognized her," he mumbled, a bit of red hitting his cheeks. "she was indeed pretty."

Elizabeth hit his arm, laughing as he looked up at her in confusion while rubbing his arm. "She has a boyfriend. You really shouldn't be hitting on the granddaughter of your past crush."

"So she succeeded in getting him back to life then," he said, brows furrowed. "but Hades would never let that happen."

Elizabeth took a step closer. "She's smart, and if Hades can be overpowered once, it can happen twice." She pulling out her book from her bag, opening it to the page where the Olympic Crystal was shown; Hades and Zeus' story. "Look, this crystal is what can destroy Hades, and when he's gone he won't stop anyone from moving on anymore. Then hope _will_ return to this place."

"And this crystal; where are we supposed to find that thing?" Hercules asked, looking at the drawings of the said crystal.

She shrugged. "My guess is that Hades has it."

Hercules' head snapped, his eyes wide in disbelieve. "You _guess_?"

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p' as looking at him with a wide grin. "Now, will you help me?"

"You're crazy," he said, shaking his head. He paused for a second, looking at the drawing for another second before his eyes met her as he straightened himself. "but I like it."

* * *

Sophia sat down in the booth across from Peter in Granny's, Felix sitting down beside her. Peter looked a bit somber at the plate before him, playing with some fries. She hadn't really talked to him much since they got back, and she hadn't seen him at all during the weird storybook thingy. She had only heard Felix mention him as his boss, but that was it.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Sophia asked, snatching one of his fries from his plate. He didn't even look up at her. Sophia glanced at Felix, who shrugged. "Come on, that whole Enchanted Forest vacation wasn't so bad. If I remembered correctly, you were the king of the Lost Boys."

Peter shrugged, still not looking up. "Yeah, I know."

"Then why are you so down? Are you seriously not happy to be back here? Would you have rather stayed there?" Felix asked, frowning at his friend.

"It's not that," he mumbled, letting his head fall to the table. He let out a frustrated groaned. "but it's not like you two would understand."

"Why wouldn't we understand?" Sophia asked a bit confused.

Peter's head snapped up as he leaned back, crossing his arms with a frustrated look on his face. "Look at you two; all happy and together. You always find each other, even if it takes you centuries. Seriously, it took Felix centuries to find you, and now look at him now. I haven't seen him brood in, what? Ever since you two met. It's just unfair."

Sophia suddenly understood what he meant, and although it was sad, she couldn't help the smirk that spread on her lips. "This is about Elizabeth, isn't it?"

Peter huffed, looking away. "No…"

Felix chuckled beside her. "Me falling in love wasn't anything that anyone had seen coming. But you? The mighty Peter Pan? It-"

Peter cut him off by kicking his shin, causing Felix to groan in pain as he rubbed his leg. "You remember that I once had a wife, idiot. I've sworn off love in Neverland, and not one curse has changed that."

"Sure," Sophia said, rolling her eyes as she leaned back against Felix. "Peter, you like Elizabeth. Just admit it already."

"I'm done talking," Peter snarled before he got up, and left. Felix and Sophia looked after him for a moment, a bit of sympathy for the former ruler of Neverland in their eyes. A few minutes after Peter had left however, Sophia's mother went to sit before them. She smiled at them, her hand on her growing belly.

Sophia leaned forward over the table, probably giving Felix a good view of her behind, but she didn't care as she smiled at her mother's belly that held her new sibling. It wasn't like Felix hadn't seen it before, neither was he the kind of guy who would get any ideas. "How's the little one doing?"

Emma smiled at her, then down at her belly. "Doing just fine. We went to see Doctor Whale for a checkup, but everything seemed to be alright. The whole pirate facade didn't have any effect on him, luckily."

"Him?" Sophia repeated, raising her eyebrow.

Emma winked at her daughter, sitting back as she held her finger before her lips. "Don't tell anyone." She then looked at Felix. "You neither."

"My lips are sealed," Felix said, acting as if he was zipping up his lips.

"Anyway," Emma said, clapping her hands together. "I came here because I wanted to tell you about the party we're holding tonight. To celebrate we're back."

Sophia sat back again, taking Felix' hand under the table. "Sounds like fun," she said, squeezing his hand. "At what time does it start?"

"It's going to start at five, and everyone has to bring something to eat. So I wanted to ask you if you could come home early to help me prepare something," Emma explained.

Sophia nodded before looking at Felix. "Will that be okay?"

"Well, I don't know if I'm able to let my _True Love_ go for so long," he teased, kissing the side of her head. "Just promise me you'll stay by my side the rest of the evening."

"I will."

"Oh, that reminds me," Emma said, causing their attention to snap back to them. "Many people are still wondering how everything happened, and how you two fixed everything."

"We'll tell everyone tonight," Sophia stated, feeling Felix squeeze her hand a bit. She knew he didn't like speaking to many people at once, especially when it came to personal things. It was only because he had gotten close to her mother that he had mentioned the 'True Love' thing in her presence. If it had been someone else he wouldn't have said a thing about it.

But they actually didn't really have a choice. They would either have everyone ask them about it over and over again, or they would tell them all at once. And if there was one thing Felix hated more than talking to many people at once, was telling the same story over and over again to different people. But it wasn't as if he was in a state to complain; she was going to be doing all the talking.

"Great," Emma said, standing up. "I'll see you in a few hours then."

"Bye mom," Sophia said as she waved after her mother. When she was out the door Sophia suddenly noticed how quiet it was in the diner. Even Granny and Ruby were nowhere in sight, but they were probably in the kitchen preparing the food for tonight. Everyone was probably preparing for tonight, that must be why it was so quiet.

A hand that brushed away her hair brought her attention back to the blond who sat beside her, and not a moment later she felt his lips nipping at her neck. She giggled as his nose tickled her skin, his tongue and lips teasing her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled her closer with his arm around her waist. He chuckled, his breath tickling her skin.

"I've missed you," he whispered, sounding a little like a kicked puppy. But she couldn't really deny him anything when he spoke like that. And he knew that too well.

"You were with me the entire time," she countered, turning her head so she could look at him, her finger booping his nose. "You kidnapped me."

"I was scared," he said in a low voice, knowing that was going to make her shiver. He leaned closer until her back hit the wall on the other side of the booth. "But I'm not scared anymore."

Sophia sighed, running her hand through his hair as she stared into his eyes. "I missed you, too, the real you."

Felix rested his forehead against hers, bringing her closer to him. "I'm never letting you go again. Nothing can separate us."

"Nothing," Sophia whispered before she kissed him. His lips felt so much better than those of Caligo. His hands was so much gentler as they stroked her skin, caressed her cheek. His demanding for more was also so much more lovable. Caligo got rough when he wanted more, and she didn't like rough. Felix, however, stayed gentle, let her set the pace. But the biggest difference was that she didn't have to be afraid Felix would take it too far. He knew where they were, what she wanted and what not. And most importantly; he respected that.

He broke the kiss, forehead resting on hers again as he tried to catch his breath. A simple kiss could get him out of breath, and she loved that effect she had on him. She loved everything about him, and she desperately wanted him to know that. She just didn't know how she could show him that, but she hoped that she'll one day find out.

But for now, she'll just tell him. "I love you, Felix."

Felix hummed happily, his head coming to rest in the crook of her neck as he lay against her, his arm possessively holding her while his other hand trailed along her collarbone. Her hand found its way into his hair while the other enlaced its fingers with his. She sighed as she started rubbing her fingers through the curly blond locks, feeling his smile against her skin.

"I love you more," he mumbled, kissing her neck. "more than I have ever loved, more then I will ever love."

"Your so cheesy," she teased.

"Only for you."

* * *

 **A/N: And I'm back! I'm sorry for letting you wait so long, I've been kinda busy with other stories... But I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I'm going to try and post** **frequently, but I can't promise anything. I just have to get back into this story.**

 **So what do you guys think of this new character? What do you think she's planning?**

 **Reviews are always appriciated, even if I can't spell appricerisaitedted the right way :D**


	65. S3B Ch14 (Unfinished)

**(UNFINISHED) S3B Chapter 14**

Caligo looked up at the sky, clear and blue, before looking back down at the girl who stood with her back turned to him. He stepped closer to her, and even though he was sure he had barely made a sound by stepping forward, the girl raised her hand to stop him from coming any closer. It was another strange thing about her that made him more interested in her. She seemed to be able to hear, smell, and taste things better than any human-being could. It was strange, and caused him to wonder about her origins, and from whom she got that from.

It also unsettled him how much he wanted to know about her. She was just a strange girl that popped into his life, and he didn't want to get rid of her like he would with any other stupid girl that crossed his path. But he didn't think much of it now. It was probably because she had a good plan for revenge, that was all. He needed her for revenge, so why not get to know her a bit. Partners in crime should at least get along, right?

"So tell me again, why are we here?" he asked after a moment. They stood on the edge of a hill from where they could see the entire town. A soft breeze past them, which made the brunette's hair sway slightly to the side, the purple in it dancing in-between her natural brown locks.

"Be patient, Dragon Boy, you'll see," she said, her voice smooth with a hint of amusement. She then turned to him, her arms crossed while a smirk played on her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I feel terrible about not continuing this and that I at least owe you all the last thing I wrote for it. I hope that one day I will continue because I remember how much I loved this story and just play with everything that was possible. I only just realized how much it actually means to me that my OC's were so loved and that people were so hooked with the story. I'm a terrible person I know, but perhaps I can make up for my loyal friends who have supported me the entire time through this story, if they are still there and interested (Love you all so much for that and can't thank you enough!)**

 **So, the main reason that I didn't continue was because right now I'm really busy with my own original story called 'A Mistake to the World' and I really hope you'll like it as much as you did with this story. You can read it on Ficfun . com! This story updates every week.**

 **Again, I'm sorry and please know that I love every single one of you who supported me all this time, I hope I'm not disappointing any of you!**

 **A Mistake to the World**

 **Summery** **:**

 **I've been locked up my entire life, or that's what I believed for many years at least. I've been told that I was a mistake, though I learned later that I wasn't their mistake at all. I've been locked away for a reason and with every passing day outside my cell I feared the return of what I've lost.**


End file.
